Three Houses: Class of '80
by Velosaurus
Summary: It has been five years since the Battle of Garreg Mach, and one year since Edelgard united the continent. All across Fódlan, students of the class of 1180 have slowly adjusted to the new order, but things feel empty. Something feels missing. Then Byleth woke up. (Cross-path take on the post timeskip)
1. Prologue

**Edelgard remembers...**

* * *

"No, of course the others aren't here. It was stupid to think they would come."

But for her idle comment, the early morning air was dead quiet as Edelgard made her way through Garreg Mach. Once, the fortress and conjoined cathedral served as both a monastery and an academy. It was a wellspring of knowledge and a starting point for future greatness. The heart of the church and its force of knights. More than that it was, both symbolically and geographically, the center of Fódlan itself. Many called it home, and for almost a year Edelgard too had lived here.

But that was long ago. Another time. Another world.

She sighed and shook her head, but the movement also came with a faint, nostalgic smile. "Why am I even here? I knew the others wouldn't come, but here I am anyway."

Edelgard brushed a strand of stark white hair aside as her pale lilac eyes casually flicked upwards, taking in the masonry around her. She happened to be in the spacious interior of one of Garreg Mach's towers, and though her visit came in the early dawn light, the rest of the monastery and its expanse was clear to her. It could proudly impose even against the backdrop of the Ohgma Mountains themselves.

Thinking about the scale of it all, she couldn't help but wonder what the scene would look like if history had taken a different course. Five years ago to the very day was the nine hundred and ninety fifth anniversary of Garreg Mach's founding. Edelgard's current visit, then, would have fallen on the much anticipated Millennium Festival. The celebrations would have been unprecedented, and even her class, early as it was, had been excited. Many students spoke of returning for the festivities, and surely classes going back even decades before had planned on attending the reunion as well.

The Emperor had once been one of those students. Taking a whiff of the thin mountain air, Edelgard felt the familiar rush of sights and sounds. She didn't fight it. Closing her eyes, she instead allowed the world to fall away as she vividly recalled a memory.

* * *

_Edelgard is five years younger, her hair straighter and her outfit far more humble. Still, given her striking eyes and her fondness for red, she is instantly recognizable._

"_I have a proposition. Let's all agree to meet back at the monastery exactly five years from today."_

_Edelgard had said that in the company of her closest companions back in her academy days. Before she was Emperor. Before Garreg Mach had been abandoned. Her already high spirits were lifted further as her peers readily agreed. _

_The hot-headed second born son of House Bergliez took to the idea instantly. "Like a class reunion? That's a great idea!"_

_Edelgard's own vassal, having joined her academy class, was quick as always to expand. "Five years from today will be the Millennium Festival for Garreg Mach Monastery. I've heard the magnitude of the festivities will exceed all prior years."_

_The songstress from Enbarr itself would bring the focus of the conversation to someone in particular. "Ooh, how exciting! Sounds like a great excuse to come visit our dear professor."_

_The heir of Brigid agreed. "You will be seeing how much growing I have done. You will be pleased, Professor! The idea is good!"_

"_Who knows who each of us will be in five years' time…" Brief hesitation caught Edelgard's voice. "Or who we will become. Still, I have faith that all of us will gather and celebrate our reunion."_

"_That's assuming the professor is still here in five years, and not enjoying a cozy early retirement." Said the heir of House Hevring. The comment won a brief chuckle from the princess._

"_Even if that's the case, you will come, won't you? Whether or not you're still teaching here?"_

_Edelgard was with peers who helped her study. Comrades she'd learned to fight alongside with. She was with friends. Just standing by them now was something the princess cherished, but there was someone there whose words she anticipated most of all._

_The woman who'd become the center of the conversation's positivity was not so far apart from Edelgard or her classmates in age, but everyone thought of her as the true center of the Black Eagles house, and it was her thoughts on the reunion that would decide it all. As her deep blue eyes met with Edelgard's, she spoke two words. Two words that would cement the happiness of the memory in the princess' mind. Two little words that made Edelgard care so much about her own promise._

"_Of course."_

_Her smile grew wider still. "Don't forget, my teacher. Even if the Millennium Festival is cancelled, I promise to return here…"_

* * *

The flashback slipped away as quickly as it had come. That princess was gone now, but the Emperor who'd taken her place never forgot. The Millenium Festival had technically arrived. Edelgard had fulfilled her own promise.

The day was in its infancy, but she doubted the others would come at all, and she couldn't blame them either. Garreg Mach had long been abandoned. Its very history had been split in two, divided between the time "before" and the time "after" a terrible event. The people who lived in a village outside the fortress gate, the only residents left in the area, preferred not to think about it — the watershed engraved into the monastery's chronology. Edelgard could do nothing but. She pondered that terrible day as she descended the tower's winding steps and entered the open courtyards, and these idle thoughts became yet another flashback at the sight of a large pile of debris blocking off a hallway. Five years wasn't enough time for a complex as well built as this to fall apart on its own. Edelgard herself was responsible.

* * *

_The princess' ascension to the throne hadn't been peaceful, nor did she dream of ruling only over the land where the people called themselves Adrestian. She wanted all of Fódlan. She wanted it free, liberated from the controlling influence of the Church. To do that she would need a war — a war more total and radical than anything her contemporaries could have even imagined. Edelgard believed with all her heart that the war was necessary. That good would come of it._

_But there was no denying she was responsible for starting it, and the burden was hers to bear._

_Moving quickly, the new Emperor gathered as many troops as she could so as to reach Garreg Mach within a month and moved to strike the enemy at its very heart. Now, watching her handiwork unfold with her officers just behind the stormfront, the full realization of what she'd started began to sink in. She stood and stared, almost in shock, as Imperial siege engines tore into the fortress walls. How tragic to see such ancient and eloquent masonry sundered like that._

_And it was nothing like the pit welling in Edelgard's stomach from the human costs. Her Imperial troops, well trained and experienced but still a little unsure of their conviction in the new conflict, threw themselves against the defenses of the Church's knights, outnumbered but steadfast in their resolve. Also with Edelgard were a number of students who'd responded to her call, now made to battle with classmates that stayed loyal to the academy. Another tragedy she'd caused._

_The Adrestians would breach the outer gate. Edelgard's numbers made sure of that. Still, she had no intention of putting more men at risk than she needed to. The Emperor ordered her commanders to form an efficient three pronged attack that would ideally overwhelm the knights with minimal loss of life, and she'd begun organizing her personal guard to reinforce the center when her House Vestra born vassal caught her attention. _

"_Lady Edelgard, I thought you'd like to know you've caught the eye of our once mentor."_

"_Hubert?"_

_She understood what he meant as she scanned the crenellated battlements, her gaze locking with unmistakable blue eyes. A small part of the Emperor had clung to the hope they wouldn't see each other in the fighting, but what a foolish notion that was. The Black Eagles Professor was a brilliant tactician. Edelgard herself would attest to that. She would surely have been given leadership of the monastery's defense, and now she was undoubtedly monitoring Imperial lines for a chance to turn things around. With the Emperor herself looking to the walls, of course their eyes would meet._

_If the professor held any resentment in her heart, if she'd taken Edelgard's betrayal personally in any way, she didn't show it. Her face was detached. Stoic. Edelgard tried to do the same. Don't let them see you sweat, and all that. Alas, she was probably failing. She was almost sure her sadness was writ across her face for all to see. From the beginning, from the moment she'd first seen her, Edelgard wanted the Professor at her side. As she'd once managed the courage to say aloud, she would always be her student first and foremost. _

_That their paths had diverged so, she thought, was the most severe tragedy of all._

_And yet, even as she knew their time together was over, Edelgard took some comfort in the professor's stoicism. When she'd first made her move one month before, revealed the full extent of what she'd done over the past year, Edelgard had seen nothing but contempt from the Archbishop and the Church's loyalists. She had held tightly to each blissful day as a student, knowing the maelstrom that her fated path would unleash. Those days were always going to be numbered, but when the time finally came, she found that her heart still couldn't block out their hatred. The Professor had been there that day, but even then her face was as unmoved as it was now. The same as it almost always was. The teacher she admired so wouldn't change, even in the most severe times. It almost made her laugh._

_Almost made her hope she would someday forgive her._

_The two could hold each other's gaze for only a few seconds over the chaos of the battle, but it could just as well have been hours. Edelgard was frozen until an impossibly loud noise tore her attention away, and she looked to see a well placed shot from an Imperial trebuchet kill at least eleven people on the walls. Were those killed knights? Former classmates? It weighed on her soul all the same. Edelgard's war would drag on, and by the fourth and final year she'd become quite desensitized to the fighting, but she would never forget the pain of that day._

* * *

The Battle of Garreg Mach was a church rout, with the entire mountain range quickly falling to Imperial control. Her mentor disappeared in the fighting that day, and the monastery went dark at the loss of its Archbishop and favored professor. Now no one was around to celebrate the once vaunted holiday that had drawn Edelgard. She even wondered if anyone in the continent still remembered. Still cared.

The sun was rising now, and the light shining down turned refulgent. Glancing to the courtyard gardens, Edelgard noticed white flowers growing wildly in the uncared for grass. The blooms were delicate, their color soft. They didn't stand out in the faint glow of sunrise, and even in brightness they barely popped out above the dull grasses. Once she noticed them though, Edelgard couldn't look away.

The Emperor remembered the flowers from her time as a princess. They grew scarcely in the monastery's courtyards, their frail existence always threatened by encroaching weeds. Picking said weeds was a common chore, and Edelgard was tasked with it many times. The heir to the Imperial throne would never be made to perform such labor otherwise, but she didn't mind. It was a very physical reminder of the academy's dedication to merit. Everyone was equal, and had an equal chance.

Something curious happened after the Battle of Garreg Mach. No one was around to pick the weeds after the battle, but they didn't threaten the flowers anymore. The once frail things grew strong all around the courtyard, and they stayed in bloom longer than they used to. Edelgard remembered hearing academics make offhand comments about it. They believed something about the actual battle had changed them. They'd even taken soil samples to see if agricultural benefits could be gleaned. Edelgard had a theory of her own. She couldn't help but think the flowers had changed to spite the horrible violence that had fallen upon those who used to care for them. They lived longer and grew stronger to honor the academy's faculty and students, as if striving to live out the portions of lives denied to those whose tomorrows were snatched away by Edelgard's war. They grew to spite her.

Left to her own thoughts, Edelgard grew sadder and sadder still until she finally turned away from the sight, a twinge of sorrow hitting her and almost breaking her nostalgic calm. Unable to take it anymore, she made her way back to an interior hallway. "Why… why did I come here? Did I really come just because of a promise I made five years ago to a woman gone? Because of a holiday no one recognizes anymore?" She brought her fingers to her forehead and ran them down the bridge of her nose, exhaling deeply to calm herself. "How has it been five years already? Time stops for no one, I suppose."

Just as the fighting here had once done to Garreg Mach, the five years since Her Majesty had been Her Highness had forever divided the history of Fódlan itself into a "before" and "after". Going off that first terrible victory, Edelgard brought an unprecedented war to the rest of the continent. It took a year to defeat the Leicester Alliance and two more to bring down the Faerghus Kingdom. The third of these years had been further dedicated to putting down the Knights of Seiros, and a fourth saw the last scattered coalitions and alliances of rebels and insurgents brought to heel. The victorious Adrestian Empire had since enjoyed a full year of peace. This was supposed to be the beginning of Edelgard's real work. She could finally bring her utopian dream to life. Prove that the ugliness of the past had been justified. In theory, everything leading up to this point in the Emperor's short but storied life was just a prelude.

Yet time and time again her mind would drift back to these familiar halls.

"Why do the memories of this place haunt me so? I was here for… gods, for less than a year. For all that's happened since, it honestly feels like these past five years have gone by in a blur, but I can recall every day of my time here. Ridiculous. This was just a step. What I did behind the mask was what mattered, not what I did as a student."

Edelgard sighed, unable to truly believe her internalized lies. Even as she dedicated herself to her chosen path, setting into motion little acts of evil for a greater future, she had grown to care about her assumed life. This role as a student was but a facade, concealing crimes committed in that dreaded mask of red and white, and yet it was here in these cherished rooms that she felt free, and more and more she had caught herself dreading the day her own plans would pass the event horizon. How strange it was. She was but a mere student at the academy, but surrounded by those she cared about. In her other life she was heir to an ancient and exalted lineage, but had felt so much more alone. Who was there for her? Her aging, long since resigned to defeat father? Her cold, calculating uncle? Her allies of convenience, slithering in the shadows even now? How did it make sense? Why only when living the lie was she surrounded by people who cared about her?

"Stop it." She muttered to herself. "It had to be this way. The war had to come. For Fódlan." Edelgard allowed her head to clear, taking in the crisp mountain air and watching as the wind caused once treasured flowers and once despised weeds to sway together in inexplicable harmony. From the piles of debris to the flora itself, Garreg Mach had settled into its new role as a relic, a requiem, of the past. There was a haunting serenity to it. Edelgard was the only thing here out of place. "I should not have come back. There isn't going to be anyone else here. Certainly not… her."

Deep blue eyes graced Edelgard's thoughts again as she reflexively remembered her old professor. She fought the memories this time, but that never worked. Not when they were about her. That woman had never left Edelgard's heart and mind, not even after five painful years, and she gave a face to the alluring call of peaceful yesterdays. The Emperor became lost in old wounds, her attention taken from her.

Otherwise, she might have heard the footsteps that began to echo through the corridors.

"Professor. I knew you wouldn't stand with me, and yet you were the last person I was prepared to fight. I would have given anything to have you by my side. If I could have just shown you my dream. If I could have had five more years. You'd have woken up to a prosperous Fódlan, and you could have seen what I was trying to build. You'd see and… and you'd know all the pain I brought was for a reason. I almost wish she never became a professor here. If I could've brought her to the Empire itself…" Edelgard remembered the events of the previous day, and her voice faded. "No. She made her choice. I couldn't win her over. If only we had more time, just the two of us. I never got to tell her how I really felt. How much she meant…"

The footsteps became too loud to ignore. Edelgard tensed up for a moment, wondering who else could be there, but soon eased. Somehow she already knew. Rather than immediately turn, she drew her sword and held it to the side, allowing it to catch the light. There, reflected in the polished blade, was the center and cause of her nostalgic trip made real.

Blue eyes.

"You..."

There was a moment of silence as the Emperor faced her visitor, of tension, and then… a smile and a cute little wave. The Professor's sense of humor hadn't changed one bit. "Edelgard. It's been quite a night."

"Casual chatter at a time like this? After what you did? I can't believe you even want to talk to me."

This was not a long awaited reunion. After five years of absence, the Professor's miraculous recovery had actually happened just over a month ago. Edelgard had been in Enbarr at the time, and it was the news of her survival that first brought her here. It took about half a month to travel to the center of the continent. Just a few weeks. After half a decade, that was all that had separated Edelgard from her beloved teacher. They had last seen each other as foes, but perhaps things could change. Maybe she'd been given a real second chance to make things right.

But that had been wishful thinking. Two weeks was all it took for the Professor to recement her beliefs. It was a happy occasion when the two women met again, but it hadn't been enough to change fate. At some point, before Edelgard could do anything more to stop it, her old professor had decided to stand against the Adrestian Empire a second time. Teacher and student were enemies once more. That was why Edelgard hadn't expected this conversation now.

"So you've come, my teacher. I thought you would have fled after your declaration of rebellion, but even after everything that happened, you upheld your old promise. Your original promise." Edelgard realized she'd started smiling at some point, but it faded at a conscious reminder of the Professor's decision. She made it clear who she stood with yesterday, and she didn't pick her old pupil. "Why are you here?"

The Professor gave a soft smile of her own. "A whim."

"Highly doubtful. You didn't come just because of the promise, did you?"

"I came to talk."

"The time for discussion is over. We're enemies now, you and I. You made that very clear." Another moment of silence followed. The Professor flashed a look of faint sadness, but didn't say anything further. Edelgard decided to speak her own mind. She got the feeling there wouldn't be another opportunity. "You know… when I first heard you'd survived… it'd been a long time since I had ever been so happy. I allowed myself to hope this was a second chance for us… but what a fantasy that was. You chose the Church over me all those years ago. Why would now be any different?"

"Edelgard, I chose to defend my home. You attacked us so suddenly. You attacked _everyone._"

"I know I started the war. I don't lie to myself and say otherwise. But what choice did I have? The Church had Fódlan in a stranglehold, refusing to allow any dissent."

"And your Empire is better?" The Professor smiled wider, a final attempt to keep the conversation soft. "Heh, it is called an 'empire' after all."

"I brought peace."

"Edelgard, you're confusing peace with quiet."

"I have united this continent. The petty factional infighting of the past is gone."

"You imposed that unity."

"I've done this for the good of the people!"

"The people support your rule? That's why you keep them in line with state security?"

The Emperor's blood briefly flared, but that frustration faded just as quickly. What was the point in arguing? This was a final parting. A last chance for Edelgard to open her heart. The year she spent with the Professor had been filled with lies. Deception. Vows she couldn't uphold. The pleas of a sad girl that lived only for a breath. Ironically, with her old teacher now her foe, Edelgard could finally say what she really felt. "We're never going to agree, are we? You who I called my teacher, how could you have come to hate me so? I just wanted you by my side. I thought I could show you a strong and safe Fódlan, prove the sincerity of my vision, and that you'd… be… that'd you'd feel…"

The Professor figured her out as she always did, cocking her head slightly as she spoke. "Proud?"

"There's no point in dwelling on these things. All of our yesterdays are just that, and we must put them aside no matter how joyous or parlous they may have been. Draw your blade, Professor. Show me the strength of your convictions."

Another brief pause, but the Professor reluctantly did just that. She drew her distinctive sword and held it to the side. A longer silence followed, and Edelgard could tell her old mentor wouldn't engage. Perhaps hoping Edelgard wouldn't either. Steeling her resolve, the Emperor rushed forward and forced a duel.

The two exchanged blows, but Edelgard could immediately tell it wasn't serious. So casual was the fight that Edelgard could comfortably talk through it, and she did so even as the Professor maintained her sad silence. "Heh, you always were a woman of few words, weren't you? Perhaps that's not such a bad thing. I cherished the talks we did have. I can vividly recall so much of our time together. Month by month you earned my unfailing trust, and I told you things I never told anyone. I remember when you caught me screaming after a nightmare. I remember showing you my second crest. I remember the banquet. When I told you about my mother and father at the Goddess Tower. The Battle of the Eagle and Lion."

This was getting to the Professor. "Edelgard…"

"But for all that time together, there was so much I wanted to say to you. We talked. People talk all the time. They just don't _say _very much. They're afraid of showing people how they really feel. Too worried about their true feelings being judged. Well, I've long learned that people are judged for what they do, not what they say. My war and my empire will be my legacy. What I say now is just between you and I. Maybe I should tell you what I didn't before. Better late than never."

The fight continued, both women circling around each other. "I deceived you about who I really was, just like I did with everyone else, but know that I cared, Professor. I loved my time as a student. As _your _student. I knew my chosen path — cruel fate, a burning fire I couldn't escape from — would lead me away from you. I knew the vows I made to you and the Church couldn't be kept. I knew what we had would slip away like the silver snow before the sun. I _knew_ the dawn would come on a day where my war would begin, and I held tightly to the precious time I had with the others. With you. I came to fear the edge of that dawn. To have to fight against you now… this is not what I wanted. This is _not _what I wanted." Edelgard put more effort into the fight, forcing her old teacher to do the same. "But this was inevitable. You and I are two sides of the same coin — connected, but never facing the same direction. Perhaps our battles will be our true relationship. In fighting each other, we see our true selves. Understand our true resolve."

"Don't act like there was never any choice. You chose to walk this path, Edelgard. You could have stayed with us—"

The Emperor would hear none of that. "No. My destiny was decided. One thing is sure—" Both women forced each other back, spun around, and brought their blades to each other's necks. Threatening as the situation was, it betrayed just how reluctant the fight had been. Both combatants allowed their blades to stop, and now they didn't have the momentum they needed to cut. What could have ended either woman's life simply ended the fight itself, and Edelgard hung her head as she stepped back and sheathed her sword. "Even though our blades cross as they do now, our chosen paths never will. I don't see any point in continuing this fight, my teacher."

The Professor looked a little hurt as her once pupil turned. Maybe a small part of her wanted to keep talking, even if she knew it wouldn't go anywhere. Anything to stall the coming war. She only seemed to finally accept the reality as Edelgard began to walk away. "I am not your teacher anymore, Edelgard, and you are no longer my student."

The Emperor glanced back. "I can't even call you that anymore?"

She put on a dissonant, teasing smile. "You'll need to call me something. If we're going to be on opposing sides, we'll surely be thinking of each other. Call me by my name."

"... Byleth? In all the time we knew each other… I don't think I ever called you that. No, I'm sorry. I can't do it. It's too strange. Maybe I can't call you Professor, but I have to call you by a title." She thought. "Since you've sided with the anti-Imperials, perhaps I should call you a 'Resistor'. If we're equals now, opposites, then I too should be addressed by title. Call me Emperor, or perhaps curse me as 'Oppressor'." Edelgard considered her own words and gave a strange laugh. "Our entire relationship summed up in a few words ending in 'or'."

"Edelgard, why so fatalistic? Why act like your future is set? We can still talk—"

"_No_. The time for that has passed. There can be nothing between us now but the war, and this time, Resistor, _you _were the one to start it."

"This is goodbye?"

"Is it? I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"But it won't be as friends."

"Were we… ever friends? I always thought of us as student and teacher… though maybe… probably… it was more than that. Maybe I thought of us that way because it was simpler to understand than the emotions I truly felt." Edelgard couldn't look the Professor in the eye anymore, and only turning around again made it possible to continue. "I cared about you… probably a lot more than either of us realized at the time. I hid those feelings because… because I knew what we had wouldn't last. Fate wasn't going to allow it. Even with the miracle of your recovery we can't stand together."

"Edelgard?"

"As I said before, this is no goodbye. Though our paths may go in opposite directions, I get the feeling our steps will always rhyme. We'll reach the end of our journeys together, even if only one of us lives to cross that finish line."

She forced herself to walk away, refusing to turn this time. "Edelgard, it doesn't… have to… be this way."

But the Professor was lying to herself, the uncertainty in her voice betraying that, and Edelgard had disappeared deeper into the monastery before she could finish. It was always going to be this way. If another war was needed to maintain the peace, then so be it. Edelgard would walk her path for as long as it took.

But another flashback came before she could leave the academy…

* * *

_The Black Eagles had prevailed in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, a famous mock battle held by the academy. The victors had been the center of a feast held to celebrate, and now the students were winding down the day with casual chatter about the battle, academy couples, or the food itself. Edelgard enjoyed watching her classmates converse, but she chose to speak with the woman that made it all possible._

"_Until today, I thought it would fall to me to command and guide our ranks all by myself, and I don't just mean here at the academy. I'm talking about my future at the Empire too. The Emperor doesn't take orders from anyone. It's their duty to stand alone and lead the entire Empire." Her smile grew. "But maybe it's better to have someone to rely on… so that you can support and guide each other through the darkness."_

_Blue eyes met hers. "Am I that someone?"_

_She turned to face the Professor fully. "I may be heir to the Imperial throne, but first and foremost, I'm your grateful student. That will never change, even when I fulfill my destiny and become the emperor."_

_The other Black Eagle students gathered around the Professor, sharing Edelgard's opinions. One by one they expressed their gratitude at the Professor's teaching, and the princess felt closer than ever to her mentor. __It was smiles all around. The Professor returned one of her own, but oddly, Edelgard's excitement suddenly faded. She hid it — she'd become quite used to hiding her true feelings — but sorrow consumed her, and she knew why._

_The Professor, her smiling classmates, the other students and teachers at the academy, they didn't know. They believed this year was one of many. They believed the academy would continue, and that its newest Professor would have many years here. The woman herself believed that. She believed Edelgard would simply graduate as a student, and that the two might have many years ahead of them as friends. Everyone believed blissful days like this one and the ones that had preceded it would continue on into endless tomorrows._

_Only Edelgard knew of the bloodshed that was waiting for the class of 1180. Only she knew these days were numbered. _

_Numbered days defined Edelgard's whole life. She only had so long as a normal princess before her uncle had her taken away in a scheme. Before she became the victim of cruel experiments, leaving her as the last heir. She only had so long as a student at the academy. Even her very life was most likely limited by the two crests she was made to have, her mortal form infused with power the human body just wasn't made to handle. Edelgard only had so many tomorrows, and she long ago learned to appreciate the here and now. Perhaps that was why she came to care so much about the Professor, even knowing what they had couldn't last.  
_

_But for now, if just for now, Edelgard could put those feelings aside. Here, in this moment, all that mattered was that the two were together. Patiently allowing her classmates to express their own adoration and gratitude, Edelgard opened her heart with a smile. A proud smile. A sad smile. _

_"You are something special, my teacher."_

* * *

In the months that followed, as the new war escalated, the two women's opinions of each other would sour. Byleth would call Edelgard a tyrant who brought Fódlan under her boot, and Edelgard would call Byleth an insurgent who ruined the peace she brought. Armies were mustered. Battles were waged. The class of '80 would be divided once again, and the Emperor's previous war of unification would retroactively become nothing more than the first act in a larger conflict.

But Edelgard would always remember she was her student first and foremost.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed.**

**This chapter is a prologue to my take on Three House's Part II. I've noticed that a lot of fic retellings of the post timeskip don't deviate much from the game's restrictions, and that made me want to tell a story that's truly cross-path. Though this chapter took inspiration from Silver Snow, this story will ultimately try and bring all four paths together. Byleth will lead a resistance as she does in the Church route, but will also come to eventually work with Dimitri and Claude instead of going it alone. Though Edelgard opposes them, she is notably a main character and her POV will be shown many times. She doesn't just say her goodbyes and then only show up for a few fights like in Silver Snow proper.**

**Uniquely, Edelgard actually won her war here before Byleth woke up, and the new resistance will have a bit of an uphill battle ahead of it. Students from all three houses, not just the Black Eagles, are divided in their support. They've had a year to adjust to the new order, and some have taken positions in the Empire.**

**The next few chapters will lead up to this one, showing Byleth and Edelgard's first reunion and the events that lead to a new resistance. Thanks again for giving this a chance, and please review if you found this interesting and want it to continue.**


	2. Nostalgia

**Ferdinand makes an important discovery...**

* * *

"I was just a boy when the Emperor's war began. Back then, war was something I knew only from fictional tales of valor and chivalry. When it did happen in real life, it was always some far away thing. Still, even in our remote little corner of the kingdom once called Faerghus, we heard the news of how the three heirs of Fódlan's nations all attended military academy together in the year 1180. I remember hearing about the Imperial princess in particular, and how she used the training they gave her to bring oblivion upon the continent. It seemed so distant at first, but then, like creeping claps of thunder in a lightning storm, came reports of defeat after defeat. The armies of Faerghus retreated further and further east, and eventually Imperial troops came for our quiet little inland town.

Things happened so quickly after that. A number of fighting age men were taken away, never to be seen again. Our friendly local sheriff disappeared and was replaced by Adrestian military police. One of my uncles made a drunken comment about the Emperor, and I never saw him again either. What they taught us in school changed, and we were all made to swear fealty to a woman named Edelgard. They hung a portrait of her in the schoolhouse, and I remember thinking she looked younger than my parents.

How could one woman have done all this?"

— Excerpt from _A Travelling Merchant's Account of the Fódlan War_

* * *

**NOSTALGIA**

* * *

**Five years before the Millenium Festival…**

"_Standing tall, I see." _

_Princess Edelgard had a long day ahead of her. There was nothing particularly important about this day over any others, but the heir to the throne always made sure her time was well spent. Where other students often considered their work done when the lectures and chores were through, Edelgard also crammed as much training and studying as she could into the day, and any remaining time usually went into helping her fellow Black Eagles classmates study, taking up additional tasks around the monastery, or conversing with others. She was especially fond of her chats with the house's professor, though she was also frequently with Hubert. Plotting…_

_The princess did make a habit of getting up early, and she enjoyed the brief bit of free time it rewarded her. She often used it to visit the various facilities of Garreg Mach in the early dawn light, taking advantage of the emptiness in the usually crowded student hallways. Breathing in the cool air of a soon to be hot day, Edelgard approached a horse already equipped in full plating as she neared the academy's stables. _

"_But who saddled you up so early?"_

_Her question was soon answered. There weren't many Black Eagles students who would get up before she did, and there was only one whose voice made her habitually sigh. "Edelgard, hello. Fancy seeing you here."_

"_Ferdinand?"_

"_What do you think of my horse here? An equine marvel, no? Look how intelligent he is. You can see it in his face. Certainly much smarter than your horse."_

_Edelgard only responded with a louder, conscious sigh as she turned. She already knew it would be one of those days._

_XXXXXX_

_The princess would visit the academy's greenhouse later that very day, and she momentarily allowed herself to admire some of the flowers carefully tended to by the students themselves. How peaceful a moment it almost was. "Oh, what a lovely bloom."_

"_Behold, Edelgard!" She presumptively shook her head as Ferdinand got her attention again. "Do you see this blood-red bloom? This is much more impressive than the pale little sprigs you have there. And, as I am sure you know, redness symbolizes courage and strength."_

_She barely gave him time to finish before heading for the door. "Let it go. Just let it go…"_

_XXXXXX_

_It was evening now, and Edelgard took a moment to herself in the mess hall. There was more work to be done, but surely she could afford a quick break. "What a day. Perhaps a cup of tea will ease the strain."_

"_Edelgard!" Chimed a familiar orange haired classmate. "What fine timing. Tell me, how does my tea suit you?"_

"_You made this? I wasn't aware. I actually haven't tried it yet."_

"_You are in for a treat. The smell, the texture, the smooth finish — that cup will undoubtedly be the finest Your Highness has yet had here in Garreg Mach. I had the leaves brought in from the Empire itself, purchased in the most renowned tea producing region of all."_

"_You… imported the tea leaves to the academy? That's quite a significant purchase for a trivial luxury."_

"_I spared no expense."_

_The princess' eyebrows still seemed stuck in the suspiciously raised position, but the conversation still sounded innocent enough. She took a sip only after a moment of hesitation, but Ferdinand hadn't been exaggerating. "My, it is something else, but could you really not go without it?"_

"_Oh, it wasn't for me, Edelgard. After all, how could I manage the strength and resolve to someday steer the Empire if I couldn't handle a mere year of standard tea. I brought it for you, and as far as I am concerned, for you to have even a single cup has made all the effort worthwhile."_

_But Edelgard didn't let her guard down. She knew Ferdinand too well. "And why is that?"_

"_To prove myself, of course. Your Highness couldn't brew anything half as good. Why, I bet you can't even name the Empire's most renowned tea producing region."_

"_So that's what this is."_

"_And of course, to have such resolve for even the smallest things in life shows my ability to easily handle the burdens—"_

_She firmly set the cup down. Well made as it was, knowing the tea was just Ferdinand's competitiveness made manifest somehow soured it. "Ferdinand. _Stop._"_

_The nobleman expressed mild surprise. Edelgard usually did let him ramble. "Hmm?"_

"_I have had enough of this petty, one-sided rivalry. You are wasting my time and your own. When will you cease with these pointless little competitions?"_

"_We can always settle this once and for all, Edelgard. You have refused my previous offers to duel, yes, but I have devised another way to prove my merit. I shall write a pamphlet, a treatise, on your accomplishments versus my own, and I shall distribute it across the Empire."_

"_Ferdinand, please be joking."_

_He pulled out a pressed sheet of parchment. Even this looked expensive. "Not at all. I already have a rough draft right here. Now, if I can just get your input—"_

"_Enough. Enough!" The princess ran her hands through her hair as she stood up, her calm almost breaking as several months worth of frustration finally spilled over. "That's it! I've had enough of this!"_

"_Wait, Edelgard!" Ferdinand innocently trailed after her. The famously stoic princess made her state of mind clear through her aggressive power walk, and any other student caught in her path quickly backed up, but still her self-proclaimed rival followed. "I was serious back there. I have your own achievements listed only from memory, and I would very much like you to proofread them and make sure I have your every notable accomplishment properly catalogued. This needs to be as accurate as possible if I am to prove myself your superior, and I was also wondering—" Edelgard suddenly stopped, almost causing Ferdinand to continue into her. He found her striking lilac eyes trying to burn holes into his as he righted himself. "If you knew a… good… copyist…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Err… why?"_

_Edelgard's voice dropped the refined inflections she almost had down to a subconscious instinct. It was low, but definitely not soft. "Do you hate me? Does my very existence offend you, von Aegir? Has your father indoctrinated you with a burning hatred for the royal bloodline?"_

_He was taken aback by the suddenly personal turn. "What? No, of course not! I am proud of my noble heritage, yes, but I have not simply adopted my father's views wholesale. And I don't hate you, Edelgard. Not at all."_

_She crossed her arms, her look turning inquisitive. "You think us rivals, correct? Rivals often have a degree of respect for each other."_

"_That's exactly right, Edelgard. I do respect your strength and determination." He dared to strike something of a pose. "But I shall do you one better."_

_"_Enough _of that, Ferdinand." Edelgard spoke calmly, and yet something made it clear even through Ferdinand's thick head that she wasn't playing. "So you would say you respect me. Then why? Why continue these games long after I have made my disinterest clear. Ferdinand, we've known each other for some time now. We've fought side by side. All to better serve the people of the Empire one day. As house leader, and as your comrade, the least you can do is be honest with me. _Why _do you insist on this so called rivalry?"_

"_Is it so wrong to have someone to challenge you?"_

"_I won't allow anyone to get in my way, Ferdinand. I can't make you tell me, but know any respect I may have for you will die with this conversation if I don't get a good reason for your obsession. Is it because your father has made you this way? Do you think I'll be weak in my eventual reign? That you can use me as a puppet and rule from behind the scenes? Or is it even more pathetic than personal gain? Can you simply not stand the fact that you'll be taking orders from a woman?"_

"_Edelgard?! How can you reduce my noble etiquette to mere selfishness and chauvinism? It's nothing like that."_

"_Then why, Ferdinand?"_

_The conversation unsettled him. He'd always thought of his rivalry as light hearted yet mutually beneficial, never seeing this anger from Edelgard before. He also realized she would forever dismiss him as childish if he didn't speak up now. "It's… I suppose it is because of my father, but not because he taught me to hate your family. It is almost certain that I shall inherit the title of Prime Minister just as you will inherit the throne, and it is the Prime Minister's job to provide counsel to the Emperor. I just… I do not think you should be surrounded by yes-men and opportunists. There needs to be a strong opposition voice willing to criticize you. To challenge you when they feel you are not acting in the interests of the Empire. To steer you in the right direction when they feel you have gone too far. That will be my role someday, Edelgard, but how could I do any of that if I end up behind you? You have come so far even since the year started, and so easily. There's no other woman your height than can wield an axe as effortlessly as you do, and Hubert and the Professor tell me you're dabbling in magic while I'm still trying to master the lance. You are the smartest person in our class, finding time to bring homework to Linhardt and drag Bernadetta to lectures even while acing every test, and our teacher has certainly taken an interest in you. It is everything I have to keep up. That you will not even consider me a rival… I apologize, but it only makes me want to try harder. No matter how powerful you someday become, Edelgard, you need someone there who is willing to stand up, look you in the eye, and say _no. _Every leader needs that."_

"_That was very well thought out, Ferdinand. Those are not unreasonable points." Edelgard appeared to regard him with a measure of respect, but her tone didn't soften. Though Ferdinand wasn't an especially imposing man, he had a significant height and build advantage on Edelgard. That all inexplicably evaporated as she took a step forward, her every word menacing yet commanding of attention. "But you have no idea what's really going on. The events that have already been set in motion. Your problem is that you think everything will stay the same. You think you'll be Prime Minister just because of your birth, and that the Empire will forever remain stagnant and beholden to increasingly diluted noble bloodlines. You think greatness is inherited." The princess stepped closer still, putting their faces a breath apart. Ferdinand felt a chill and became a little short of breath himself. He was feeling something he'd never felt before for Edelgard, and he couldn't quite fathom what it was. "But things _will _change. The Empire's dying flame will flare with new radiance, and everything about the old world that has held us back will be burned away. There can be a place for you in the new order, but you'll have to _earn _that place. Else, you will be left behind."_

_She turned and dramatically unfurled her small cape, the discussion ending as quickly as it had started. "Thanks for the tea."_

_Ferdinand stood there in mild shock, understanding even then that things between Edelgard and he would soon change. He stared after her as she disappeared into a crowd, not realizing he hadn't moved until people started to give him side glances. "I… what just happened to me?" Looking down, Ferdinand noticed how sweaty his hands had become under his gloves. It was then that he understood why he now had trouble breathing and felt butterflies in his stomach. Why Edelgard getting close had affected him so. He understood how he felt about her earlier. What, deep down, he would feel for her for the rest of their service together. _

_He'd become afraid of her._

* * *

To fully understand the Fódlan War, one has to know that it began, centered around, and was largely in response to the actions of Emperor Edelgard. As a young woman, not even twenty five years old and barely the height of some of the polearms her guardsmen would occasionally bring into battle, Edelgard single-handedly changed the history of the continent. Truly no one had managed to have such an impact on Fódlan since the days of Nemesis, who Edelgard would occasionally be compared to on the account of them both being white haired, continent uniting tyrants with very peculiar crests. (At least, the comparison was most probably not on the account of her being a younger than twenty five year old woman who stood shorter than many large axes, as these are all very ill fitting descriptors for Nemesis.) Many factors contributed to her rise, and Edelgard herself was chief among them. She was intelligent, strong willed, unwilling to compromise, and had a way of bending people to her will or, at the very least, bending them enough to where they couldn't fit back into the little slot in society they'd previously occupied. To find an example, one need look no further than the confusing and thoroughly self-contradicting story of a former classmate of hers.

Long ago, the male Prime Minister of House Aegir took issue with the female Emperor of House Hresvelg. Deciding he would make a far better leader, the noble repeatedly challenged the Emperor to a number of competitions until, having had enough, she challenged him to a duel over the throne itself. The Prime Minister was defeated, but so thoroughly moved by her beauty and strength that he proposed on the spot. The outcome of this has gone unrecorded, but many Adrestians consider the story rather romantic. One of those tales you can take a hearty number of morals from.

Nine hundred years later, history seemed ready to repeat itself with a young man by the name of Ferdinand von Aegir and a young woman by the name of Edelgard von Hresvelg. As with their ancestors, Ferdinand seemed destined for Prime Minister while Edelgard was destined for the throne, and the nobleman came to believe he could be a fierce rival to the future Emperor. This was also around the time history decided the original performance wasn't actually as good as it remembered and promptly abandoned the script, leaving the would be actors to ad lib an entirely unromantic version of the original. Whereas their ancestors competed, Edelgard just ignored Ferdinand. Whereas their ancestors fought a duel, Edelgard refused. Whereas Ferdinand's ancestor had been Prime Minister, Edelgard would unexpectedly inherit the throne early, eliminate the position entirely, then place the Aegir patriarch under permanent house arrest. Whereas their ancestors came to respect each other and their positions, Edelgard would go on to declare the entire concept of nobility null and void and render Ferdinand legally no different from a common citizen. Then, and only after disassembling everything he was and cared about, Edelgard offered Ferdinand the opportunity to serve as a subordinate in her grand revolution against everything he'd ever known, and the former noble could remember thinking she had some nerve.

Despite that, or maybe because of it, Ferdinand accepted and became an officer in the reformed Adrestian Army, partially because Edelgard regarded him as capable, but just as much because she decided he was less likely to stab her in the back than the old guard officers.

Ferdinand would then follow Edelgard into a long bloody war against, in no particular order, the very academy where he tried and failed to prove himself her superior, the forces of Claude: the master of deception, the forces of Dimitri: the one-eyed monster who spent his days thinking of new and innovative ways to kill Imperials, the Knights of Seiros: religious fanatics who would readily kill just about anyone if they thought a green haired god they had conflicting notions of willed it so, and a hodgepodge of rebels ranging from political opponents to common bandits that often hated the Empire with a burning passion simply because it called itself the Empire and or the government. Along the way, he experienced possibly the most unheroic and confusing military career of anyone in Edelgard's inner circle. When her expectations of him were low, he'd often prove her wrong and deliver an Imperial success. When she then rewarded him with a promotion, he would prove her wrong again and deliver an embarrassing Imperial setback. There were times where she wanted him close and times where she transferred him across the continent, and it varied which was the reward and which was the punishment. Sometimes he was right under Her Majesty, equal in rank to Hubert, and sometimes he was below Hubert. He was occasionally so far below Hubert that the retainer had assistants dictate orders to him. He'd been promoted, demoted, side-moted, and zigzag-moted through the Imperial ranks until he was left uncertain of who he could command and who could command him. The war finally ended with him somewhere near Almyra, left with only a vague feeling that his contributions had mattered, but the very definite feeling that four years of combat had left him no closer to proving anything to Edelgard than when the two were seventeen and mainly concerned with homework.

The former nobleman and officer-of-some-rank-or-another then returned to Enbarr to receive his final command from Edelgard: "move", as she'd been writing a letter at the time and he'd inadvertently stood in front of the candle. That was also the last time he physically saw Edelgard, as she soon left the room and sent Hubert in to bark the following.

"_Lady Edelgard has declared you shall serve the Empire as a political officer. But don't think it means anything, because it doesn't. All it means is that you shall serve the Empire as a political officer."_

It was a very uncertain situation for Ferdinand, and though he left Enbarr with optimistic hopes about proving himself an equal to Edelgard, the reality of his new occupation eventually began to set in. If Ferdinand were more pessimistic, he might have allowed himself to think his entire perception of the Empire and his role in it was flawed. He might even have thought it possible that none of his wartime accomplishments had truly mattered. That nothing he thought had happened had actually happened, that he was dealing with an aberration of his very mental state instead of perception, that he never really thought he had once seen his wartime career as accomplished, that his delusions now which he once thought so were just illusions of an illusion, that he never really had thought he had thought what he now thought he once did think he thought, and that he was only imagining his every action over the past five years didn't ultimately go back to Edelgard standing up to him that one day, causing him to awkwardly trail after her ever since because too late he realized his sense of self worth was accidentally built around his status in relation to hers.

Ferdinand had become quite pessimistic over the past several months.

* * *

**One month before the Millennium Festival…**

"Brave and patriotic soldiers of the Imperial Army, who among you will stand up and volunteer to go above and beyond the call?!"

Ferdinand threw his hands into the air in an exaggerated manner to emphasize the end of his speech, but his theatrics won him nothing more than an awkward silence from his audience. Seated on the ground in front of the once nobleman, who himself stood on a raised wooden platform, were two dozen enlisted men of the Imperial Adrestian Army. These weren't exactly the cream of the Empire's crop, but Ferdinand recognized soldiers like this were more or less the future of Imperial security. No man there was older than twenty, making them too young to have seen most of the previous war, and it would fall on them and younger people yet to enlist and safeguard the hard won peace.

This particular division was stationed outside of Garreg Mach; abandoned, but still monitored by Imperial forces ever since the original battle five years ago. Everyone present was already well above sea level, and the peaks of the Oghma Mountains noticeably rose higher still into the thinning sky, providing an imposing backdrop for Ferdinand's speech. Alas, the man himself wasn't nearly as inspiring.

"We already volunteered!" Shouted one trooper, breaking the silence. "How'd you think we got here?!"

The others gave a small chuckle at Ferdinand's expense. "Of course, of course!" He replied, trying to bring it back. "You are all brave defenders of order and justice, but the Empire asks just a little more of you. There are still Resistance fighters threatening the peace Her Imperial Majesty has brought, and she needs patriots to give just a little more—"

Another soldier stood up. "Just skip to the part where you try to sell us crap so we can leave!"

"I assure you this is nothing so mundane as that. This isn't just about money. It's about… patriotism!"

"Can you go five seconds without saying patriot?!"

"Look—" Ferdinand took a second to suppress his frustration. "Adrestian Debt Securities Bonds are the safest investments you can possibly make. For a small amount of money today, you can secure your financial future tomorrow. No one can be held to a higher level of honor and integrity than the Imperial banks."

"Is the Emperor really that broke?! She's gotta peddle snake oil to her own troops?!"

"It is not like that at all." But it was like that. Edelgard's administration was hardly "broke", but she had recently begun issuing war… err, "peace" bonds to pay for a renewed surge of militarization. Though moderately popular in Imperial cities like Enbarr, thanks in no small part to advertising stage shows put on by the now government owned opera and theatre companies, they were ragingly disliked in occupied areas. They weren't much more popular among the soldiers either, who saw it as the military trying to worm their own paychecks back from them. "Lady Edelgard herself will attest—"

"Why do you talk as if you know her?"

"I _do _know her."

"Oh? You two are pals, huh? 'S'at why you're posted out here in the sticks, Commissar?"

Commissar. Ferdinand's official title. What an ugly, inglorious word it was, fighting with your mouth even as it rolled off the tongue. Nothing like "Duke" or "Prime Minister", titles Ferdinand expected to have someday.

The Commissars were political officers to supplement the army's military officers. Edelgard's own rise to power hadn't just been a change of emperors. She styled it as a revolution, making radical changes to society and stripping a number of prominent nobles of their status and influence. She knew this would earn her many enemies, and so she began seeding the army with her representatives. Commissars relayed orders from Enbarr, monitored conventional military officers for signs of dissent, and ensured the army as a whole was held to acceptable standards of ideological purity. They were there to make sure the army wasn't just loyal to Adrestia, but to Edelgard specifically.

They too were deeply unpopular. Career officers saw them as interfering, and common soldiers saw them as a second boss that understood them even less than the first.

But the word Commissar was everything Ferdinand was now. Edelgard had done away with the concept of nobility. People were defined only by their occupations in the new, perfectly utilitarian state. He couldn't be a Duke because there were no more Dukes. He couldn't be Prime Minister because the Emperor had dismissed the position. Now his worth was solely tied to Edelgard, and at the moment she had him as but an extension of her posted out here "in the sticks". Actually, she hadn't bothered to specify a posting. Ferdinand made his way to Garreg Mach on his own, and no one ever corrected him. Freedom of movement as a reward for service, or Edelgard literally forgetting about him? He still didn't have a satisfying answer.

Ferdinand's unpopularity with the men didn't help his confidence either. He wasn't inexperienced with leadership, but his "promotion" made every crowd a tough crowd. These were commoners. Ferdinand was a former noble trained as an officer. These were soldiers. Ferdinand was tasked with monitoring and reporting soldiers. This was never going to work.

"Alright, men. That's enough."

"Maybe he does know the Emperor." One of the soldiers blurted, his tone telling Ferdinand his presentation was already over. "Look, she lent him an old outfit."

"I… excuse me?"

"Those are some pretty tight pants, Commissar. You sure they're men's?"

The others liked that. "You're basically shoving your goods in our faces, Commissar. Almost as offensive to look at as that orange mop on your head."

"Not that there's much to look at. No wonder he can squeeze into those."

"Guys, stop making fun of his business. The Goddess made him that way for a reason. The old noble lines were gettin' pretty inbred, and she didn't want him to reproduce."

Ferdinand glanced down to his pants, which only made the men laugh harder. His outfit was made to accommodate plate armor, but he went without as it had been some time since he'd seen battle. He also glanced over to see the more experienced, more professional soldiers standing on the stage with him were beginning to snicker. "Okay, that's… that's not entirely appropriate—"

"Aw stop, guys. I think tiny package is getting upset."

"Hey, come on!"

"Don't be upset!"

"We accept you for who you are, Commissar!"

"Alright, well… thank you for your time." Ferdinand turned and began to descend the stage. "Just think about your financial future and... all that."

The men laughed even more, apparently proud of themselves. "Aw, don't be like that!"

"If the Emperor loved Commissars, she wouldn't dress ya so funny!"

"Next time you wanna sell us crap, get some girls to wear the tight pants!"

"Bawk bawk! Tiny package, tiny package, gets it from his momma!"

XXXXXX

In theory Ferdinand had the ability to discipline Imperial troops, but the reality was a mess of regulations and procedures. He had authority over the enlisted soldiers, but couldn't command them. He could report individuals, but not punish them, and he knew the military administration in Enbarr mainly cared about keeping high ranking officers under control. They only cared about the actions of common soldiers when they hurt the reputation of the military as a whole. If the men decided to do something as drastic as pillaging the town outside of Garreg Mach, Ferdinand could have them reported and discharged. A report centered around little more than rudeness would only get a chuckle and a quick trip to the waste bin.

Only his military officer counterpart could really make the soldiers actually do anything. Theirs was a strange power dynamic. Ferdinand could have the man in question reported for violations of Imperial doctrine, but he was the only one of the two the troops surrounding the Commissar would listen to.

"Whatever happened, I don't have time to deal with it right now. Just fill out a form and we'll give you money to settle it with the girl's father."

"Excuse me?"

The army officer looked up from his desk as Ferdinand stepped into the command post. "Oh, it's you. I thought you were another soldier."

"Are you having trouble keeping the enlisted men in line, Commander Randolph?"

Randolph von Bergliez was a decent enough example of the opportunities Edelgard had created. Originally a minor noble who was never going to inherit anything, Randolph had fought with Edelgard herself in the Battle of Garreg Mach five years ago. Impressing the Emperor with his loyalty and merit, he continued to rise rapidly through the ranks and had become reasonably important by the time the war ended. Alas, peacetime didn't provide the same prospects for career advancement, and the recently promoted officer now found himself right back where he started. "Pfft."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Yeah. 'Pfft'. You don't deserve a whole word. Just a noise." Randolph went back to paperwork he found more interesting than Ferdinand. "These are minor incidents, and don't pretend like you didn't come here just to complain about something. Let me guess, there was a problem with the war bond—"

"_Peace_ bond."

"Peace bond presentation?"

"Your soldiers were not taking it seriously—"

"Ooh, let me see if I can go two for two. The men were being mean to you?"

Ferdinand sighed even as he tried to stand tall. It was fairly normal for a military officer to hate their Commissar, but Randolph couldn't even have the decency to be professional about his disdain. "Phrasing my concerns like that does not make them any less valid."

"Oh, but it does. So have the men started calling you 'Furd' yet?"

"Not... here, no."

"How about 'Ferd-Wad'?"

"If you could just—"

"Let me stop you right there and remind you of our roles. My job, as military officer, is to actually lead Adrestian forces here. Your job, as political officer, is to remind me of things Her Majesty wants done which, invariably, I'll have already done because this posting is piss easy. Otherwise things like these loan securities bonds—"

"_Debt _securities bonds."

"Debt securities bonds are your responsibility, so why don't you deal with your administrative issues, and I'll deal with my important issues. Now, off you go. I've a lot to do here."

"If you would just take this seriously—"

"What part of I'm busy did you not understand? Was it the 'I' part? That's in reference to me. Was it the 'am' part? That's more of a, of a currently doing thing. Was it 'busy'? That one should be self explanatory. It means busy. Put it all together and you get _I'm busy._"

Ferdinand stepped closer, which only got him an annoyed glance. "This is a noteworthy concern, Randolph. It is clear your men do not take matters of Imperial governance seriously. It is a matter of discipline, and that is your failing. Now, I hardly care what they do with their time. All I ask is that they respect the Emperor's vision… and do their work… and respect my position."

"Hmm… I don't know. How in love are you with that last point?"

"If discipline becomes a regular problem among the men here, I will be left with little choice but to file a report—"

"Oh, don't threaten me with bureaucracy. You may outrank me, but I'm still your commanding officer." Ferdinand was about to challenge that statement, but part of him knew the newly reorganized army could be that confusing at times. Adrestia still wasn't administratively used to running both halves of Fódlan. "Let me pose a question to you. Is it possible you only care so much about unimportant busy work tasks like selling peace bonds, to the point of correcting me if I get one word in their name wrong, because some part of you still feels like you can prove yourself to Her Majesty? Emperor Edelgard is going to reward you for just doing your normal job if you do it really anally? Is that it?"

"What?! What do I have to prove to Edel… to Emperor Edelgard? We fought side by side."

"So you claim to be friends?"

"We were… comrades. I was her indispensable ally."

"An indispensable ally who got on her nerves?"

"... We were classmates."

"I know all about your academy days, Commissar. You had your chance at her side. You had your chance to gain her favor. Did you do it?" Randolph smirked. "Well, considering you're posted out here in the sticks, I'm inclined to say _no. _I made more of an impression on her in one battle than you did in the entire war." He shook his head dismissively as he began to write, still smiling to himself. "So don't go wasting my time with complaints about the men calling you names during your unimportant little presentation. I mean, an enlisted man barely makes a few thousand gold a year, Ferdinand. They aren't spending money on anything they can't eat, drink, or spend the night with. This was never going to work."

Ferdinand knew that, but he still cared. He'd prove himself capable one task at a time, even if that… sort of proved Randolph right about him. "I take all of the Emperor's assignments seriously. Maybe you could learn from such discipline yourself."

"Ha! You little Hubert wannabe!"

"That is hardly—"

"Look around! We're not in a hotbed of Resistance activity. We're not standing by the Emperor's side in Enbarr. We're in Garreg Mach of all places. Nothing happens here. I'm pretty sure Her Majesty only garrisons troops here out of some sense of sentiment. We're not exactly her A-team. More like the C… C and a half team."

"I… wasn't actually posted here."

"So you chose to be here? Isn't that more pathetic? Does Her Majesty even know where you are? Has she forgotten about you?" Randolph's chuckle was just as mocking as the soldiers', and he didn't even bother to look at him. "And you think you're so important."

Ferdinand didn't like where this had gone at all, and he tried to bring the conversation back to his original complaint. "The matter of respect and discipline remains, Commander! If you won't punish your men, then I will. I'll have them suspended."

He wasn't really sure that he could actually do that, but didn't back down as Randolph finally glanced up. He looked more amused than anything. "Really?"

"Yes."

"You'll have them suspended from duty?"

"There... has to be a lesson to the others, yes."

"You know you don't have the authority to withhold their pay, right?"

"Err…"

"So you'll punish them with free time off?"

Ferdinand turned and left, practically able to feel Randolph's smirk through the back of his head as he did. "This isn't over."

XXXXXX

Garreg Mach was an expansive complex, and the town that began inside its outer fortifications sprawled out even further, but nature did ultimately limit how large it could have been. The hills turned severe and rocky past the walls and fell away into large chasms so deep you could see nothing but blackness when staring down from the precipice. Standing by one could easily fill you with a primal sense of unease, especially with the mountain fog that made the edge harder to determine from a distance than you'd want it to be. Students used to talk about people disappearing down them, but only jokingly.

And yet this was the fate a few scattered eyewitness accounts claimed had befallen Professor Byleth during the battle five years ago. There was no consensus on what had actually pushed her over, but the theory explained why the body was never found. Edelgard had search parties here for years looking for any signs of her, but no recovery team would risk venturing down into the chasms. Maybe the Emperor had come to believe the reports herself. Perhaps that was why she had many of these gorges filled.

The Imperial war machine had put the mountains themselves to use, stripping the more accessible hills for all the metal and stone they were worth. Debris from mining was then funneled down the monastery's distinctive drops and covered over with mesh thick enough to hold soil, allowing the locals to grow crops on what had once been thin air. The very land itself had been made to bend to Her Majesty's will, and if her old professor had come to rest down there, she now had the world's deepest grave dedicated to her.

A young Edelgard and their shared Professor were just two of the old world shadows that projected across Ferdinand's mind as he aimlessly wandered across the surface of one of these engineering achievements. This particular one, "Agricultural Elevation 4", was still under construction. Mesh was laid and the soil sustained Ferdinand's weight, but the now relocated engineers and construction workers had yet to be replaced by farmers. The Commissar caught himself coming here more and more as the weeks went by. It allowed him to be alone. Actually his personal office offered the same effect, as he wasn't visited often, but he also appreciated the view of Garreg Mach looming through the fog. His old academy. His old home.

"To think five years have gone by since I was here. Heh, to think this place is almost a thousand years old." His faint smile abated as he took a deep breath, the subtle but distinct stench of settled fertilizer fittingly hitting him just as his memories began to sour. "To think I saw the continent through a war… only to be right back where I started."

Ferdinand didn't care for Randolph, but the two were stuck together, and he couldn't just block him out. Ignore everything he said. His simple takes on Ferdinand's motivations were infuriating, and they got to him because deep down he knew they were right. He was still trying to prove himself to Edelgard, the internal justification being that she had to acknowledge him before he could further prove himself her better. With the former goal still out of reach, however, the latter was simply nothing short of delusional.

Edelgard crossed Ferdinand's mind often, actually, and the emotions she brought out in him rivaled his service history in complexity. He wanted to best her, but he needed her respect. He wanted to compete with her, but still sought to see her dream for the world fulfilled. Said dream had taken away everything Ferdinand thought he would inherit, and yet he'd personally fought to create it. He was bothered by the lack of recognition from her, but was only motivated to try harder for it. He dreaded failing her but despised the idea of being resigned to safe positions. Truly he'd come to favor and resent her in equal measure. Ferdinand tried channeling these feelings to motivate him, but something poisoned his work ethic. It only ever translated to obsessing over unimportant orders, and never into achieving anything significant. No matter how hard he whipped the horses, his carriage wheels were still aimlessly spinning in the mud.

She was for better or worse the centerpoint of Ferdinand's confusing life, but what really stung was that for her he was simply… there.

"Oh, young Ferdinand. Heart filled with noble virtue, you wanted to forge a stronger Empire for all. A respectable goal to be sure. The problem is that you sought to prove yourself against that heiress apparent classmate of yours. Just like everyone else, we couldn't see what she was." Thoughts of Edelgard again gave him pause. Always, _always _her face appeared in one of two ways. She was either scornful or just ignoring him. "Her Imperial Majesty. My once rival. My current boss. To think of the things she did underneath all of our noses. Hiring thugs to kill Dimitri and Claude at the very start of the school year. Setting up alliances with those… grey skinned mages. I imagine she knew about everything they did ahead of time. Then she unseated my father with all the ease of cracking an egg and made our thousand year old civilization synonymous with her will and her will alone. I wonder, if she had seen me as a challenge, would she have targeted me too? If only I had not measured myself to her. Based my own worth on my achievements compared to hers. A noble… a noble cuts their own path. Decides for themselves. You know, you were the only one — besides Hubert — who ever told me I simply was not as capable as her, heh, and in your personable way of doing it too. I should have listened… Professor. I wonder. If you could see her now, would you be proud? I know you didn't support the revolution at the time…" Ferdinand's mind drifted to a very forbidden place before he caught himself. "Or maybe you were still as right as you ever were. Maybe I should not have… no. No I cannot entertain that thought. I would have died if I dared to stand in her way, and besides. My loyalty is to Adrestia." He forced confidence as he gave theatrical gestures to nothing in particular. "It is my duty to serve — to _guide _whoever steers her reigns. I must not falter, and in turn I must believe the Empire will never let me down."

Ferdinand slammed his boot against the artificial ground as he glanced back to Garreg Mach with a new, if forcibly imposed conviction. His final mistake of the day, as it turned out, for this caused the turf to suddenly buckle. It began to collapse a few meters in front of him, and before the Commissar knew it he too went down in a confusing cloud of dirt, tumbling into a cavernous vacuum that most probably wasn't in the design plans.

The Empire had literally let him down.

"Damnable contractors! I swear they work just hard enough to make it look done."

But if there was one thing that Ferdinand had in common with Edelgard, it was the grasp he had on his emotions and temperament. Calming down and assessing the situation, Ferdinand confirmed that he had no injuries and even that his uniform, once cleaned, was still up to professional standards. He then glanced up to see why the otherwise solid bedrock of debris the artificial elevation rested on had given way here. There was a large entrance to what appeared to be a cave in front of him, but how could that have been possible? This had all been empty space. Five years ago, being in this exact spot would have meant being in freefall down one of the infamous chasms. There had been a thin layer of rock above that came crashing down with Ferdinand, and the elevation looked solid when standing on it, so this wasn't a space that the workers had forgotten to fill in. Something froze the debris here midair as it fell during construction, pushing it upwards against gravity and creating this odd little bubble, and that force most likely connected to the green light faintly emanating from the inexplicable tunnel.

"This is no fault of the workers. This is… I have not the faintest idea what this is. I have not stumbled upon a black site, have I?"

Black sites: Various facilities scattered across Fódlan set aside for Edelgard's grey skinned mage allies. Ferdinand had heard of strange magic and technology being tested in places like that. Much as he knew Edelgard trusted them only to a point, she made frequent use of their advancements.

But no, even that couldn't be it. Ferdinand didn't have the authorization to ever visit these complexes, but he knew they featured actual buildings. This was just an artificial cavern in the artificial earth. Perhaps this was instead caused by a magical artifact of the Church, flung over the side during the battle so as not to be used by the Empire. Its strange gravity defying magic would have caused it to both float and stop the debris as it was poured, and maybe it was just too small for the workers to have seen before the dumping.

Whatever the cause, Ferdinand was fairly certain he finally had something to report. Something the higher ups in Enbarr would actually read. "Well… like I said. A noble cuts his own path, and I would surmise no one else has been through here."

The Commissar took a few cautious steps forward. Sunlight poured down into the newly formed crater, the fake ground having collapsed entirely, but this strange cave went deep enough into the rubble to be sheathed entirely in shadow. That didn't mean Ferdinand couldn't see, but it did render the green light coming from inside his only source of illumination as he ventured down. As it grew brighter and brighter still, he began to realize it was a very distinctive shade of green. A color that had made an impression on him before. It was a warm take on green, lighter in coloration than any meadow or tree leaf. Old memories of his former classmate Flayn and even Archbishop Rhea came to mind, but even their hair wasn't quite this color. Any lighter and the green would have been flirting with yellow.

And then, as Ferdinand reached the center of this space, he laid eyes on the source of the magic. Suspended in a sphere of energy that flashed and pulsed a bold and brilliant cross of lime, mint, and emerald tinted light was a young woman, distinctive black armor hugging her slender form and helping her to stand out. This alone was familiar to him, and he was sure of what he was seeing as he noticed the rest of her.

Green eyes.

Green hair.

"It… can't be."

* * *

"You… how long do you intend to sleep? Your body is awake, your eyes are open, and you must find the strength to recover!"

"Huh?"

Byleth Eisner. Former mercenary turned professor. Mentor to a number of Unification War heroes, Imperials and Anti-Imperials alike. Missing in action for five years.

Currently very groggy. "Mmm, come on, dad. Not now. I'm tired."

"Excuse me? I'm not your… ugh. Why are humans always sleeping? Frail things."

Byleth figured she wasn't going to be left alone and forced herself to stir. Recognizing it as female and girlish when her brain finally got around to booting up, the young woman stood up and turned to the source of the voice. "What?"

"Do not 'what' me. Wake up. Wake up right now!"

"Alright, alright. Sorry." Byleth found herself alert as soon as her eyes opened, as if her tiredness was entirely mental. Indeed, there was nothing physical about her current location. The "room" was a black void with only a faint green light coming from nothing in particular to illuminate it. Byleth found herself on a cold stone floor, but it faded into nothing in the distance. Either the stone was finite, or it only appeared visible when she was nearby. There was a large stone throne on a raised stepped platform in front of her, but it was empty.

The girl that had spoken instead stood, no, _floated _directly in front of her. She had striking green eyes and green hair except for where it turned red and white in braids, and she wore a crown of sorts and a strange outfit that randomly exposed skin and didn't come with shoes. Not that she had to walk anywhere. "Finally. I was beginning to think you'd never wake up, though I… suppose I haven't always been great at staying awake myself."

"Who are you?"

The girl's face scrunched up in frustration, making the situation equal parts strange and adorable. "Who am I?! Are you daft?!"

"... No?"

"That does not sound like the tone someone sure in their daftlessness would take."

"... Sorry?"

"My my. I'm tempted to write you off as hopeless, though I suppose you've been under a great deal of stress. My name is Sothis. You don't remember me inside your head? Helping to guide our body?"

Byleth frowned. "What do you mean our body?"

"We share this body, you and I. We have for some time. What happens to you happens to me, and anything that affects your mind will affect mine." She looked saddened. "And I get the feeling we're suffering mutual memory loss... again. My past has always been a mystery to me, and you used to have trouble with your earlier memories. Now you claim you don't recognize me at all?"

"I'm sorry."

"Would you stop apologizing."

"Sor—"

"Ah!"

"... Right." She cleared her throat, taking time to try and gather herself. Nope, everything was still weird. "This place is familiar, but I'm not sure why."

"I feel the same. I too see a haunting familiarity here, and I know I've seen that throne before, but I can't fully explain it. We never did figure out each other's pasts. Now it looks like your memories have been reset yet again." Her expression turned prideful. Smug, even. "What would you do without me?"

"Care to elaborate?"

"I wasn't entirely spared the trauma you suffered. Hmph, I always did tell you to be mindful of your safety, but did you listen? Luckily, I still remember more of our recent past than you. You were… in a battle. You were felled, but I saved you. I'm fairly certain that wasn't the first time I've had to do that either."

"I take it we're friends then?"

"I do try to get along with women I'm more or less stuck inside of. Like I said, our minds share the same body."

Byleth nodded while looking around. "So this is our home, Sothis?"

"First of all, save the wordplay for your human friends. Second, yes. I remember speaking to you here several times. Then I remember… disappearing." Sothis looked pained. Byleth reflexively stepped forward and reached for her, but wondered if she was even tangible. "Now I recall. Once, in yet another moment of your constant carelessness, I sacrificed much of my power… and gave it to you. I wasn't able to manifest my own consciousness after that. I'm not sure why I can now, but I feel weaker again. You're… using my power even as we speak."

"I'm sor—"

"What did I say earlier?"

"Uh… how can I help?"

"Hmm. We should figure out why you're channeling that power before we make any rash decisions. Can you see outside?"

"Outside?"

"I'll interpret that as a no." Sothis' eyes flashed green, and she jumped back in brief shock. "Well, those look heavy."

"What? Where is my… our body?"

"We appear to be underground, surrounded by rocks. I'm guessing your squishy human body will give before they do, so I decided not to disturb anything. There's also a… man outside."

"Friend of ours?"

"Of yours. I've never really met him, but I recognize that orange mane of his. Ferdinand! Yes, that's his name. I remember many of your students."

Students. The word triggered an immediate sensation in Byleth. She felt a tug in her head, as if memories she just couldn't unearth were scratching to be let back out. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Oh, you can't remember them. Your trauma robbed you even of that. I recall what happened to you now. You were fighting at your academy, and your students were divided. Spilling each other's blood. How sad. I suppose I can see why you were distracted. I almost forgive you."

"I… died?"

"No but… you're about to. You're seconds away from death, and have been for five of your calendar years."

Byleth took that in. "Did you think about that sentence before speaking?"

"It's true. Once, perhaps the first time I was able to manifest here, I gave you the power to turn back the hands of time if necessary. You used it to save the life of… that girl… Hildegard. No that… that doesn't sound right." Sothis shrugged, an oddly casual movement given the improbable subject matter of the conversation. "Edgard? Was that her name? I don't remember. Some gard or another. She was almost felled by an axe, and you foolishly saved her by taking the blow with _our body._ You'd be pushing up trees without me."

"Sor—"

"Don't even think about saying it!"

"..."

"I gave you a second chance, and you've been able to consciously use that power ever since. The last time you were awake, when that terrible battle was being fought, you were sent hurtling over the edge of a cliff. As you fell… yes I see it now, as you fell you must have subconsciously used my power to try and save yourself, but for whatever reason it cascaded into a spacetime distortion you lost control of."

Byleth tried to follow. Didn't necessarily succeed. "What did you mean when you said I've been seconds away from death for five years?"

"You froze time around you to save yourself, but that's just it. Time is simply frozen. Physically, you're _still _falling. When time unfreezes, you will hit the ground with the same momentum you had before. The same momentum you _still _have. What's worse, some absurdly rude individual dumped giant rocks on us at some point. They too have been caught in the time distortion, and they too will come crashing down once it ends. Crashing down _on top of us, _if I had to spell it out."

"So we're doomed?"

"Ugh, you really are like a child. I constantly have to hold your hand. No, no a child has more sense! A child eventually learns to walk on their own, and they do it without tumbling down mountains! Now what does that make you?"

"Less than a child?" Byleth replied, shrugging off the insult. Her response got a laugh from her time bending "roommate", and not a smug one. Sothis was genuinely amused she'd gone along with it.

"Oh, very well. I suppose I can coddle you one last time." The girl mentally steeled herself, and Byleth saw the green tint in the area grow more radiant with a surge of raw power she could start to feel under her skin. "If I focus, I believe I can teleport you and your former student to a safer place. We won't be trapped underground anymore."

"Great—"

"But we'll still be _above _it, and remember that your body will resume falling as soon as the time field disappears. You'll hit the ground as if you never stopped. Distortions aside, you _haven't _really stopped falling. I suppose it's only right I ask for your thoughts on the matter. Do you believe this Ferdinand will seek medical attention for us?"

"There's no way to know." Byleth gave an emotionless shrug. "I don't see another way out."

Sothis didn't take much comfort in that answer. "You don't sound very sure. Ugh. I know you're not stupid, so I must conclude you get us into these ridiculous situations on purpose! Still… you have a point. We have little choice." She put her hands together and spoke in a somewhat worried tone. "I get the feeling I won't be able to manifest again for some time after this. You'll be on your own for awhile, but know that I _am _still in here. Promise me you'll be more careful with this _second _second chance?"

Byleth flashed a smile, her small but authentically positive expression eventually winning her one back from Sothis. "I promise."

Light flooded the vacuum as Sothis began to float towards Byleth, shimmering like a jewel against the emptiness. "Before I go, I should tell you I have a vague awareness of the outside world. The continent was at war, and though the poppies bloom, they grow on soil stained by blood. The gard woman you once knew has brought an uneasy peace, but many do not want it. It's a difficult situation, and somehow I know you are the cause… and the solution. I don't believe we finally regained control of our body for no reason. You are needed in this time. Try to find the students of your old class. They can guide you. Help your mind rebuild." She continued to glow until Byleth almost couldn't look, and yet she couldn't turn away. "Now. Reach for my hand."

Byleth did so, and Sothis extended an arm and graced her fingers. The former Professor soon felt herself being forced out of the space, and Sothis' voice could be heard one last time as she disappeared. "Now prepare to, I don't know, curl into a ball or whatever it is you humans do. This fall will not be pleasant…"

* * *

What had been several minutes for Byleth was just an instant for Ferdinand, and he was caught in a green flash as soon as he reached his old mentor. The time field collapsed in a coruscating display of green and more green, allowing the boulders to finally defect to gravity's seductive pull. The chaos compromised the integrity of the area and caused about a tenth of Agricultural Elevation 4 to depress inwards as if the hill had gone flaccid, but Ferdinand wasn't around to see it. Sothis had saved him too.

The Commissar materialized about a meter above the ground some distance away, the Professor in front of him. The two hovered there in place, and he looked up to see the green light was fading from her. Her hair and eyes somehow returned to their normal blue as it disappeared completely, and he could tell she had woken up. For a few seconds, the two could stare deeply into each other's eyes in mutual surprise.

Then the field collapsed entirely. Ferdinand fell to the ground with a thud. Byleth went splat, hitting the earth as if nothing had ever stopped her original fall.

* * *

**Hello, readers. I'd just like to thank you again for giving me the time of day. Feel free to leave any input you have.**

**A few changes to canon can be seen here. Byleth has mild memory loss at the start, which I believe is fitting as this story is beginning with the game's Part II. Interactions with her students will help her to remember the events of Part I and the start of the war.**

**A smaller change is that "enlightened" Byleth's hair and eyes eventually went back to normal, and now only turn green when she's actively channeling the power Sothis gifted her. **


	3. Authority Bias

**Dorothea and Ferdinand have different plans for Byleth...**

* * *

"What Adrestia thinks dead is only sleeping."

— Post Unification War Resistance Slogan

* * *

**AUTHORITY BIAS**

* * *

**Five years before the Millennium Festival...**

"_Hey, Edie! Uh-oh, you're scowling again. You're going to get wrinkles all over that cute face of yours if you don't smile more."_

_Princess Edelgard casually turned to face Dorothea as she walked in. It was clear her mind was elsewhere, and she didn't acknowledge the comment as anything more than a greeting. "Hello, Dorothea. I was just lost in thought. There are so many things to be done—to think of them makes my head ache sometimes. So many nobles of the Empire are utterly useless." She turned serious. "When I am emperor, I intend to appoint only those who can actually be useful. It doesn't matter if they're of noble or common birth."_

_Dorothea's voice was caught with wonder, the conversation already more intriguing than what she thought her teasing remark would earn her. "Noble or common, eh? Can you really do that? I mean, not that I don't agree. I'd make all those nobles vanish if I could…"_

"_It's not a question of can or cannot. All that matters is doing it and doing it right. The nobility system has only been around for twelve-hundred years. The concept didn't exist before that."_

"'_Only' 1,200 years, huh?" Dorothea said, almost laughing. "You always say such preposterous and extraordinary things, Edie. Yet somehow, you actually make it work for you. It's like you're a character from an opera."_

_The princess gave it thought. "A character from an opera... hmm. If an opera is made about my life someday, I wonder how I'll be portrayed. The revolutionary who guided the Empire to a new dawn...or the foolish ruler who took her revolution too far…"_

"_Well, that all sounds pretty violent. But either way, it would make an incredible opera." The songstress beamed, wondering if she could break the seriousness. "Do you figure it'd be a grand action piece full of combat and strife? Or would you prefer a somber political drama?" She gave just enough pause for the princess to consider an answer before cutting her off with an unexpected song. "Hail the mighty Edelgard, though red blood stains her story… Heavy as her crown may be, she will lead us all to glory... To a brighter dawn, we shall carry on... Hail Edelgard!"_

_She got what she wanted, Edelgard's cheeks becoming flushed as her eyes drifted to the ground. "That's quite enough, Dorothea. I'm starting to feel more than a little embarrassed. Lovely as your voice is, let's just hope that any operatic productions about me are still a ways off."_

"_Of course, Edie, though I'll certainly be looking forward to them." She gave a teasing giggle into her own hand, only to find that Edelgard had already moved on as she opened her eyes. Looking at her, _really _looking at her, Dorothea could now see Edelgard had been troubled by her thoughts. Her mind seemed scattered, confounded in stress and unavailed by choices made in isolation. She looked, in fact, very appreciative that Dorothea had walked in at that moment. "Uh, is something wrong?"_

"_Dorothea… may I ask you a personal question?"_

"_Oh?"_

"_You and I are friends, aren't we?"_

"_I would certainly like to think so."_

"_Then… say I were to change things in the Empire. The very foundations of society. Would… would you still follow me?"_

"_I don't see why not. Any future you would bring seems like something everyone would want to be a part of." The princess returned a heartfelt smile, and Dorothea diffused the seriousness further with another giggle. "Worthy of a grand opera production…"_

* * *

**One month before the Millennium Festival...**

"Get out of here, you rats!"

Behind the shimmer of her light green eyes and the sweetness of her well rehearsed smile, Dorothea was deeply troubled. She was somewhat frustrated with the cold wind of the Ohgma Mountains and the tangles it was gradually causing in her hair. She was mildly annoyed by the name of the town she was asked to visit. And she was moderately perturbed by the sight of Garreg Mach through the fog and the memories of simpler times it brought.

But what bothered her most of all was the scene her open carriage was casually passing by. An Imperial soldier, only one of many sure to be stationed here, was busy chasing several street urchins away. He glanced back after they slipped into an alley and just managed to lock eyes with Dorothea as her ride rolled by. She received an "I'm sorry you had to see that" kind of look, but not in an empathetic way. It was definitely more of an "I'm sorry a woman like you had to see the uglier side of this town" look. One glance at Dorothea; taking in her elaborate clothing, makeup, well cared for hair, and extensive jewelry, and the man had assumed her to be a woman of class. A refined member of high society who needn't be troubled by such a sight. He and all the others who didn't really know her would never have guessed that Dorothea had been one of those street urchins once.

Her year at Garreg Mach half a decade ago was meant to secure her future. To ensure she would never end up with nothing again. In a way, it did. Dorothea never found her perfect husband there like she'd hoped, but she did find that her heiress apparent classmate had been planning a revolution bolder than anything her peers ever imagined right under their noses. Though there were no marriage proposals, she was proposed to by Edelgard in a "join me or be left behind" sense. She hadn't initially accepted. Unable to stand the thought of opposing her or their shared professor, Dorothea fled Garreg Mach before the battle began. All she wanted was to wait out the conflict. To not be made to fight her own classmates.

But no one in Fódlan could outrun the war. When Derdriu fell and the Imperial Army marched towards Faerghus, Dorothea finally accepted she would have to take a side as, in Edelgard's eyes, neutrality was a sin all its own. She wrote to her old classmate and, to her thankful surprise, was quickly accepted into the Imperial fold. The songstress told herself she believed in the Emperor's cause. She told herself Edelgard would create a world without corrupt nobles, where anyone could rise based on merit. She told herself there would just be a brief bit of ugliness, then peace. She told herself the world would change… and yet today…

Today she found herself on yet another poverty ridden street. This time she was upper class, wearing clothes her girlhood self could only dream of and knowing she had a warm bed waiting for her, but nothing was different in the grand scheme of things. The inequality she knew all too well remained.

"Driver," She spoke up. Dorothea's ruminations caused her voice to briefly choke in sadness, but she quickly caught it and forced her practiced, melodic inflections to come through. "Surely it's not much further. I can walk from here."

"Wha?!" The carriage driver turned and flashed a cheesy smile, and Dorothea reflexively returned a sweeter one. She'd long been taught to automatically smile back at strangers. "A woman like you shouldn't have to walk anywhere in this dump. I wouldn't want those delicate, pretty little feet of yours to get blisters."

What did that comment mean, exactly? Innocent but dismissive sexism, or was the driver one of those feet-centric men? Dorothea had years of experience with well meaning but poorly executed "compliments". She'd learned it was always easier not to dwell. "Oh, well… what a gentleman."

And so they continued on their way, Dorothea trying hard to avoid looking at both the man and the locals lest something else remind her of her childhood. There was no Main Street for carriage traffic. There wasn't any kind of organization at all. This town had grown rapidly and haphazardly in the past few years, and her intended destination of the local Imperial Army headquarters looked as if it had simply been shoved into the sprawl. A well patrolled gated perimeter segregated the edifice of governance from the urban mess surrounding it, and the street here was wider to accommodate for more horse traffic, but the change still felt jarring. One second, Dorothea was surrounded by slum town. The next, bam! The regimented spit and polish of an Adrestian garrison.

She snapped out of it as the driver dismounted and helped her from the carriage. Dorothea thanked him, tipped him, gave a rather flirty goodbye (which distracted from the rather small tip), and took her time approaching the metal gate to the complex as the carriage behind her trotted away. Its driver hadn't made the best impression on her, no, but she could respect that he was ultimately just trying to get through the day. The same innocence couldn't be said for the two public servants standing guard here, and Dorothea savored every last second of not yet talking to them as she shifted through her purse.

Two Imperial troopers stood watch in front of the gate; not well, evidently, as they hadn't seen Dorothea yet. Surely they saw the carriage pull up, but their stimulus deprived brains probably hadn't bothered to process the thought that it might have actually dropped someone off. There wasn't anything obviously wrong with them, but they weren't exactly front line material either. With Edelgard's foes crushed and the war over, the Emperor had gotten pretty strict about how Adrestian soldiers were to look and act in occupied territories. She wanted people to think the very idea of opposing them was hopeless. The non-threatening bottom-half-of-the-class types were more likely to end up in stable, unimportant postings like this.

But though their armor wasn't distinctive, Dorothea did note the symbol on their breastplates. It was the double-headed eagle of the Adrestian Empire, but heavily simplified and stylized and colored jet black. This, coupled with the disinterest and bored fidgeting, marked them as dedicated policing units. Imperial State Security, to use Her Majesty's term for them.

"I'm just saying, Courtney. It's a little strange that Her Majesty calls herself Emperor. Why not Empress?"

The other officer looked to her partner. "Maybe she wanted a gender neutral title."

"Emperor isn't neutral. It's masculine. I mean, it's not like she used to be 'Prince Edelgard'. That would just be weird."

"You know what, Conrad? If you don't—" Finally she noticed Dorothea. "Oh, we got a civvie pulling up."

"Ugh, why couldn't she just walk by?" The ISS officer took a few steps forward and stood in that policeman kind of stance that seemed casual but emphasized the nightstick on his belt. "Good afternoon, ma'am. You know this is the army building, right?"

Dorothea gave a pretend giggle. Genuine laughter didn't leave her much these days. "I appreciate you looking out for me, Officer, but I assure you I am supposed to be here."

"You don't look military."

"You think you look military?" Courtney jeered.

"Don't undermine me, woman!" Officer Conrad stuck his arm out, the motion practically automatic. Robotic. "Let's get on with this then. Papers, please. Identification. Travelling documents. Yadda yadda."

Edelgard believed Fódlan still needed time to "settle". People weren't permitted to move freely between occupied territories without authorization, and Goddess help anyone who didn't have papers for the ISS. "Of course. I don't want to take up more of your valuable time than I have to, Officer." Dorothea handed over several crisp sheets of parchment for the officer to inspect, also including the letter that had summoned her in the first place. "I think you'll find everything's in order."

Conrad refused to skim, inspecting every line as if looking for an excuse to harass her. To do something besides stand around. Dorothea couldn't help but think what she always thought in these situations. It'd be different if the name of an old noble house was on that document. "So the Commissar invited you? Why would he want to see you if you're not military?"

"He's an old classmate of mine. Oh, you remember being a teenager, don't you? It's nice to keep in touch with your old—"

"What do you do now?"

"I'm a writer."

"Everyone and their mom is a writer."

"Heh, I'm a _paid _writer."

"Oh, that's different." Again came the hand. "I don't suppose you'd mind producing your Personal Registration of Occupational Function?"

Edelgard's Empire was very utilitarian. The concept of "You don't work, you don't eat" on a statewide scale, and the government decided what counted as a real job. A citizen's P.R.O.O.F. documentation proved they were contributing to her new world. Proved they mattered. Dorothea produced hers and again waited for Conrad to finally accept it as genuine. She could tell he was doing this on purpose, trying to convince her and anyone watching of his authority, but she was more annoyed than worried. Her papers were valid, and they would remain valid no matter how many times border agents squinted at them. "Alright, looks good. I suppose you're free to pass. Have a good rest of the day, Ms. Arnault."

Courtney perked up as her documents were returned. "Hold on. Is her first name… Dorothea?"

"That's what the papers said."

She turned to the songstress in question, who could already tell what was coming. "I-I can't believe it! You're that opera performer from Enbarr!"

"Oh? Met a fan have I?"

"Of course! I used to love the opera before the war." She playfully nudged her partner. "You've been giving the business to a famous person, Conrad! Didn't you recognize her?!"

"How should I know? I don't watch that crap."

"Just because you're too bone-headed to know her, that doesn't mean she isn't a celebrity! Heh, wow I — you never think this sort of thing will ever happen to you. Small Empire, huh?"

"I suppose you never know who'll you run into. Always a pleasure to meet a patron of my old performances, Officer Courtney."

The officer put her hands together and cooed. "She said my name!"

"But, heh, that was a long time ago. Maybe not a very long time ago, but with all that's happened."

"Yeah, definitely, but I'm sure you've still got it. You could perform again if you wanted to."

"Please, there's no need for flattery. Those days are behind me."

"You said you're a writer?" Courtney put two and two together. "You must write the productions now?"

"That's right. The stage was where I made my name, but I'd like a quieter life. I enjoy writing… state approved plays."

"But I'm sure you've still got it." The conversation had gone on too long, and Courtney casually said what Dorothea had been dreading to hear. "Hey, would you mind… you know… singing a little? You know, just real quick."

"Oh?!" Dorothea was as insistent as she could be without dropping her politeness. It wasn't enough. "No, no I could never. It's been years, and I haven't practiced. I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear that."

"No, no! Really! It'd be great! Just real quick! It doesn't have to be a song or anything. Just a few seconds. Please?" She tugged on her own belt. "Heh, maybe… maybe you don't sing for us… maybe we don't let you by?"

Conrad hadn't cared until now, but he put on a bullying smile. "Yeah. How do we know you're the real Dorothea? I think we need more proof."

The two officers spoke in a joking tone, but she got the feeling they really wouldn't let her pass without incident, and she felt that way because it had happened before. That they were smiling and thinking it wasn't too serious a request was cold comfort. It just meant the police were so used to abusing their authority they didn't even know when they were doing it anymore. "Oh. Yeah, I-I can do that. No… no problem." She took a deep breath, trying to pretend there weren't two obnoxious smiles bearing down on her. "La-la-laaa… Laa-la-laaaaa—"

"Boring."

Courtney punched her partner in the arm, angrily this time. "Shut up, Conrad! I thought it was great! Alright, Dorothea. You're free to go. Thanks again."

"Of course. Anything… for a fan."

The two opened the gate for her, though Courtney was reluctant to close it again after she'd gone by. She gave her idol just a few seconds before turning and calling back. "Oh, and uh, I don't suppose I could get an autograph?!"

That had also been said jokingly, but Dorothea sped up and made sure she was already in the building before the officer decided she "deserved" one.

XXXXXX

Dorothea made her way through the Adrestian Army building at a brisk pace, not stopping to talk to anyone as she headed to her old classmate's office. She'd been here to see him before, and a few of the soldiers recognized her from these prior visits. A smaller number recognized her from her opera career. A few gave a harsher stare, wondering if she was supposed to be there, and the rest stared for the simple reason why most men and a few women would stare at someone like her in an almost backless dress. She had no intention of engaging, but Dorothea also couldn't help smiling and waving back, and not just to be polite. She got a little lonely in her new life.

Courtney hadn't necessarily been wrong. Dorothea could have gone back to the opera if she wanted to. That had been the plan after Garreg Mach went dark, but the war had to end first. When it became impossible to wait out she sided with Edelgard, and the problem converted into a matter of winning the war.

No one could say Dorothea hadn't done her part on the front lines, but she hated every second of it. Her Emperor mercifully allowed her to leave direct military service after Fhirdiad fell and the war cooled down, but the songstress readily returned to Enbarr only to find that the operas were no more. Edelgard didn't want to "waste" the resources in wartime. Two years allowed Dorothea and other lovers of the performing arts to convince her otherwise, but even this wasn't a return to normalcy. The Mittelfrank Opera Company was no longer privately owned. Nothing large enough to be called a company was privately owned. Everything was nationalized for the benefit of the state, and the arts were no exception. Opera now served to influence how people thought. To help Edelgard's interpretation of things.

She could have gone back now that the business was flourishing again. She still had her fanbase and several good years left at the very least. A lack of motivation was what stayed her. It would be hollow. She had always felt that way deep down, knowing full well the crowds cheering all those years cared little for the woman inside, and it would only be worse to actually perform the one-dimensional, troperific plays peddled by the state censors as "acceptable to Her Majesty's revolutionary vision".

So Dorothea settled into the role of writing what she once acted out, and though that still made her part of the propaganda machine, she didn't mind the quiet. Writing drivel somehow bothered her less than bringing it to life on the stage, and the lifestyle attached to the profession was easier. So long as Dorothea turned in her work on time, it didn't matter what she did. Her work uniform was whatever she was wearing. Her office was wherever she could find the time to put her thoughts to paper. She didn't have to stay in Enbarr, and because she technically worked for the government, she was able to pay occasional visits to Edelgard and her other Black Eagles classmates. Really, the last point sold it most of all. Dorothea's biggest concern these days was loneliness.

Ferdinand was never her first choice for these visits, but after spending enough time with editors, even his face was a welcome sight. Besides, he'd promised her something important.

"Ah, Dorothea! These cold stone hallways shine much brighter with your arrival!" Chimed her orange-haired classmate. "I take it your trip went well?"

"Oh, well enough, _Ferdie._" Ferdinand had caught her right as she stepped into the hallway. He'd simply been standing in front of his office. "Have you just been waiting there? All day?"

"Only when not checking on my guest. Besides, I did not want to waste any time once you arrived."

"Don't you have other responsibilities here?"

"No. The men hardly seem to mind when I spend all day at my office, and I have not received any other visitors in some time."

Dorothea fought the urge to snicker as Ferdinand held his chin high, oblivious to his own disparaging remark. "Never change, Ferdie. I suppose it is good to see you after all this time. I'd embrace you, but a proper nobleman like you probably wouldn't like how we commoners hug. We actually touch and everything."

"Ah, there she goes. I assure you, Dorothea. Even you will be impressed when you see what I have recovered."

"You did tell me you found something important. Well, let's see it. What has the busy little bee been up to?"

He held the door open. "After you."

The Commissar had a spacious office to his name, complete with a private area beyond the main room, and he decorated it with finery fitting of a high ranking officer stationed in Enbarr itself. It was really only for his benefit. No one ever entered besides Randolph and the occasional common soldier, and none of them were impressed. The decor just pissed Randolph off, reminding him of Ferdinand's wealthier background, and the troops used it to fuel jokes he was always the butt of. Dorothea also noticed how neat and tidy all the furniture was, to a point possible only if no one ever used it. "You really don't entertain much, do you Ferdie?"

"Well, serving as a political officer does take up—"

She nodded along. "Uh huh."

"A lot of my time—"

"Oh yeah."

"I am often out in inspections—"

"No, no. I believe you. Very busy." She cocked her head. "Must not have much time for the fairer sex, hmm? You know, if you missed me that badly, you didn't need to come up with a fake story about a big achievement. You could have just asked."

And just like that the two adults were almost like teenagers again. Something about Ferdinand's reactions just made it too easy to keep messing with him. "What?! No, it is nothing of the sort, and my achievement is not fake! I invited you because I heard you happened to be but a day or two away, and I knew you would want to see this."

"Oh, Ferdie. Don't feel bad. Someday you'll make some girl out there very, very happy… because she'll get to date the lesbian you create."

"What… hey!"

"Then again, you might have a chance with her if you keep it up with the hair. I think it might actually be longer than mine."

"I scarcely have time to get it cut, alright!" Dorothea giggled into a half closed fist, something she did often in her academy days, and glanced back up to see Ferdinand staring. His mind was elsewhere, as if he were reminiscing too. "I know you did not care much for me all those years ago, Dorothea, but surely we can move on."

"I was just teasing, Ferdie."

"I mean it though. We are not so different now. We came from different classes of society, and that will never change, but recall that I am no longer a noble. No one is. Now we both serve the Empire in Edelgard's name."

"Come on, we're still not that similar. I didn't choose to stay for all four years of the war. You did. I don't command soldiers. You do. I'm not feared by homeless children on the streets. You are."

He looked genuinely hurt. "I think you misunderstand my role here. I am no police captain or military officer."

"That doesn't mean our lives are comparable. I gave up weapons and armor for the pen. Some days I write from sunrise to sunset."

He stuck his arms out for emphasis. "I know what that is like! Half my job is paperwork. The other half is being ignored... and I just said that last part out loud."

Dorothea couldn't help but laugh at that. "Heh, by Edie, you mean?

"It is true I have yet to earn her recognition in my current assignment. Whenever I think Edelgard might actually be impressed with me, there is always a more... likely explanation." Ferdinand had a strange ability to instantly regain his resolve. Maybe it was acting, but kind of impressive all the same. "But I know she will pay attention to me today. The entire Empire will! I have not deceived you, Dorothea. I have found something important. _Someone _important. I knew you would want to see for yourself. Now, if you will step into my private office."

Ferdinand had an office in his office, making the larger space more of a waiting room. It only made it funnier that no one usually visited. "Heh, come on. I need to be wined and dined before you can even consider asking me that."

"This isn't… allow me to propose a deal, Dorothea. I will allow you to tease and mock me all you want if you can honestly step into this room without being amazed."

"Alright, alright." Dorothea got up and followed him in. "Now what was so important you couldn't just tell me in the letter…"

Ferdinand's smaller office had been rearranged to accommodate a mobile stretcher that looked straight out of the base's medical wing, and a flash of blue hair in the corner of her eye brought Dorothea's attention to it. She didn't believe those eyes for a few seconds. She could only stand in place before finally managing to clasp her hands together and let out an unapologetically girlish squee. "NO!"

Ferdinand matched her smile. "Yes!"

"_**NO!**_"

"Yes indeed!"

"Shut! Up!" Dorothea almost tripped rushing to the side of the stretcher. "By the Goddess, Ferdie! You win! You win the bet! This is the most amazing thing I've seen in half a decade! How, how is this possible?!"

"I cannot explain it myself. When I found her there was a bright flash, and we both appeared above the ground. Her eyes were open then, and I swear she was conscious."

"I-I can't believe it! You're right, Ferdie! Edelgard will love you! She'll love everyone in this town! We have our professor back! She's… she's…" Dorothea slowly began to notice just how injured their beloved professor was. The most severe wounds had been treated by healers, but it was clear from Dorothea's own limited experience with healing magic that this had been very recent, and cuts and bruises remained. "What happened to her?"

"I have no conception. We both fell to the ground after the flash. I did not think it was that bad, but she hit the earth as if someone had used her for trebuchet ammunition. Luckily, I was able to get medical attention immediately. They tell me her condition is stable, but her mind has not yet returned."

"How long has she been like this?"

"Two days now."

Dorothea looked back over her, the moment now bittersweet. "But she'll be okay?"

"I would not let anything happen to her. Not after this miracle the Goddess has already given us."

"Well, I… I suppose I owe you an apology. Thank you for saving her, Ferdinand… and thank you for thinking of me. I'd love to be here when she wakes up."

"Of course. Stay as long as you like. I will ensure something is worked out."

Dorothea nodded, then thought. "But one question. Why is she tucked away in your room?"

"Because this is my achievement, of course." Ferdinand said, as if that were _so _obvious. "I will not have credit going to ISS, or Randolph."

"You're thinking about your career? You _are _doing what's best for her health, right?!"

"The healers are constantly checking on her. Besides, it need not be for much longer. Now that you are here, I reason this is the perfect time to make a communication to Enbarr. I shall announce my achievement personally."

"You mean… with a Stateless transmitter?"

He nodded. "Commissars have a private channel directly to Edelgard, through Hubert of course, and she has not blocked me yet! Stay here, Dorothea. You will be a trusted witness of sorts. Hubert will have to put us through if two Black Eagles students corroborate the story. If Edelgard can just _see _the Professor, that is all I will need!"

"Wait, you're making the call now?"

Ferdinand was already out the door, leaving Dorothea alone with the Professor.

XXXXXX

Forty minutes had gone by since Ferdinand left. It only took five for Dorothea to get tired of standing in the little office, and she'd since squeezed Byleth's stretcher into the waiting room. Now she sat by her treasured mentor on a pristine couch, moderately amused by the fact she was probably the only woman to ever sit on it, or to even consciously enter Ferdinand's office.

She spent half that time aimlessly staring at her without even realizing it, and eventually she ventured to take the Professor's hand in hers. The touch of her skin was cold and clammy, but Dorothea also felt a heartbeat through her wrist, and she hadn't let go since. Call it a silly notion, but the songstress felt as if nothing else could happen to her old mentor so long as she never let go. Perhaps holding her hand was even giving her mind something to cling to. Something to bring her back from the brink. Unlikely, but it was a good enough reason as any to stay like this.

"It's been so long, Professor. So long." She giggled, the kind of laugh you would use to diffuse a conversation. She laughed more genuinely when she realized she'd done this for the benefit of a woman that likely couldn't hear. "You look good for five years dead. Gorgeous as ever. Or, maybe I should say cute. You… honestly look younger than Ferdie and I now. You just have to tell me your secret."

Dorothea probably had another ten minutes at least to keep the Professor company, just the two of them, but it went by too fast. Ferdinand's voice soon came echoing down the hallway, and before she knew it, she had to grab the stretcher and move it slightly to avoid a large machine two soldiers had dragged into the room on the Commissar's direction. Dorothea recognized the device; a large, cylindrical podium like construct covered in crudely bolted metal sheeting that abruptly truncated as it rose into several dozen crystal like projectors, but that didn't mean she was used to it. This was Stateless tech, and no one outside of Edelgard and her inner circle could really claim to understand it.

Ferdinand huffed at the soldiers the entire time they spent positioning the device. Dorothea had just taken to blocking him out until the end. "This should have been in my office by this morning. Why did I have to go all the way down to storage and retrieve this myself?"

The two men rolled their eyes as they set the heavy thing down. From their point of view, the Commissar hadn't exactly gotten it "himself". "Blow it out your arse, Commissar."

He followed them to the door as they left. "How dare you speak to me that way?! I have authority around here, and I will exercise it! The unwillingness to properly respond to my requisition order is a failure of local logistics, and I can and will report that to Enbarr. Everywhere I look I see rules being regularly disregarded. Procedure being ignored. Standards being dragged into the street and kicked to death! This represents a serious administrative failure that I surmise is caused only by the lazy and recalcitrant behavior of a few—"

"Ferdie," Dorothea mercifully interrupted. "They're probably out of earshot."

"Well... I have to keep up appearances." He stood tall and proud in front of his infernal machine. "Are you familiar with this kind of transmitter, Dorothea?"

"Vaguely. That's Stateless tech, right? It lets you hold conversations with people kilometers away."

"Yes. This is how I shall ensure I am properly credited for my achievement. When was the last time you saw Edelgard anyway?"

"Well, it's definitely been awhile. You know how busy Edie is."

"But she can usually be found in Enbarr. If she happens to be there," He stepped closer to the machine, which seemed to react to his presence as if aware. Aware in much the same way machines generally _weren't. _"You will be seeing her very shortly."

In discussing the Unification War and the Empire's victory, one must understand that it was never about honorable combat and pitched battles. The game was rigged in Edelgard's favor from the start. Her revolution was many years in the making, and it wasn't Edelgard's alone. She had an alliance of convenience with an enigmatic group of people with no land or country to call their own. Most Adrestians didn't know about them. Those that did often referred to them as "grey-skins" and thought little else of them.

Edelgard and her closest followers knew them as Those Who Slither in the Dark.

The more "politically correct" postwar term for them was "Stateless" because they, well, had no state. Ferdinand was high ranking enough to know of their involvement with Edelgard, but not high ranking enough to know just what that meant. It had been said they gave aid to the Empire in the war, disguising themselves as individuals and developing new weapons and magic. There were even rumors they'd been setting things into motion for some time. Neither Ferdinand nor Dorothea knew just what they'd done in the years leading up to the war, but they did know they were connected to several of the problems that befell the class of 1180, and they further knew Edelgard was also connected. She'd made strange bedfellows, and most disturbingly, she'd been involved in their schemes for some time. That, or they'd been involved in hers.

In private the Emperor claimed to hate them, and yet one year after the war's end their advancements continued to pour in. The Stateless were gifted with magic, but their real strength was in its application and ability to be reproduced. Take the machine Ferdinand had dragged into his office, for example. This was a transmitter, a device that allowed two people to see holographic projections of each other in real time regardless of actual distance. The magic making it work was undoubtedly beyond anything Fódlan had before, but that wasn't what truly set it apart. If a group of Fódlan mages were given enough time, they surely could have figured out a similar spell on their own. What really set the Stateless apart was their ability to create new spells, then turn that magic into technology. _Mass producible _technology. Whereas a comparable spell developed by the mages of, say, the Sorcerer's School in Fhirdiad might have worked just as well, it would be just that. A spell. Usable only by mages. The brilliance of the Stateless was their ability to develop magic and apply it to contraptions of metal that any peasant could be taught to use. Though the grey-skinned mages alone understood the magic, the actual designs for the machines could then be used by any Imperial workshop. Anything they developed could be churned out by the Imperial war machine and put in the hands of just about anyone. Ferdinand and Dorothea couldn't tell you how the transmitter worked anymore than they could tell you how the sun worked, but they could use it. A child could use it. Now transmitters like this could be found in every major city, and it was just an example of the technology the Stateless had made for the new Empire.

With this kind of advantage at her disposal, it wasn't hard to see why Edelgard hadn't actually turned on Those Who Slither in the Dark yet. A harder question was figuring out who was really using who.

"I admit I am not sure if this is even working." Ferdinand wondered aloud as he inspected the thing. Purple light eventually began to flood outwards from the transmitter's projectors. Ferdinand stepped back, still clearly unsure. "I wish they bothered to keep the manual."

"Should I wheel the Professor out of here?" Said Dorothea, her voice more worried than she thought it would be.

"No, no. Perfectly safe. In fact, I think it is on now. Umm, testing?" The machine made a low grumbling sound. Like a rumbly stomach on a _whale. _Oddly, the Commissar smiled in triumph. "I remember that sound. That means it failed to recognize the command, which means it is on, at least." Again the machine made the noise, metal plating on the exterior straining and purple light shining through gaps in the construction. "Alright, stay quiet. Time to make the call."

Dorothea slowly wheeled Byleth behind herself as the room turned purple. "N-No problem."

"This is Ferdinand von Aegir. Commissar in the Adrestian Army. Priority Call to Enbarr: Imperial Palace Transmitter. Personal Code: 07-26."

The machine evidently began to work its literal magic as the purple light blaring outwards from it somehow focused into a ball of static. The transmitter itself began to buckle and hiss and shake, as if it didn't agree with itself and reality didn't agree with it being there, but eventually Ferdinand's words caused the image of a man to appear. If soon focused into the unmistakable retainer of the Emperor herself. Dorothea knew exactly what was going to happen, but she was still thoroughly impressed. "Woah. I will never get used to that."

Hubert himself was thoroughly unimpressed, and indeed he probably got about a hundred of these calls a week. The sight of Ferdinand soured his rigid face even further, if that were somehow possible. "Oh, that's right. You were made a political officer, weren't you?"

He frowned. "Nice to see you too, Hubert."

Hubert looked him up and down dismissively. Between his unfeeling expression, his jet black hair, his attire being a cross between armor and a suit, and the distortion in the hologram, he looked more like an apparition than a person. Ferdinand tried to stare him down, but gave up faster than anyone could even read this sentence. "You do realize your call put you through to the Emperor's priority channel? Hold on, and I'll put you through to the low ranking bureaucrat I'm sure you _meant _to call."

"No, Hubert! I did this correctly! I need to speak to Lady Edelgard."

"And why do you think you deserve any of her valuable time?"

"Put me through, Hubert!"

Blank stare.

"I demand it!"

Blank stare.

"... Please?"

"Whatever it is you think you want, why don't you just tell me and I'll leave a message."

"No, that is not how his happens! Put me through to her."

"I will decide whether or not you are worthy of her time."

"Then I shall show you." He motioned to Dorothea. "Behold!"

"... I'm well aware of Miss Arnault's existence, as is Lady Edelgard."

"What? Dorothea, you're standing in front of her!"

"Alright, Ferdie. Calm down. She's not going anywhere." Dorothea looked to the transmitter as she wheeled the stretcher back. "He's right, Hubie. You're going to want to see this."

Hubert actually flinched. "Miss Eisner?! Impossible! Is… is she—"

"She's alive, Hubert," Ferdinand informed. "But not conscious."

"What happened?!"

"It was not I who did this to her if that is what you imply!"

"I need to know more!"

"So does Lady Edelgard. Now put me through!"

He grudgingly accepted that Ferdinand was worthy of her time after all. "Very well."

"Wait, one last thing! Do not tell her first. You want her to see for herself, right?"

"Just speak when she tells you to."

The image of Hubert flickered away, but the machine did not turn off, and the light eventually focused into an image of the Emperor herself. Edelgard had one of those faces that didn't change much with age, but she now wore a crown with draconic horns attached and an elaborate dress made as a tribute to red and more red, with just enough gold accentuation to break up the color. It was designed with both regality and practicality in mind, and Ferdinand knew first hand that the Emperor could still move in it if she needed to. She too soured at the sight of the Commissar. "Ferdinand. I'm told you think you have something important to show me."

Her first words to him in about a year. He actually smiled at her scorn. It proved Hubert hadn't told her. "Yes, it is I. The most accomplished of all your political officers."

"A bold claim."

"Tell me, Lady Edelgard. Do you know where I currently am?"

"Don't play games with me, Ferdinand. Convince me this conversation should go on any longer than it already has."

"Ah, straight to business. I like that. I shall do the same."

And then, as her annoyance reached its peak, Ferdinand stepped to the side and allowed her to see the Professor for herself. For a second Dorothea wondered if something happened to the transmitter, but no. Edelgard was actually standing in shocked silence. It was hard to see, but her choked voice and short breaths suggested she was actively fighting back tears. "Ferdinand… if this is some sort of elaborate jest I will _never _forgive you."

"No! I would never do that, Lady Edelgard. I care about her too."

"It's true, Edie." Dorothea said softly. "It's really her."

Dorothea's reassurance convinced Edelgard to finally accept what she was seeing, and she openly cried on the spot. She did not break down, still managing to stand tall and speak, but it was more emotion than Ferdinand and Dorothea had seen from her.

Ever.

"Five years. Four bloody years of war… and one of silence. All that time… I never gave up hope, but… to see her now…"

"It is nothing short of a miracle, Lady Edelgard."

"Why… why isn't she moving?"

"She is alive but unconscious. I do not know exactly what happened. It must have been a side effect of the magic that saved her life."

Edelgard hung her head, giving a quiet kind of smile to herself. "Thank you… Ferdinand. Thank you."

And for the first time in a very long time, Ferdinand's imposed gusto was replaced with a genuine feeling that he'd done something meaningful. "Of course, Your Majesty."

"I'll be there at once."

"And I shall be prepared to meet with your representative as soon as they—"

"No. I'm coming there myself."

That had not been expected. "You're leaving Enbarr?!"

"Some things are just that important."

Dorothea gave a heartfelt grin from ear to ear. "It'll be good to see you again, Edie. Almost like a little reunion if you and Hubert come."

The comment seemed to inspire her. "Why not? Why just me? I can write to the others about what happened. We can get everyone to come."

"Everyone?" Ferdinand asked cautiously.

"The rest of the Black Eagles. We'll all be there. We can all be reunited with her."

She was silent again, and Ferdinand and Dorothea looked to each other. "Lady Edelgard?"

"And to think it would happen now of all times. To think I could still fulfill our old promise. Hold on. I'm coming… my teacher."

The hologram flickered away as Edelgard shut off the transmitter on her end. They expected her to have more to say, but Dorothea could tell her voice had been choking up again. Maybe she was holding back yet more emotion. Maybe she _couldn't _have spoken any further.

The hologram focused into Hubert, his expression suggesting he could somehow see Edelgard. Her reaction had moved him. "It has been a very long time since I've seen anything like that from Lady Edelgard. You've… done a good thing, Ferdinand."

"Thank you."

"But there is one 'small' concern we've yet to address. Have you forgotten that the Professor did not stand with us in our revolution? That she lead the enemy's defense?"

"I know, but that was five years ago. Besides, the war is over. She can see the peace Lady Edelgard created, and she will be happy to see us."

"Just make sure she stays here."

"The bitterness in your tone is hardly befitting of so pleasant an occasion. Am I supposed to keep her prisoner?"

"Understand this, Ferdinand. You've made Lady Edelgard very happy, but if anything happens to the Professor now, you will be dead to her."

"Come on. What could go wrong?"

"Knowing you…"

Hubert cut the transmission, causing the machine and its strange magic to go back into slumber. Dorothea took a few steps towards it, but a primal, instinctive sense of dread told her it was a bad idea, and she noticed her hair was beginning to stand up. Ferdinand was standing closer, unaware that much of his hair was now comically frizzy. "Edelgard is… coming here. That is… that is… something. Certainly something. I… have preparations to make."

Dorothea eyed him. "Well, Ferdie. You got your credit. Now can you move the Professor back to where the healers actually work?"

"Yes, of course. Right away. I can also schedule a meeting with the Commander in the medical wing. Would you mind accompanying me?"

"Do you think they'll wake our dear Professor?"

"Maybe, but while you are here I, err… wanted you to meet Randolph."

"Oh. Trying to set your friend up, Ferdie?"

"No, not at all. He just doesn't believe I actually know you."

* * *

"_Why _is the Emperor coming here on such short notice?! How could wonder wench _possibly _be that important?!" Randolph gestured emphatically towards Byleth's stretcher as he paced back and forth in front of Ferdinand and Dorothea. A healer tended to her needs now, though Randolph's impotent rage didn't provide the best work environment. "Gaargh, you're trying to kill me, aren't you?! I survive a whole war against crusading church crazies, murdering bandits, and Prince One-Eye McStabhappy just to get killed by my own Emperor! The stress is turning my hair the color of hers even as we speak! You're killing me, Ferd-Wad! Randolph's dying over here!"

"Why is this so upsetting, Commander?"

"Have you any idea of how much work I have to do?! This backwater hole is not Enbarr worthy, and you know full well High Command will follow Her Majesty here!" His pacing deteriorated into nervous fidgeting. "I need to inspect the men! I need to inspect the roads! I need to inspect the food! I have performers to find, chefs to hire, homeless people to drive away—"

"She is not here to inspect the garrison."

"But you don't see the problem with our boss, the boss of everyone in all of Fódlan, coming to visit our post?! This town is a pisshole, Ferdinand! Her Majesty will take one look at this place — one whiff of this place — and blame us for it! It'll be the end of our military careers! Granted, yours is like a sick old man who's had his knees smashed in with a piece of rebar, but _mine _still has promise! Worlds are colliding here! Imperial Enbarr is coming to visit hicksville county, and we're gonna look bad by association!"

"As engaging as this 'conversation' is to follow," Dorothea added dryly. "Maybe you should try slowing down, Commander. You're going to get premature wrinkles."

Randolph actually listened to her, taking a real breath for the first time in awhile. "I… okay. Your voice is so soothing, Miss Arnault. You'd be a very wealthy woman if you could bottle it. Goddess, I thought the war would be the most difficult thing in my career, but peacetime just keeps coming up with new ways to give me a kick in the stones. One more good hit and they'll practically be shoved up my throat."

"... What?"

"You understand the problem, Commissar? She'll judge us. She'll judge the whole garrison. She's Edelgard the Reformer. Edelgard the Revolutionary. She's not known as Edelgard the Forgives-you-so-long-as-you-tried-your-hardest. She asks you to jump, not only do you do it right then and there, but she measures how high you jump and replaces you with anyone that did better."

"Is it not also an opportunity to impress her?"

The sound of Ferdinand's voice undid the effects of Dorothea's. "But there's so little time to prepare! Grrrgh, why am I even talking to you?! You're the anti-Edelgard! She'll hate whatever you think is a good idea!"

"I think you overreact—"

"Argh, you're killing independent Randolph! Everything's slipping away, and you're letting it happen!"

"Err, Dorothea, would you mind?"

Her arms were already crossed. "I'm more than a disembodied voice, Ferdie."

Ferdinand looked back to find the Commander spitefully glaring at Byleth, as if her very existence jeopardized his career. "It is not like I saw it coming myself. Her Majesty made the decision on the spot."

"All because of her." Randolph growled. His eyes flicked up to the healer, who stood in dread of the moment his fury would come her way. "How is she? I'd very much like for her to wake up so she can be held accountable for this mess."

"She's stable, but there's nothing more we can do for her, sir. She could regain consciousness in an hour, or it could take another week."

He shook his head and began to pace again, eventually stopping to hover over Byleth's inanimate form. The peaceful expression on her sleeping face only frustrated him further. "Why would the Emperor come halfway across Fódlan just to see her? What could one woman have done to make such an impact? Why is the entire class of 1180 so enamored with this _one_ teacher?"

"1180. Teacher."

A whisper left the Professor's lips. Only Randolph heard it clearly, but his sudden interest caught the eye of Ferdinand and Dorothea. "Did… did you just—"

He would get no other warning before Byleth's arm shot upwards and seized his face in a vice like grip. Her own expression lit up in a blend of terror and excitement, though that wasn't nearly as striking as the sight of her hair and eyes instantaneously shifting into that distinctive shade of light green. An otherworldly energy took her, and her voice echoed. "_**MY **__**STUDENTS!**_"

"S-She's undead! Put her down! Put her down before she infects us!"

"Professor?!" Ferdinand sprinted to her side. "You're awake!"

"Fer… Ferdinand?"

Byleth's arm went limp off the side of the stretcher, and her famously reserved tone and mannerisms returned as she sank back down. Her green hair and eyes didn't frighten her two former students, much as it freaked Randolph out. They'd seen this change before, it having happened the first time she narrowly escaped death.

But this newfound strength abated as her body settled, her hair and eyes slowly returning to their natural color like blue paint poured into a much smaller amount of green. Though there were certainly shorter women, Edelgard herself for one, Byleth really wasn't very imposing. Dorothea was a little taller, but she'd always seen the Professor as a powerful presence. The intellect of a tactician combined with an almost maternal warmth. She was especially impressive after her hair and eyes first changed color that fateful day, as if possessed of an intelligence greater than hers alone. Now though, with nothing but her build to speak for her, it dawned on Dorothea how much of that strength was mental. Her own experience as a mage told her the Professor's body was struggling with the pressures of sustaining magic for so long. She'd been stripped out of her distinctive black armor and dressed in a plain and loose fitting robe, and it betrayed how thin she really was from the way it flowed around her. She left only the barest impression in the stretcher.

She feared for the Professor as she squirmed in place, her suddenly conscious mind forced to register the throbbing pain of several wounds still crying to be heard, but Byleth's face soon showed that mental strength of hers was alive and well. She didn't wince. She didn't frown. She didn't emote at all, really.

And that was exactly the Professor Dorothea and Ferdinand were used to. "Ferdinand? W-Where… where am I?"

"Easy, Professor." He gently took her hand in his gauntlet, smiling at the familiarity in her eyes. "You're safe. The battle is over."

"Battle?"

"The last place anyone ever saw you."

"There's no need to fill her head with that unpleasantness." Dorothea squeezed in closer, almost forcing Ferdinand aside. "Certainly you remember me, Professor?"

But Byleth's expression was a little different as she looked to the songstress, her memories jamming in the chamber. "Dor…"

"Yes!"

"Dor... door. Door?"

"Uh… no. Y-You do remember me, huh? Why do you remember Ferdie and not me?"

Something Dorothea said rewarded her that same look of clarity in the Professor's deep blue eyes. "Dorothea. You give people those nicknames."

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Ferdinand inquired. "Are you having difficulty remembering the past? Surely you recall our house leader. You knew her as a princess, but she's taken the throne since then. Just before you disappeared, actually."

"The… gard woman?"

"I… am fairly certain we speak of the same person. Her actual name is Edelgard."

"Edelgard." Byleth spoke slowly, testing the name as she spoke. She seemed to miss saying it. "I… I remember. She told me… her mother and father first met at the academy. She used to have… night terrors. She wore white gloves. She once lost one… and I had to return it to her."

Ferdinand almost laughed. "Nightmares? Her? As a seventeen year old?"

"Ferdie!"

"I am just surprised."

Byleth continued to think. "I… I remember first meeting her. She was with two men. Together they represented… deer… lions… eagles. I was asked to choose, and… I chose Empire. What does any of this mean?"

"You do not know?"

"I remember people. There… are gaps."

"Perhaps we can help? What about your past are you having trouble remembering?"

"Most of it."

XXXXXX

Ferdinand and Dorothea were alone with Byleth in a more isolated part of the medical section. The Professor had been moved to a bed and now sat with her back against the pillow softened headboard. She didn't have the strength to sit in a chair, and moving on her own power was out of the question. Recovery was already in full swing, however. She spoke clearly and without pause while also sitting still, no longer shifting her weight to placate the pain in recently mended wounds. The Commissar had high hopes a physical evaluation would already return a better result than the one given after her original treatment, but first the former students very much wanted to reconnect. It was a convenient enough time to squeeze it in as Randolph had left to begin his own preparations. Actually, he seemed rather skittish around the Professor ever since her Goddess strengthened hand decoupled with his face.

Ferdinand had taken Dorothea aside while Byleth was moved, warning her about reminding her of the past. Going from her recognition of the songstress having returned only after she recalled her nicknaming quirk, Ferdinand theorized any losses in her memory could be brought back through certain triggers. In time, with the support of close friends and a nurturing environment, Byleth's mind and body would soon make a full recovery. Until then, as Dorothea herself had said, the two had to avoid bringing up any "unpleasantness". Ferdinand even chose her spot in the base with this in mind, making sure she had no view whatsoever of Garreg Mach. The sight of it could remind her of her academy time, but it could just as easily unearth a traumatic recollection of the battle that took her away.

Ferdinand also wasn't sure how to bring up the small little hiccup of Byleth having fought _against _his side five years ago.

"To be perfectly honest, Professor," Ferdinand was now seated beside Byleth, speaking in the soft tone of a man carefully monitoring his own words. "It does not surprise me that the trauma affected your memory like this. You always did have trouble with your past. Why, you could not even bring to mind your own age back at the academy." He looked her over, the Professor's own eyes trailing after wherever his went as if eager for any insight he might've pointed out. "Though it is certainly hard to tell. Five years have gone by and you still look just as young as you did then. Actually… you look younger than I do now."

"Five years." Byleth expressed random recognition of certain things Dorothea and Ferdinand said. As she admitted herself, she was better with names. Otherwise it seemed chance dictated what did and did not escape her. "I know it's been five years… but why? What took me from my students?"

Ferdinand did not want to bring up the battle, but perhaps the war was an unavoidable topic of conversation. It would keep things macro-scaled. "You were lost to us at the beginning of the war, Professor. You fought valiantly for… your students."

"I fought?"

"Oh, you were something else back then, Professor." Dorothea added. "You could lead us into battle or into quiet little soul-revealing conversations with the same ease."

"B-Battle? No battle." Ferdinand interrupted. "Only… training exercises."

"I trained you two?" Byleth wondered.

"Yes."

"No one was in danger?"

"No. Perfectly calm. Smiles all around."

"Then where did the war come from?"

"Well... err… I suppose was not always peaceful. There was a war, but the fighting is concluded. Y-You are certainly not surrounded by former foes now, heh. T-That would be a rather preposterous situation, would it not?"

"You're losing it, Ferdie."

"Sorry. To answer your earlier question, you did fight in the opening… kerfuffle. You fought to protect… your students."

"But what was the war?"

"Err…"

Dorothea tried her hand at an answer. "Oh, a big mess, Professor. Ugly affair. The Empire over here. The Church over there. The fate of Fódlan hanging in the balance. It was like a grand opera production… if productions… killed a lot of people."

She leaned forward, the Byleth equivalent of shock when adjusted for her general lack of expression. "The Church and the Empire? How could something like that happen? What was it for?"

Ferdinand tried to keep in mind what she already remembered. "You recall that Edelgard was with the Empire? She lead the war to save Fódlan."

She frowned. Adjust for Byleth stoicism and this translated to alarm. "My Edelgard?"

"There is only the one."

"Why… how could she do that?"

"N-No! Make no mistake. Edelgard did nothing wrong. She was the conquer—_liberating _hero."

"But why did the war start?"

There was a slightly devious look in Ferdinand's eye. He saw a unique opportunity to shape Byleth's worldview and proceeded to go full on Edelgard stan. "You have to understand that the Unification War was something of a… of a societal course correction. Fódlan used to be divided between the Empire, the Kingdom, and the Alliance, and the Empire was further weakened by a corrupt and inefficient nobility. The Church of Seiros pulled strings behind the scenes, weakening humanity so that no one could resist their dogmatic beliefs. Their leader, Archbishop Rhea, wasn't even _human. _She was a beast, and everything she did was to keep mankind 'in its place'. Someone had to take a stand. Someone had to say enough was enough. That woman was Edelgard. She didn't want the war to be as destructive as it was. She wanted it to end quickly. That's why she struck at the heart of the Church itself. The Knights were broken and Rhea was captured."

"But the war continued?"

"Unfortunately. Edelgard was forced to turn her attention to the Kingdom of Faerghus and the Leicester Alliance. They had to be subjugated to ensure the stability of the continent."

"Why?"

"Because they… they stood for the old world. I'm sure there were those outside of the Empire who wanted things to change, but they were terrified of revolution. They wanted an orderly transition of governance provided, of course, that the nobles remained in control. Only Edelgard understood that the old world had to be torn down entirely. The system was irreparably corrupt, and it could not be fixed. It was time to start over. Her forces swept across Fódlan, liberating city after city. The Kingdom and Alliance saw this as a forceful act of coercion and tried to suppress our glorious new order. Furthermore, members of the Church of Seiros had fled into those territories for refuge, and we could not just let them get away and lick their wounds. The oppressors had to be overthrown completely, and the manner had to be _definitive. _The Church fell, but the war dragged on."

"And she took over these other nations?"

"This was also done out of necessity. Edelgard was not fighting for control. She sought power not for its own sake. You see, Edelgard realized the injustice and inequality she'd rallied against were prevalent elsewhere — _everywhere _in fact. We Adrestians believe in peace and prosperity. In order to preserve that, we had no choice but to defend ourselves against threats to that peace and prosperity both foreign and domestic. Those in the Alliance and Kingdom would claim that they fought for 'freedom' and 'sovereignty', but they were really fighting to reinstate the old order. To make an _upstart princess_ fall _back in line._ She was fighting to create a future built on the foundations of equality and meritocracy. _She _was the liberator, and _they _were the oppressors. Really, it's Dimitri and Claude's fault the war lasted so long. They shouldn't have resisted her vision! Am I articulating her cause well?"

"I think I understand."

"Oh, you should have seen her, Professor. She was magnificent." Dorothea noticed how lost in his own rhetoric Ferdinand was becoming. Conflicting as his personal feelings for the Emperor were, his cognitive dissonance made him unfailingly faithful to her version of events. "Defeating Rhea, driving off Dimitri and Claude, emancipating humanity, forging a unified Fódlan, reforming the Empire — nothing was beyond her. It's all thanks to you, Professor. You gave Edelgard the strength to take the burden of the future on her shoulders. She mourned for you. We all did, really."

Byleth rested against the pillows. "I wish I could have been there for her."

In that moment, Ferdinand realized he'd set up one of those once in a lifetime opportunities to change things. In this case, to bring an old foe and older friend back around. "You… were there for her, Professor."

"At the academy?"

"And… in the first battle. You and Edelgard fought… side by side." The Commissar carefully monitored her reactions, ready to backpedal at a moment's notice if Byleth turned skeptical. She didn't. The Professor continued to look at him with wide eyed innocence, readily taking everything he said as construction material for repairing her shattered memories. Byleth trusted Ferdinand and desperately wanted to remember, thus allowing his gentle urgings to cement her belief in this memory — a memory that was, in truth, entirely fictional. Byleth was close to Edelgard. She had been in the first battle of the war. She couldn't recall it. These factual truths were, when combined with Ferdinand's plausible stories, enough to convince her — to make her want to believe — that she had fought with Edelgard in the Battle of Garreg Mach. From then on, this became the truth she accepted — that she and the Emperor were united in Imperial splendor as crimson flowers swaying together in the breeze, when history actually recorded that the war left their friendship as a dying autumn meadow buried under the first silver snow of winter. Ferdinand had a blank slate here, and why stop molding it now?

"Yes. You two fought against Rhea together. You were injured in the battle, but Edelgard has never forgotten about you, Professor. You were an Imperial hero. You _are _an Imperial hero."

Dorothea didn't speak up at first, but she couldn't hold her tongue anymore. It was one thing to give an Imperial perspective on the war, but this was a flat out _lie. _"Uh, Ferdie? May I speak with you in private?"

"Of course. If you would kindly excuse us, Professor."

She gave the small smile that usually accompanied her sense of humor. "I'll try not to go anywhere."

Dorothea tugged Ferdinand along until they were out of earshot even should the conversation involve yelling. "What are you doing?! I may not have been present for the fighting here five years ago, but I happen to know the Professor and Edie did _not _see eye to eye."

"Of course not. In fact, as someone who was there, I can tell you first hand that they were not just on opposite sides. The two women actually _fought._ You should have seen it! Everyone knows the Professor fought against her old student." He motioned back to their former teacher. "Everyone except her. This is a second chance. She made a mistake five years ago, but now she can be on the right side of history."

"But you're lying to her!"

"What am I supposed to do? Tell her about the battle? About how the Church forces crumbled? How do I casually inform her she is technically surrounded by hostile forces?!"

"The war ended a full year ago."

"But not to her. To her it was practically going on this morning! She would be traumatized if her mind went right back to the fighting. What good could possibly come of it?"

"What if she remembers?"

"It is not forever. She's smart. I could never prevent her from figuring it out on her own eventually. We just have to keep her calm until Edelgard gets here. You know how good she was with the Professor. Once they reconnect and the Professor understands that she's with friends and that the war is truly over, then we can tell her everything that happened. It will be little more than history. For now, the most important thing is that she stay calm."

"I… I don't like this."

Ferdinand aggressively stepped forward in a rare moment of frustration. "This is important to Edelgard, and I will not do anything to ruin her visit. Now I am going to go back there and tell the Professor more about how much we missed her and cared about her. If you want to interrupt me and give her the 'truth' about how she was tricked into standing for the decay of the old world, then go right ahead. If that is what you think is best, I will not stop you. Just know you will be explaining any distress it causes to 'Edie'."

He stuck his chin up, spun around, and walked with the snobbish sense of self importance Dorothea loathed about nobles. Ferdinand himself was actually pretty good about usually avoiding this. His newfound urge to make Edelgard's reunion with the Professor perfect — to take full advantage of this opportunity to impress her — must have unintentionally brought it out. The songstress didn't have the courage to follow him and tell Byleth he'd been lying, no, but that didn't mean she would do nothing. "Very well, Ferdie. Go have your Imperial fun. I'll have mine."

XXXXXX

Dorothea was actually more familiar with the Adrestian base than Ferdinand knew. She'd used her previous visits to make connections and explore, and a few flirty and monetary bribes now were all she needed to gain access to the lofts for messenger pigeons. The birds were self explanatory. They allowed messages to be delivered quickly across long distances. (And were far more accessible than Stateless transmitters) Dorothea actually had one trained just for her, and it knew to fly to a specific location whenever she was its handler. That had taken a particularly hefty... "favor" to acquire, but the reward was well worth it.

"Sorry, Ferdie. But I can't let the Professor be your tool. She's far too important." Dorothea finished writing and folding her letter and quickly attached it to the leg of her pigeon. The bird was disciplined to stay perched on her arm as she freed it from its private quarters, though she felt it grow more and more restless as she slowly neared the window. "And as for you, Edie. I've… I've thought about you for a long time, and I genuinely think you mean well…"

Dorothea opened the window and flicked her arm outwards. The pigeon eagerly ascended into the open sky, carrying all evidence of her actions away with it. "But the Professor can't be your tool either."

* * *

It would take about two weeks for Edelgard to arrive at Garreg Mach. Byleth recovered quickly given the severity of her wounds. She was walking without difficulty within a week thanks to physical therapy and her own almost inhuman healing, and the remaining time was put to use through combat training and teaching her the Imperial government approved history of the war. The Professor was as skilled as ever, and by the end of that week she was besting Ferdinand at just about anything the two tried. Meanwhile, Randolph oversaw preparations of Her Majesty's arrival. He didn't work alone, as Edelgard's entourage began to arrive a week before she did and immediately seized control of the town. The Commander suddenly found himself beholden to a strict set of guidelines on how everything had to function down to the last detail, but in a way he found relief in his lack of control. He couldn't get in trouble with the Emperor if was only doing what her own personnel told him to, right?

The town itself practically went into lockdown. The number of ISS officers in the settlement almost tripled as units were moved around from nearby areas, and representatives of Her Majesty's own royal guard arrived to dictate security to their local counterparts. A small army of workers got to work prettying up the town, doing whatever they could on failing and crumbling infrastructure, but things weren't all good for the residents. Overpolicing and severe penalties for minor crimes ensured that the streets were orderly, (fearful, but orderly) and ISS began a policy of sword driven class based cleansing as homeless, vagrants, transients, and undesirables of all kinds were effectively driven into the countryside. If there was even the slightest chance something would bother the Emperor in any conceivable way, that something would rapidly find itself kicked down the mountain.

Byleth, of course, was kept secure in the base such that none of this was visible. Anything to preserve an idyllic vision of the Empire, Dorothea often thought to herself. Anything to avoid unpleasantness.

And then at very long last came the Emperor herself. The town's most open street was cleared for a group consisting of Ferdinand, Randolph, the most professional looking soldiers they could muster, Dorothea, and, certainly not least of all, Byleth herself. The Commander and Commissar came together in mutual desire for recognition/fear of admonishment to make sure their little garrison's delegation looked as professional as possible. Randolph wore his full plate armor, the metal shining the standard rust red color of an Adrestian officer. Ferdinand had his standard red and black Commissar attire outfitted with custom segmented silver plating over a personalized red overcoat with dark blue and bronze colored decorations on the front, the same colors also adorning a cape that flowed out behind him. Dorothea simply stuck to her dress, her usual fashion style more than refined enough for the occasion.

The woman Her Majesty's visit centered around was also dressed to impress. Dorothea got to help the Professor with her own makeup, something she'd secretly wanted to do for a very long time, while Ferdinand saw to her clothing. Unfortunately, her personal outfit had been severely roughed up. He spared no expense sourcing new clothes for her and, with Byleth as fond of black as ever, she settled on a partial set of jet black State Security plate armor that seamlessly integrated with a black formal top and short shorts complete with intact leggings. Ferdinand had further insisted she wear the breastplate, as it ensured an Adrestian Eagle was proudly emblazoned on her chest.

But well dressed as they were for local standards, the group was rendered little more than gentrified provincial militia before the majesty of Edelgard's force as they finally made their way down the street. The Imperial Guard had the diversity of an army. Wyvern riders and pegasus knights circled overhead while cavalry trotted alongside the sides of the streets. The men closest to the Emperor were armored to the point of exposing no skin and carried massive halberds made with the perfect blend of ceremony and practicality. Each of these soldiers wore Adrestian red like Randolph, but significant gold accenting established they were a cut above the rest. The leader of this force was Ladislava, Captain of Edelgard's personal guard. Though surely outfitted with impressive armor of her own, the officer was a little hard to see as she actually circled overhead with the rest of her wyvern riders. Undoubtedly her eyes were scanning streetwards, ready to respond to anything remotely threatening with the speed of a wyvern swooping down on prey. Lastly, Hubert himself also accompanied the force, to the surprise of absolutely no one.

But none of this could distract much from the Emperor herself. Edelgard effortlessly commanded all the respect and awe Ferdinand had ascribed to her in his stories, and she caught Byleth's eye the moment her Honor Guard gave way to let her pass. She was a short, thin woman, and she looked tiny standing next to men that were almost twice her height and easily well over twice her weight, but somehow her demeanor and mannerisms carried all the power nature failed to give her. She strode forth with the splendor and majesty of an Adrestian Emperor of old, and yet she also carried all the unique experiences of her conquering reign with her in each and every step. She was a presence all her own, holding her head high as if every last Emperor leading up to her was but a prelude for the _real _thing.

But Edelgard's stoicism had been left behind for this occasion. Her soft features lit up in a sweet smile as she locked eyes with Byleth, her whole body electrified as a spark ignited kindling of hope at a place in her heart where hope had long since guttered. Through a journey almost impossible, and though the very vales of death, had her Professor returned, and the change it brought in Edelgard was plain. The last time the two had seen each other was a time of conflict and sundering, but right now there was only joy and sisterhood. The Emperor looked as if she were seconds away from breaking down in tears but, oddly, gained more and more control of her emotions as she at last moved beyond her guard and approached Byleth. Resting a hand on her teacher's shoulder, Edelgard allowed herself to smile from ear to ear. The greatest loss of the war had been restored to her at last.

"My teacher…"

Byleth recognized her, but it was obvious she didn't have all her memories of her former student back. She didn't fully understand why Edelgard was so moved and extended her hand in a rather casual manner. "Edelgard." The Emperor failed to respond at first, continuing to stand there with her own hand aimlessly moving down the Professor's arm. Byleth almost began to worry. "Was a handshake not appropriate?"

In full view of everyone, Edelgard let the rest of the world fall away and tightly embraced her old mentor, leaving her surprised. Not upset, but definitely surprised. "Finally…"

As this had been going on, Ferdinand slowly slipped behind the Emperor's guards to within whispering distance of Hubert. "D-Did Her Majesty read my report? It was very important."

"Yes she did. Lady Edelgard is aware of what you told the Professor and knows not to deviate from the story." Intentionally or otherwise, Hubert gave a very sinister grin. "You did the right thing, Ferdinand. The Professor, with her mind in its fragile state, needn't be _afflicted _with the _burden _of truth. Look how happy those two are. She's been given a chance to be part of Edelgard's vision again, and it's thanks to you. Well done."

He perked up, not used to this praise. "So… Lady Edelgard is impressed with me?"

"She is."

"Heh… how impressed is she?"

"Don't push it, Commissar."

* * *

Some distance away, in a settlement sheathed entirely from the public eye, were two other relics of the Unification War. Neither Ingrid Brandl Galatea nor Leonie Pinelli had accepted the peace Edelgard imposed on Fódlan. Spending their days hiding from Imperial forces in remote areas like this, the two had dedicated their lives to fighting back. To making sure people wouldn't forget Fódlan didn't always belong to one person. They were an extension of resistance.

And they'd just received Dorothea's letter.

"I… I can't believe it. Dorothea wouldn't lie to me, but… I just can't believe it. To think she'd reappear after five years."

"The hell are you on about?"

Ingrid turned to find her Alliance born ally glancing up to her. Leonie had become a mercenary after Garreg Mach fell, and her experience in the field lent itself well to their new guerilla lifestyle. Alas, she was completely lacking in Ingrid's knightly etiquette. "Come over here, Leonie. I think you'll be very interested in this letter."

The sellsword skirmisher chuckled as she continued tending to her bow. "Oh yeah. Reading. _That's _how we'll beat the Empire. There's nothing Edelgard fears more than *gasp* reading over 250 words a minute!"

"It's from our spy in the Imperial ranks. Trust me. You'll definitely want to see this."

"Why?"

"It concerns Garreg Mach, and a woman there we both knew very well. The Emperor is certainly excited."

"Course she is. She's always excited. She won. What does she have to be upset about? 'Oh, I'm Edelgard. My house is too big. My clothes are too fine. The royal commode doesn't work because I choked it up with a bowel movement of _solid gold._' She's got it made these days." She held up an arrow, gently tapping her finger against the point. "So unless you're talking about that coveted assassination opportunity we've all been wanting, I don't want to hear about Her Majesty."

"You know that's impossible. She's far too well guarded." Ingrid stood up and tossed the letter into Leonie's lap. "But this _is _an opportunity to upset her. We have a chance to undo what she thinks will be a great victory. Now pack your things. We're leaving."

"We're going to Garreg Mach?" She eagerly wanted to know as she took the letter. "ISS has that place under heavy patrol. It's a non-stop-cop-shop."

"Some things are just that important."


	4. Sacraments and Ceremonies

**The Black Eagles have discussions on the meaning of belief and faith...**

* * *

"The Goddess is in the sounds of birds chirping in flight and the gaps between fingers interlocked in prayer. She is in the glow of the sun and the endless shimmer that runs along the curvature of the world."

— Excerpt from _The Book of Seiros_

* * *

**SACRAMENTS AND CEREMONIES**

* * *

"You were right, Edelgard. You were right about everything."

Byleth took a few steps forward to be by the Emperor's side as she stood on one of the balconies of the Imperial Palace. The city of Enbarr stretched out into the horizon as far as the eye could see, its elegant architecture resplendent through the fiery light of the setting sun. Glancing down, Edelgard found her citizens happily going about their work. Adrestian soldiers made their way down a street nearby, but they weren't marching. They were returning, eagerly reuniting with wives and husbands. Fathers and mothers. Sons and daughters.

But why? Had a war just ended?

Edelgard found herself in full regalia, golden plating covering form fitting red attire and a large cape flowing from behind. The armor was metal and magnificent, but not heavy. It didn't feel like it restricted movement at all, instead gently hugging her without the slightest sacrifice in comfort. The Emperor glanced over to her old mentor as she approached and noticed she wasn't nearly so dressed up. Byleth wasn't wearing armor at all, actually. Only a thin nightgown. Edelgard suddenly became a little short of breath, but the Professor didn't notice as she smiled and nodded to the city.

"Look at that. Peace. Permanent, unquestionably prosperous peace. This is all your doing, Edelgard. You were the only one who saw what needed to be done. Who realized that Rhea had to go, and that Fódlan had to be unified. You stood up and did what no one else could do." Byleth's blue eyes met hers. "If only I'd listened to you sooner. I'm sorry I ever doubted your planning. I'm sorry we fought against each other at Garreg Mach. Can you ever forgive me?"

Edelgard didn't question the scenario, letting a modest but unsuppressable grin take her face. "O-Of course, my teacher. I would never hold anything against you. Besides, I never could have gotten this far without your guidance."

"I'm just so disappointed in myself for not staying with you."

"That doesn't matter." Edelgard stepped towards her. "We have each other now, and that's what matters. We shouldn't dwell on the ugliness of the past. We should move forward together, knowing everything we did was in just cause."

"Ugliness of the past?"

"The war." She frowned, her sadness distressing Byleth. "I just wish everyone could have seen my new world."

"But they are here. Everyone's here." The Professor happily gestured towards the city again, and Edelgard glanced down to see all the students of her class gathered below. Even loyalists like Hilda and Dedue were there. Claude and Dimitri were present too, notably wearing typical Adrestian attire. They were citizens now. Nothing more. Nothing less. They were never driven off. They'd seen the errors of their ways and decided to join Edelgard. The three were good friends now. The other students too all looked up to their Emperor and smiled. Everyone was here. Everyone was content and happy. No one died. No one hated her.

"Oh. I… guess they returned."

"They never left." Byleth added. "Everyone supported your revolution. The Church was overthrown, and the war ended with minimal loss of life. Now we can all live in peace, and it's all thanks to you. You and your dream. You were right about everything."

Her Majesty's cheeks became a little flushed, and that feeling grew stronger as Byleth got even closer. "P-Please, my teacher. I was only taking my beliefs to their conclusion. It was you and all the others who made this possible."

"Speaking of us, why don't you take off that armor and relax? There's no need to dress like an Emperor anymore. Not since you found a successor to carry on your work. Now you have all your time to yourself." Byleth tenderly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We're both comfortably retired… El."

Edelgard woke up in a sweat, practically flinging off her blankets as she rocketed up at the waist. She'd apparently made a noise doing so, as Hubert stepped into her quarters just a few seconds later. "Lady Edelgard?!"

"I'm fine, Hubert. It was… just a dream." She slowly ran her hand down her face and muttered to herself. "Of course it was a dream."

"Another nightmare?"

"No. It was more like…" She didn't want to say fantasy out loud. "It… it was pleasant."

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Then why did you wake up like that?"

"I don't know. It… it was too pleasant. I couldn't accept it."

"Oh? What went wrong?"

It didn't surprise the Emperor that Hubert had been so quick to respond. He was a dutiful and quiet retainer, and she often didn't know whether he was in earshot or not. She did, however, notice his fixation on her answers. "Why are you asking these questions?"

"To be honest, Lady Edelgard," Hubert motioned to a seemingly innocuous knickknack hanging from the ceiling by the doorway. "I had heard about a charm that supposedly improves dreams. I've already tested it on others, and they reported positive results. I know how bad the nightmares can be for you."

Edelgard shook her head. She could tell he was trying to help, and it wasn't like Hubert hand crafted the dream, but she still felt rather violated. "No! No, just… don't do that again. Get rid of it."

"I wanted only to—"

"The nightmares are _fine_. They help me remember… remember the why of things. Why the world had to change."

"Of course, Lady Edelgard. I apologize." Hubert bowed, took down the charm, and quietly closed the door. Edelgard fell back into her pillows with a distressed moan and closed her eyes. Ten minutes felt like hours, and already she knew sleep wouldn't come back for her.

"Ugh. Might as well get up for the day."

XXXXXX

Edelgard took the time to put on her full attire, including the plating. Even in peacetime, staying in a town swarming with her finest troops and three times the normal amount of state security operatives, she still despised the idea of being caught helpless. Making her way outside the base's main administrative building, Edelgard stepped outside and noted the sun was still a timezone or two away from gracing the town with morning light. There were a few soldiers on patrol, and a number of them performed drills in the courtyard, but the Emperor was otherwise alone save for one person. The other woman's presence, however, felt like it filled the whole perimeter.

"Professor?" She called out, pleasantly surprised. Teacher and student had been reunited for a week now, but Edelgard still wasn't entirely used to again seeing her every day. Byleth's return had been her deepest wish for five whole years. It wasn't easy to accept that it had been granted. Just like that. On the other hand, the bond the two shared had effortlessly returned. They could casually talk as if their old relationship never ended.

Both women exchanged smiles as she reached a comfortable speaking distance. "Edelgard. What are you doing up?"

"I don't sleep well." She replied in a faintly solemn tone. "But that's nothing new."

"Oh? Nightmares?"

"No. It was different this time, though I suppose the outcome is the same."

"You don't have to tell me if you're embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? T-That is not—"

"It's cute that you still have night terrors."

Her Majesty became rather flustered. "Cute?!"

"Really, very cute."

"Do not dare say that again." She huffed. "Of all the things you ended up remembering about me. I don't understand your memory loss at all. Anyway, what are you doing up so early?"

"I'm not sleeping well either. I practically slept for five years already." She flashed the small smile that accompanied her small jokes. "I suppose I'm good for another half decade."

"Heh, your body weathered such arcane and powerful magic, but still you make light of the situation. Oh Professor, there were so many times I wished I had you by my side during the war."

"The war I've heard so much about."

"I don't mean to exclude you. It's fortunate, really, that you didn't have to see the chaos for yourself. I know you'll need time to properly adjust to this, heh, 'future', but now you can see the good I've done. I couldn't have managed it without your guidance all those years ago."

Byleth smiled wider. "It seems we were fated to be friends again."

"Friends. It almost doesn't seem adequate enough a word." Edelgard's gaze fell. Her mind flashed back to her dream. It had been a confusing, inappropriate dream, and Edelgard didn't fully understand it. Still, thinking about it now, she felt an impulse. A quiet urge. Surely this particular desire wasn't all that fantastical? "Um… Professor, could I, err, ask something of you?"

"It's not like you to stumble over your words."

"I suppose not, but I'm about to ask you something I never ask anyone else."

"Oh?"

"You know… if you want… you don't always have to call me Edelgard. You can call me El."

"El?"

"That's what my parents and closest sisters used to call me when I was little. Now there's no one left who calls me El, but with you… well, it would mean a great deal to me."

"What about Hubert?"

There was brief awkwardness from Edelgard, implying she might very well have asked that when she was younger. "Our relationship is too professional. But you, my teacher, are so much more than that. In my mind, at least. You've stood by my side and shared my burdens. I suppose you're like family to me."

Byleth nodded. "Alright… El."

"Heh… it feels strange to be called that again, but thank you."

"It's a very cute nickname."

"Here we go." A moment passed between the two. The Emperor couldn't say it bothered her, and Byleth seemed content, but she very suddenly found it hard to look her mentor in the eye. Emotions from the dream were coming back to her. Emotions Edelgard couldn't quite articulate. "Anyway, my teacher, I imagine you're excited to see the rest of the Black Eagles tomorrow?"

"It's fortunate they're all arriving at once."

"I arranged it, actually. I told them to converge outside of town and meet us around noon."

"Oh? We'll be outside the gates here?" She said half teasingly. "You'll finally let me visit the town?"

Edelgard chuckled. "Don't say it like that, my teacher. You're not an animal I keep confined. There just hasn't been a reason to leave the base before. There's nothing out there for you to see. I mean, there's Garreg Mach of course, but I wanted to wait for the others to arrive before taking you there."

"We'll be going to Garreg Mach?"

"Yes, of course. I thought you'd like to see it again?"

And then Edelgard began to wonder. Became caught in a state of uncertainty over whether or not her treasured mentor remembered her five year old promise. How her heart would soar if she did, but then again, that memory could very well have been taken from the amnesiac. Edelgard could always tell the Professor about their planned reunion, but that wouldn't be as special. She so desperately wanted her to remember.

The Emperor decided she preferred the uncertainty. Preferred not to ask, potentially dispelling her hopes. She decided not to go into detail. "We were all going to Garreg Mach together later this month. The trip may even help if you still don't have all your memories by then. If you don't mind me asking, does the sight of those towers in the fog bring anything back to the surface?"

"Towers?"

"The towers of the monastery. You can see them from here."

"I'm not sure I have." Byleth thought. "It's usually pretty foggy, and… Ferdinand had me inside whenever it wasn't."

Edelgard instantly realized Ferdinand had been trying to prevent her from remembering the battle, to the point of hiding the sight of Garreg Mach away. She glanced off into the distance and noted she couldn't see far beyond the buildings behind the base perimeter. Indeed, the fog was thick enough to hide what lay beyond the mountain. The Emperor understood his actions, but Byleth was in her hands now, and she decided such caution was only an obstacle to the Professor's recovery.

"Well," Edelgard spoke up with a warm grin. "That won't do at all. I want us all to visit Garreg Mach later in the month, on a specific day, but how about just the two of us go later this afternoon? I won't keep you long."

"Oh? I didn't peg you for the sentimental type?"

"Heh, well you… you have a way of bringing things out of me, Professor."

She returned a smirk. "And what does that mean, El?"

Edelgard found herself embarrassed at her own feelings again. "I… erm—*clears throat*—was an odd sentence. We, um, we have a big day ahead of us. Get some rest while you can."

"Alright, El."

The Emperor stared after her as Byleth returned to her quarters. "Heh. El. To hear it again..."

* * *

Edelgard wasn't the only Black Eagle up before the dawn light. While the sovereign just didn't sleep well, Ferdinand had a genuine fondness for early rising, a habit he was taught as part of a greater sense of duty and work ethic.

That wasn't to say he had anything important to do with his time nowadays.

"Argh, Hubert!" The Imperial Commissar grumbled to himself as he pouted through a hallway. "Must you contaminate the entire dining facility with the stench of your foul mud? Perhaps I should make a point to get up a full hour earlier just to avoid it." Ferdinand walked by a side room and just glanced Dorothea in the corner of his vision. "I would do well to remember sleeping in should be a luxury—"

Ferdinand had gotten used to Dorothea staying in the base and didn't pay her any mind at first, but an increasingly repressed noble voice inside reminded him how rude it would be to just shuffle by. Furthermore, what was she doing up so early? A morning person the songstress was _not. _"Wait. Dorothea?"

"F-Ferdie?!" Ferdinand heard papers being scrambled and rearranged, and he entered the off to the side half room he found Dorothea in to see a sheepish smile, hand against her cheek and elbow resting uneasily on a desk. "H-Hi… you. Good morning."

"A good morning to you, Dorothea. To think I almost walked by without greeting you for the day."

"Come on, Ferdie. I've been here over two weeks now. It's hardly special anymore."

"Ah, but politeness costs nothing, and yet it is one of the best investments you can make."

"Oh, well thank you. That was… quite the sentence." Dorothea shifted around. "W-What are you doing, anyways?"

"I am on my way back from the mess hall. I intended to have my morning cup of tea, but the facility reeks of Hubert's coffee. I am just not used to anyone getting up before me."

"Heh, well Hubie dresses like a creature of the night. Fitting he has the sleep schedule of one too." She giggled. "But nothing can be as annoying as the coffee breath, huh?"

"Ha! That is—" Ferdinand finally noticed why Dorothea was wobbling. Her elbow rested uneasily on a tiny object, and tools were spread out around her desk space as if she had a project going on. "What are you doing in such a small room?"

"Me? What am I doing? What am I… doing?"

"It is not a trick question."

"Well, Ferdie. I… am working on…" Her eyes flicked to her elbow, then to her rings. She flashed an almost relieved smile and held her project out, though her fingers seemed to intentionally cover parts of it. "A piece of jewelry! Yes, you know how I am with jewelry. This is a brooch. It's an ornament fastened to clothing. It's a perfectly normal thing for me to be working on because I like jewelry and it's not something noteworthy at all. This is a brooch."

"... Alright?"

"And it's a gift for the Professor! Yes she's a woman and would wear jewelry and that's why this would make an excellent logical gift this brooch here that I made for the Professor." Dorothea's voice trailed off until it just became a giggle, and she took to playing with her hair until it came back to her. "Erm… s-so about the Professor. It'll be nice to have everyone back in one place, huh?"

"Our class certainly has become scattered."

The Commissar's eyes almost drifted back to the brooch before Dorothea caught him off guard with, "Hey, you know what? Why don't we do something together? Before the rest of our classmates get here? We could have that cup of tea that eluded you, and it's been awhile since we've done anything just the two of us?"

"Yes. I suppose it has. We have not done anything like that since…" Ferdinand thought back to the last two weeks, but he and Dorothea hadn't spent more than a few minutes together without anyone else around. When had they last spent time together? "Since Garreg Mach?"

"Whaaat? Psh, no that can't be right."

"We just spent two weeks together here without socializing. Not unless the Professor was with us."

"Then it's overdue. It'll be fun. I can tell you about what dear Edie and the others have been up to. I know you get separated from all the goings-on in Enbarr. Plus, things won't stay quiet once our class gets here. Her Majesty has monopolized our Professor right now, and they'll want her all to themselves. That gives us one last afternoon of calm."

"Hmm. I suppose it could be nice to sit and chat while we can. Things will certainly pick up." Ferdinand rested his right hand against his hip and dramatically waved his left in the air. "Yes, that sounds like a splendid idea, Dorothea. It could be like the old days, if just for a moment in time."

"Great. Pick me up around lunch time?"

"But wouldn't you be here in the base… ah, a joke! You got me!"

"Yes, Ferdinand. It was a joke. I'll see you later, hmm?"

"I shall not be late."

Dorothea maintained a pleasant smile until she could no longer hear the Commissar's steps echoing down the hallway, and she got up and checked to make sure he was gone this time. Then she fell back into her chair and let her hand wipe across her now very annoyed visage. "Ugh, great. Now I have a date with the bee, and after spending all that time trying to avoid this exact outcome. My eighteen year old self would be slapping me across the face if she could. At least I know I can still get a man's attention."

But the songstress also gave a small but proud smirk as she glanced back to her work. She hadn't been lying to Ferdinand. She had been fashioning a brooch, but the precious gem that adorned it wasn't of the Earth at all. It concealed small metal parts and a mess of wiring that sparked with an arcane energy.

Stateless tech. The very thing she feigned ignorance of in Ferdinand's presence. "Or lure it away. Eh, maybe there's a silver lining. Ferdie is accustomed to a higher class lifestyle, and he'd do his best to try and maintain it. Maybe he knows a decent place to eat."

* * *

"The Goddess is our voice, and her words will lead us to truth. The Goddess is our tool, and her wisdom is material to forge our future. The Goddess is our blade, and her strength allows us to strike down injustice. The Goddess will guide us forward, and our devotion to her shall make the promised dawn manifest. We, her humble children, follow ever onwards."

Byleth gave an amused smile, as Edelgard hadn't said that in a very genuine voice. "How charming, El. Was the sarcastic tone a personal touch?"

"Please. Can you imagine a so called writer coming up with that in complete seriousness? So Professor, having heard some of the poems and psalms the Church made us learn, do you remember any more of the monastery?"

"I'm not sure. I can recall teaching, but I don't remember my instruction being religious."

"It usually wasn't. You were there to make us officers. Religion didn't have anything to do with that."

Edelgard and Byleth had been making their way through the town surrounding the Adrestian base on their way to her old home and place of employment. Byleth had truly never seen Garreg Mach since recovering. She'd never even caught a glimpse of it through the fog before. Said fog was borderline palpable today, but no matter. Edelgard would take her to the monastery itself, and they were now by the outskirts of the settlement.

Their trip wasn't quite just the two of them as Edelgard had phrased it. Byleth now understood the Emperor was never truly alone. After arguing with Hubert and Captain of the Guard Ladislava, she managed to lower her personal retinue of security personnel to "just" two Honor Guards — ridiculously imposing men that towered over their female wards in heavy armor, dark red with gold accentuation, that left no skin exposed whatsoever. They did not speak or even so much as fidget, and it was hard to tell what they were even looking at. They were almost like golems or automatons, and were it not for the clanking of their every footstep, Byleth might have forgotten they were even there. The crowds certainly noticed them, however, as their polearms poked above the masses and could be clearly made out even from a distance.

Edelgard herself was familiar enough with the constant escort to ignore them entirely, and she eventually did make the trip seem casual. The two spent the walk going over how Byleth had acted in her one time vocation. Some of Edelgard's stories served to jog her memory. Others only brought out a tugging, familiar feeling she couldn't quite develop any further. "However," Her Majesty continued. "The Garreg Mach Officer's Academy wasn't just physically connected to the Church. It was an inherently religious organization, and they didn't exactly encourage agnosticism among the students. I had to pray to the Goddess. I was taught to recite the Sacraments of Seiros. Sometimes — though just sometimes, mind you — I even sang in choir practice at the cathedral. I wasn't exactly fond of it."

"That's a shame, El." Byleth said in a playful manner. "I'm sure you've a lovely singing voice."

"Yes," She replied, that refined and stately voice seeming to dabble in sarcasm. "Singing practice is very important in the business of running a government. I dare not imagine where I would be if I'd skipped."

"I take it you didn't appreciate the Church's teachings."

"Hardly, Professor. I've never been one for religion. The Goddess and I had a falling out. A disagreement over little girls and whether or not they should be experimented on. The Goddess apparently thought a world where shadowy mages do those sorts of things was fine. I had another opinion."

Byleth knew what Edelgard was referring to. "Oh…"

"Besides, I don't think matters of belief should be taken on faith."

"A contradictory sentence."

"Not necessarily. What I mean is that the Church imposed doctrine on concepts that should really be up to personal interpretation, and it just seems too convenient. Have you ever noticed that religious teachings always focus most on those existential kind of questions? The kind people are most likely to ask? What happens when I die? Where did we come from? What is my purpose in life? Am I a good person? I think about these things myself, but I'm not going to just invent an answer. Religion offers succor in exchange for independent thought, and so turns people into suckers."

"You didn't start a war with the Church over a disagreement in existentialist thought, did you?"

"I began the war to break the stranglehold the Church had on society, and the teachings they used to enthrall people were part of that. Fódlan used to be excessively religious, Professor, and there was no opt out. People were pressured not to question the Archbishop's interpretation of things. Honestly, I've always thought religion and geography were synonyms. Most people only hold their beliefs because their parents passed it on. If I'd been born in Faerghus, I'd have probably been more hesitant to question the Church. Adrestia has become more secular over the centuries. Maybe that's the real reason I grew up skeptical."

"Faerghus is more religious?"

"Gods, Professor. They called themselves the _Holy _Kingdom. See, that's another thing. Religion was used to justify self importance and power grabs. If the King is connected to the Church, questioning the government becomes blasphemy. A war is amoral, but a crusade is just. Adrestia used to be like that, the early Hresvelgs connecting themselves to the Saints and Elites and ancient stories, but I suppose my people grew out of it. Our citizens trusted my family enough to let us rule without having to think the Goddess would strike them down for sedition."

"Elite saints?"

"Erm, Saints _and _Elites. Different people. You don't remember the legends? I'm sure you were made to learn before the Archbishop let you teach."

"I can't recall," She extended her right arm and gestured invitingly. "But it'll be a treat to hear Adrestian mythology from the Emperor of all the Adrestians herself."

Edelgard raised an eyebrow. "What do you think my title entails, Professor? I'm not a repository of bedtime stories."

"Or better yet, maybe you can sing it to me."

"You're not going to let me live that down, are you?"

"It's not my fault you're easy to fluster, and I can't help it if I think it's cute."

"C-Cute?!"

"And if my alternative is that stoic, serious face." She teased.

"Okay, Professor. Let me gently but firmly take the c-word from you and put it in the box labeled 'not appropriate in the presence of Her Majesty'. Tell you what. Just this once, I'll regale you with Adrestia's mythology if it'll move the conversation along." Edelgard thought how best to tell the story, her mind clearly drifting back to times it was told to her. "Let's see. I think I remember it well enough given how my six year old knuckles were struck when I didn't pay attention…"

* * *

_Countryside. Rolling hills marred in winding roads and scattered edifices to pagan gods. Endless windswept plains combed over by beasts of burden bound to heavy plows. Scattered stone towns in which peasants live out their entire lives, never knowing what lay beyond the surrounding thirty kilometers. It's a simple Fódlan. In truth, it isn't exceptionally different from the one Edelgard would someday know, but there's an important distinction. These simple farmers are about to see the face of divinity. About to hear words their descendants would spend over a dozen centuries attempting to decipher. _

_Pausing in their work, the people of these villages notice a glimmer in what would be known as the Blue Sea Star. _

"In the beginning, Fódlan was shrouded in darkness, and its people lived without meaning and purpose. Then came change. The first light quested forth from the heavens, and her name was Sothis. The Creator Goddess."

"Sothis. Sothis…"

"Professor?"

"Oh, excuse me. That name… I'm sorry. Continue."

"The Goddess breathed life into Fódlan, and what was barren became as a paradise for those who would follow her. Having used her divinity for the benefit of man, she then fashioned herself in our image so as to live amongst us and allowed her divine power to leave her. The life she kept inside was given full expression as the Children of the Goddess, and they came to reside in a settlement in Zanado. The Goddess would remain distant, but always within reach. Meanwhile, the greatest of her children went forth to provide for humanity as a guiding hand."

_The settlement at Zanado is a sprawling complex of large, interconnected buildings beyond the capabilities of human hands. It has been built within the very arid canyon, surrounded on all sides by pillars of rock, sand, and shale, but verdant green lines shimmering canals within the city itself. The Goddess has chosen this site to rest, and her life-giving magic provides a sanctuary for her children to live. Thousands of human beings now make a pilgrimage to the spot each year, traveling across Fódlan to see the oasis their deities have built in the desert canyon. They are warmly received by the Children of the Goddess, who they perceive as miraculous, and they soon return home with wondrous stories that serve to spread the Goddess' word even further._

_To better manage the growing faithful, five great pillars of light discharge from the holy city to bring forth five figures. _

"And so one became five. Five great Saints who would watch over the faithful as the Goddess spent her days resting. They were…"

_And from this trapped light comes a simple robed man in a wide brimmed hat with a sword; the wind itself bending to his call, _"Macuil, wisdom incarnate."

_A heavily armored man with a bow; lord and master of water, _"Indech, the indomitable warrior and brilliant craftsman."

_A man in commanding, Bishop esque robes sure to have inspired the ecclesiastical trappings of later time periods wielding a lance; gifted with innate power over the Earth, _"Cichol, a compassionate yet stern champion unfailing in his faith."

_And a beautiful young woman adorned like a priestess with a staff, _"Cethleann, a kind soul of endless grace and beauty known for her miracle healing and caregiving."

_The leading figure is an imposing yet alluring woman in a haunting blend of stark white cloth and dazzling gold armor. A sword and shield that both glow and pulse a light blue are by her side. _"And then there was Seiros, first and greatest of all the Saints. Seiros wielded a fraction of the Goddess' own power directly, and she used her gifts to protect the people of Fódlan and perform miracles for the benefit of the faithful in equal measure. It is said her heavenly elegance directly reflected the image of Sothis."

"Why do your descriptions of Cethleann and Seiros go on about their physical appearances while the male Saints are known for their skills?"

"It's not my story, Professor. Most writers in the Church were historically male. They were old, lonely men who spent long, lonely nights in dusty old monasteries surrounded by other men, and it reflects in their writing. I'm just telling this as it was told to me."

"Well now I'm curious. What did the male Saints look like? Were they shaven, or did they have that rugged look going on? What about Cichol? Was he sporting a six-pack under those robes or—"

"If I have to recount this, the least you can do is take it seriously. Now where was I…"

_Seiros hovers in the sky, suspended as if carried by light itself and shimmering like a glistening jewel against the backdrop of the heavens. She has come bearing gifts from the Goddess; a jagged sword seemingly made from bone with a bright red stone ensconced within a circular gap in the hilt. Beyond that she has brought the light itself, and both this otherwise intangible power and the sword are bestowed to the recipient, a young knight with flowing blonde hair and two decorative purple streaks painted over his left eye. _

"Fódlan became threatened by evil spirits from the northern wastes; malevolent beings of un-creation conceived in direct opposite to the life-bringer Sothis. The Goddess would safeguard her faithful, but she also saw an opportunity to build humanity up. To teach the people of Fódlan to protect themselves. She chose a human champion and gave him a fraction of her power — the first crest — and the legendary Sword of the Creator. Now wielding the power of the Creator God, he vanquished the threat and, still under the Goddess' direction, worked to build a kingdom so that humanity could look after itself while benefiting from the Goddess' teachings. That man became known as Nemesis, the King of Liberation."

_The peace would not last long. Decades pass, and an older Nemesis becomes restless and corrupted with power. His hair is gray and ragged. His eyes burn a fiery yellow, radiant with a learned hatred for the people he was meant to protect. He goes without armor and adorns himself with animal pelts and bones._

"But Nemesis changed, rejecting the trappings of civilization and the future the Goddess had tasked him with forging. He came to believe the Goddess' guiding hand should become a fist. He envisioned a society where only the strong would rule, and of course, he viewed himself as the strongest of all. He turned the power he'd been gifted against Fódlan, and people suffered in chaos and anarchy under the Fell King."

"Wait, you mean the guy named _Nemesis _was evil? Why, I'd never."

"This isn't exactly a whodunit story."

_Ten figures have risen to stand side by side with Seiros and the other four Saints. Wielding golden weapons and crests of their own, they serve to rally the forces of the faithful. _

"The Goddess was horrified, but she did not lose her inherent faith in humanity. She tasked her Saints with finding new champions to stand against Nemesis, and ten elite warriors answered the call. They too were bestowed weapons and divine power, this time from several different Children of the Goddess. They were—"

"The wandering heroes errant." _These three elites are greatly diverse in their background and appearances. There's your typical barbarian hero, a charmer and drifter with a slippery face always adorned by a smirk and a wink, and your standard masked warrior with an edgy, anti-social vibe to him. _"Goneril, renowned for his strength and an appetite for battle, was given an axe. Riegan, a wanderer who had seen everything Fódlan had to offer, was granted a bow. Charon, a man devoted to both the blade and the study of magic, was gifted a sword."

"Then there were the mages." _The two elites most renowned for magical affinity dressed like typical mages. You've seen one robed mage, you've seen them all. _"Lamine, known for her esoteric knowledge, was granted a gem of concentrated wisdom and power. Gloucester, known for his devotion to healing, was given a staff."

"There were the knights," _These three elites are mounted, armored warriors who serve as your standard, knightly protagonists with powerful steeds and self-righteous sets of armor. _"Blaiddyd, Gautier, and Daphnel. All devoted warriors who rode into battle for god… but not so much country. They were all given lances."

"And finally there were the flying sentinels." _The final two elites are generally blurs in the sky as they ride on the backs of a wyvern and a pegasus. Any details are generally made out only moments before they finish striking down their hapless grounded targets. _"Dominic, a patriot dedicated to protecting his homeland, was given a powerful hammer. Fraldarius, a devoted guardian, was given an unbreakable shield."

"Ah, so there were ten elites. Why did you only mention nine?"

"Oh, sorry. I… that can't be right. I definitely got all… and you're messing with me. Hilarious, Professor. Now, as for what makes this Adrestia's origin myth…"

_Again Seiros appears from the heavens before a man chosen to become the Goddess' new champion, but lessons learned have changed the Saint. She offers this young man not power or weapons, but simply the chance to stand by her side._

"At the height of Nemesis' reign, Seiros travelled across the western lands, where Nemesis' control was weakest, and performed miracles to show the faithful the Goddess had not abandoned them. She and the Saints spent decades fanning the embers of hope, and these early Adrestians eventually came together and established the beginnings of the Empire. Its name was said to be taken from the divine proclamation of an oracle, and the city of Enbarr, where Seiros had first appeared, was chosen as its capital. With her blessing, a man by the name of Wilhelm von Hresvelg became the first Adrestian Emperor, and he and the Ten Elites labored to raise an ordained army of light to counter the fallen King and his fell forces of darkness."

"Wow, Edelgard. You could announce for wrestling matches."

"Are you going to talk through this whole thing? I can't remember where I was now. Skipping to the end…"

_Countryside. Rolling hills marred by signs of battle and abandoned edifices to the Goddess. Endless windswept plains combed over by scouts and supply caravans. Scattered stone towns in which soldiers have been garrisoned, not knowing what threats may be mobilizing beyond the surrounding thirty kilometers. It's a scorched and battered Fódlan. In truth, it isn't exceptionally different from the one Edelgard's war would someday create, but there's an important distinction. These simple farmers are about to see the end of an era defining battle. About to witness the creation of a legend their descendants would dedicate the next ten centuries to immortalizing. _

_The armies of light and darkness — of good and evil, of faith and will, of guided purpose and anarchic freedom — clash for a final time on rain-soaked plains. Pegasus knights and wyvern riders streak chaotically in the sky like so many birds of prey. Organized formation has given way to blobs and masses of soldiers, men and women able to look only to the comrades by their side for guidance. The Ten Elites and Four Saints are all landmarks in the battle, each one single handedly able to hold against the Fell King's forces._

_Nemesis himself is outnumbered, but not outmatched. A sword that can slice a mountain in two does just as well against an opposing army. Still wielding misused power, he cleaves through his foes until the clash of dueling nations and ideologies becomes a one on one fight between two champions. Seiros stands before him. She has come to right her mistakes. _

"The War of Heroes was long. Nemesis was finally slain by Seiros on the Tailtean Plains, but victory came at great cost. Wilhelm eventually died, and his cause had to be taken up by his successor, Lycaon. Many of the Children of the Goddess fled the continent, and their settlement in Zanado was ripped asunder. Fódlan itself shuddered, with the fertile fields of Gronder choked in corpses and the valley of Ailell permanently set ablaze. The post-war Adrestian Empire was restructured as a force for unity in Fódlan, and it strived to repair the damage. The Ten Elites settled down and founded noble houses that served as the basis for a new social system, and the Church of Seiros, as it would be known, took hold with support from Enbarr. Order came at last, but while the forces of the Goddess had prevailed in the war, she did not believe they'd won the peace."

_Fódlan is forever changed. The Adrestian Empire now reigns over the continent. Its increasingly entrenched noble families dedicate themselves to lording over the common man, and they in turn are taxed for Enbarr's benefit. Disgruntlement nurtures a yearning for independence as the centuries go by, and the seeds of civil war germinate in the northern and eastern territories. The Church of Seiros is strong, but gone are the Saints and their miracles. Bishops and priests spread the Church's word now, and they ensure that people do not stray from their version of events. Fódlan is in a new age of unity, and yet the unraveling of the Adrestian Empire has quietly begun. The teachings of the Church are now universal, and yet the people are further than ever from the Goddess; the settlement in Zanado is an abandoned relic, and it isn't long before the people have forgotten what it ever was. The battles of the past were fought to shape the future, and yet this future stalls, unable to move on. Unable to become something truly new. Does Fódlan prosper in a new golden age, or is it only rust?_

"The Goddess remained shaken from the actions of Nemesis, and she watched warily as her power passed down to new generations through the Ten Elites and Saints. These crests, her gifts and blessings, became the basis of a new feudal system. Order became stratification. Heroic lineages became unchanging hierarchies. Fódlan became divided up between competing noble houses, and ambitious nobles amassed crest bearing heirs and relics of the conflict to increase their land and wealth. The shadow of the war sparked new conflicts, and the Goddess realized her power had become a force of greed. Heartbroken, the Goddess chose to leave Fódlan, departing for the Blue Sea Star she had first come from. However, her benevolence is not forgotten. The Church of Seiros still serves to spread peace and happiness. We can still put her teachings to good use, and so long as we continue to adhere to those teachings and follow her path, the Goddess may someday return to guide the people of Fódlan once more."

* * *

"And they all lived happily ever after." Edelgard's tone had become increasingly sardonic as her story progressed, and she was practically mocking it by the end. Edelgard's wording of the tale's obvious moral on putting faith in the Church made it clear said lesson had been drilled into her girlhood by instructors, and she seemed very proud that her adult life was spent in defiance of it. "Or utterly nonsensical."

"You don't believe in your own people's mythology?"

"Myths and history are two different things, and it's not hard to tell the difference. Real life history is random and unfair. Wars start, crops fail, marriages build and break noble lines — it's all random. There's no rhyme or reason to it. There's certainly no thematic value. If you can take an obvious moral from an event, it probably didn't actually happen that way. Doubly so if the lesson is 'the Church knows what's best'."

Edelgard looked carefully over Byleth, eyes flicking up and down in search of agreement, but the Professor only shrugged. The Emperor seemed to take that as a challenge to convince. "I thought it was an interesting story. Surely you can at least see the allegorical value."

"I suppose I can't fault you for being skeptical of my skepticism. You don't remember, Professor. You don't remember how the Church controlled us."

"But your problem seems to be with faith. You wear your atheism like a badge of honor."

She nodded. "And I'm all the stronger for it. Professor, we're not special. We're not blessed. We're just boring old us. There's no intelligent design. When I managed to kill enemy soldiers in the war, I'm pretty damn sure it wasn't because the Goddess had ordained my actions."

"So you don't believe in the Goddess at all?"

Edelgard thought. "I don't have faith in the Goddess, Professor. I think there's truth in the legends. I'm sure Nemesis, Wilhelm, and Seiros were real. Maybe Sothis was real too. I believe that's a possibility, but I won't take the legends on faith. What about you? Do you believe in the Goddess?"

"I… I'm not sure."

"If you had to answer."

Foggy as her mind was, Byleth had the strangest feeling she'd seen something that would make 'no' a silly answer. "Yes, I do believe. There has to be something out there, right? This can't be all there is."

"Why not, Professor? Why can't this be all there is? See, I think we can make our own lives significant, and you don't have to believe in a higher power to just stop and appreciate life for what it is."

"What about the afterlife? Do you believe in that?"

"Not at all, and I never understood why people would genuinely think this life is just a prelude to something else. When you're dead, you're gone. Simple as that. You can forget about divine judgement. Innocent people suffer for no reason. Bad people do terrible things and go on living. There are even people who call me a monster because of the war. In fact, the more religious someone is, the more likely they are to have a low opinion of me."

"You don't think much of judgement?"

"I don't mean to dismiss morality. I just believe it's something that has to be decided. I think another reason a lot of people cling to religion is because it offers doctrine of right and wrong, but there's no one answer there. There's no one to judge our actions but our peers and, ultimately, ourselves. The war… haunts me, Professor. I think about the things I did, and see, that's important. If I didn't, then I really _would _be a monster."

"If you don't live by religious morals, then what motivation is there to improve yourself? Can a life still have a greater purpose?"

"We can decide that purpose. We can give something to the future. You can always… live for something you care about." Edelgard paused. She seemed to lose herself, staring almost longingly at her mentor. "For someone you care about."

"That makes sense. I suppose a person would actually return your affections."

"... Would she?"

"Who's she?"

Edelgard suddenly found anything Byleth happened to be standing by very interesting. "Um, n-no one. I meant… well, that conversation got away from us. W-Why did it start?"

"We were talking about what Garreg Mach was like."

"That's right." Edelgard gave a warm smile. "I like this, Professor. Even if our visit to the academy doesn't jog your memories, I like spending time with you. I couldn't have these conversations with anyone else. People only see me as the Emperor. They're nervous to even look me in the eye." And blushed slightly. "A-And here I find that I can't always look you in the eye. You're the only one I can talk to without the weight of the crown. You're the only one who can look at me as… El."

"I like this too. From my point of view, it doesn't feel like we were apart for more than a month, but you know what?" Byleth returned a smile, and it was more than the small smirk that accompanied her teasing. Edelgard had allowed real emotion to show through the stateswoman expression, so she could at least return the favor. "That was still too long."

"Right. The last time we were… together." Byleth glanced over Edelgard's head to see the fog had been steadily clearing, and a faint image of the fortress she'd once called home could be seen against the background of dreary gray. Edelgard turned and smiled at the sight. "Look at that. You can finally see the monastery."

"And just as we were talking about it." Her own smile was a dry smirk again. "Clearly a sign from the Goddess to repent and renounce your heathen ways."

"Don't start." Edelgard glanced around, her eyes drawn to street vendors. "We've a bit of a hike ahead of us, and there's no sense doing it on an empty stomach. Why don't we stop here for lunch? My treat, of course."

* * *

"I gotta say, Ferdie. When you said you knew a place where we could grab lunch," Dorothea gave a long sigh as she poked a fork at her half-eaten casserole. At least, she'd been told it was casserole. "I thought you were talking about a restaurant in town. Not the _mess hall._"

Ferdinand shrugged as he set down his tea cup. "There is food here. Do you not like the dining facility?"

"This is where I've been eating for more than two weeks now. I thought our outing could be, I don't know, different?"

"You have me. That is something different."

"... Yeah. Sure."

Dorothea idly glanced around the base's DFAC, or Dining Facilities Administration Center as it was known to the military personnel that could be ordered to care about such things. Edelgard's modern army lived on a tightly regimented supply system that was unfailingly standardized no matter where in the continent a military base happened to be. Gone were the longstanding traditions of soldiers having to forage in the countryside or barter with people in town, which produced the unintended consequences of fresh food and friendly relations with the locals. Now Imperial troops had stale food from half a continent away brought right to them so as to never venture past the heavily fortified compound to interact with the natives or even so much as see a non-Adrestian face, because that was the civilized way to go about an occupation.

Knowing Ferdinand at least gave Dorothea access to the officer's facility, a marginal improvement over what was available to enlisted men in quality compensating with finer tables, flowers in vases, a guarded door, and other surefire signs of class. Ferdinand had his own little corner of the room complete with a table made with a dozen people in mind. Imperial Commissars were intended to be career officers that would dedicate their entire lives to the new order, their families and close circles of friends coming with them as they moved around. Ferdinand… had himself, and so he evidently ate most of his meals on this family reunion scaled table alone, surrounded beyond by officers he didn't know that didn't want to know him. There was something discomforting about being alone with him here. Dorothea hadn't always gotten along with Ferdinand back in Garreg Mach, but this was worse.

"It's… real different." She cleared her throat. "So, um, what were you telling me? Something about letters?"

"Right. I am often tasked with censoring the letters soldiers send back home to their families. We cannot allow enlisted men to potentially expose sensitive information, after all."

"Sounds tedious." Dorothea replied as she slumped into her hand, trying not to let her face show the same sentiment.

"It can be, especially since the lives of the common soldiers here are only so interesting, but I find ways to spice things up."

"Ooh, spicing things up in the mailroom." She remarked dryly. "Do go on."

"Sometimes I'll try and go after specific kind of words. I'll crusade against adjectives, or sweep away adverbs as if swiping a lance. One time I came across a letter that seemed addressed to a close female friend, and with but a few choice editorial decisions, the note was reimagined as a declaration of romantic intent." Ferdinand chuckled, though his laugh quavered under insecurity. "Heh… I… I, uh… I might actually get in trouble for that one."

Dorothea snickered, amused at how dull she realized most of his days were. "Wow. You're practically God. Why, wiping out addresses must be like erasing entire metropolises with but the flick of a pen."

"Oh no," He turned deadly serious. "I could never do that."

"Oh, Ferdie. Ferdie, Ferdie, Ferdie." Dorothea's bored expression genuinely lightened, though it was also borderline mocking. "You're just lonely, aren't you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Face it. You just don't have much to do around here. Finding the Professor has got to be the best thing to ever happen to you since the war ended."

"It certainly is nice to have her back, and recovering her is a feat that will assuredly grant me recognition."

"Oh?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow. "You don't like your current responsibilities?"

"That… is not what I said. The Commissars have an important role in the Empire."

Dorothea finally realized the underlying source of the awkwardness she felt. She hadn't historically enjoyed Ferdinand's company, but also had to admit she'd gotten used to him over time, and this was something more than that. She realized Ferdinand was… just kind of sad. Underneath his imposed patriotism and pride was the slightest trace of a defeated young man who could only warily watch as his own life passed him by. Ferdinand was in his prime, and yet he was insecure, rudderless, uncertain of his purpose, and vaguely convinced he was meant for something greater. He was still, all these years later, trying to pick up his self confidence after Edelgard's machinations showed him just how out of his league she was and had always been.

And on that realization, the songstress put on the practiced smile that belied her intentions. Now she had something to tug at.

"Well, I'm glad you found something that suits you, Ferdinand. To be honest…"

"What?"

"I'm just a little surprised. The way you went on about nobility and piety and etiquette when we were younger, I would have thought you'd end up in something, I don't know, administrative, or as a high ranking military officer. But hey, if you like this kind of job."

"What do you mean by 'this kind of job'?" Ferdinand wondered, a little worked up. "I am still considered part of the military."

"Now that I think about it, I can see how you got here. You used to say that faith was important in the nobility. Edie may have gotten rid of the Church, but the Commissars are dedicated to preaching her revolutionary vision, right? I see the connection. You can still embody noble virtue by placing faith in Edelgard instead."

"Yes, I suppose… wait, what? Faith in Edelgard is not like devotion to the Goddess!"

"Oh? So she's just a woman to you?"

"Yes… no. S-She is not just a woman. She is the Emperor, but she is not a higher power like the Goddess!"

Dorothea cocked her head. "That doesn't seem like the revolutionary spirit. I'd have thought a modern Imperial officer would value dear Edie over the Goddess. After all, the Church was corrupt. Her Majesty said so herself."

"I-It is not like that! Of course I value Edelgard over… the Goddess. I… I just do not worship her!"

Dorothea pretended to be innocently startled by his raised voice. "I didn't mean to upset you, Ferdie. I'm just trying to figure out why this job is so fulfilling to you considering that it doesn't at all seem like something your younger self would have wanted."

"Yes, well… I have an important role here."

"And obviously we don't _worship _Edelgard. She's just our close friend and leader, not some infallible Goddess. She _can _or, at least, _could _make mistakes."

"Yeah, I… I suppose."

"But in a way, we can have faith in her. Or rather, we can still have faith through her. The Church may be gone, but Edie didn't leave behind a cold world with nothing to believe in. We can believe, in our hearts, that her will is best. That she'll build a better world for everyone. I see that nobles like you still embody piety, it's just that piety now means believing, no, _knowing_ things will be better when they're _Edelgardian._"

"That… that is not even a term."

She shrugged. "I said it. It makes sense. That makes it a word. You _do _think it makes sense, don't you?"

"Um… of course."

Dorothea gave a wide grin as if trying to lighten the conversation, without making it seem like she wanted under Ferdinand's skin. Glancing around, she quietly pulled out a flask and dangled it playfully until the Commissar noticed. "I see you're not touching your tea anymore, Ferdie. Want me to make it more interesting?"

She could tell she'd gotten to Ferdinand as it took a solid few seconds for his stuffy morals to boot up. "Dorothea?! Alcohol is not permitted among Imperial—"

"I'm not in the military anymore, Ferdie. Haven't been for some time." She countered, her smile sly.

"Well… it is still not a good habit."

"Oh, I don't drink often. I just carry this around for special occasions. We don't see each other much, Ferdie. This seems special to me."

"I… I do not think I should partake."

"Right, right. Of course." Dorothea nodded. "Edelgard would be disappointed, after all."

The final mention of his once classmate and current lord pushed him over. "... What exactly is in there?"

"Just a little dry gin to make that tea Faerghus styled."

"But will the flavors mix well? I spent some time crafting this specific blend—"

"You know what? Why don't we make a whole new batch?"

XXXXXX

Ferdinand couldn't possibly be drunk. His alcohol tolerance likely wasn't high, and Dorothea could easily imagine he was the kind of stick in the mud to take a lifelong stand against drinking, partying, and all round good-timery, but he still couldn't be intoxicated from just a little gin. Rather, the small amount of alcohol now leaning against the blood barrier in his brain served an entirely psychological change in the former nobleman. It was just the slight prodding needed to bring out the emotions the Imperial tried so hard to pretend he was beyond.

"You ever get the feeling we've been lied to?"

"What do you mean?"

Ferdinand's voice was a little slurred, but it was more from a depressed tone than anything else. He leaned forward on the table with his head curled in his arms, and Dorothea couldn't help but rest a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "We were told the end of the war would change everything. We would finally go about the business of running an Empire instead of building one. The tea and crumpets would flow."

"Heh, is that your idea of a celebration, Ferdie?"

"We were all going to do great things in this new world. We were all going to be free to live out our dreams." He moaned. "But that's rubbish. Look at me. You were right, Dorothea. I'm not what I was supposed to be. I'm not anything young Ferdinand would be proud of. I think… my mistake was to confuse peace with happiness. They're two different things, aren't they? They're… two different things."

"Oh, Ferdie. You must really be upset. You're using contractions like a normal person." She shook him affectionately, almost perceiving the Commissar in a new light as he continued to open up. "We're just not used to not fighting. I think we're all still in the wartime mindset, Edie included. Peace takes time to set in."

"But what if it doesn't, or what if I can't do peace justice? I feel like I'm wasting it."

"How do you waste peace?"

"By wasting your potential!" Ferdinand sat back up just to slouch in his chair as he continued. "I should be doing something meaningful! I should be reinventing the von Aegir name by serving as a diplomat to faraway places or restructuring the Imperial administration, not wasting my youth arguing with Randolph over whether or not I can punish the men when they set my office on fire for a laugh!"

"Wow. You are _not_ popular here, are you?"

"And I had potential, Dorothea! I did! I was at Garreg Mach, and I was skilled and hard working. At some point it just… life just left me behind. All my dreams started slipping through my fingers. It's still happening… and I can't stop it."

"Oh, you just need goals. Something to work towards. You know, I always wanted to do two things after the war. I promised myself I'd make friends with a former soldier from the Kingdom or Alliance, because they weren't all fanatics or anything, and I promised to write a play that Edelgard would come see herself. Something that would make her smile. Heh, silly I know, but I rarely see her smile anymore. Maybe now when she's with the Professor, but she's pretty serious otherwise."

Ferdinand slowly looked up. "So how's that going?"

"The play is a work in progress, but…" Dorothea had to remember not to say too much. "I've met some nice people. You should think of something you want to accomplish. Something to get you out of bed each morning."

"You really think so?"

"Sure. Peace is the freedom to do whatever you want, after all. Of course, the end of the war isn't the same as inner peace. I'm not sure if any of us will feel that again. Not like when we were teenagers, focusing on gossip about academy couples instead of rebuilding a continent.

"No one ever talked to me about that kind of thing."

"Well… erm… I'm just saying that things are different now. The war has defined us, and we can't change that. You can't live through what we lived through and expect not to be changed. All you can do is be thankful you survived." She gave him a genuine smile. "And find something meaningful to do with the peace we won."

"What if I can't?" He wondered, somewhat fearful. "What if I fail? What if I devote everything I have to my goal and _fail?_"

Dorothea's smile remained just as sweet, but now she saw her chance to manipulate. To plant the seed of an idea. "Yeesh, Ferdie. You gotta have self confidence. You gotta have faith. Faith in _yourself_, not faith in the government, or the military, or the _throne._" She leaned in. "All things that will never return your respect. You can't let anything discourage you. You can't let _anyone _discourage you."

"I—"

"Or, hey, you could always learn to love what you do now." She interrupted. "Nothing wrong with taking pride in your work. Because, you know, not everyone needs to be _remembered _or _influential. _There's no shame in being something your younger self wouldn't have expected." She got closer still. "You may look like him and sound like him, but I can tell you've really changed, Ferdie. You've finally put that silly rivalry well and truly behind you."

"... Silly rivalry?"

"Well, it's not like anything _came _of it. If you feel fulfilled where you are, then by all means enjoy your work. Finding our niche in life is what we all want deep down, right?" Dorothea hovered right by his ear, her voice but a whisper. "If you can rise above that old competitiveness now and be the kind of man that can say, 'I'm proud to be part of this _Edelgardian _future', then more power to you."

Ferdinand never turned to look at her. He was in an almost trance like state as he got up, and his tone made it clear his mind was elsewhere. "Excuse me, Dorothea. I apologize, but I must cut our outing short. I… have things to think about."

Dorothea outwardly hid her emotions even when left alone at the table, but a sense of accomplishment grew in her as she scooped up Ferdinand's untouched dessert with a shrug and prepared to leave. She may very well have put another hairline fracture in Edelgard's officer corps and, hey, she'd managed to cut the date with him short too. "Sorry, Ferdie. I hope that wasn't too harsh, but I'm doing you a favor. Edelgard always said to question faith. Why shouldn't we question her too?"


	5. Messages and Mediums

**Edelgard and Byleth go for a walk...**

* * *

"What is truth? What is fiction? When you wield unchecked power, does the distinction really matter?"

— Quote attributed to Nemesis

* * *

**MESSAGES AND MEDIUMS**

* * *

Edelgard stared ahead in a quiet wariness at the view of Garreg Mach she could now easily make out through the mountain fog. She and Byleth (and Her Majesty's guards) never crossed into anything you would call wilderness as they ascended the mountain. Though most development was located further down, there was no terminus between the nearby town and Garreg Mach. The settlement just got thinner as you neared the fortress until the road reached the outer walls, and a few buildings could be found here too. In its heyday the town stretched to just inside of the fortress gate, but these buildings were deserted now. But for the icy winds that occasionally hammered up the Ohgma mountains, they were entirely undisturbed. Relics of a more prosperous time.

Loneliness. There was no better word for it.

Edelgard glanced around as her and Byleth's hike continued. Both of them were slowly beginning to tire, the price of exertion in the thinning air, but that wasn't the only reason the Emperor found herself short of breath. Her eyes darted from building to building. Every sight was the same; decrepit old symbols of broken dreams and fallen lives. It all came together with the haunting air of a ghost town, and it burned in the Emperor's lungs because she had to take it with a quiet sense of guilt. Who had lived here? Who had lived there? What was sold in that market? What did that wagon haul? A question for every structure and object, and one above all. The only one she knew the answer to.

What had happened here?

She shuddered at the town sized monument to her war and the peace it shattered because she knew firsthand what was ruined. Edelgard walked this path when she first arrived as a student all those years ago. She'd seen that house with laundry drying in the sun. She'd seen that merchant stall host a spat over fruit prices. She'd seen children play tag around that well. She'd. Seen. This town belonged to the past tense now. People still lived nearby, sure, but the town Edelgard and Byleth had just walked from wasn't quite the same. It was independent. It had to be. _This_ town had lived in symbiosis with the monastery as a step in the multi-tiered complex that was Garreg Mach. It pulsed in sync with the ancient fortress as part of a diverse and accepting community. The once princess had been accepted with open arms and became a part of the history this place bled. It had all been her home once. The academy became her life.

Then she killed it, and the death blow killed this place too.

"Edelgard? Are you okay?"

"So many innocent people here." She whispered to herself. "So many lives ruined so that mine could fulfill its purpose."

"El?"

She turned towards the Professor and forced a smile. An exaggerated one. This wasn't supposed to be a depressing trip. "Sorry. I didn't mean to lose myself in thought."

Byleth clearly found her surroundings as interesting as Edelgard did, even if they didn't hold the same significance to her. "What is all this? What _was _all this?"

"This was the original settlement before it shifted down the mountain. The town used to be entirely within the outer walls we passed by, and a few merchants were even allowed to set up inside the fortress gate."

Byleth strolled over to a house and nudged an arrow curiously wedged in the wall. It was in there well enough to resist, and she left the stray shot alone with a shrug. "I take it something unpleasant happened?"

"The war. It began here." Edelgard's voice quavered, but she hid it with a smile and a firm hand on her mentor's shoulder. Something about physical contact with the Professor made the rest of Edelgard's explanation come more easily. Gave her self confidence she wouldn't have found alone. "With a battle we fought together."

"Right. Ferdinand mentioned we were side by side in the opening engagement."

"Before you were lost, sadly. Just think of what we can accomplish now. With the two of us working towards the future." The Emperor flashed a warm smile as her hand went around her mentor's back, resting on Byleth's other shoulder in a gentle but firm half hug that allowed her to urge the Professor forward. Away from the town. From Byleth's point of view, she frequently reminded herself, the war had been going on but weeks ago. If these memories came back all at once, without guidance, it could've caused trauma. A blinding flash of senseless violence and destruction. She needed the nurturing company of friends when it happened. Furthermore, by nudging her in the right direction, Edelgard could help her arrive at an Imperial centric interpretation of events. "Do you by chance remember any of the fighting?"

"The fighting here?" She looked around, taking in the signs of battle with an inquisitive look. "Um—"

Edelgard quickened the pace, tightening her grip and taking Byleth with her. "No need to strain yourself. I'll be happy to remind you. It all started five years ago, not far from where we stand. My intention was to strike at the heart of the Church and end the war before it began. Unfortunately, that also meant attacking the academy."

"Wasn't that our home?"

"Station commands a heavy price, Professor. For what it's worth, I lead the battle personally to minimize the destruction and to… to take responsibility for my decisions." Edelgard took a deep breath. The first gasp brought shivers as memories came back to her. She was silent until her breathing finally steadied, for only then would her voice sound genuine as she recounted her version of events. Only then could she move past the emotions that flooded back to craft a carefully worded tale. "It began just beyond the outer walls. I was preparing for the assault…"

* * *

_Edelgard had been Emperor for less than two months, but she was a busy eighteen year old. In the time since her coronation she'd uncovered the truth of the Flame Emperor, crossed blades with the fanatical Church zealots of the monastery, and created necessary war from tyranny masked as peace. But for those loyal soldiers slain in Edelgard's retreat from the tomb, said war had remained bloodless. Now, as her army gathered outside the outer walls of Garreg Mach monastery, Her Imperial Majesty knew that wouldn't last much longer. She was saddened at the thought of fighting her classmates in the Blue Lions and Golden Deer houses, but was also able to put those feelings aside in favor of a quiet fury. She'd been preparing for this her whole short but storied life, and at long last something was going to come from those preparations. Her patience, her suffering, her valor — it was all for this, the day the Church would fall. The day when the green haired beast that called itself a woman would fall, freeing humanity from her repression. It had been a long march up the mountainside, but she wasn't tired or cold. She couldn't feel the chill in the air as the winter slowly faded. Her blood ran white hot with passion._

_Besides, the Emperor of all the Adrestians could not appear weak to her people. She would not shiver or sniffle, and adorned in personalized plate armor of brilliant gold with stylish red and black accentuation, she certainly wouldn't shirk away from attention. Especially when complete with decorative black feathering lining her shoulders, a gold trimmed red cape fluttering behind her, and an elaborate shield emblazoned with the double headed Adrestian eagle, the Emperor's attire painted an inspiring picture of patriotism and leadership. She was a rallying call to any wavering Adrestian soldier that might glance her way. A personification of national symbolism. The culmination of all Emperors from Wilhelm to Ionius. The grand champion of order and rule of law._

_And she was also humble as a leader should be, of course._

_At the moment, Edelgard stood monitoring the soldiers with her fellow students in the Black Eagle house. All of them had seen the truth in her words, and now they stood by her side in a mutual pursuit of justice. All of them. _

_Even Dorothea. _

_Especially Dorothea._

"_I am declaring the future of Brigid. I will not be dying here! I will be winning! For myself and for everyone, I will be surviving!" Declared the Brigid huntress._

"_We've been cutting our own path this whole way. There's no stopping until we reach the end! I can't die, or all my great work so far will have been wasted!" Declared the House Bergliez brawler._

"_I'll do my best for you, Edelgard! If I die here, it would be with shame and regret… oh, I can't let that happen!" Declared the House Varley archer._

"_Somehow we're already here. I wonder if the peace we secure will allow me to research as much as I'd like. If so, let's end this quickly!" Declared the House Hevring scholar._

"_I, Ferdinand von Aegir, shall achieve victory here! My noble pride demands no less!" Or something. Ferdinand probably said something along those lines. Edelgard tended to tune out when he spoke._

"_Don't worry about me, Edie. I won't fall before I've found my happily ever after." Dorothea took a wary look over the Church defenses. "Though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous."_

_Edelgard turned to her. "Afraid?"_

"_Afraid of fighting." She sighed. "But also… of who we'll be fighting."_

"_I'm not looking forward to facing our classmates either." Edelgard rested a steadying hand on Dorothea's shoulder. "But there is strength in our unity, and we can't give up hope. They may see the light and join our cause in time." _

_Dorothea slowly returned a smile. "Of course, Edie."_

_Edelgard glanced around to her classmates, inspiring them all in her resolve, but a face she just managed to glimpse as she turned back soured the moment somewhat. Just in case her main force wasn't enough, Edelgard had also brought a second army for the battle. It wasn't strategy alone that segregated the two divisions. This force was lead by Lord Arundel; an Imperial noble and Edelgard's uncle, and yet he was truly neither of those things. He and his had their own agenda, and though Her Majesty needed their help, she did not want to give them too many opportunities to grow stronger. To that end, she told Arundel to intervene only if she gave the order for reinforcements._

_And his current visit to her forward operating base came as an unpleasant surprise. "Ah, niece. Here you are. I was hoping I could catch you before the army goes on the march."_

_"Well, if it isn't Lord Arundel." Hubert hadn't been by Edelgard's side before. He teleported within moments of Arundel reaching her, suggesting he'd been monitoring things himself. "Always a pleasant surprise."_

_"Uncle? What are you doing here? You're to prepare your forces for deployment, are you not?"_

_Arundel flashed an unsettling grin. "Heh, such a reaction before you even know what I'm going to say. I'm aware of your wishes, niece, but I wanted to give you something before the fighting. I do think you'll enjoy it."_

_"Oh?" Hubert replied in bone dry sarcasm. "Such unexpected generosity."_

_Edelgard's gaze fell as if sure she would feel remorse for everything soon to follow her uncle's gift. "It's a weapon, isn't it? One of your shadowy inventions?"_

"_Don't pretend you haven't need of our weaponry." Arundel glanced over to an associate of his approaching with a large axe in hand. It was unlike anything Edelgard had seen before. The weapon was really only an axe in that this was the closest applicable word. Its blade was not of metal, but seemingly of organic, draconic bone. It was somewhat hooklike in shape, with ridges along the "blade" part and spikes projecting from the back. Arundel gave a genuine, pride fueled smile as he took it in his own hands, and he approached Edelgard slowly to give her a good look. "Changing the old way starts with the self, eh niece?"_

"_What is this?" Asked Edelgard, her voice wary. "What terrible thing have you made?"_

"_It's like the Heroes' Relics of old, but this one is no hand-me-down. It's _new. _We had it fashioned specifically for you, and the weapon shall respond to the crest of Seiros in your blood. Fitting that the Archbishop should be cut down by her own power."_

"_And this weapon is forged from draconic power as the ancient Relics were?"_

"_Like if the Goddess of old had made it." Replied Arundel's aide._

"_I believe in no gods. The Children of the Goddess are mortal, and they can be felled like anything else." Edelgard threw a defiant look her patron's way. "The weapons you create are nothing more than terrible tools of war, uncle. I shall ascribe no special importance to them."_

"_But niece," Arundel replied in false consideration. "Surely you see the necessity of overthrowing the Archbishop and the corruption she stands for? The old order will not go peacefully. You need this. You need us."_

"_Lady Edelgard," Hubert spoke up, his tone reluctant. "I am forced to concede he has a point. We have to fight, and if this can give you an advantage…"_

_Arundel offered the axe in genuine eagerness, and Edelgard had to admit it was an impressive weapon. The blade glowed like molten steel when she finally took it in her hands and actually began to move as if alive. Even Hubert stepped back in alarm, but Edelgard stood stoic. She could feel the power of the crest stone and the power of her own crest of Seiros coalescing. She could not deny the strength now pulsing through her. "I suppose such a weapon may be necessary, horrible as it is. What do you call your creation?"_

_"Aymr." Arundel replied proudly. "I thought you'd like it. Something to make sure worrying about a fair fight is the other person's problem."_

_Aymr blazed in Edelgard's hand, its unholy blade squirming back and forth, but she was quick to assert her mastery by planting the shaft solidly against the ground. It went still after that, and she twirled the weapon to her side to emphasize her following point. "Make no mistake, uncle. I accept the burden of wielding this strange weapon, but only so long as it is needed to weather the coming storm. I will not grow dependent on your aid. I will not be defined by this weapon or my crest, and when I do draw upon this power, I shall use it prudently, reluctantly, and only in the name," Her Majesty struck something of a pose. "_Of justice_."_

* * *

Edelgard unclenched her fists as she finished telling the story, realizing only then how much she'd gotten into it. It came out well enough, painting the image of a hesitant and personable leader unwilling to be corrupted by power… which, of course, was the truth. Whatever uneasiness she felt from the bitter memories of the fighting had since given way before her new confidence. "And so began the battle. It was an assault I launched only with great reluctance, my teacher."

"You had a Heroes' Relic forged for you?" Byleth struggled to remember what she knew about the relics and the bloody mark they carved in history. It helped that Edelgard had gone over it earlier, even if she was less enthusiastic about that story than her current, self-promoting tale. "As powerful as the weapons Sothis made?"

"Well, it's not like I had one in my inheritance like some of my Alliance and Kingdom classmates."

"No." Byleth teased. "You only had an Empire in your inheritance."

"Heh. Alright, you got me there. It's true. I had to depend on Those Who Slither in the Dark to achieve parity with my foes. The Church, Alliance, and Kingdom all had Heroes' Relics to call upon while the Empire was sorely lacking. For some reason, Imperial families only ended up with the crests of the Four Saints instead of the crests of the Ten Elites, and they didn't leave Relics to be passed down to the noble houses like the Elites did. I didn't want such a terrible power, but I didn't want to be stuck in an asymmetric war either."

Byleth turned curious. "Those who slither in the dark?"

"Sorry. I suppose 'Stateless' is the 'more correct' post-war term. They have developed magic and technology for the Empire, but they're not us, and they never will be."

"I see you've your own little nickname for them. Now, is that a proper faction name? Is it those who slither in the dark, or is it Those Who Slither in the Dark? Is TWSITD an acceptable acronym?"

"I just said to call them… and you're messing with me again. I assure you, Professor, you'd find my name for them appropriate if you'd gone through what I've been through."

The Professor became a little uncomfortable at the reminder of Edelgard's backstory. Considering what she'd just heard again, something else of note in the Emperor's tale caught her attention. "Wait… Dorothea was with you before the battle?"

"Yes. All the Black Eagles were."

She rested her hand against her chin in a questioning manner. "Dorothea claimed she wasn't there for the Imperial attack on Garreg Mach."

"D-Did she now?"

Byleth shrugged, not sure how to reconcile. "She told me she joined the Imperial army in the war's second year."

"Well… I distinctly recall her being with me. She held back in the fighting, but she was there. Everyone in your class was." Edelgard flashed a fake smile. "And she will _definitely _corroborate my story if you ask her again. Now, let's not focus too much on details. We haven't even reached the monastery yet."

"How much further?"

Edelgard nodded ahead. The two were close to the edge of the antebellum town now. Beyond was the grand staircase leading to the fortress and the inner walls. From then on, the mountainside seemingly gave way entirely to the enormousness of the man-made complex and its ancient masonry. "Just up those stairs."

* * *

_Edelgard was winning the battle, but you could be forgiven for not seeing it quite yet. The Imperial Army had beaten back the Church forces block by block in their advance through the town within the fortress' outer walls, but Edelgard's careful planning had fallen apart and unit cohesion was faltering. Her uncle's reinforcements were still available, but she didn't want to give him that kind of power over her. She would rather lead her troops from the front than be dependent on him._

_So she did, and it didn't take long to be singled out. Now, having finally fought her way up to the upper ramparts with a handful of scattered soldiers she'd managed to rally, Edelgard could confidently say her reign had seen its baptism of fire. Her attire was scuffed, torn, or just falling off, her new axe had seen blood several times, and her refined, Imperial aura had melted away in the heat of battle. She was tired, but she would not waver, and she would not abandon her sense of duty and justice._

_She drew strength from that resolve as she crested a rampart to find an ally in trouble. "Help! Edelgard!"_

"_Ferdinand?!"_

_Having gone ahead of the main force, likely in vainglorious pursuit of recognition, Ferdinand had been unceremoniously ambushed by none other than Claude and Dimitri. Edelgard's Alliance and Kingdom counterparts understood the symbolism inherent to the encounter same as her, and they took only a few more seconds to kick and bludgeon the prone Ferdinand before readying their weapons and turning her way. "Edelgard! If it isn't dear, sweet Edelgard." Said Claude, his voice dripping in smug self-assurance. "You've caused a lot of trouble today for a little princess."_

"_And she has come all this way," Dimitri was considerably angrier, and he made this known as he drew a lance to contrast Claude's bow. "Just to die."_

"_You two?!" Edelgard drew Aymr in the hopes of warding them off, but her male counterparts seemed to maintain faith in their conventional weapons. "Unhand Ferdinand at once!"_

"_Edelgard, f-forgive me." Ferdinand groaned. "If only I, Ferdinand von Aegir, had been more willing to heed your wise counsel. If only I had exercised judgement and not been blinded by my short sighted need for recognition."_

"_Ah, don't beat yourself up. You got as far as an Adrestian could. At least you're not doubly disadvantaged like your _female _companion here." Claude sneered. "I gotta say, Edelgard. Your scheming has really set my own plans back, and I don't appreciate anyone standing between me and absolute control over the Alliance."_

_Edelgard stood tall. "You're mistaken about me. I do not 'scheme'. I _liberate."

"_I will avenge those slain at the hands of Adrestian plotting, Edelgard!" Dimitri roared. "You engineered the Tragedy of Duscur! You took my family from me, and you had your own mother killed!"_

_She stood taller still. "Ridiculous! I was a child then! How could you possibly think I had anything to do with Patricia and Lambert's deaths?!"_

"_Because the dead speak to me! 'Dimitri', they say," The prince hunched over like a rabid animal. "TAKE OUR REVENGE!"_

_Understanding Edelgard had a more personal conflict with Dimitri, and not wanting to be ignored, Claude felt the need to add, "And… red is a stupid color!"_

_Seeing now that a confrontation was impossible to avoid, Edelgard readied her weapon and reluctantly charged. "You leave me little choice! I shall defend myself from your unprovoked aggression, and then my Empire shall invade your homelands… in… righteous self defense!"_

"_Ha! Does the fair maiden think she stands a chance?!"_

_Edelgard effortlessly avoided Claude's arrows and managed to strike with the blunt end of her axe, knocking him out instantly. "I don't seek personal power like you, Claude! I fight for the _common man!"

"_**VENGEANCE!**_"

_Dimitri took several wild slashed with his lance, but Edelgard managed to exploit the blind spot caused by his missing eye and darted to his side. He was also knocked unconscious as Edelgard unleashed a metal gauntlet and crest assisted strike to the head. "And I'm sorry you're so unwell Dimitri, but I cannot allow your theocratic inheritance to continue. Perhaps you'll let go of the past that haunts you so one day."_

_Her foreign counterparts bested, Edelgard sheathed her axe and came to Ferdinand's side. "Thank you, Edelgard. Forgive me. I, Ferdinand von Aegir, allowed the hubris and entitlement of my power hungry bloodline to cloud my vision. I see now that wasting your time with my petty rivalry was wrong. Following your example is the only path to a strong and prosperous Empire."_

"_You needn't apologize, Ferdinand." She readily helped him to his feet. "We are all stronger together."_

"_Under your benevolent and necessary leadership, of course—"_

"Wait, wait, wait…"

* * *

Byleth took in Edelgard's tale with a raised eyebrow. "That… that doesn't sound like Ferdinand."

"Yes, I'm sure his sense of self-importance has come back in full force since the end of the war, but in that moment he learned an important lesson in teamwork and cooperation."

"I… I'm just not sure I can picture all of that." Byleth continued her cross examination. "And Claude and Dimitri — I mean, I don't remember them well, but they were really like that?"

"That's how I recall it."

"Claude mocked you for… being a girl and wearing red?"

"He always was kind of irritating."

"And Dimitri went around screaming… vengeance? At the top of his lungs?"

"When the moment struck him."

"And he was missing an eye as a student?"

"Yes." She crossed her arms. "And anyone who claims he lost his eye in the war is just trying to slander the Imperial Army. You think, what, I told my soldiers to go around plucking out eyeballs? That's just barbarism."

"I… I guess I really don't remember them. All of that sounds uncharacteristic."

"You said it yourself, my teacher. You don't remember them well, and that's honestly for the better. Besides, you know how the old world feudalists are. Always trying to erase their past misdeeds and make the Empire look bad."

"... I guess?"

Edelgard and Byleth had finished ascending the first staircase. Derelict buildings were scattered around as before, but the important difference was the sight of the stone fortifications in front of them. A few hundred meters ahead was the entrance to the inner walls, and beyond that was the marketplace.

And the fortress.

And the academy.

"And our old lives." Edelgard whispered to herself. Byleth looked back in innocent curiosity.

"El?"

"Just… reminiscing. There's something about this place, Professor. I'm not normally this sentimental, but… there's something about this place."

"Maybe it's the people you met?"

Her eyes slowly met Byleth's. "Heh… maybe."

Looking at her mentor now brought back serene recollections of all the time they'd spent together here, the familiar scenery making these memories all but tangible. They were pleasant, but Edelgard wasn't calm at the moment. Garreg Mach was also a stressor, as considerably more powerful and traumatic were the memories of the battle fought here. They emerged swathed in flame in those rare, reflective moments when Edelgard's mental defenses were down, and year after year they continued to occupy space in her mind. Time and time again she would be dragged back into the storm, and though the front had long passed, calamitous echoes lingered still. Physically being at Garreg Mach was almost too much, and Edelgard considered if she'd underestimated the mental toll of coming back. There was no hiding or running from what was done. Her transgressions were too big to be buried and reared up in her mind as fury and dread given form in petrified remembrance of sins past. She couldn't stop thinking about all the pleasant experiences and how her actions had ended them. She couldn't suppress the memories of her classmates and lamented that any hardships they now endured were indirectly on her. Even the exaggerations in the stories she'd just told now bothered her to some degree.

But having already done so countless times in her troubled life, the Emperor managed to suppress the moment of weakness behind the facade of an Imperial aristocrat. She was well rehearsed by now. Even a woman so perceptive as Byleth couldn't see that her widening smile had lost its warmth. "Now, where was I… ah, that's right. I'd bested my heir apparent rivals and was preparing to face the Archbishop herself."

"She was leading the Church forces?"

"Yes. _She_ was commanding the Church's defense because you and I were… together. As allies. Same… same side."

"You losing your train of thought?"

She made sure to perk herself up for the next story and thought of how best to lead into it. This one would be easy, as the Emperor could craft most of the narrative from memory. The Archbishop really had been her target, after all. "Come. Let's walk and talk. We've more staircases to overcome, and the sight of the monastery will help set the scene…"

And so Edelgard and Byleth ascended the first of many staircases leading to the ancient complex and their shared past. The Emperor was quite animate as she continued, her passionate beliefs helping her ignore the emotional weight on her shoulders as well as her aching feet. "Impressive, isn't it? Going up and down these steps was an infamously effective exercise for the students."

Byleth seemed a little less tired than Edelgard. Her body hadn't physically changed since the time she made this trip regularly, after all. She nodded in agreement while taking in the sights. "The entire mountain is turning into manmade structure, and all of it looks ancient."

"It is. The monastery is 999 years old."

"I didn't think I'd get such a specific response."

Edelgard glanced her way, looking for any signs of familiarity. For a sign that her Professor remembered the holiday that marked a significant anniversary coming up, and for a sign that she remembered a particular promise. Byleth remained innocently quiet, and Edelgard took a solemn breath before focusing on her main point. "Yes, the monastery is old. Far older than my Empire, but not older than the first Empire."

"First Empire?"

"Adrestia is Adrestia, of course, but I consider my Empire to be something new. The government I inherited had so many problems. Some of it can be blamed on the war with Brigid and Dagda and the Insurrection of the Seven. There's also the flawed relationship with the Central Church and the Ministry of Religion to take into account."

"Should I have studied for this?'

Edelgard chuckled. "Sorry. To put it simply, the Imperial government I had to work with was a mess. Each and every century of our history is marked with power struggles, petty wars, and inefficient legal systems. So many bad decisions, building and building on each other. It's a wonder the Empire survived the 1,181 years it took for my reign to begin at all." The two women ascended the staircase and were given the relative respite of flat ground for as long as it took to reach the next. Edelgard gathered her breath and really got into it. "You know, my Empire as it is now isn't so different from what it was when it began under Wilhelm. Once, before even Garreg Mach was built, the Empire ruled over all of Fódlan. The Adrestian heartland gifted its wealth and resources to rebuild the continent after the War of Heroes and create a lasting era of peace, order, and stability. We were supposed to achieve this working hand in hand with the new Church of Seiros. Our growth was divinely sanctioned. Our Empire was holy."

"Did the Kingdom of Faerghus nick your title when you weren't looking?"

"That's not so far from the truth. Garreg Mach was completed in the second century, and it became the headquarters of the Church instead of Enbarr. As the religion continued to grow, the Church of Seiros divided itself geographically." Edelgard grew more serious. "And as the centuries went by, insurrections against Imperial rule started breaking out in the distant territories, and it happened along the same geographic lines the Church established. The Western and Eastern Churches were established in Faerghus and Leicester territories while the original one based in Enbarr became the Southern Church. It just so happened that these territories would go on to break away."

"Isn't Faerghus kinda more in the north?"

"You're missing the point! One of the more egregious examples of these insurrections ended when the rebel leader Loog prevailed over an Imperial force at Tailtean Plains, which just so happened to be where the War of Heroes ended. The Church went on to recognize the legitimacy of the Faerghus Rebellion, and it became Prince Dimitri's Kingdom. Said Kingdom went on to conquer lands in the east when they too broke away from Imperial rule while the Church looked the other way. Fódlan was split in half."

"So your family took that personally, huh? The new King get a passive-aggressive letter in his congratulatory gift basket?"

"It doesn't end there. Eventually, some King or another made a ridiculous will that split the Kingdom between three heirs, and so the annexed lands in the east fell under the rule of an inexperienced prince left without the full resources of the state. Unsurprisingly, the nobles there grew more autonomous than ever, and they broke away in a war of independence. The Church recognized their legitimacy too, and Claude's Leicester Alliance was founded. What was once one nation became three."

"You think there's a recurring theme?" The two paused before continuing up the next staircase. "Didn't you say history was 'random and unfair'?"

"Life isn't fair when all things are fair."

"... Try that again?"

"I mean life is normally random and unfair unless someone forces events to play out a certain way, and that's exactly what happened. I don't think Fódlan's history has been left entirely up to chance. Adrestia and the Church of Seiros once guided Fódlan together, but the Empire became divided and our local branch of the Church ended up in conflict with Enbarr. All of the noble houses descended from the Ten Elites also just so happened to end up with the rebels, leaving the Empire without Heroes' Relics." Edelgard rested a thinking hand on her chin, more for effect than anything. Her mind was already made up. "The Church legitimized our division and so ended up with a close ally in the Holy Kingdom at a time when Adrestia was slowly becoming more secular, but even the Kingdom would be split before it could grow too strong. In addition, it just so happened that the three nations of Fódlan would be made to weather their own external threats; the Alliance with Almyra, the Kingdom with Sreng, and the Empire with an unruly neighbor in Dagda. The three nations became buffers to foreign conflicts. It just so happened that literally anywhere else could fall in a potential invasion before the center of the Church. Furthermore, the Empire still controlled all of Fódlan when Garreg Mach was built. _It just so happened _that the monastery ended up at the center of all three nations. At the center of a political situation that _didn't exist yet._"

"I see." Byleth pretended to think about it. "Clearly the Church understands the first rule of real estate."

Edelgard frowned. "Professor."

"Location, location, location."

"Professor! I know you've figured it out for yourself. No one knows how Loog managed to raise such a large army. A lot of people questioned the will that split the Kingdom. The government isn't quite sure why the Southern Church rebelled. So many of these conflicts began through suspicious circumstances and questionable judgements. I think the Church has been pulling strings. I think Seiros helped found the Empire in the first place for the Church's benefit, and as it grew more secular over the centuries, the Church had it divided to prevent it from becoming something beyond their control."

"Fascinating. So… may I see it?"

"See what?"

"The paper trail? The room underneath the royal palace where you figured all this out?" Byleth gave a friendly smirk. "You know? Pictures connected with string? Boxes filled with coffee stained papers? Hubert tries to clean up every once in awhile but you just shoo him away?"

Edelgard's mouth became caught in a kind of wiggle. She was consciously trying to smile, knowing her mentor was just teasing, but a hard scowl also tried to manifest as her normal response to criticism. "I… suppose we can joke about these things now. It's solidly in the past, and Fódlan is in the process of being fixed."

"In all seriousness, you really think the Church was behind _all _of that? Was it really so monolithic?"

"Ah, but that's just it. The title of Archbishop wasn't a legacy position. There was only one leader. For _centuries _there was only one leader. Remember when I said I believed Seiros was real, even if I refuse to take the mythos at face value?"

"I do."

"Seiros was no legend…"

* * *

_The Battle of Garreg Mach had already devolved into pure chaos before the light split the sky in two. Glancing up as she made her way to the inner gate of the fortress, Edelgard could just see the flash before it dissipated. It was as if a very piece of the heavens had made Earthfall, and the deep, untrained part of her with a hidden talent for magic felt a tingling sensation. This was no natural phenomenon, nor was it a human spell._

"_Lady Edelgard!" Hubert, ever nearby as he was, teleported to Edelgard's side. She expected him to point out the blast, but he instead motioned towards Imperial soldiers fleeing from the top of the hill. "Something's happened, Your Majesty! Our forward advance has been stalled by powerful magic."_

_"What kind of—"_

_"YOUR MAJESTY!" The Black Eagles looked to see the Imperial troopers sprinting for shelter. They even tried to motion them to turn and flee too. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"_

_"No!" Edelgard shot back. "Troopers, stand firm! Together we can face any challenge—"_

_Another beam of light impacted the Earth like a meteor, the attack hitting far closer this time. Edelgard had to turn away to save her eyes, and she felt the unbearable heat from the blast colliding with her like a brick wall. She turned back as quickly as she could, but most of the soldiers were already killed. Burned to death in heat without flame. Only one in the very front had survived. "Your… Your Majesty."_

"_No!"_

_Edelgard came to the man's side, but he had only the strength to weakly take her hand with his left and give a final salute with his right. "Your revolution. Your glorious revolution. It… must… live…"_

"_Lady Edelgard! Get back!" The spellcaster had no respect for the dead, and Hubert just barely managed to alert her in time to avoid another blast of light as it fell upon their position. Sweating in her armor as she again weathered the heat, Edelgard now recognized the attack as an Abraxas spell and realized this significance just as Hubert himself began to explain. "Your Majesty, there's only one person in the Church who could call upon that kind of power!"_

_"Her…"_

_And there she was. The Archbishop herself had taken the field, the light magic she'd used to so effortlessly kill Edelgard's men still radiating from her bare hands. For all the times she and Edelgard had seen each other, the moments that passed now breathed new light on everything the two had hidden from each other and everyone else. Just as the Archbishop could see the true depth of the Emperor's ambition and plotting laid bare, so too could she see what the saintly woman had long been hiding._

_Rhea had traded her ornate attire for slimmer robes under a few pieces of golden plating, and the decorations in her green hair included a metal band with draconic wings adorning the sides. A metal shield was strapped to her left arm, and a sword sheathed by her hips suggested she didn't intend to rely on magic alone. No less notable was the change to her expression. Her green eyes had narrowed in an almost bestial manner. They were filled with hatred for Edelgard. With rage at her defiance. Really, this wasn't like Rhea at all._

_This was Seiros._

"_You are all damned, with no hope of salvation. For the sin of insurgency, you shall be consigned to hell!"_

_Steadying her breath and her resolve, Edelgard met the challenge with Aymr drawn and at the ready. "Go, Hubert."_

"_But Your Majesty!"_

"_Protect the soldiers from her Knights. This is my fight." Acquiescing with a reluctant nod, Hubert teleported away and left the Emperor to her destiny. "Rhea, or should I call you Seiros? You don't value human life at all, do you?"_

"_Nonsense! Fools who do not accept their own sins are undeserving of salvation! You humans are the ones who betrayed! You betrayed me, and you betrayed my mother! Your kind impedes our progress! Desecrates sacred sites! Misuses our holy relics! Do not think there is anymore room for mercy. For your transgressions, the humans shall be hunted until none remain alive!"_

"_I wouldn't advise presumptions in your ramblings. I shall not surrender to you. Not if it means surrendering Fódlan's future into the hands of a corrupt and repressive Church!"_

"_Fódlan doesn't belong to you, Edelgard!"_

"_No." She hung her head in humility and grace. "I belong to _her."

"Did you _really_ say that?"

"Something along those lines."

Byleth smirked. "Did you rehearse this or something?"

"Come on, Professor. I'm just getting to the good part."

"_**RAAAARGH!**_"

_Losing control of her rage, Seiros allowed the inhuman power inside her to take full expression in a coruscating flash of emerald tinted light until her womanly form burned away entirely. There was nothing humanoid about what was left. Nothing holy or sacred. The Archbishop's true form was not something you'd find mentioned in any epistemological work. This was not a Child of the Goddess as described in the Sothic Pentateuch, or the Sacraments of Seiros, or even the most colorful of rural spiritual folklore. This was the inconvenient truth the Church had long sought to hide from its flock; a terrifying secret Edelgard had long known and long had to lie about knowing. _

_At long last the Immaculate One had exposed herself. _

_The beast wasn't human in the slightest. The hands were twisted and clawed, serrated teeth in neatly ordered lines filled the mouth, and massive, leather wings flared out to the sides atop its back. It was a mess of hardened, armored scales entwined in wiry, sinewy muscle. A layered patchwork of fussy, sagging flesh held together through a mesh of bone that wrapped every which way like vines twisting around old, broken down buildings. The reptilian bodywork almost looked collapsed and inverted, as if the beast had boiled and dripped onto the floor before cooling again. Necrotic, as if the form had been rotting over all the centuries the Archbishop kept it contained._

_The beast's voice was raspy like a woman desperately trying and failing to breathe, and it echoed everywhere as if a thousand people around Edelgard were screaming all at once. The words hurt to listen to. It seemed painful for the Archbishop to even _speak _them. _

"_You are ALL damned, with no hope of salvation. For the SIN of insurgency, you shall be consigned to hell!"_

"Hold on. _Hold on. _The Archbishop was a… dragon?"

"Dragon."

"You're serious?"

"Dragon. Full stop."

"And as a teacher, I was working for her? That thing was my superior?"

It was Edelgard's turn to give a dry smirk. "We all make mistakes."

_Smack in the middle as she was of what would be known as the beginning of the Unification War, Edelgard might have been more conscious of her actions and the consequences to stem from them. A calmer Edelgard might have taken in the significance. Appreciated that humanity was well and truly in the opening act of a grand war of liberation against the monsters that had controlled Fódlan in secret for far too long._

_Trouble was, she was too busy trying not to get caught up in the ungodly heat lapping at her comparatively fragile human form._

_Reeling from the Immaculate One's light magic, Edelgard took far longer than she wanted to recover and caught herself clutching Aymr like a security blanket when she finally did. "Gods! She's so powerful!"_

"_Your very EXISTENCE offends me, Hresvelg! Accept the Goddess' judgement and befoul this holy place no longer!"_

"_No! I… I won't. I can't! I… I…" Edelgard almost stumbled into what Seiros commanded. "I can't do this on my own. She's… she's too much."_

"_Into the cleansing fire, heretic!"_

_Edelgard wearily raised her axe and prepared for a now familiar convulsion of color and sound, but the white flames wouldn't come for her this time. When finally she ventured to glance up, the Emperor would instead see the Immaculate One scrambling backwards as a solid chain of light finished digging into her. The red-orange glow and distinct metallic sounds clued Edelgard in as to what had saved her, but she didn't allow herself to hope until she heard the words. _

"_Hold, Edelgard! Help is on the way!"_

"_Professor!"_

_Being a heroine and all, Byleth had stayed behind in the fighting to protect the inexperienced, the injured, and Ferdinand from the zealotry of the Knights. Now, with head held high and ancient relic blazing in hand, she stood side by side with her prized student. United in their fight for a better world._

_Together as always._

"_YOU!" The defiance of her former employee unhinged the Archbishop even further. "You who misused the power of the Goddess! How dare you betray her! How dare you betray ME!"_

_Her frenzied rage failed to faze the Professor in the slightest. "Listen to me, Rhea! You claim to be the righteous and holy inheritor of the world?! You judge us all unfit?! Your so-called divinity is a sham. When humanity stands strong and people reach out for each other, there's no need for gods! In justice's name, Fódlan will be united and free!" Readying her iconic blade, Byleth turned and instantly re-energized her pupil with an assuring smile. "Come on, El. You must survive to witness the birth of your new world. I want to see it with you by my side. Understand?"_

"_I…" The Emperor forced herself up and nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's end this. Once and for all!"_

_The movements of master and apprentice now synchronized, Byleth and Edelgard waited just long enough to evade another of the Archbishop's blasts before charging forward. The Immaculate One recoiled to lash out again, but she couldn't react before the two leapt into the air and brought their gleaming weapons slamming down. They chanted in unison as axe and sword buried themselves in the beast's head. "For the future of FÓDLAN!"_

"Did we really say those things? Edelgard, people don't _talk _like that."

"Well… erm… not all the details are important. What matters is the idea of us fighting together."

* * *

Byleth and Edelgard had finally reached the end of the staircases and now stood in what had been the marketplace. At last they stood within the grounds of the academy itself. The Emperor gave a soft smile as she ran her foot along an old blast mark created by the Archbishop's light magic. "Fighting side by side, just as we always have, we bested Seiros and broke the stranglehold of the Church. The rest is history."

Byleth shifted in place, waiting to see if she would continue. "And… at some point I ended up tumbling off a cliff?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. That. You… took a hit before the final blow could be struck. I searched everywhere for you, Professor. Even long after the battle." Her voice genuinely faltered, but a smile would also take her. Not as forced or pride fueled as her others. It was as quiet and warm as this moment of calm. "It… it wasn't easy to move on. To continue on my own. Back then I wouldn't even allow myself to imagine life could ever be like this again. Let alone that we could be together this month."

"Is something special about this month?"

Edelgard couldn't hold it in any longer. "Five years ago, what feels like a small eternity ago, we made a promise. The Black Eagles. You. Me. We all vowed to come back here. To this place where we became family. That promise has met so much to me. That you've returned to be able to fulfill it means… means so much to me.

"Edelgard…" The Professor gave it thought, a guilty expression forming when she couldn't bring the shared experience to mind. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure I can—"

"Shh." Her voice fell to a gentle whisper. "It's okay. It's not your fault. The people who took you from me are no longer a problem. We don't have to fight… other people anymore. Neither of us need fear abandonment or loneliness. We have each other… again. Just take in the monastery. Think about our class. Your lectures. Your activities. Even the little things like the fishing and the choir and the chores. Think about our old life. I'm sure you'll remember."

A pleasant moment passed between the two women, and Edelgard did not turn away from it in embarrassment like before. Unfortunately it would still be cut short, this time because of Byleth. While Edelgard focused her thoughts on the old promise she'd brought up, her Professor moved on and took more interest in the Emperor's war stories. To Edelgard they were just that. Stories. Based on true events, yes, but built on a foundation of specific wording and a carefully crafted narrative. In truth, Edelgard hadn't just been painting herself in a positive light. She was trying to rush through the battle, not wanting the Professor to give it much thought. She was more interested in the monastery itself. In reminding her teacher of their shared life.

But her tales were done a little too well. Her teasing commentary aside, Byleth had taken them to heart and showed more interest in the engagement than the monastery it was fought over. "Maybe it's just a little hard to focus right now. Whatever we promised to do together, it couldn't have been more memorable than that battle, right?"

"Well—"

"To think the Archbishop wasn't even human. That the shadow of such evil was hanging over our academy."

"Right."

"To think you had such a powerful weapon forced on you. Most people would probably be uneasy around an artificial Heroes' Relic."

"R-Right."

"To think Claude and Dimitri were so… so bullying."

Edelgard began to fiddle with one of the strands of stark white hair that fell down from beneath the "horns" of her crown. "That… is how I portrayed them."

Byleth smiled. "And to think the woman that effortlessly handled all this was my student."

"I do have you to thank. Really though, Professor, the war is in the past now. We can put it solidly behind us."

"To be honest, El, I would feel a little guilty about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Your stories. All that fighting." Byleth took a solemn breath. "I wasn't there for it."

"But at the end—"

"Exactly. At the end. I wasn't there for the fighting before, or the entire war that came after. Everything fell to you."

"Professor, it's in the past. Now we can step into the future."

"You brought me to the monastery to reminisce, right?"

"Well, yes—"

"And Fódlan only has that future because of you." Byleth seemed to have fun visualizing her tales. "Taking down a dragon, besting your class rivals, wielding a Heroes' Relic just like the heroes of your own mythology; I can see why you're taken seriously. To be honest, I'm not sure why you have so much faith in _me._"

Edelgard was taken aback. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I haven't accomplished nearly as much as you, El. You defeated the Archbishop, and going off what you told me before, she'd been plotting for centuries. You won the war. You liberated the people of the Alliance and Kingdom."

Byleth looked unsure of herself. Of why Edelgard regarded her so highly. "I only became the leader I am now because of your teachings. You're far more than just my professor, anyway. You're my dearest friend. It was never just about your instruction or the military education. Every moment at the academy was precious to me. I liked spending time with you. I remember I liked listening to your lectures. Our one on one tutoring sessions. Fighting in the training arena. Meeting you in the Goddess Tower the night of the ball." Edelgard glanced over and stared longingly at the monastery. "I remember so many things about this place. Bringing homework to Linhardt. Catching Bernadetta following me. Sparring with Dimitri. Having Claude pretend a rat was by my feet. Picking weeds. Relaxing in the sauna. Losing things only… only to have you find them a month later."

She turned back to find Byleth staring, eyebrow curiously raised. "You really missed this place. You spoke of the battle so naturally—"

"But now I'm choking up?"

"What's wrong, El?"

She intended to shrug. It almost came out as a shiver. "I never looked forward to the war, Professor. The little moments here. The peaceful days. The comfort of friends. That was when I felt free. When I felt like myself. I knew deep down that I couldn't stay, but I didn't actually want my life here to end."

"I thought you'd have looked forward to the war. All the time we spent here was in the shadow of Rhea's tyranny, right?"

"Right."

"You had to end it. You had to attack the academy. Surely the students appreciated just what it was you saved them from."

"... Right."

"And now the Empire is stronger than ever because of it." Byleth playfully raised her right arm. "All hail Edelgard."

"... Please don't say that again." She whispered under her breath.

"Hmm?"

"Please, Professor. I don't… I don't want to talk about the war anymore."

"Sorry? You brought it up?"

"I would honestly rather you remember our time here, when we were together, before you remember the time we spent fighting."

"No, I understand. I'm sure your days as a student were easier than your days as a wartime leader, but they weren't more significant. People will remember you for your time as emperor before your time as a princess. People will remember you for uniting the continent before they'll remember you for picking weeds."

Byleth didn't notice her increasing discomfort. "Yeah."

"A life of studying and training just sounds less interesting than fighting in the war to end all wars. Why is Garreg Mach so important to you?"

"It's where I met _you._" Edelgard took a few uneasy steps forward. "More accurately, we met on a battlefield, but this is where we got to know each other. I was far happier as your student than as Commander in Chief. That's why I wanted to bring you here. Now that you're back, I want you to remember those peaceful days. I'd rather that happiness define things going forward than the cruel necessity of the war. Please, Professor. You're all caught up on the battle, and now we're moving on. Look at the academy. Look for yourself. Try and see what I see."

Still not entirely sure why Edelgard was bothered, especially since she brought up the fighting in the first place, Byleth did as she was asked and took in the academy before her. "So this is Garreg Mach? This is where all my students met me?"

"Yes. This is where your modern life began. Mine too, I suppose."

"Have you ever returned here before?"

"No." She said softly. "Never. The memories can be… overpowering. Even now, the sight of the monastery fills me with a strange feeling. My very soul is soothed, strengthened, and cleansed as I recall all the peaceful moments, and yet I am conflicted, weakened, and confounded in turmoil as I recall how it all fell apart."

"Fell apart? But you did the right thing?"

"The year I spent here, the year I spent with you, might very well have been the happiest in my life, but the past is filled with pain too. As I take hold of these memories, I find that I see more clearly and feel more keenly. The happiness of the past is tangible. So too is the sense of loss."

Edelgard had every intention of stepping forward. Of ascending the final staircase leading to the entrance hall. In moments the Emperor would finally take Byleth on a tour of the academy. The culmination of their hike. The amnesiac would step through the grand hallway in the same stoic wonder she'd expressed when first hired, and as the memories returned to her, past and present Byleth would coalesce. She'd remember everything and be Edelgard's treasured mentor again. The two could go about the business of running the new Empire. Together.

Edelgard was happy.

And of course Byleth would want to lead the Empire with her, because surely she had great respect for it. For its heritage and culture and people. True, Edelgard had to tell her about these things. Adrestia was still just an idea swimming around in the Professor's head, as she hadn't left the town outside the monastery yet to experience it for herself. Edelgard would also admit she hadn't instilled a great respect for tradition through her stories. She was quite dismissive of the way the Empire was and of the Emperors preceding her, and Byleth might have picked up on that. Still, surely she would respect the Empire because she respected the Emperor herself.

Edelgard was happy.

Because Byleth did respect her. She respected her for standing up to the Archbishop and liberating Fódlan. Above all, she respected her because the two women stood side by side in the Emperor's hour of triumph. Of course… there were a few embellishments. History remembered the battle slightly differently than Edelgard, and maybe Byleth would someday read and hear… these alternative takes. Perhaps she would someday stumble upon the tiny hiccup of her past self not seeing the evil in Rhea that Edelgard saw, and perhaps she would learn the two hadn't always… been on the… same side… _but no matter. _Spats among friends weren't uncommon. It didn't change the fact that the two were together now. They would never oppose each other again. Byleth would always support her. They would never fight again. Byleth had respect for her vision. Nothing would tear them apart again. Byleth's wide-eyed pride in her would never fade and absolutely did not rest on any constructed narrative.

Edelgard was happy.

Because, going back to the tour, soon she would stroll down memory lane with her teacher. They'd pass the knight's hall and remember the faculty. They could reminisce about the other Professors (Maybe they'd take a break from their positions in the Empire for a reunion someday) and the Knights. (Sure some had vanished, but that didn't mean they were gone. Others were loyal to the Church and hated the Emperor with a passion… but time heals all wounds. They could still come back)

And then they could swing around the old cathedral and talk about the ceremonies and sermons. (And maybe they could bring up the figures of the Church. Sure much of the clergy perished, and Seteth and Flayn definitely weren't public figures in the new Empire… but there were still some fond memories there)

And they might pay a visit to the old homerooms. What pleasant recollections they could have in the Black Eagles room. (The Professor would soon be seeing them again, after all) They could also visit the Blue Lions and Golden Deer rooms, because why not? (Sure the Alliance student body was split in half by the civil war Edelgard instigated, and sure many of the Kingdom students went with Dimitri and turned hostile, but some of them would be up for a reunion, right?) Granted, not all the students Edelgard remembered were around anymore. Some, like Hilda or Ignatz or the students of the Abyss, now lived obscure lives. (But they could always re-emerge) Some, like Ingrid and Leonie, hated Edelgard. (Didn't mean they always would) Some, like Ashe and Claude, had fallen off the face of the Earth, (But they wouldn't be gone forever) While a few others, like Dedue and possibly Dimitri, were dead. (Miraculous recoveries weren't unheard of!) Still, even if things in the present were a little rough, happier versions of the students could live on in the memories teacher and student would share.

And when the tour was over, Byleth and Edelgard could engage in some harmless nostalgia. Maybe for old times' sake the two could train or pick weeds or reenact choir practice. Just for fun.

And for old times' sake they could have a pretend lecture, with Byleth teaching and Edelgard in her old desk. Surely the classrooms were still orderly.

And for old times' sake they could use the sauna again, because why wouldn't it still work?

And for old times' sake Edelgard could take off her crown and the weight of her Imperial robes. The two could wear their old outfits as if they still lived at the academy.

And maybe for old times' sake the monastery would go back to the way it was instead of looking like a bombed out war zone. Just for fun.

All of this was within reach. Edelgard was happy.

(She began to fiddle with a strand of her hair again)

And was comfortable with how the past ended.

(Her fiddling became more aggressive)

Now Fódlan was at peace, and so was she.

(She was practically pulling on her own hair now)

"Are you okay, El?"

Why wasn't she happy? "I can't do this."

"What?"

Edelgard didn't look up at Byleth, instead turning back to the monastery. Her strong sense of denial finally left her, and she forced herself to understand full well what would be waiting if she went any further. The first thing she would see would be the entrance hall; partially collapsed and severely damaged with a dark, sterile interior likely flooded with moths, arachnids, and maybe even rats. If the two went any further to see the Knight's Hall, Cathedral, and Homerooms, assuming massive piles of rubble weren't blocking off pathways, they would find them similarly uninviting. If they kept to the outside areas, they would get a bird's eye view of the extensive damage Imperial siege machines had inflicted on the walls below. They would see broken stained glass windows on damaged towers. They would see stairwells choked with stone debris. They would see gashes and impact marks in the buildings. They would see broken archways and cracked walkways and the scorches of mage fire and lightning left behind even after the discarded weapons and stray arrows had been cleaned up. Only two peaceful sights would be waiting for them.

The gardens, overtaken by weeds and haunting white flowers that used to grow scarcely.

And the graveyard, where Byleth would likely notice a tombstone with her last name on it and innocently puzzle over it, not knowing to even mourn.

And how would Edelgard answer her questions? How best would she explain the significance of the _other _mercenary Garreg Mach brought in five years ago? How best to explain that he fell by the hand of an assassin in the Flame Emperor's army? How could she casually inform the Professor she was now, students excluded, entirely alone in the world?

And what if the questions kept coming? How could Edelgard explain the truth of the Flame Emperor?

And what if the monastery didn't just remind Byleth of her Black Eagle students? What if she remembered other students lost? What if those memories didn't line up with Edelgard's accounts? What would happen if the stories reinforcing Byleth's trust were riddled in hairline fractures?

There was a deep sadness in Edelgard's eyes as she finally turned to her mentor. She couldn't hide it this time and made no attempt to. Byleth saw it instantly, but any urge to empathize she might have nurtured was undermined by confusion. After all, the Emperor had been talkative and prideful until just now. She couldn't imagine what was bothering her. "I… I can't do this. It's… it's time to head back."

"Already?" Byleth took another look, almost wondering if Edelgard could see something invisible to her. "I thought you wanted to show me around? To reminisce?"

"Yeah, well…" She could at last articulate the problem. Aside from the guilt she felt at ruining a home and life she'd come to cherish, Edelgard had finally caught herself lying to herself. The quick trip had seemed so simple. She had wanted Byleth to remember. To remember the five year old promise to return here at a specific date. To remember her role as a leader. To remember all the time they spent together so their friendship could be fully restored at last. With this last hit of nostalgia fueling them, the two could step into the future and move on from the inconveniences of the war and their roles in it.

But she didn't want Byleth to remember. She didn't want her to fully regain her old identity. Her old opinions. Her old relationships. Her old allegiances. What the two women had now only worked because she had forgotten. Edelgard wanted Professor Byleth back… and she didn't want Professor Byleth back. She wanted what they had. She desperately wanted to ignore what they became.

The Emperor visibly shivered as she looked over her dear professor. She wanted, more than anything, for the Professor to… to just _know. _Deep down, she wanted the Professor to remember the whole truth, the good and the inconvenient, and she wanted this because what she truly wanted was to be _forgiven. _If only she could have a Byleth that truly agreed with her. She could finally move on from the ugliness of her past, without leaving her cherished Professor behind in that past. But Byleth was her own human being, and she could not be made to pick Edelgard's path. In full possession of her memory, she would likely start down the same path she chose five years ago once more.

Edelgard cared so deeply for her, and yet their friendship was so fragile. There was no fixing it either. Any heartfelt emotion would twist into a lie on her lips if there was no convenient way to express it. Any vow she made would be betrayed if her station as Emperor demanded it. Even if Byleth never remembered their diverging paths and stayed blissfully by her side for the rest of their lives, it would be a relationship resting only on a foundation of revisions and carefully worded interpretations. That respect wouldn't be _real. _Lies and narratives were the only thing keeping the two together. Byleth meant everything to the Emperor, but their new relationship was inherently hollow. Precariously balanced. If she tried to make it genuine — if she listened to her yearning heart and told the _truth _— she would risk breaking it completely, and yet the alternative was something manufactured and quietly miserable.

And could she even tell the truth? Edelgard had been lying for a long time. She lied as the Emperor and she lied as a mere princess. She lied to the Stateless, whom she hated, and she lied to her classmates, whom she genuinely respected. She lied to nobles and monarchs and Church officials. She lied to all of Garreg Mach while wearing her dreaded mask of red and white, and she lied to the Flame Emperor's soldiers when facing them in her princess attire alongside the Professor. She even lied to her own heart, taking pride in exaggerated stories told to suppress the guilt welling up.

She'd worn the mask for so long. Did she even remember how to take it off?

"You're right. The war was more important than one year at an academy. It's silly for the Emperor of Fódlan to go on about her days as a schoolgirl. Let's leave."

"Are you sure?" Byleth took a final look around. Nothing seemed to register in her mind, but her characteristic desire to explore visibly tugged at her. "We came all this way."

Edelgard began to pull on the strand of hair again. "Come on, Professor."

Byleth raised an eyebrow, aware Edelgard was troubled but not at all sure on why. The Emperor, for her part, returned the same sad eyes as before. Again she wished that Byleth could read her mind and understand without having to say it. She knew she could never truly open her heart to the Professor.

And what a stinging sadness it was. Here was everything Edelgard had theoretically wished for over the past five years. Byleth was alive and well, and the two were side by side once more. They'd even returned to Garreg Mach together… only for Edelgard to be reminded of how much she missed her old life, how many died so that her dream could live, and how fragile her friendship with her amnesiac mentor truly was.

As much as it bothered her, she could never tell Byleth the truth. Not if it meant she would turn against the Empire again. And so, even though Edelgard was standing right in front of the Professor, she felt trapped inside a shell created by her own life choices. Edelgard could see Byleth, but Byleth, whether she knew it or not, could only look back and see the Flame Emperor. In a way, her old student was still lost to her.

And if Edelgard couldn't confront this, how could she ever come to terms with the guilt of starting the war? Of ruining what she loved, even as she told herself it was necessary?

Loneliness. There was no better word for it.

"There's nothing for us here."

Edelgard turned and began the long trip back down the mountain before Byleth could say anything further, and her two Honor Guards loyally clanked after her. Byleth had forgotten about them until now, and the guards' actions drew her attention for the first time. She fully appreciated, as she saw them descend the steps alongside their liege, that Edelgard really was leaving and she would be entirely alone if she didn't go with her. Though mildly annoyed at the anti-climatic ending to the hike and confused at Edelgard's reluctance to continue, Byleth dismissed the feeling with a shrug and soon followed her old friend into the growing fog.


	6. Anguish and Autocrats

**Byleth's former students continue to relive old memories…**

* * *

"Nothing is easier than to condemn. Nothing is harder than to understand."

**Adrestian saying**

* * *

**ANGUISH AND AUTOCRATS**

* * *

Ingrid stared ahead in quiet wonder at the view of Garreg Mach she could just barely glimpse through the mountain fog. It didn't feel like five full years had come and gone since she'd lived there, and her mere year at the academy felt like it occupied a space in her life just as significant as the entirety of the Unification War and the post-war malaise that trailed behind. It was much shorter, and yet time, for all its inexorability, was also subjective and very malleable. Though the details were worn and faded, her academy experiences were still within recent memory. She was just here, taking to the sky on the back of a Pegasus for the first time. She had just spoken to the new Professor of the Black Eagles house, asking for additional training. Words of her lifelong friends; His Royal Highness, the dedicated swordsman, and that carefree skirt chaser, still echoed through her ears. It had all just happened. A week ago. Two weeks ago. A month ago. To measure it in chronology was futile, but so was trying to move on. The memories felt that recent, hovering teasingly overhead in her thoughts.

But considerable time _had_ passed, and Ingrid needed only reflect on the uneasy feeling welling in her now for proof. A lifetime's worth of change had come and gone, densely embedded in the fabric of those short five years. The academy was a thing of the past. Ingrid's homeland was the newest territory to be called Adrestian. Her Blue Lions classmates had gone their own way, and one by one, as far as Ingrid had last heard, they'd all gone over to the Empire. What was the use in fighting the victors, she imagined was their reasoning. Edelgard had given all the officers in Faerghus the chance to start over in her new order, and that offer had been genuine. So many took it. Even the fiercest patriots found their strength sapped without a country to rally behind. Fhirdiad had been occupied for years now, and there wasn't any sign of change on the horizon.

His Highness would still fight on, Ingrid knew that, but he too had simply become a part of her past. The war took a terrible toll on the heir to the throne. He had gradually been lost to madness, and now he was plain lost. No one had heard from him in some time.

"Woah, what the hell?!" So fogged was Ingrid's mind by these memories that it disconnected from the world beyond, and she suddenly became startled by the sounds of her own metal boots on the gravel road. She was further startled by a rough shove, and she glanced over to see she'd almost bumped into Leonie. "I don't know how you knights grew up, but we Alliance commoners have this little thing called _personal space._"

"Oh, Leonie! I apologize."

The mercenary walking alongside her now with fiery orange hair and eyes to match her temperament was another physical sign of how much had changed. Ingrid and Leonie hadn't interacted much at Garreg Mach. Maybe they'd eaten the occasional meal together. Maybe they'd both sang in choir practice at one point. The knight couldn't remember every little detail of her life there. She just knew they definitely weren't friends nor had she the inclination to get to know her. What memories she did have of her Alliance born classmate were random. For example, Ingrid distinctly recalled a fishing tournament once held in honor of a young student named Flayn. Ingrid was excited, definitely to compete, but especially for the fish to eat. Leonie, however, declared the tournament a waste of time and made that known to anyone that walked by as she stood outside the dining area glaring down at students below the steps. Maybe it was those little moments of incompatibility that turned Ingrid ambivalent to the mercenary.

But how strange war was in its ability to forge friendships along with hatreds. Ingrid and Leonie hadn't been together at first. They went back home to two different countries and served under two different armies, but both the Alliance and the Kingdom would end up one and the same as Edelgard backhanded her many enemies into compliance. Their armies legally ceased to exist, and the fires of independence would be reduced to mere embers fanned and nurtured only by a small resistance both women would join. Now they both sought to nurture that flame into something that would burn down Edelgard's Empire as it rested on victory laurels. Whatever their personality differences, the two had since relied on each other time and time again, and now they were close friends.

"Yeesh, Ingrid. Are you so used to flying you've forgotten how to walk properly? You get the gout from your terrible diet?"

"Why are you always referring to my eating habits?"

"I dunno, tons-of-fun. Maybe cos you're such a big eater when we're all living on limited supplies? You're as bad as Raphael, and you're only a third his size."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration."

"Hey, it's a compliment. You got lucky. The Goddess made a mistake and put the soul of a fat girl in an athlete's body."

"Really?!"

"Woah." She pretended to raise her arms defensively. "Aren't you people supposed to be jolly?"

"I apologized, Leonie! Can't you let it go already?"

"We'd be there already if you'd agreed to fly us." She turned back to the horse she gently pulled along. An experienced cavalier, Leonie had a strong and well cared for steed more than suitable for the battlefield. At the moment, though, the two used him as a simple beast of burden. Leonie seemed to mind more than her horse. "Instead we have to lug our bags up a dirt road like a pair of common bloody numpties."

Ingrid raised an eyebrow. "And it would be better if my pegasus had to carry the weight?"

"Well, yeah. Your flying horse can't have that much self respect if it'll ferry you around." She stopped to stroke the mane of her own mount. "Not like my stallion here. Look at him. Look at _me. _We're just itching for some action. I'm so damned bored I could just… just cut down the next Adrestian soldier I see!"

"Sure, Leonie." She replied sarcastically with rolled eyes and crossed arms. "In fact, why don't you mount up and charge the Imperial checkpoint we're closing in on? A mercenary of your talent should have no trouble overpowering the troopers at the gate and the hundreds more sure to swarm after you."

"Talking to you almost makes me want to."

Okay, friend wasn't quite the right word, but the two shared the same goal now. Namely, to meet up with the Professor they'd resigned themselves to never seeing again. Thank the Goddess for Dorothea. She was the only reason Ingrid and Leonie knew of her miraculous recovery. The only reason they had a chance to get to her before Edelgard sent her off to Enbarr. The Resistance had an uphill battle ahead of it. If Byleth became a genuine Imperial officer, what little chance they had would be voided.

"Anyway, I've told you flying was too dangerous. The Imperials will have the town under lockdown." The two crested a hill on the lonely, swooping road and looked ahead to see the army's checkpoint. Travel in the Empire was heavily restricted, especially between occupied territories, and Edelgard's stay in the town here magnified the problem a hundred fold. Over a dozen soldiers now buzzed around what would normally have been a small sentry post, and this checkpoint was only the first of many. "See."

"Great. Wonderful. Wanna bet how many pat-downs we have to endure?"

"The Imperials wouldn't single you out if you took the checkpoints seriously. Spare them and me your 'hilarious' jokes and we'll be done in minutes."

"_Sorry_, Ingrid. Joking around helps with the anger. Makes me less likely to snap and dash their brains right out of their smug, stupid, Adrestian heads. I can't stand Imperials."

Ingrid returned a concerned look. "I hate the Empire too, but you're a little too quick to turn that hatred towards all Adrestians."

"Hey! I do _not _hate all Adrestians." Leonie stood tall as if her next answer was an instant get out of criticism card. "I have an Adrestian friend."

"Knowing Dorothea doesn't absolve you of prejudice."

"Oh, _whatever. _I just… just can't stand the way the 'Dresties' act. They won the war and now they're so damn _pleased _with themselves. They think it elevates them. Look at those two there." Leonie gestured to the checkpoint. Only two Imperial troopers seemed responsible for actually stopping travelers, though the others would surely be quick to respond if anything happened. The road was empty at the moment, and they seemed more interested in a conversation they were having than the two women they'd otherwise be able to see. "I bet they're going on and on about war stories. I bet they're bragging about how many towns they pillaged and how many soldiers they killed. Something nefarious like that."

XXXXXX

"I'm chilly." Said the first Imperial soldier.

"What?" Replied the second.

"I'm chilly. It's chilly up here in the mountains."

"You're chilly?"

"What? Are you not chilly?"

"Adrestian soldiers don't get chilly."

"Ridiculous! It's chilly up here! You're telling me you're not chilly?!"

"My blood runs hot with patriotism." The second trooper smirked. "Chilly troopers don't get medals, you know."

"I swear you only talk like that to bother me."

The Imperial border sentries at last noticed the young women approaching on the quiet road and shifted into a slightly more professional stance. Nestled in between the three nations of antebellum Fódlan, Garreg Mach now marked a transition from the "heartland" of the Empire to the occupied territories. Border security was set up to verify travelers had authorization to cross the now interstate (as opposed to international) lines in the sand, but the monastery and the town surrounding were generally still and unpopular with tourists. The roads up here were usually empty save for the occasional supply shipment or merchant caravan, and those were as predictable as clockwork thanks to modern Imperial efficiency. Anyone else was probably just family to people in the settlement. There was the occasional pilgrim coming to see the old monastery, but never an actual member of the clergy. Edelgard's purges had seen to that.

Ingrid and Leonie weren't the least bit threatening or notable to the troopers. With their weapons and armor carefully hidden away, the pair were outwardly nothing more than nameless faces for the sentries to process. "Hey, look alive." The second trooper muttered. "Civvies coming up."

"You think they're chilly? I bet they are."

"Just go!"

"Yeah, yeah." The sentry nodded to the two as he moved to block them, his stance slouched and his face disinterested. "Morning, ladies. I'll need to see some documentation. Identification, traveling papers, PROOF documents, so on, so forth."

Leonie took to calming her restless mount turned pack animal, the motion also serving to hide the fury Imperials brought out from her. Ingrid presented papers for both of them. "Of course, Officer. Everything should be in order."

"Uh-huh." The trooper's eyes were lazily drawn to the seals and markings his training emphasized as he looked the documentation over. He didn't give much attention to the women themselves. "So where you folks from?"

"Faerghus. The, um, the Faerghus Dukedom." Ingrid answered. "We're from Fhirdiad."

"Leicester. We're from the Valley of Torment." Leonie contradicted.

He absentmindedly nodded as Ingrid gave her an angry nudge. "How do you two know each other?"

"We're sisters."

"We're a lesbian couple."

Ingrid gave her a harsher nudge. "What do you do for a living?"

"We're here for contract work."

"We do face painting at children's birthday parties. Tell your friends."

Ingrid outright shoved her. "Mm-hmmm. Well, everything seems fine. Enjoy your visit, Brittany." The soldier handed back the papers and spoke in a bored, droning voice. That the documents identifying Ingrid as "Brittany" and Leonie as "Ratana" were forged had also eluded him. "All hail Edelgard."

The sentry raised his right fist in the air, and Ingrid and Leonie reluctantly did the same. "All hail Edelgard." Replied the pegasus knight.

"Yup. Ol' Eddy. Can't get enough of her." Replied the mercenary.

The women crossed through the checkpoint with jittery impatience, Ingrid waiting just long enough to be past the troopers before jamming a finger into Leonie's chest and chastising her "humor". The sentry hardly noticed as he ambled back to where he'd been. "You know, they agreed it was chilly up here."

"First of all, no they didn't. Second of all, shut up for a second." The second soldier showed far more interest than his comrade, staring intently as they walked on. "I swear I've seen those women before."

"Sure, sure."

"I'm serious! I used to come to Garreg Mach to participate in training exercises with the Knights of Seiros. You know, before the war when they were still around. Last time I was there was… just a few months before the fighting started. I think… I think I might have seen those two as students. Yeah, they were with that blue haired chick. The one who came back from the dead and brought the Emperor here. Maybe they're up to something? What were their names?"

"So I've been thinking about wyverns." The first soldier blurted out, ignoring him. "What do you think they taste like? I bet they're spicy 'cause of the fire breath and all. I bet the meat really warms you up inside. Be great for this chilly weather."

"... Now you're just trying to piss _me _off."

* * *

Edelgard was rather quiet on the way back.

The hike shared by the Professor and Emperor (and Honor Guards) wasn't entirely silent. Edelgard would occasionally make small talk with her mentor, bringing up the local weather or facts about noteworthy sights and landmarks. It wasn't much, but the two were short of breath at this point and weren't much for conversation anyway. Edelgard did eventually start bringing up Garreg Mach again, giving brief recollections of students and staff and asking, more than once, if the trip had been interesting for Byleth. She could tell from her tone that her student was sorry for cutting it short, but the Professor wasn't bothered, and she assured the Emperor as such. The walk still felt casual. There was nothing awkward about it.

Then Edelgard came out with an odd series of questions.

"Professor? You… you like me, don't you?"

Byleth turned uncertainly, finding those lilac eyes already trained intently on her. "Of course?"

"And you respect me?"

"Yes."

"Do you need me, Professor? Do you need me by your side like I need y—" Edelgard's voice trailed off and she didn't finish. Her gaze fell to her armored feet as they went one before the other, but Byleth could feel she still wanted an answer.

"Heh, well, I definitely need you to keep getting free meals at the base." Byleth tried playing off her confusion, but the joke didn't lighten things much. Edelgard didn't respond to it at all. She felt bad and switched gears. "Y-Yeah. Yes. I do need you. What… what's wrong, El? What is this?"

Edelgard was silent for a while until eventually coming out with, "The way we were together. I don't mean lately, but before. Before we both changed. That was real, wasn't it?"

"Um… real?"

"We didn't truly know each other back then. You never talked much about your life before the monastery, and you… you had no conception of the things I'd done. Of what I have done since." Edelgard stopped walking and looked at her again. It was an odd look. Full of relief and guilt. Hope and longing. It was heartfelt yet hard to read, and it was long. Maybe the longest look the Emperor had yet given her. "But… what we had between us. That was real… wasn't it?"

Byleth had no idea where this had come from or what was upsetting Edelgard, but she quickly brought out a genuine grin. She could tell the Emperor needed her support. "Yes. I missed you, and I'm glad we're part of each other's lives again."

"... Thank you, Professor."

"Now, what's wrong?" She rested a hand on her shoulder. "El?"

The Professor's touch brought out a gentle smile from Her Majesty, but it faded as if it just wasn't enough. "Nothing. It's nothing."

She wouldn't say anything after that.

XXXXXX

Byleth didn't see Edelgard for the rest of the day, though this wasn't strange to her. The Emperor certainly had her fair share of responsibilities, and she'd already taken up several hours for their personal trip. The Professor would instead spend the afternoon casually chatting with Dorothea, who seemed more talkative than usual, before eating dinner with Ferdinand, who was considerably more reserved than usual. Both reminded her the rest of the Black Eagles would arrive in town the next morning and so urged the Professor to get a good night's sleep. Byleth didn't even see Edelgard again before retiring to her quarters, but this didn't seem strange either. She'd surely be there with the others the next day.

What did strike her as strange was when and where she next saw Edelgard. The Professor had half awoken from a sleep cycle and was solidly in that blissful state of drifting away found between slumber and consciousness when a feeling of being watched grew into something she couldn't ignore. Forcing her eyes open and overpowering that hard urge to lie back down, Byleth saw Edelgard quietly staring at her from a bedside chair, a cup of tea in her hands and a mild hangdog look on her face. "Hey, Professor."

"E-El?" Byleth sat up against the headboard while rubbing her eyes, partially to dispel that tangible compulsion for her pillow and partially because she wanted to be sure this was real. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you… or end up watching you sleep. I, uh, brought you some tea." The Emperor lifted the cup in a manner reminiscent of a small shrug. "But it's cold now. I wanted to catch you before you went to bed, but I hesitated and… and then I found you were already asleep and… well here we are."

"How… how long have you been in my room?"

She returned a small, guilty look, as if aware of how off-putting her behavior was and hopeful it would be forgiven. "I don't know."

"El…" Byleth scooted out from under the covers and sat up fully, back straight and bare feet planted on the floor. Edelgard's actions as of late had been a little… odd, and it was a little awkward now for her to _still _be in her Imperial attire while Byleth was in sleepwear, but it also said a lot about their friendship that putting her at ease was all the Professor cared about. She gave a yawn and an exaggerated stretch because only people on the other side of the planet were supposed to be awake right now, but Edelgard otherwise had her full attention. "Seriously, what's wrong? What's getting to you lately? You know we can talk about anything, right?"

Her gaze shifted around for a few seconds. When Edelgard did bring herself to speak, Byleth could tell just from expression and tone that she couldn't simply give an answer but desperately hoped the Professor might infer one. "Have you ever wanted to walk another path, Professor? Besides the one fated to you?"

"Another path?"

"To do something else with your life? Other than being a teacher?"

"I… I'm not sure. It seems being a Professor gave me no shortage of excitement. Heh, I'm still meeting old friends with new tales of shared memories."

"What about your past as a mercenary?"

"I don't remember that. There must have been a good reason for me to become one, and I'm sure I put those skills to good use."

"So you have the life you wanted for yourself?"

"From what I remember of what I wanted," She shrugged. "Yes."

"I can tell you mean that." Edelgard's voice went soft. "Must be nice."

"You… don't want to be the Emperor?"

"What? No, that's…" She sighed. "How do you bring these things out of me? I… I walk my path in life for the good of Fódlan. Because I want a better future."

"But you feel becoming the Emperor was fated for you? Something you couldn't truly control?"

"It's just that… sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a more peaceful life. To settle down in the Empire instead of having its weight settled on me." Edelgard's gaze fell again. "But this is necessary, I suppose. That's what people like us are for. To allow others to live peaceful lives. Don't you agree? Thanks to us and our killing of enemies, the people we protect don't have to know about the bloodiness of war and chaos. Otherwise… what's the point of all that killing?"

Byleth nodded, noting how Edelgard had brought up the war. "Yeah."

A reflective pause caught the Emperor before she continued. "I was fourteen years old when I first took a life. It was part of my training, and I guess it's not unusual for knights and nobles devoted to a lifetime of battle and service to start out that young. Of course, I didn't feel young then. You know how teenagers are. I was eager to grow and improve. To do adult things and be taken seriously as an adult. Maybe it was the same with you as a mercenary. Starting young, I mean."

"Maybe."

"I was fighting alongside Hubert, my Imperial guards, and a squadron of knights, so I was in no real danger. We were dealing with a raid on a frontier settlement, and it was considered a good training opportunity for me. They tried to standardize it. To get me used to war early on. Well, I guess it worked." Edelgard's speech picked up in pace, the shakiness of her voice concealed with speed. "Our foes were just bandits. I had my crests and Adrestian steel at my side, and I'd already been in training since I was a girl, so defeating them wasn't a problem. I, erm… I remember them though. The bandits. Especially that first man. I remember his big, stupid, thuggish face. I remember it twisting in pain as he fell. I had nightmares about it for the longest time. I would see myself killing him, and then I'd be covered in blood that would refuse to come off. It was like that for all the people I crossed blades with at first. Their faces would… would carve themselves into memory. I imagine it was like that for you too. At first, anyway."

Edelgard spoke of a past Byleth couldn't remember, but again she just nodded. She was content to listen. To allow the Emperor to say her piece through these stories. "Maybe so."

"But it doesn't last. Eventually you stop remembering them. You get used to fighting and killing over and over. You can take life without thinking about it. At some point you realize you can sleep soundly again. That happened to me before I even came to Garreg Mach. I'm sure it happened to you at some point as a mercenary. We killed together at the academy, after all. Bandits, rogue elements of the Church, and forces of the Flame Emperor. We killed them for the academy without issue. I'm sure you know the feeling."

"I'm sure."

"I suppose it's just human nature. People get better through experience, and battle is no exception. You get used to it. In your body, mind, and soul; you get used to it. By the time the war broke out, I would kill dozens in a day and not remember any of them. Their faces were just a blur in my mind, and I would sleep at night as if tired from any other long day of work."

"I suppose that's how war is. How it has to be."

"That is how it has to be, isn't it?" Edelgard finally looked back to her. "It's like a blessing and a curse. You become desensitized so you can get through conflict with your sanity intact. If you can't get used to it, your heart breaks. Then again, when you do get used to it, your heart probably ends up breaking some place deeper down. War becomes part of what you are. Peaceful, innocent lives are for the people we fight to protect. We can fight to give them… but we can't have them ourselves, can we?"

Byleth cocked her head slightly. She began to understand. "You don't believe yourself capable of moving past the war?"

"How could I?!" Edelgard declared. "I started it. Created it from nothing. I had no choice. Fódlan had become mired in the corruption of the nobility and Church, and someone had to take a stand. Someone had to say enough was enough. Still, I must take responsibility for the destruction the revolution caused. It's on my shoulders, and with all that weight…" She shook her head and gave an odd smile. There was only sadness to the expression, and it seemed to come out as a smile only as a way of showing how resigned Edelgard had become to her mindset. "No. I can't just move on. It would be outright disrespectful to those who died in my name. I can't realistically hope to retire. Heh, I've heard it said people often end up like their parents without meaning to. I suppose I'll be just like my father. Dying in the palace, life dominated by the throne until the day my failing health finally renders me unfit for it." That odd smile at least became a smirk. "But we won't be exactly the same. My orange haired von Aegir can be shooed away from the palace whenever I don't feel like dealing with him. Ionius would have killed for that kind of power over the old Duke. I returned power to the throne, so there's that."

"Yeah."

She shook her head. "But I doubt I'll get to have a truly innocent life. No house in the country. No passionate romance. No teaching a child to wield a blade and desperately hoping they only use it for sport. I'll… probably be the last Hresvelg, you know. From Wilhelm to Edelgard. That's how they'll speak of it, generations into the future."

"Hmm."

"Just know I didn't do it for glory, Professor. The war, I mean. I didn't need fame or prestige or honor. Not for myself or Adrestia. I fought because I believed it was necessary. I _believe_ it was necessary. Everything I did was for the future, and I think my actions just. I think myself a fair and righteous Emperor. I _have_ to. Still… with all the violence and killing and destruction…" Edelgard quivered and started aggressively tugging on a strand of hair as she did before. Her voice was just above a whisper. "I don't think I'm a very good human being. Not anymore."

Byleth sat in silence for a time, taking in the full weight of these confessions. The moment lasted until she finally reached for Edelgard's hand and gently stopped her from fidgeting. "You pull on your hair like that when you're stressed, don't you?"

"I didn't wear it like this until the war started. How could you know that?"

"Come on, El. I know you. I can read you pretty well." She lightened things with a smile warm enough to put Edelgard at ease, yet subtle enough to remain appropriate even through the following conversation. Byleth finally understood. Understood why Edelgard had grown insecure. Understood why she had been so giddy to see Garreg Mach only to turn away in shame after reliving her war stories, and after Byleth had innocently praised her for those battlefield achievements. "You feel a lot of guilt over the war, don't you? Over how things happened, and how people suffered for it?"

"I shouldn't." Edelgard stated hesitantly. "The past shouldn't get to me like this, Professor. Not when we still have a future to forge. I shouldn't be plagued with doubt. People depend on me. They look to me for leadership. How—how could I dare guide them with this internal conflict? I need to be strong for them. I need to be steadfast in my convictions. If I ever come to question the things I've had to do, if I ever allow myself to second guess my actions—" She quickly glanced up, furiously searching for answers in her mentor's eyes. "I'd have to ask myself what the point of all that killing was, and I'm not sure I can face that question. If the war wasn't completely just, then… then I'm just another conqueror. Another petty tyrant. Another _Nemesis. _I can't feel this way. I shouldn't feel this way."

"... El."

"Your prized student; fretting around like an insecure schoolgirl when the future of the continent is in question. Gods. You think I'm pathetic, don't you? You think I'm weak."

Byleth squeezed tightly on her hand, calming the Emperor and putting an end to the deprecation. "I think you're wrong, because I don't think you're a bad person. Edelgard, there's nothing wrong with being insecure. With second guessing yourself. It's natural. Along with accepting input from others, it's the only way we learn. It can drive us to do better. To improve."

"I'm a leader. I can't be like this."

"You're not showing weakness. Introspection takes a certain clarity of mind. Animals never think like this. They never feel guilt or remorse for their actions. Only we higher beings are troubled by our conscience. Doubting yourself doesn't make you weak. It makes you human."

Genuine relief flooded through the Emperor. "I… I never thought about it like that."

"We all stumble and wobble, El. We all have bad days and wonder how much of our woes are our own fault. It's part of that inglorious, unromantic thing we call adulthood. We pick ourselves up with the help of friends, and as time passes, we can eventually look back at these moments and laugh."

"Oh? Have you had bad days, Professor?"

"Not since you've been here."

"R-Really? That's… what a line." She quickly looked away, but the comment won Byleth a small giggle and a real smile Her Majesty failed to hide. She also noticed Edelgard had shifted her hand at some point and now returned a gentle grip. They both let their hands fall, no longer holding them by Edelgard's crown, but the two continued to touch. The Professor felt no desire to withdraw. To end the peaceful moment. She was glad to help her old student move on.

But while the subject of the war seemed behind them, something else still ate away at the Emperor. Something more personal. A guilt she wouldn't share with her mentor, not even subtlety. "We're all the sum of our experiences, I suppose. Everything we do. Everything that happens to us. It defines us. Our lives are works in progress."

"El?"

"But sometimes… sometimes you look back at an earlier part of your story and realize how ugly it is. Sometimes you read your life's work and find it's a mess. Unsalvageable. Beyond justification. It makes you want to start over. Write a new story. Same author, different title. New chapters. Does… does that make sense?"

"Um…"

"Of course not. Life's not like a book. You can't just… edit out what you don't like. You can hide it, though. That's what people do. They hide who they are and what they've done. They look at the world through the slits of a mask. They do this because… because they're afraid that if their dearest companions knew of the things they're responsible for…" She stared deeply into her mentor's eyes. "They'd be alone."

Byleth had no idea where this was coming from. What could still be causing Edelgard such uncertainty and anguish. She did know her old student was reaching out. Opening up as much as she could. She held Edelgard's hand firmly and returned the depth of her gaze. "What can I say to make you feel better?"

"It's not that simple, my teacher. You don't know what I've done in these past five years. Of the events I set into motion as princess. You don't really know me anymore. Maybe you never did. I've always hidden things from you. You can't know where my mask ends. When I'm what you think I am and when I'm not."

"I trust you, El."

"We… We've had a conversation like this before. After you first encountered the Flame Emperor. I asked how you could trust someone without knowing who they really are."

She smiled almost teasingly. "I don't need to know someone to trust them."

"Really?" Her eyes widened. It seemed the two women had found a genuine difference in thought. "Well, I suppose that's part of who you are, Professor." Edelgard tightened her own grip. As if afraid of letting go. "But… what if I weren't the woman you think you understand? What… what if I try to face down my guilt and doubt and live up to my actions like you said, but it causes problems between us? I-I… I want you to understand, but I'm afraid of losing what we have. I want to come to you without my mask, look into your eyes, and show you my whole past… but I'm afraid you'll only see the terror others saw in that mask. I'm afraid you'll never forgive me. That I'll push you away—"

"How about this, El." She leaned forward. Her voice was almost a whisper, but every word enjoyed the breathless, undivided attention of the Emperor. "I would never leave you, Edelgard. Not so suddenly. Not like that. You can always come to me, and I will always be willing to talk. You're not alone, and you don't have to face down these burdens like you are."

"Oh, Professor." Byleth might have sworn Edelgard was tearing up, but she just smiled wider and let the moment to poke fun pass by. The Emperor managed to suppress her shivering in a deep breath, leaving a peaceful, content expression. "You really are something special. You can't understand my feelings, but still you reach out your hand and help me move forward. Thank you. Really."

"Of course."

Byleth wasn't sure and couldn't be sure of what Edelgard referred to, but her old friend was herself again, and that was enough. The Emperor seemed to have spoken her mind, but she didn't look ready to move or say anything else. She continued sitting, watching her teacher with a serene smile and a blissful relief in her eyes. Byleth didn't mind, and she kept smiling right back as she fetched the tea cup Edelgard had set down and took a sip. She expected it to be lukewarm, only to receive a minor nerve jolt from the mountain town room temperature cold. "Ooh."

"Sorry. I waited too long to give that to you." Edelgard allowed herself a girlish giggle, making Byleth retroactively realize her previous laughs had an aristocratic reserve to them. This one sounded… cute. Her lips retreated into a more sheepish smile as it finished, and she flashed a look of mild guilt. Not the crushing, soul-rending guilt she'd expressed before. This was a playful, kittenish look born only from the minor crime of wasted tea. It did nothing to detract from her soft, feminine features; now steaming and rippling with affectionate vitality without the angst and self-deprecation to claw them back. Her eyes were shimmering and effulgent. Byleth imagined just aimlessly looking into them. The stark white tresses of her hair, previously swaying from the movements of her laughter, settled against her chest. Byleth imagined how voluminous all that hair would be if she untied it and allowed it to cascade freely down her back. Edelgard rested an armored hand against her cheek. Byleth imagined how warm and soft her skin was next to that cold Adrestian steel she insisted on keeping.

She felt closer than ever to Edelgard. Byleth didn't mind her not leaving, and she suddenly felt she'd miss her old student terribly if she did. "So, how about we, um, go get a fresh cup? Stay up awhile?"

Edelgard kept her smile but raised an eyebrow. "This late? I don't think they'd like that."

"Who's they? You're the Emperor. You're everyone's boss. Who could possibly tell you to leave the dining room?"

Another laugh. This time a deeper chuckle. "Well, Hubert wouldn't like it. It's always been his role to keep me on track, and it was certainly hard to argue back when I was a girl and he was a teenager. Things are different now of course, but he still knows how to give me an earful."

The Professor gave a smirk and a shrug. "Well, stay up a little longer and we can get in on Ferdinand's morning cup. He loves these ungodly hours."

"Heh. Yeah."

"And we can talk psychology some more if you want. Why don't we start with your mother?"

"Professor."

"And when did you decide the world needed dominating?"

"Alright. Come on." Edelgard retrieved the cup and walked towards the door. "Seriously, Professor, you have a big day tomorrow with the rest of the Black Eagles. They'll be excited to see you, and I can't keep you all to myself."

"Sure thing, El. Good night."

Byleth went back to bed and pulled the covers back over herself, glancing back as they drifted down to see Edelgard still standing by the doorway with a final heartfelt expression of sentiment. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too."

"And… thank you, Professor. For listening to all that. For caring. For… everything."

"Any time, El. I mean it."

Again she returned a tender, longing stare before closing the door rather quickly, as if forcing herself to move again. Finally alone, Byleth allowed her carefree smile to grow as big and goofy as it otherwise would have been. She was content. Content that the Emperor felt better. Content that her relationship with Edelgard was as close as it had ever been.

Content that nothing in the near future would cause her to think any differently.


	7. Broken Windows

**Byleth realizes her feelings for the Emperor and her feelings for the Empire are not the same...**

* * *

"The greatest gift the Goddess has ever given humanity is the gift of reason, which includes the ability to question her own existence. It is only when faith is optional that it holds any meaning."

**Seteth, from a lecture given to the Class of 1178**

* * *

**BROKEN WINDOWS**

* * *

In the week that had passed since her arrival, Emperor Edelgard had practically ceased to exist. For one full week, the Adrestian Empire effectively had no head of state. For one full week, she could not be torn away from Byleth for any reason. Even Hubert knew better than to ask. The two were inseparable. That said, Byleth had not been a professor of just one student, and today the Emperor's monopoly on her attention would come to an end. Today the rest of the Class of 1180 Black Eagles had finally arrived to complete the reunion.

Today she would finally go outside the base in the company of someone besides the Emperor.

"Professor! It's me, Bernie! You remember Bernie, right?!" Asked a purple clad archer as she excitedly flailed in place. "It's been so long since I've been this close to you… or my old room, for that matter."

"I can't believe it's really you!" Declared a warrior with dark red armor and light blue hair. "And you still look so young. It's almost like a dream to see you like this."

"This is not the dreaming." Added a purple haired woman with purple tattoos and tribal attire. "The Professor really has returned to us. Welcome to the back."

"It is good to see her again. This will reduce the workload on everyone else's shoulders." Said a green haired nobleman in scholarly clothing. "Oh, and it's also good that she's alive, of course."

There was a wide and heartfelt smile on every face as the old Black Eagles converged in front of their professor at the town's main square. Ferdinand, Dorothea, Edelgard, and Hubert stood behind her, forming a circle of sorts. "See, Professor." Giggled Dorothea. "Everyone's just tickled to see you alive and well."

Byleth looked over the four newcomers, naming them from left to right. "Linhardt. Petra. Bernadetta. Caspar. That's right?"

"Indeed." Linhardt nodded. "I see your memory is recovering. Why, your healing is as miraculous as your survival. I wonder if it's crest related."

"Pfft. There he goes again." Caspar interrupted. "The real miracle is that you didn't oversleep and miss the reunion, Linhardt."

"And it is quite the reunion, isn't it?" Added the Emperor. "Everyone's happy to see you."

"Come on, Edelgard." Caspar taunted. "You must be happier than all of us combined!" She turned from Caspar and blushed, her eyes darting away when Byleth glanced over. Caspar found it amusing. "She took it _really_ hard when you disappeared, Professor."

Byleth flashed a teasing grin, and Edelgard angled away from her too. "Did she now?"

"Well, things were certainly challenging without you… f-from military perspective, I mean."

"We all tried our best in your absence." Ferdinand said, adding to that point. "But there is little doubt the war would have gone far more smoothly with you by our side."

"Not a problem now though." Caspar said, raising his clenched fist in an exaggerated manner. "Any remaining rebels won't stand a chance against you, Professor."

"Caspar." Ferdinand interjected. "There's really no need to mention anything like that."

But Byleth's curiosity stirred. "Um, rebels?"

"Well," No one else spoke up, so Petra tried her hand at a response. "Not everyone has been accepting the stabilizing Edelgard has brought, but it is nothing you can't be dealing with."

"Rebel is… something of a strong word, Professor." Hubert stated, his tone making it clear that no one else was to bring the matter up again. "It's nothing serious."

"But there is resistance to the Empire?"

"Resistance?" Hubert scoffed. "During the height of the war in Faerghus three years ago, I was stationed in occupied territory when I became caught up in a local investigation against a rather notorious serial killer. After his seventh victim, he began to call himself the 'Harbinger of Darkness and Propagator of Infinite Sin'. His _real name_ was Jeff_._"

"You're saying you don't take stock in titles?"

He nodded. "Similarly, there are those out there who think themselves a 'resistance', but they're really just a nuisance."

"That's enough about that." Edelgard declared. "Come on everyone. Let's head to the base."

Byleth prepared to follow, but Bernadetta caught her eye as she rummaged through her bag and turned frantic. "Oh no. Oh no-no-no! Stupid Bernie. How can you be this clueless!"

Only briefly glancing back to the others as they continued on their way, Byleth approached her with a reassuring smile. "What's wrong, Bernadetta?"

"Oh! Um, n-nothing, Professor."

"Did you lose something?"

"Well, I may have misplaced my sewing needles. I fished them out of the bag while walking specifically to make sure I had them, but they must have fallen out when I was putting them back. I saw you in the distance and got excited."

Byleth spoke in a warm, almost maternal tone. "Then they can't be far. I'll help you find them."

"No!" She insisted, her voice almost a squeal. "N-No, that's okay, Professor. I wouldn't want to hold you up."

"I don't mind at all."

Byleth set off towards the direction the Black Eagles had come from, innocently unaware of Bernadetta's growing unease. "Oh no, Bernie. Why did you have to tell her?! Remember what Edelgard said in the letter. The Professor isn't supposed to wander…"

XXXXXX

Byleth ended up about half a block away, her talent for perception allowing her to locate the lost needles with inexplicable ease. Having bent over to pick them up, it was only as she rose and took in the urban sights that the Professor realized how unique the moment was. Byleth had never been left unattended by her old students or base personnel. She hadn't felt trapped, but not before had she the opportunity to truly go where she wanted. Of course she wasn't going sightseeing with the Black Eagles waiting, but the freedom still sank in.

Perhaps because it hadn't been there before.

But the wonder faded as Byleth got a look at the passersby. People buried themselves in their work or hustled down the street, and no one looked willing to be social. There weren't exactly any red tinted dialogue boxes hovering over any heads. The Professor's intuition was quick to discern a cause and noted reactions to a pair of ISS officers storming forward. Their patrol wasn't random, and they seemed to be escorting a bound woman as a third shoved her along.

"Ow! Stop, sto-ARGH!" Cried the prisoner.

"Graffiti in the town square?" The larger, armored man spat. "Pathetic. What, you think we would let Her Majesty see it?! We Adrestians give _you people _real civilization, and this is how all you hicks react."

"It wasn't—OW! It wasn't me!

"Quiet, now move! Go!"

"Ow! You're hurting me!"

He took to tugging her along by the hair. "I said MOVE!"

"Agh! Stop—ARGH!"

Some ingrained part of Byleth demanded she do something, but this sense of injustice welling in her uncoiled as she thought about what that something could possibly have been. She warily stared after the men and the alleged enemy of the state they'd caught, then glanced to the other witnesses. Though startled, they were notably trying very hard not to see or, at least, not to be caught looking. Byleth realized she was the only one openly watching and, as if state security had an inherent sense of timing, turned to find an ISS officer had materialized behind her. "Afternoon, citizen."

"Oh." Byleth straightened herself, unintentionally waving the sewing needles towards the man as she did. "Good afternoon—"

"Woah, hey!" The policeman drew his nightstick with an almost reflexive speed, as if already itching to use it. "Drop the weapon!"

"These are sewing needles." She frowned and slowly backed away. "What's the problem—"

"Hey. Hey! Stay right there!" The man snarled, growing more hostile by the second. "Don't back away from me!"

"Sorry?"

A bitter silence hung over them, and Byleth could just feel that uneasy trying-not-to-look-but-definitely-noticing bystander attention coming her way. The officer seemed immune to the awkwardness himself, and why not? He was causing it. No… no awkwardness was too gentle a word. A hopeful attempt by Byleth's mind to downplay what was happening. This man, simply by virtue of an Adrestian eagle on his night black plating, had power over her, and what kept it in check? Ferdinand and Edelgard had gone on about the Emperor's new rule of law, but it was only now, with an armed policeman in front of her that had the effective right to seize control of the rest of her day, that Byleth appreciated what that meant. What that kind of society looked like.

And she did not feel safer.

"Now, let's try that again. Afternoon, ma'am. You find something interesting about what happened back there? I guess you don't have anything to be doing?"

"Well, sir… I—"

"Don't call me sir. I work for a living. What about you? You in this town for an actual reason?"

"I, um—" Byleth was increasingly unsettled, largely from fear of the unknown. She didn't know much about the ISS. She didn't know how many ways this conversation could go or how to avoid a bad ending. "I'm at the base there—"

"There? Where's there? I'm supposed to know there?"

"If you could let me finish—"

"Excuse me?!"

"I um… meant no disrespect, sir—Officer."

"Well, today's your lucky day, lady. I'm gonna _let_ you prove you belong here. I'm going to need to see some identification papers."

"What are those?"

His approach turned menacing. "Always the same story. Stop and talk to a suspicious citizen and there's always something going on. Running around without papers? Swinging a weapon towards an officer? Who says stop and frisk doesn't work?"

"I…" Byleth looked to her own hands in disbelief, briefly wondering if an actual weapon had somehow materialized. "These are sewing needles."

"If you want people to respect the big laws, you enforce the small ones. Her Majesty's doctrine. You can read all about it in a cell."

"Excuse me?"

"Show me your hands."

"I—"

He waved his nightstick towards her while readying handcuffs. "Show me your hands! Now!"

"Trooper!"

The ISS officer froze in place as Edelgard ran to Byleth's side, and he spoke like you'd expect a man one word away from the unemployment line would. "Your Majesty?!"

"Listen to me, Officer. This woman is a personal friend of mine. She is not to be touched. _Ever_."

"Yes sir… ma'am… my lord! It will never happen again, my lordliness!"

Edelgard sighed as he scurried off. "I am so sorry, Professor. It's my fault. I should've made it clear to the ISS deployed here that you're with me. I'll make sure they get the message going forward."

She looked down to Bernadetta's sewing needles, unable to comprehend how they'd so suddenly escalated things. "What was that?"

"I was afraid this would happen if you left the base. Professor, the police are well meaning, but they can be… overzealous. It's best if you stay inside the perimeter until I can get you proper documentation. If you do leave, at least make sure you're with one of us."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Now come on. The others will want to visit at the base. There's no need to leave the perimeter by yourself. Really, there's _no need_ at all."

Meanwhile, a few meters away, Dorothea quietly watched from across the street. "Oh? Is that what you want for her, Edie?"

* * *

Byleth liked Edelgard. She was kind and intelligent. Certainly very affectionate. She treated her like she was the center of the Emperor's world, and though the Professor couldn't yet recall enough of the past to truly be the woman Edelgard knew as a student, she was nothing but respectful with Byleth's amnesia. She was patient and informative, as were all the other Black Eagles, and their old mentor knew in her heart there was real history between all of them, even if she couldn't consciously recall the details. Instructor and student were good friends again.

But how did she feel about the Empire itself?

Edelgard told little of Adrestia's own history outside of her story that day. In fact, Byleth could tell she thought little of it. In her mind, it seemed, the current Empire began with her reign. The thousand year history leading up to it belonged to another state entirely. A prototype for her model. A fetus that had only been gestating, not yet birthed. She did speak of the war more than once, but not as an impartial narrator. Her chronicles always took a personal turn, and she went out of her way to connect them to Byleth. She talked about times she found herself longing for the Professor's guidance. About how her leadership had been an anchor for her. About how desperately she wished they had walked their path together after Garreg Mach. She was making sure the Professor felt included after being gone for five years, like a friend would.

But, as Byleth thought more about it, this was also a convenient way to avoid going into detail about the conflict.

And so she eagerly looked forward to whatever it was Dorothea had to show her now. The songstress was friendly enough, and she probably would have agreed to any opportunity to spend more time with her, but it was Dorothea's offer to show her day to day life in the Empire later that afternoon that really intrigued her. Edelgard hadn't let Byleth out of the Adrestian garrison before yesterday's excursion, even playfully tugging her away from the entrance on more than one occasion. She didn't distrust Edelgard. She just had to explore, plain and simple. It was who she was. The Emperor's gentle insistence that she stay put actually served as a memory trigger, bringing to mind very early memories of her career as a Professor. She remembered armored knights from the Church restricting access to certain parts of the monastery at first, as if she had to "unlock" them. In the beginning she couldn't even go beyond the entrance halls and the three house homerooms. All Dorothea had suggested in the present was a quick stroll through the town the Imperial base had been haphazardly built into, but Byleth felt a growing, quiet excitement at the idea. The serenity of bustle, of new people, was denied to her in the gated compound. Edelgard was nice company but, come on, she needed to see other faces too.

If population was all that divided town from city, the settlement outside of Garreg Mach would be the later by now. It failed in terms of infrastructure. For a thousand years people had lived here in symbiotic connection with the monastery and academy. Merchants made a living trading to the students, knights, clergy, and visitors who came from across Fódlan, and the little village was accepted as just as much a part of Garreg Mach as the fortress itself. Many merchants were even allowed to operate from inside the inner walls, and the rest of the village was just a short walk away if students wanted anything else. This partnership was lost after the battle five years prior, but the settlement had not died. Even with its lifeblood cut off, the village found itself growing as the war escalated. Refugees from the continent's war torn areas poured in, desperate for a place they knew the fighting wouldn't touch again. The population had exploded by the time the war ended, and the original locals suddenly found themselves a minority.

But this growth had been rapid and unhealthy, and the new settlement wasn't flourishing so much as necrotic. There just wasn't enough housing to go around, and most of the newcomers could only find shelter through slums extending around the original village center in haphazard tendrils like drops of black ink diffusing into water. Though there was certainly no shortage of new people for Byleth to meet, the area didn't exactly have an anytown folksy air to it. Most were poor and dirty, and many streets were choked with aimless adults that didn't have anything to do with their day. There was an almost tangible sense of loss and entrapment radiating from the populace, and as Dorothea told the story of war refugees, Byleth understood why. People wanted to leave, but they no longer had the money to go back to their homes in Faerghus and Leicester lands. Alternatively, they might have been terrified of the destruction waiting for them. Once a jewel in Fódlan's crown, Garreg Mach had been utterly ruined in the sea change that Edelgard brought to the land. While the fortress was rendered an eerie shadow of its past, its village companion rotted like abandoned fruit, slumping at the edges and oxidizing in the mountain sun.

Poverty wasn't the only p-word keeping the little guy down here. The area pulsed and throbbed with police officers. Lawmen and women in distinctive night black armor were everywhere Byleth looked, and their glares—predatory and superior very much like the eagles emblazoned on their chests—seemed to follow her everywhere she went. Four times in just as many blocks, Dorothea and her old Professor were approached by ISS officers. Four times Dorothea was made to present her identification following a short, sharp, "Papers, please." Only once did the officer try to make the process quick. After finally clearing her, these four officers then turned their attention to Byleth. She was always silent following their demand for documentation as Edelgard hadn't gotten her any yet, and always there was a brief flash of sadism in the officer's eye. It was like not having papers stripped the Professor of any inherent right to decent treatment. It gave the police an excuse to harass. To interrogate and drag away. The situations were only diffused after Dorothea insisted she was a friend of the Emperor's, and only then did the officers take a second look at her. They would take in her clothing, hair, eyes, and general features, then promptly back off with a hollow apology. Edelgard had earlier made it clear ISS stay away from her, and yet they never immediately recognized the Professor. The idea was to approach first, sort things out later.

And now Byleth truly understood why Edelgard didn't want her outside the base.

Looking around, the Professor could tell this treatment wasn't out of the ordinary. People went about their business with a furtive nature that suggested they expected to be harassed at any minute, and as she witnessed yet another startled woman quickly turn away from her, she realized one reason why people weren't quick to socialize. With her black clothing and the ISS breastplate Ferdinand had given her weeks ago, she somewhat resembled Imperial law enforcement herself. "Are we going anywhere in particular, Dorothea?"

"Not much further, Professor." Byleth could have sworn there was an odd sense of satisfaction in her smile, as if she was seeing exactly what Dorothea had taken her out to see. "I know a quiet little place around here that's perfect for a nice conversation. You're the kinda gal someone could really pay attention to. Besides, some of our friends will be there too."

"More friends of Edelgard's?"

"Friends of _yours._ Don't worry. We'll be there soon."

"Good. I think I've had enough of these streets—"

"Wait, hold on. Be quiet."

But it was too late. The two had wandered too close to an ISS officer by the side of the road, previously hidden by a large crowd. He couldn't harass all those people at once, but he could manage two young women by themselves. Flashing an odd grin—somewhere between sadistic and just plain dumb—the ISS officer drew his police baton and promptly…

Knocked over an empty can from the edge of a trash bin. Byleth couldn't quite see his eyes through his standard Adrestian made helmet, but his sneer seemed intended for her. "Pick up that can."

"Are you kidding me?" Was what Byleth desperately _wanted _to ask, but her frustration retreated before a growing sense of unease. As much as she couldn't believe how childish this was, she could _definitely _believe the officer would use this as an excuse to start something.

So she bent down, retrieved the can, and submissively tossed it in the bin.

"Heh. Gotta keep the streets clean, citizen."

Byleth and Dorothea hurried away, and the songstress eventually glanced back with a relieved look. "Yeesh, that was annoying. I half-thought you'd just turn away and ignore him. That probably would have caused problems, though."

"I _wanted _to throw it in his face."

Dorothea didn't smile back. "You shouldn't say things like that in public here."

She stayed silent as the two continued to her destination.

* * *

The songstress' "quiet little place" was a complete dive. A hole in the wall nestled in a town that was itself a big festering hole in the wall. ISS officers stood watch outside, but they too regarded the establishment itself with disdain. Stepping inside, Byleth's ears were hammered by deep, slurred cries before her eyes could even finish adjusting to the indoor lamplight, and she glanced up to find the noise was a mixture of various catcalls downtrodden male patrons of the dump had been hurling at Dorothea. (Some might also have been intended for Byleth, even if her outfit was less inviting of attention) Dorothea egged it on somewhat with flirty waves and winks, but she didn't let anything distract her from reaching the bartender. The man expressed immediate recognition of the songstress and quickly nodded towards a four person table in a back area. As Dorothea had promised, the rest of that room was empty. A chance for a private conversation behind a shield of roughs and louts the police didn't really want to go near. Anyone who stepped outside and caused trouble would immediately be descended on by ISS, but they couldn't be arsed to go inside and regulate good behavior man by drunken man.

It was the perfect place for two Resistance members. "Professor! You're alive after all!"

"Ha! I knew you'd be back! No true daughter of the Captain would ever stay down!"

"Professor," Dorothea said with a smile as two women got up from the table. They were both young with blonde and orange hair, their other features hard to make out through thick, plain looking cloaks. "I'd like to reintroduce you to Ingrid and Leonie. They were students of yours. Just like Ferdie or Edie."

Byleth gave a friendly enough expression. She was actually standing face to face with two of the Empire's _most wanted_, but the Empire's beliefs and policies were not yet hers. "You were Black Eagles too?"

"And in that way they aren't like Ferdie or Edie."

Ingrid, the first to introduce herself, nodded as she stepped closer to Byleth. "It's true. Neither of us were part of your house, but we were also your students, Professor. Everyone was given the chance to train more with the professors of other houses about halfway through the school year."

Leonie gave her a playful jab in the arm. "And pretty much everybody was lining up for your attention. Or, is that one of those things you've forgotten? How bad is that amnesia of yours, anyways? Surely you remember me?"

"Leonie." Ingrid chided.

"What?"

"I asked you to be sensitive about it."

"I'm not being insensitive, and it's not like any daughter of Jeralt is easily offended."

Byleth got an "Am I right?" look, but the only expression she could return herself was blank. "Jeralt?"

Leonie twisted in frustration. "What?! You forgot your own—girl have you lost your mind, cos I will help you find it!"

"_That_, Leonie, is definitely insensitive."

"How could she forget Jeralt?!"

Byleth calmly followed along, giving only a small frown at the end. "How do you two even know about my memories?"

"I told them." Dorothea spoke up. "I wrote to Ingrid and Leonie and asked them to visit."

"And we can't thank you enough, Dorothea." Said Ingrid, a heartfelt smile taking her as she and Dorothea embraced. "It's good to see you safe."

"You too, Ingrid."

"Yeah, it'd be a shame to lose our mole in the Empire." Leonie's voice turned callous. Far from offering a hug, she instead crossed her arms and turned dismissive. "Then again, what could possibly happen to miss high society over here? It's not like she's with us on the front lines."

Dorothea sighed. "Nice to see you too, Leonie. I'd think bringing our dear Professor over to see you again after these five long years would demonstrate the importance of what I do, but I suppose you remain unconvinced."

"Yeah, I'm sure things are real rough in the Drestie heartland. I bet those stage plays you write are just _brutal _on the nails, huh? I mean hell, is that perfume you're wearing, or did a cat piss in some lamp oil?"

The songstress turned away with her chin up. "Well excuse me for living up to the standards of the Imperial elite. What, did this meeting interrupt something important to you, farmgirl? Like marrying your brother?"

Leonie didn't escalate any further. Far from it. "... Ha! Oh, I forgot what it was like to have you around, you glorified showgirl. You're much more fun than Ingrid here. She never has comebacks. Just mom lectures in her overly stodgy knight-speak."

Said knight crossed her own arms and gave her own sigh. "Are you quite finished, Leonie? Is this really how you wanted our reunion with the Professor to start?"

Byleth found it all amusing. "I see you know each other well. Why didn't Edelgard tell me more students were coming?"

"Because Edie didn't know."

"You're trying to keep this from her?"

"... Heh. Why don't we all sit down." The four women took their seats, only Byleth still looking at ease as they all settled in. Dorothea fiddled with her jewelry for a few seconds before speaking again, and even then she seemed careful with her words. "Edie and I are friends, Professor. Really, we are. She likes you, and I certainly like you. Us Black Eagles are a big, happy family, heh. It's just that… there are people Edie doesn't like, but some of those people are your friends too."

"Quit talking like she's eight." Leonie interrupted. "Here's the truth. Edelgard's a prick, Professor. We're here to kick her teeth in and save the continent. Any questions?"

Byleth gave an exaggerated blink followed by a few smaller ones as she tried to understand the social situation here. Apparently she had many close friends in her students, but they hated each other? In Dorothea's case, there was moonlighting between two mutually exclusive cliques? "I might have a few."

"You two are making everything sound like a personal dispute. You're ignoring the why of things."

"I just want to ease the Professor into the situation, Ingrid." Dorothea responded. "I don't think she remembers all the political drama, and Edie hasn't talked much about the Empire with her. I'm trying to relate to people."

"But it's important she understands the politics. The history. Why everyone she saw coming here walked with their eyes turned streetwards, living in dread of the Adrestian banners flying overhead. It's important the Professor understands Fódlan didn't always belong to one person."

Byleth looked to Ingrid, the knight already giving a determined look right back. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to come right out and say it, Professor. Leonie and I are criminals. We're rebels, guilty of committing the ultimate sin in Emperor's Edelgard's eyes. We dared to question her. To resist her. Now we've devoted our lives to reclaiming what she's taken. We are the Anti-Imperial Resistance."

"Just the two of you?"

The dry comment won a chuckle from Leonie. "Well we can't exactly put on the shows Edelgard does. We don't have a whole continent's worth of taxpayer money."

Ingrid leaned forward. "What exactly has Edelgard told you about the Adrestian Empire itself?"

That hadn't been the focus of their conversations. Edelgard much preferred to talk about their shared memories. Happier times. When the two were together, the Empire existed almost only in theory. "Not much. I understand the Empire is Fódlan. Edelgard united the continent and brought peace."

"But has she told you much of governance? Of what the Empire means for all the people living in occupied lands?"

Even the word occupied was new to Byleth. "No?"

"I see. She's appealing to you as a friend. I don't think she's lying there. Edelgard and you always were close."

Dorothea giggled. "Oh, you have no idea."

"But understand this, Professor. Edelgard is not just your friend. She's not just your student. She is also Emperor, and she brought unity through force. The blood of countless people is on her hands. There's a reason she prefers to keep you by her side as much as possible. She wants to control what you see. She wants you to default to Imperial service without thinking about it. I know this must be strange. You don't really know us yet, and we're basically asking you to be wary of a woman I'm sure you've already grown close to, but you need to understand what she represents."

"And what is that?"

"Tyranny, Professor. Don't let her age and friendliness fool you. She conquered this land. She's the reason why the academy fell. She says she created peace, but Fódlan was at peace! She created the war from nothing."

The conversation was far from casual anymore. Byleth never had a reason to think twice about anything her Black Eagles students had told her, and the immediate reaction was to turn skeptical. The alternative was the rather disturbing possibility she'd readily accepted events and interpretations that didn't align with reality entirely on their word. "That can't be."

"Do tell."

"The war wasn't for conquest." Byleth replied. She was uncertain, testing the answer even as she spoke to see if it felt right. "It was a societal course correction. Edelgard only wanted to end the Church's oppression, and the war spread because Claude and Dimitri tried to put her back in her place."

Ingrid's face contorted like an open trash bag had gone in front of her. "A societal course… you sound like you've been talking to a Commissar. You cast judgement on His Highness Dimitri and Claude just then, but do you even remember them? What they were like?"

"... Potentially."

"Edelgard has been lying to you. She doesn't want you to really think about the Empire's rise, and she doesn't want that because she knows what will happen. She knows you wouldn't take her side. Dorothea told us what Ferdinand told you. Professor, they've already had to bend history to keep their stories plausible. You think you fought Rhea with Edelgard?"

"Yes." She replied cautiously.

"No! You lead us in the academy's _defense. _Edelgard didn't even give most people the chance to join her. Most students fought against her that day for no other reason than because they found themselves caught in the fighting. You got along with everybody back then, Professor. Everyone in our class looked up to you." Ingrid looked her dead in the eye. "So do you really think you would have fought _against _so many of your own students? Surely you must remember those bonds."

"But… Edelgard and I were friends. You said it yourself."

"And you were as shocked as the rest of us when she revealed who she really was. What she'd done."

Leonie chuckled again. "Well, you didn't look that different, but I'm sure you were surprised under that unmoving face."

Byleth's face was in fact as calm as ever, but the conversation was unnerving her. She cared enough about Edelgard to turn defensive. "What proof do you have?"

Something about that word got to Ingrid. Made her stand up with her arms planted on the table. "Proof?! You mean like PROOF?! My Personal Registration of Occupational whatever? One of many papers I need just to have the 'privilege' of fair treatment?" She took the time to calm down, meeting Byleth's reserved gaze. "I'm sorry. That is a fair question, Professor, and I can't prove my claims right now, but consider that she can't prove her claims either. I'm not asking you to accept anything we say on blind faith. All I ask is that you open your eyes and decide for yourself. Surely you saw how bad things are for people when Dorothea brought you here? Surely you've already had problems with ISS?"

"It's not that bad. I was only approached five or six times today, and it never took long to clear things up."

"Tell me, Professor. How many times a day _should _someone be harassed by the police?"

That question got to Byleth. Made her stop and consider just what she'd too easily accepted. "Why do you think she relies on such an overbearing police force? Her dream was never accepted. She forced it on the people, and the 'villains' in her story were only reacting. Prince Dimitri was almost executed right from the start. Claude tried to keep the Alliance neutral, but Edelgard invaded anyway. Rhea was captured in the opening battle and hasn't been seen since. She talks about removing corrupt nobles, but she only took action against those that stood in her way. Any family that supported her held on to its power and influence. She argues for meritocracy, but where's the ideology in that? She's not a reformer. She's a conqueror. A tyrant pretending to be a revolutionary."

"The only difference between her and a really successful brigand," Leonie added. "Is that she writes the laws. How do you think she took over Fódlan? Do you think the people gave it to her? You think she made a big speech about how we should all do what she says and everyone stood up, cheered, and got in line to lick her boots?"

"Edelgard's Empire isn't about peace. It's about control. She's nothing more than a tin plated tyrant that has committed atrocity after atrocity, all in the name of a better future that _never _comes. Her utilitarian mentality, this supposed desire for a utopian world, is nothing more than justification. She thinks in a militarized lexicon of denial; her crackdowns on the populace are 'countermoves', her suppression of freedom is 'risk limitation', her invasions of sovereign land were a 'preemptive strike', and the mountains of corpses her war created were 'acceptable losses'. With these words, with these thought processes, she can wave away any war crime. Any act of tyranny. Her enemies 'torture', but her forces only 'interrogate'. Her soldiers fought for 'unity', while her enemies fought to maintain 'oppression'. She does what she does in the name of 'peace', and anyone who opposes her is a 'terrorist'. Nothing _she_ ever does is unjustified. Nothing _she _ever does is too far. It's everyone else's fault the war was as destructive as it was because they _dared _to resist. The suffering of the last five years is somehow never on her! She's an imperialist, plain and simple."

The Professor looked between them. "She… they say she fought for freedom."

"No. No that's not what she was at all. Whatever cause might have motivated her once, she's become little more than a royal _mobster. _The Empire was an army of thugs and monsters ravaging the continent for a utopian ideal she'd forgotten, except when she needed an excuse."

Byleth recoiled almost as if struck. She wanted to defend Edelgard, but she also realized these two women had such passion in their words. The Empire had done something to earn their undying hatred, and as new as she was to this new world, what right did she have to try and say their anger wasn't justified? "But… she's my friend."

"She's using you, Professor… and I honestly don't think she even realizes it. All that matters to her is control. Maybe she genuinely cares about her close allies, but I don't believe for a second she wouldn't crush them if they ever tried to stand up to her."

"It's true." Dorothea said sadly. "I care about Edie… but I'm afraid of her. I didn't want to fight _anyone_, but I joined because I knew I wouldn't be safe as a neutral. Edelgard's empathy is only for people who agree with her. All the Black Eagles know they could never oppose her. Hubert has been brainwashed since he was a child. Caspar and Linhardt would be shunned by their families. Bernadetta relies on her to keep her father away. Petra essentially came to the Empire as a hostage, and she knows Brigid would be threatened if she ever resisted. And Ferdinand… I don't even know what goes through Ferdie's head sometimes. We all like Edelgard, we do, but we also know we could never cross her." Dorothea's own words depressed her. "Does that sound like a healthy friendship? She used to tell me we'd create a world without corrupt nobles. We really just replaced them with officials to be feared. I know Edelgard thinks she's doing the right thing, but the road to a progressive utopia can't be built on autocracy."

Byleth had grown increasingly saddened and uncomfortable. "What do you want from me? To turn against my student?"

Leonie and Ingrid softened, genuinely aware of how much they were asking her to consider. "We were your students too, Professor. As Jeralt's apprentice, I was almost like a sister of yours."

"And we're not asking you to blindly accept anything we say." Ingrid continued. "All we want is to open your eyes, while Edelgard would happily keep them shut. We want you to decide for yourself where your loyalties stand. Walk around the town. Talk to the people. Watch how they live. How they act around ISS. How afraid they are. See for yourself what it's like for the common man in the Empire."

"And I mean, come on, it's called the friggin' _Empire._" Leonie added. "Name one good guy country from history that called itself an Empire. You can't."

"Another thing to think about, Professor. Something to ask yourself." Ingrid gathered her thoughts. "Leonie and I were never much for writing, but… a friend of ours had this to say about the Empire. He spoke of five questions. Five questions that should be asked of anyone in power. Five questions that can determine the fairness of a government. Ask yourself these questions about Edelgard's rule."

Byleth almost welcomed something to help her make sense of her now very troubled thoughts. "Alright?"

"Question one, how much power does she have? Two, where did she get it from? Three, in whose interests is it exercised? Four, to whom is she accountable? Five, if they should so choose, how can the people _get rid of her? _The answers reveal her autocracy for what it is."

Byleth contemplated these ideas, eventually giving a slow nod as she stood up. "I will consider your words, and I'll take your advice. I'll talk to the people in this town."

"Do you know what this town is named, Professor?" Ingrid added as she rose from the table. "People have been living here for almost as long as Garreg Mach has been around. For almost a thousand years they just called it Garreg Mach, but Edelgard refused to allow that. She demanded the settlement here be called something else. It had no 'official' name, so the Imperial record keepers named it 'Poverty Hill'."

"You're serious?"

"Ask if you don't believe me. They called it that because of the poverty the refugees live in, and because it's, well, on a hill. It's their idea of a joke. _That's _the level of apathy the officials in Enbarr have for the people they reign over. I can't even imagine a worse, more callous name for a town."

"What about, like, Booger-burg?"

"... You really didn't need to respond to that, Leonie."

"I see your point." Byleth said, increasingly unsure about her faith in Adrestia. "I'll be going now."

"Just remember." Dorothea said softly. "I know Edelgard cares about you, but we care too. Don't think the Empire is synonymous with belonging."

"Wait, one last thing!" Leonie spoke up as the Professor turned. "The three of us are on the move a lot, but we always come back here. If you need to find us again, come to the _back _door and knock four times. You'll be asked for a password. It's 'molasses'."

"Got it."

Ingrid smiled. "We'll always be around if you need us, Professor."

* * *

The first thing Byleth did as she began conversing with the residents of Poverty Hill was ask if that was, in fact, the town's name. She was told what Ingrid told her. For centuries the town had simply been considered part of Garreg Mach, but the Emperor refused to allow that on official records. It was as if she were offended at the reminder of her own past. The Empire had given the town its new name because it didn't have another one to fall back on, and there was never an option to change it.

The rest of Byleth's stroll was also illuminating, her heart roiling under a calm expression. Already disturbed by what she'd seen outside the Adrestian base, the day to day life here now seemed more oppressive than ever. The rundown buildings, struggling locals, and roaming ISS patrols that people kept a safe distance from much like schools of fish avoiding a shark all came together into a singular image of the gestalt reality that was life under the Empire, and Byleth was increasingly disturbed. Part of her wanted to go back to the Adresitan garrison where she knew Edelgard and all the others would be friendly and inviting, but that was the coward's way out. She needed to see this. She needed to see it _because _she wanted so badly to turn away and ignore it.

She noticed ISS was more hesitant to mess with her than before, perhaps because Edelgard's directive to ignore her was finally spreading around, but she also felt the need to avoid them same as the citizenry. Without documentation, there was no guarantee any run in with them wouldn't end with her in custody for however long it took to clear things up. Byleth's own luck in this regard never ran out, but she did happen upon a frightening scene as she rounded a corner into one of the town's moldering residential districts.

An unlucky peasant girl, probably no older than any of the Black Eagles students, was being accosted by two policemen over a graffiti message she'd apparently scrawled on the wall of a building. "It's your turn, Emperor." Byleth didn't understand any deeper meaning behind that, but it was all it took to turn state security hostile.

"I don't understand." She cried as a much larger officer grabbed at her.

"Give me your hands!"

"I don't understand!"

"You will." The second stated sinisterly as the first officer seized her arm, bent it horribly out of place, and struck her across the back of the head with his nightstick. "Her Majesty is deserving of more respect, and we'll make sure you come to understand that." The man drew his own nightstick but unexpectedly turned and pointed it right at the Professor. "And you! Whoever you are, this doesn't concern you! Move along or you're next!"

Knowing full well what would happen to her without any documentation, Byleth did as she was told.

* * *

The Professor couldn't maintain the turmoil in her mind anymore, and she no longer had any desire to return to the comfort waiting behind the army's gated perimeter. Now knowing she was seeing things Edelgard would rather her ignore and hungry for more insight, she readily made her way back to the tavern and snaked through back alleys to reach the alternative entrance Leonie informed her of. Byleth remembered to knock four times. "What's the password?" Growled a muffled female voice.

She didn't quite remember that part. "A mole's ass?"

"... Close enough." The door opened to reveal Leonie herself, her mood improving at the sight of her. "We-hell. Look who's back. So, how was the day trip?"

"I think you're right." She muttered, images of the peasant girl and her violent arrest running through her addled mind. "There are things Edelgard doesn't want me to see. Things going on every day—every hour—and I-I-I don't know. I just don't—"

"Hey, hey. Calm down, Professor. Knowing Her Majesty I have an idea of the kind of thing you saw, but life's all good here." She stepped aside, inviting her in. "Want a drink?"

"A drink?"

"It's a pub, Teach. There are drinks."

"Do I drink?" Byleth asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, I know you don't stand around in gross alleys like an idiot. Get in here."

Byleth entered to find the room empty, Dorothea and Ingrid gone. "Where are the others?"

"The songstress probably went back, and Ingrid and I don't actually stick together if we don't have to. Black meanies are less likely to get both of us that way if things go south. We made an exception for you."

"I was that important?"

"You are. Professor, we aren't just on a Resistance recruitment drive. We really do care about you. Pretty much every student who went to the academy that year does. I can't stand the idea of you becoming another cog in the Imperial machine."

Byleth slumped into a chair, running her hand down her face. "Are you trying to tell me Edelgard is pure evil? For all the kindness and warmth she's shown me, she has none to give for Fódlan?"

"Someone's defensive."

"Sorry. I just can't stand this. She's been nothing but a friend, but I can tell now she was trying to keep me stowed away. Ingrid was right. I was too ready to accept the Empire itself. I just remember all the time we spent together in Garreg Mach…"

"And you still don't want to accept criticism of her. You two have that in common. She has her goons beat the living snot out of anyone that criticizes her precious new world order or whatever. Dimitri and Claude stood up to her, and you know what happened to them?"

"What?"

"No one knows. They got run out of Fódlan!" Leonie sat with her. "And you're clearly not remembering all of your time with her seventeen year old self. You still think you fought on the same side?"

"Um—"

She made a crude farting noise with her tongue. "Err, wrong answer! You fought with us, Professor! You and Edelgard had a duel and everything. You sent her packing, and for her part she almost lopped you in half."

"I just can't bring myself to remember that, and I don't believe they could lie about something that significant."

"Oh? It sure explains why they tried to keep you inside. Some of the locals would have remembered the fighting."

"They didn't bring it up."

"Hmm. I guess most residents are newer." She leaned back in her chair. "Still, I'm sure you saw enough government sanctioned thuggery to question Edelgard's way of doing things. You believe us now?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore. I've been considering Ingrid's five questions, and she makes valid points—"

"I guess you could be all wordy about it like that _nerd_ if you want, but me? I got a simpler way of clearing my head. Come on, let's get a drink. The Resistance is buying."

"Alcohol?"

"No. This place is full of working men cos it's famous for _imported tea._" Leonie responded dryly as she went behind a counter and fetched a bottle from a stash apparently reserved for her and Ingrid. Byleth got the feeling that it wasn't split evenly between the two. "Alright. An Imperial import. Expensive, but we won't have to drink crappier stuff 'til we get to the point where taste don't matter."

The Professor wasn't sure about where this was going. "Why are we drinking?"

"You know, that's never a question I've had to ask. We're drinking to forget your Imperial friends and their intricate lies, and to remember your past. Your real past. The simple memories that come pouring out if you poke your brain hard enough." Leonie returned with the bottle and two glasses. "And we're drinking for Jeralt. If anything helps you remember him, it'll be splittin' some poor chump's head open with a sword while fighting for a good cause, like protecting a puppy orphanage or something. Barring that, getting hammered in a dreary old pub'll help."

"You keep mentioning him."

"Jeralt?! Can't believe you don't remember him. He was a mercenary. The best damn one Fódlan had. I was his apprentice. His _greatest _apprentice. That practically makes us sisters!"

"Did he make me one of his apprentices before I was a professor?"

"No, but he did _make _you. He was your father, Professor! The blood of the Blade Breaker flows through you, though, granted, you probably took after your mother appearance wise. Not a bad thing. Don't think any of Jeralt's genes would lend themselves to a feminine looking face."

Her eyes widened slightly. "My father? I can't remember anything about my family."

"It seems like he was all you had, honestly. He's part of the reason why you became a Professor in the first place. He had a history with the Knights of Seiros, and that probably factored into Rhea's opinion of you. You were just a mercenary at first, then out of nowhere the Archbishop made you a Professor. You got to be in charge of the Imperial Princess herself. I was in a different house, but it's probably for the best you ended up with the Black Eagles. Who knows how much worse things would be if Edelgard didn't have anyone to rein her in." She popped open the bottle. "Then again, you did teach her how to wage war, so… thanks for that."

"You knew Jeralt too?"

"Better than anyone except you and Alois. You've lost your memory, and I don't know what happened to Alois, so… hell, maybe I do know him better than anyone now. I trained under him, and I always thought that meant there was a connection between us."

"Are we related?"

"No, but we're like sisters. I was like his second daughter."

"But you're not actually his daughter?"

"Why you gotta bust balls, Professor?" She poured a glass of the "Imperial import" for Byleth and herself. "I don't actually remember you drinking five years ago. They already had Manuela, so I doubt the academy wanted to deal with two Professors who could outdrink a fish. Still, I bet any daughter of the Captain can hold her liquor. To be honest, I always wanted to drink with you. Thought it'd be fun."

"As student and teacher?"

"That," She raised her glass. "And as two of Jeralt's apprentices. So long as we drink like he did, and so long as there are bars that still remember his unpaid tabs, he'll never truly go away. A toast to Jeralt!" Leonie smiled, but it faded into a frown as Byleth returned a blank stare. "Forget it. I'm not doing that toast if you don't really remember him."

"Then what should we toast?"

She shrugged. "Uh… to dealing with the stresses of stratocracy, Alliance style."

* * *

Byleth would never recall most of her time drinking with Leonie. She didn't forget, as that would imply she had ever remembered. Rather, her brain completely failed to catalogue anything that happened. She would never understand why she ended up with a throbbing head injury, or why there were several pieces of fruit impaled to the walls in the bar by arrows, or why the Adrestian eagle on her ISS breastplate had been "crossed out" with a streak of red paint, or why the names of several men were written on pieces of paper crammed in her pocket, or why the name of one man in particular was signed on her bare flesh right below her collarbone.

But she wouldn't forget the events soon to come. The world would never forget the events to come.

Byleth ended up outside the hideout at some point, aimlessly stumbling around and driven by a vague desire to see things she knew Edelgard didn't want her to see. On some level she was hungry for confrontation, an abstract yearning she did not fully understand. She needed to get back at the system somehow. Not necessarily at Edelgard herself, but definitely at the system. Images of the peasant girl and her brutal treatment continued to haunt her, and her intoxicated mind now focused on a particular thought. She couldn't stand how quick she had been to scurry away the moment an officer waved a weapon at her, and in her moment of drunken combativeness, she swore she'd stand up to the next Imperial officer to cross her path.

But she ended up having to put off that confrontation, as the latest Drestie to stumble upon her was someone she now lived with.

Commissar Ferdinand had gone to look for Byleth after she failed to return with Dorothea, even though the songstress insisted she was fine. Ferdinand would eventually find his mentor, his oh so intelligent and reserved mentor, stumbling forward while supporting herself against the side of an alley. She perked up at the sight of him, a waterfall of drool coming down as she righted herself. "F-F-Ferd?"

"Professor?!"

"Student!"

Ferdinand looked her up and down with a growing look of incredulity. "Where, my goodness, where have you been?!"

"It's not my fault." Byleth slurred. "Huge bar tabs are apparently in my bloodline. Like a crest, but with booze." She giggled. "Like a booze crest."

"What?!"

"Anyway, I'm glad you're here, I—*urp*—I have an important question." She fished out one of the papers from the bar, scattering half of the others across the street in the process. "I met this guy earlier. I thought he was funny, but I can't remember his name."

"There's a… man's name right there on the paper."

"But it's written in blurry. I don't understand blurry."

Ferdinand gently tried to move Byleth's hand, gradually applying more force as it repeatedly repositioned back in front of his face. "Um, well, I have no way of knowing what it was you were up to earlier this evening, but I am certain this… gentleman… is hardly worthy of your time."

"Oh? Are you saying I should be thinking about someone else, handsome?"

"Huh?!" Ferdinand took a whiff and recoiled. "Have you been drinking?"

Byleth ran her finger up Ferdinand's chest, misjudging distance and almost putting it up his nose. "Have you been getting sexier?"

"O-Okay, this is not good! I should not see my old professor like this!"

"This is our chance to get to know each other as adults. Hey, what's your favorite color? Mine's the sun."

"If you would just accompany me back to the base. Honestly, I can see why this happened. There is nothing to challenge you here. You are wasted in a small town environment like this."

She smiled to herself. "Heh. I thought I was just wasted."

"I-I really think you should lie down."

"What are you talking about? I've never felt bet—" She turned and violently vomited, throwing her whole body into it, before looking back. "Okay… okay, _now _I've never felt better." He very suddenly had to extend his arm to keep her from falling into him. "Oh, I'm lying to myself. I did a terrible thing, Ferdie!"

"Erm, come again?"

Byleth wrapped herself around his stabilizing arm, intent on leaning into something. He finally gave up and let her slump against him. "I, I betrayed Edie's trust, Ferdie. She thinks so much of me and, and I'm ruining it. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Um—"

She leaned in and whispered, Ferdinand struggling to listen while enduring her breath. "I kind of hate Imperials."

"Professor?!"

"Not you and the students, of course. You guys seem alright. But the cops! The black meanies!" She emphasized her every word by jabbing a finger against the Commissar. "They're jerks! Jerk… men! Jerk… wads! Jerk… men… jerkfaces… jerkmongers! They harass, and they intimidate, and they _litter!_"

"This is the source of your concern?" Ferdinand again tried to steady her. "Professor, the police serve an important role, but of course they are not all honorable. Especially in a remote town. Most of them are teenagers lacking in job prospects or older incompetents drilled out of the regular army. Even the silver armored Adrestian soldiers out here are not much better. As Randolph's political officer, I know full well what it is like to deal with them on a day to day basis. Did you know the enlisted men have set my office on fire as a prank? More than once." Byleth followed along with a glazed look in her eyes, and she broke out in an extended snicker at the end. It clearly wasn't the sympathy he'd hoped for. "Don't laugh at that!"

"S-Sorry."

"My point is, some soldiers and police officers are… jerkmongers. Edelgard is not asking you to embrace them all. She did, in fact, request you stay in the base precisely to avoid complications from not yet having proper documentation. There is no reason to think she would be upset with you."

"But she will be upset with me!"

"I am sure that is not true."

"She will! She'll be mad because… because I ask _why. _That's right! Why! I have questions now! Questions like… like why I have to pick up cans other people knocked over?!"

"Is that… something you have had to do?"

"Yes, mister Com… mister Commiss… mister Commission-Chair! It is!"

"Um, it's Commissar—"

"See, I don't think these jerkmonger men in uniform are exceptions to the rule. I think… I think maybe the system encourages jerkfacery. I think El made an Empire that is woven, to its very last fiber, of jerk! She'll… she'll be angry if I confront her though. I don't want to change what we have."

"You think she will be upset because some officers have angered you?"

"She'll be upset," Byleth grabbed Ferdinand by the collar and turned deathly serious. "Because I've been talking to people she wouldn't want me talking to. She wanted to keep me inside all the time, but I said no! I went to a bar and met… what was her name? Oh yeah, my sister! My sister the Resistance fighter!"

"I… do not believe you have a sister. At least you have not mentioned one before—"

Byleth refused to support herself again, wrapping around Ferdinand's waist and whimpering. "And now Edie will be mad at me."

"Professor—"

"I don't want her to be mad at me."

"I am sure things will be fine."

"Do you… do you… do you think she'll spank me?"

"I… do not know… how to respond to that." The sheer awkwardness killed any desire to continue the conversation. Ferdinand backed up, taking Byleth with him as she held on. "Okay, I cannot let the others see you like this. Here's what I shall do. I am going to get you a room for the night at an inn right by the base, and you can just worry about sleeping this off. We will, erm, continue in the morning."

"Will… Edie be there?"

"No, Professor. She will be waiting for you at the base tomorrow."

"Will… pancakes be there?"

"No… maybe. I do not know. I will have to ask."

"Mmm."

Ferdinand initially tugged Byleth along back towards the base, though her brain eventually shut off and forced him to carry her the rest of the way. His primary impulse was to get out of this very unprofessional situation as quickly as possible, but he also couldn't help ponder some of what his mentor had said. "The Professor has no sister. Who could she have been referring to?"

* * *

Byleth awoke the next morning, utterly unable to remember the events of the previous night but vaguely aware she'd been drinking heavily. She knew this because she was hungover, and she knew she was hungover from the pain caused by her first, innocent attempt at opening her eyes. A ray of sunshine barreled down her optic nerve and set her brain on fire. She immediately buried her head in her pillow and prepared to moan the feeling away, but it took an impossibly long time for the agony to stop. The day came and went. New civilizations rose and fell. Continents broke apart and reformed. Stars were born, lived out their lives, and went nova.

Eventually managing the constitution to fumble out of bed at some indescribable point, Byleth groped her way across anything in the room capable of supporting her weight and noticed a note left for her on the nightstand only after realizing it was stuck to her hand. Collapsing into a chair and squinting hard, she eventually deciphered, after having to reread it several times, a message from Ferdinand. Reminding her of the previous night and that she'd been taken to an inn, Ferdinand also left the following instructions. Byleth should take however long she needed to recover, report back to the base, and be honest with Edelgard about whatever had been troubling her before. Ferdinand further assured her that the Emperor would be forgiving.

Lastly, he apologized on behalf of the inn, as pancakes weren't on their menu.

"What the hell do pancakes have to do with anything?"

XXXXXX

The Professor exited the inn but did not heed her former student's suggestions. She did not immediately return to the base, and she refused to even wait for the pounding in her head to pass. Though she weathered an almost crippling headache, like if her brain had been blown apart and hastily put back together with string, nails, and tape, she still felt that longing for confrontation. A desire to avenge her earlier cowardice in the face of the law. If Byleth were sober, she'd probably have been more worried about letting Edelgard know she was safe and sound. Sober Byleth had the maternal warmth of a caring and compassionate teacher, after all. Hungover Byleth subconsciously deferred to her earlier mercenary way of handling things. Hungover Byleth held grudges.

It didn't take long to find a repeat of the earlier scene. Two officers were again accosting a civilian over a clearly trivial crime. The ISS agents were male and female this time, and their victim was a middle aged man who looked like he took great care in his appearance. That the police were getting his clothes dirty seemed to add to the anger of being harassed, and he gave the two some trouble as they tried to maneuver his hands behind his back. "What is the meaning of this?! Why are you doing this?!"

"Officer Courtney?" Said the first officer. "Would you care to enlighten him?"

"I'd be happy to, Officer Conrad." The second officer growled as she struggled with him. "It's a violation of Civil Code to admire your own reflection in the mirror for more than forty five seconds."

Courtney's voice was dull, the soulless drone of a beat cop living in symbiosis with bureaucracy. Conrad's voice was meaner. He was a bully, plain and simple. "Or other reflective surface."

"It's a violation of Civil Code to admire your own reflection in the mirror or other reflective surface for more than forty five seconds."

"What?!" He exploded, his anger enough to temporarily delay the inevitable as Courtney and Conrad continued to wrestle him into handcuffs. "How is that a crime?!"

Conrad drew his nightstick and prodded it into the back of his head, making it clear there'd be a lot more kinetic energy involved if he had to use it again. "It's a variation of loitering, dirtbag. 'Sides, no one wants to see your peasant mug."

"I'm a _merchant_, and I can't believe you Adrestians! Do the people in Enbarr have nothing better to do than sit around coming up with ridiculous laws like this?!"

"Hey, stop resisting! Show me your hands!"

"Get off me!"

"SHOW ME YOUR HANDS!"

The two finally got him restrained, and Courtney brought the now helpless man to the ground with a spiteful kick. "I'm counting that as resisting arrest! The charges are mounting."

Mirroring the earlier incident, Conrad suddenly turned and pointed his nightstick at the Professor. "And you! The hell do you think you're looking at?! Move along or you're next!"

Thinking back, Byleth realized the officers that had arrested the peasant graffiti artist probably hadn't recognized her. They wouldn't have threatened her if they knew it meant incurring the Emperor's loathing. These officers too didn't seem to connect her to Edelgard's directive, assuming they'd heard it at all.

It was all too much this time. Sober Byleth might have backed down. She might have considered the consequences of fighting back. The complications it would bring. Hungover Byleth had an infinitesimally shorter fuse. Standing tall and squaring her shoulders, the Imperial prospect pumped herself up until she was no longer capable of backing down. It wasn't who she was. _That_ she had decided, even if she was otherwise still figuring herself out. "Then it appears I'm next."

Conrad stood incredulous, stunned that a civilian would stand up to him like that. "Did you just… did she just…" He turned back to Courtney. "Do tell, Officer. What kind of charges are we looking at for this one?"

"So far we've got creating a public disturbance, obstructing justice, and verbal assault against an officer, and we are most probably about to see resisting arrest. In addition, from the looks of her, we've got public police impersonation, and that Adrestian eagle on her plating has been defiled, so that's vandalizing a symbol of Her Majesty's revolutionary order."

"You're going away for a long time." Conrad sneered as he approached, nightstick ready. "Now come quietly. Don't make this any worse."

Byleth wasn't bothered at all. Some part of her wanted a real chance to confront injustice. She needed, nay, _craved _the catharsis of physical combat. She was a Professor, sure. Known for her calm thinking and tactical ability. Before that though, she'd earned a living as a mercenary. Even if she couldn't yet consciously recall those days, her muscle memory hadn't faded. She knew how to throw down, and she knew how to throw down _dirty._

The beginning of this righteous defiance, however, didn't go well for her. Maybe each and every Imperial law officer was a highly trained veteran. Maybe her hungover brain greatly overestimated its ability to direct her limbs. It was probably more the second reason, but either way, she was unprepared and still going through opening moves when Conrad seized her shoulder in his metal gauntlet. The slightest, reflexive struggling on her part was excuse enough for him to bring his nightstick skywards, the weapon unceremoniously colliding with her nose on the way up. "Oh good, she's resisting."

"Make this quick, Conrad." Courtney called to him, utterly uncaring of the violence. "Just put her in cuffs already."

"She needs to learn her lesson." Conrad struck Byleth again but caught her by the hair before she could lose balance. He cruelly tugged downwards, holding her in place for a few seconds before sending her flat to her back with an upwards strike. "Else she'll just reoffend."

She couldn't help but reconsider her plan as the back of her head collided with pavement. "Wait—"

"That your idea of begging?" The Officer patiently waited for her to rise again before continuing his savagery. "Goddamn foreigners. We Adrestians know to respect the law, but I guess Imperial virtue hasn't caught on here yet. Respect the police, and this doesn't have to happen!"

Byleth was initially helpless, too uncoordinated to defend herself in any way. She broke down at first, shielding her head as best she could and waiting for the handcuffs to come, but Conrad didn't relent. His weapon found her again and again, but each and every time it did, something inside the Professor grew stronger. It gave Byleth something to cling to. Something to draw from. Conrad went too far for his own good, and there came a point where his blows only solidified this newfound resolve. Allowing this strange but welcome sensation to take her completely, Byleth decided the eighth time the nightstick had its way with her face would be the last, and to the shock of everyone present, she fulfilled her internal vow by seizing the weapon in a cast iron grip as Conrad tried to go nine for nine.

And her hair turned green.

And her eyes turned green.

And she stood tall and held herself with the confidence of a battle hardened mercenary, her actions driven by subconscious experience. Any and all traces of binge drinking disappeared.

"Is… is that green hair?!"

Moving faster than she thought herself capable, Byleth expertly disarmed the gendarme, knocked him backwards with a jab just below his plating, and tackled him to the street. Professor and policeman went down in a chaotic morass of limbs, the angry and mindless grunts of battle escaping them as they tumbled, and it ended with Byleth's elbow planted solidly in his face. Two quick strikes to Conrad's neck ended his contributions to the fight for good. Whatever the size difference between her and a man like him, he couldn't threaten her if he couldn't breathe.

Byleth threw herself back to her feet and immediately brought her fists up, keenly aware Conrad wasn't alone. Courtney, however, had failed to respond. She froze in disbelief, and though she finally willed herself into eventually drawing a weapon, her nightstick continued to hang by her belt. Her sword was the weapon the sunlight of a Fódlan morning reflected off of, making it abundantly clear how she intended the fight to end. "How dare you attack an Imperial lawman, you trash!"

Byleth patiently waited for Courtney to lunge before sidestepping her strike and jabbing her in the shoulder, staggering her and allowing the Professor to grip her arm and jam her elbow wrong. The patrolwoman dropped the sword in pain and resorted to her fists, but ISS training wasn't enough to overcome her foe. Goddess infused power aside, Byleth had an adult life of nigh constant fighting under her belt thanks to Jeralt's parenting. She fought not with the tactical finesse of her year as a Professor, but with the raw skill of her _years _as a mercenary, and Courtney was on the ground twitching within ten seconds.

The simplicity of combat over, Byleth was left with the realities of peacetime. What had once been a crystal clear sense of righteousness slowly faded into a murky grey mess of guilt and confusion, and nothing she could immediately see alleviated the pit welling in her stomach. Byleth's own wounds had seemingly healed, and she couldn't say she felt threatened anymore. The officers were badly beaten, and might very well have been in serious danger if medical attention was too far off. Even the man she'd saved gave her little to feel good about. Though he stayed to watch the fight, he bolted the minute Courtney went down, still in cuffs and not even bothering to look her in the eye.

Why had she done any of that? Surely beating cops wasn't the way to enact change? Byleth further realized she was abusing the safety net Edelgard's friendship gave her. Deep down, she knew the Emperor wouldn't allow the law to weigh on her like it would anyone else. Was this how she repaid Her Majesty? How would anything she'd just done help anyone? If anything, she could've been dooming innocent people by justifying a crackdown. Taking a final look around, somewhat thankful that no one else appeared to be nearby, Byleth turned and left.

Once more she found herself running, her retreat as shameful and confusing as before.


	8. Paradise Lost Part 1

**Across past and present, Edelgard's allies reflect on her growing Empire...**

* * *

"The Goddess gave humanity a paradise. A place for them to grow independent and free. All they had to do was live there in peace. In the end, man could not tame the savagery intrinsic to his heart. The land was tarnished in petty war after petty war, and now the paradise is no more."

**From the writings of Saint Macuil (Translated)**

* * *

**PARADISE LOST**

* * *

_Fódlan is ancient and conceals both wonder and terror._

_It is also long fought over. From Nemesis' War of Heroes to the Flame Emperor's War of Unification, the continent has long been scandalized and misappropriated. Divided in halves, thirds, and quadrants time and time again, all to buy temporary peace that only lays the groundwork for future war. _

_The land's tragic past is an inescapable frame of reference. Everyone is defined by what isn't. By what used to be. Citizens of the Kingdom and Alliance are technically ex-Adrestians, secular Imperials are former members of the Sothis religion, Knights of Seiros are former members of national armies, and the soldiers currently fighting for those armies are all ex-husbands and wives, ex-fathers and mothers, ex-sons and daughters; ex-civilians. Countless identities, all utterly incompatible with each other, slosh and roil around within the continent's borders. War is the lot seemingly decreed to the people here by fate. Endless warfare driven by grudges and spats of forgotten beginnings and unreachable endings._

_All until there came a leader. A woman who managed the unthinkable and gave Fódlan a new beginning. She freed the land from the tyranny of archaic traditions, stagnant bloodlines, and internecine feuds, managing this feat by taking only the strongest aspects of its past into her bold new future. They called her many things, and they would call her many more things, but to her friends she was simply…_

"_Edelgard!"_

* * *

**Four years before the Millennium Festival...**

"_Come look! We have arrived at last, and our quest nears its end! I must say we made it in great haste, thanks in no small part to my expert navigational skills."_

"_Yes, Ferdinand." Hubert responded dryly. "However would we have found this major, exceedingly well known landmark without your help? You've a real talent for holding up paper."_

"_Hey!" He frowned. "I did not just hold up the map! I also, you know, read from it."_

_Dorothea giggled. "Oh, chin up, Ferdie. I think you did a fine job of leading us here." She turned to the woman Ferdinand had first called to. "Wouldn't you agree, Your Imperial Majesty?"_

_Emperor Edelgard took in the exchange with a smile. "Please, Dorothea. I've told you not to call me that. We're all friends here, and for all its importance, I'd like for today to be a casual outing."_

_The Black Eagle Strike Force, the personal unit Edelgard had formed for her Garreg Mach classmates, assembled on the banks of Lake Teutates, one of the largest lakes in Faerghus. Travel worn boots, previously caked in the sand and silt of freshwater beachfront, now touched cold, mossy stone as the old Black Eagles class finally reached the ancient temple here. It had been a tiring quest, labored with difficult travel across mountains and fraught with the threat of Kingdom border patrols, but at last their destination lay at hand. _

_One full year had passed since Garreg Mach. The former students were still young, closer to their pre-timeskip appearances than post, but war had certainly touched them. Their outfits, no longer derived from the academy's uniforms, were shaped with a combination of personal styling and lessons learned from the realities of battle, and every man and woman present was decked out in weaponry, healing items, and gear. No one was unprepared for potential trouble. No one could be called innocent anymore. _

_But this quest of Edelgard's, far from a military exercise, was still a happy occasion. Not all the Black Eagles had originally sided with Her Majesty at the war's beginning, but time had since convinced the undecided students to come around. With Dorothea's recent return, the Adrestian class of 1180 was finally complete again. This current outing was something of a celebration. A chance for the Emperor's closest friends to achieve something together. _

"_I was not knowing such large bodies of fresh water could be existing." Petra stepped to the edge of the stone, watching as small fish darted away from her advancing shadow. "Entire Brigid islands could be made fitting inside."_

"_Ooh, don't you guys think this is a little unnerving." Bernadetta groaned. "This place is creepy, especially with all the fog."_

_Caspar chuckled. "Come on, Bernadetta. There's no need to be scared of fog. It's harmless."_

"_I know it's harmless!" She fumed. "I'm worried about what could be hiding in it, _obviously!"

_Hubert rested a hand on Edelgard's shoulder. "I must admit I'm in a sort of agreement with Bernadetta. Perhaps it wasn't safe to come this far without a military escort. We are deep inside Kingdom territory."_

"_It's fine, Hubert. There's no problem we can't overcome. Together. Now, can someone wake Linhardt?"_

_Dorothea nodded. "Um, Linhardt? Linhardt?" The aspiring scholar had somehow managed a standing up nap, and he failed to respond until she elbowed him. "Lin!"_

"_Huh?! What? Oh, right. The lake." He gave himself time for a hearty yawn before acknowledging the eyes trained on him. "I take it we're here?"_

"_You don't remember using your legs just two minutes ago?!"_

"_I drift in and out."_

"_I see you've rejoined the world of the living, Linhardt." Edelgard put her hands firmly against her hips and stepped off to the side, eager for him to lead the way and for the adventure to continue. "It was your research that informed us of the legend hidden within this lake, after all. I would think you'd be more interested in seeing this through."_

"_My apologies, Edelgard." Linhardt retrieved papers from his pack, also using the withdrawal motion as an excuse to stretch. He eventually began to read from scribbles only he would call language. "Let's see. What we seek is most likely deeper in the lake, inside the temple here. The denser the fog, the closer we are. You know how it is with these ancient, foreboding places."_

_The group looked ahead. Indeed, the stonework of the open air temple extended further past the shore, with walkways somehow built across the surface of the water sprawling out in a mazelike manner towards the distance._

"_Y-You want to go across the lake?! Where we could slip on the mossy stone and disappear beneath the murky waves?!"_

"_Keeping your jaw high, Bernie. I will create sure to retrieve you if your feet are slipping." Petra drew her sword for effect. "And anything else preparing for a sneaking attack in the fog will know the full strength of our striking force!"_

"_Um… okay." She tried backing away. "Or maybe I could keep lookout on the beach. That's an important job, right? Something that needs doing, right? Please say right."_

"_Come now, Bern." Dorothea reassured. "Edie thinks it's a good idea, and our dear house leader wouldn't steer us wrong."_

_Caspar laughed. "You sound optimistic."_

_She returned a smile and a quick wink. "Why shouldn't I be?"_

_Edelgard spoke up. "Dorothea has the right idea. We face what dangers we must. Regardless of the risk to ourselves, we put our fears aside. For the future of Fódlan…"_

* * *

**Present day...**

Poverty Hill was crowded, but not since waking up had Byleth felt so alone.

It never really rained this high up the mountains, but the town outside Garreg Mach was far enough down to occasionally get an aggressive drizzle. The Ohgma mountain fog would grow denser and angrier until bursting with a splatter of something between water and mist, making people just uncomfortable enough to head indoors. That kind of precipitation gathered on the Professor's armor now, beading up like morning dew before sliding down into her shorts and leggings, but she stubbornly kept walking aimlessly along the streets. The fouling weather complimented her clouded mind, and she appreciated how the crowds were rapidly thinning out, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Then she took a more mature analysis of the situation and realized the lack of crowds made her stand out to any ISS patrols that remained. For all she knew, squads could be moving up and down the streets looking for her. The thought of arrest and needing to be bailed out by Edelgard was utterly embarrassing, yet she couldn't gather the courage to return to Her Majesty directly either. Hounded by uncertainty, she finally decided to head for the one place where her recent actions would definitely be accepted.

Byleth knocked on the back door of the bar like Leonie had told her to and repeated the password. She could hear Ingrid's muffled voice from inside. "Um, the password is molasses. Not a mole's… whatever. Moving on." She opened up and eagerly urged her inside with an inviting smile on her face. "Professor! Come in! Good to see you!"

"Thank you, Ingrid."

Byleth hurriedly stepped into the back room and glanced around, noting everything was the same as before save for the signs of her and Leonie's binging. That, and the fact that Leonie herself wasn't quite as eager to greet her as the first time. The Golden Deer graduate slumped her weight into the center table with her head buried in her arms. Her movements were initially sluggish, but a look of shock came over her when finally she bothered to glance up. "Gah! I swear, Officer, I don't know Ingrid! She's just some crazy Faerghus blonde who roped me into her scheme! You know how they are!"

"... What?"

Leonie squinted. "Oh, it's you. I thought you were a cop from that damn breastplate of yours. Why do you even wear it?"

She glanced down to the state security armor Ferdinand had given her weeks ago. "I don't have anything else to wear."

"Hmph. I'd rather bare my girls for all the world to see than cover them with a Drestie eagle. Just saying."

Ingrid scowled. "What a lovely way for a Garreg Mach attendee to behave."

Byleth shrugged. "I do like black."

"I guess your outfit did look a lot like that five years ago. Black armor with leggings. At least we don't have to look at your belly button with the current get up."

"Come on, Leonie." Ingrid chided. "There's no need to criticize the Professor's old fashion sense."

"She had holes in her leggings and a dress shirt collar on her neck that didn't connect to anything!"

"Ignore her, Professor. She gets like this whenever she foolishly apes her mentor and your father's old hobby. I promise she's still happy to see you, deep down."

"My father was a drinker?" Looking over Leonie, Byleth could tell she was just coming out of that all sights and sounds are trying to break into my skull with a spoon stage of her own hangover. She flashed a teasing smirk. "And you were just trying to be like him?"

Ingrid walked over and gave the mercenary a shove. "Honestly, Leonie! Why do you drink like that?!"

"If Jeralt can handle it, so can I." She murmured in response.

"You do realize you and he aren't the exact same, don't you?! Jeralt was a big, hefty man with decades of drinking under his belt. You're a woman of average size in her twenties. You're not going to have his alcohol tolerance. Goddess, one of these days you could be looking at internal shutdown!"

"Yeah, well, I may drink a lot… but in the morning you'll still be ugly!"

"What?!"

Leonie slumped further into her arms. "I dunno. I think I messed that up."

The knight shook her head. "Anyway, _some _of us are happy to see you again, Professor. To be honest, I wasn't sure if you would come back here given the subject matter of our last conversation. I was afraid I'd offended you."

"No. You opened my eyes, Ingrid. Made me realize Edelgard sought to keep things from me." She took a deep breath. "Now I'm not sure if I can go back."

"Hmm?"

"I…" Byleth rubbed her knuckles, still rather sore from the fight, and Ingrid inferred the problem the second she glanced down to them. "I saw another incident with the police today. Another civilian being harassed. I couldn't stand by and do nothing this time, Ingrid. I just couldn't."

"Professor…"

"Maybe it was Leonie's drinks, but… something inside me just snapped, and I—"

"And you beat up some cops?!" Leonie perked up. "Welcome to the club, girl!"

"Leonie." Ingrid spoke up.

"Oh, this is _awesome. _Let me sober up and I'll teach you how we make incendiaries!"

"Leonie! Be more sensitive! The Professor is clearly troubled!"

Byleth looked worried. "You guys use incendiaries?"

The knight tugged on her collar. "Not… um… recently. We didn't come here to fight, Professor. Only to see you."

She softly shook her head. "I'm not proud of myself. This can't be how we enact change. This can't be the way forward for me. Edelgard has shown me nothing but kindness, and I can't repay her by acting this way."

"I know you and her are close, but your feelings for your friend can't become some kind of apologism for the whole Empire. You followed your heart, and it told you those officers had to be stopped."

Leonie nodded. "It's how your daddy woulda solved things."

"This doesn't feel right." She reiterated.

Ingrid took time in wording her views. "You have a queasy feeling in your stomach, don't you? A sense that things are wrong? That the world isn't what it's supposed to be? Imagine feeling that way for five years. Leonie and I decided to do something about it."

"This… this is really a war to you two? Isn't it?"

"It's not a war!" Leonie countered. "It's _the _war! Same one Edelgard started when she went all quiet kid on the academy! Her Majesty thinks it's over, but she's got a rude surprise coming."

"So," Byleth turned uneasy. "You've both… killed Imperial soldiers?"

They nodded. Leonie looked fiery. Ingrid was more reserved. They both moved with the same conviction.

"In… self-defense?"

"In self-defense." Ingrid responded. "And in preemptive strikes and tactical offensives. It is a war, Professor, and you did teach us to fight all those years ago."

"I… I don't know. I wouldn't go about fighting for change like some kind of criminal."

"You just told us you gave a pounding to those Imperial patrolmen! You're a criminal too, Professor!" Leonie snapped. "Edelgard will probably give you an infinite number of do-overs cos you're her bestest buddy in the world, but surely you see it? You and the Empire aren't a good fit. You're a wild mare! You want to run free!"

"And Edelgard wants to tame and ride me?"

She mockingly stuck her hands up. "Hey, what you guys get up to behind closed doors is your business."

"Ugh. Let me try to explain this in a more serious manner, Professor." Ingrid looked her mentor in the eye. "We can't fight the Empire according to their laws. Remember what I said before. Edelgard didn't take power through speeches and majority decisions. Her reign is built on blood and iron. We have to fight back. The system is designed to withstand all other forms of dissent."

"Ingrid. What you're talking about is… barbarism."

"Maybe there is a peaceful resolution. Maybe we could devote ourselves to pacifism. Wage our fight against tyranny through legal means." Ingrid crossed her arms. "That way, when we inevitably lose, and Edelgard rules over Fódlan unopposed, we can at least hold our chins high with the knowledge that we fought according to the rules."

"You… you really hate the Empire."

"And it's not just because they came for my homeland, Professor." The knight stared off into Byleth's armor. "I used to be an Imperial. After Dimitri disappeared I… I just didn't see a point in fighting anymore. Edelgard offered us pardons, and… I took one. Became one of them. I gave her a chance. I _did._"

The Professor knew the implication. How terribly traumatic whatever changed her mind had to have been. "What happened?"

"They… violated me." She shook herself out of it. "Just know that I gave Her Majesty's vision a chance. I _know_ just how terrible they really are. Edelgard lies, but one day she'll slip up, and you'll see that truth for yourself."

A long and terribly uncomfortable silence fell on the room like a weighted net. Byleth decided to change gears. "So, about my father. You said he had decades of drinking? How old was he?"

"You're going to think this is a joke, but your father was alive for over a century, Professor."

"A century?!"

She nodded. "It wasn't common knowledge until after he died, honestly. It's true though. Archbishop Rhea also lived a very long life, and we suspect Seteth was probably older than he let on."

Leonie shrugged. "Maybe Flayn too. There was always something off about her."

"It probably had to do with these people being associated with the Church. Your father too held a position in the Church before any of us were born. He actually had a Crest of Seiros, Professor."

Byleth thought about the secret the Archbishop kept hidden from the world, but she also remembered the story mentioning it had come from Edelgard and questioned her reliability as a source about the Church. Thinking more about the Emperor, Byleth realized another connection. "My father was of the Imperial bloodline? Wait, are Edelgard and I related?!"

"Um, no, but I can see where you got the connection. The Crest of Seiros is very rare. Jeralt actually received a blood transfusion from the Archbishop at some point in the past. He had a 'prime' crest, and it must have extended his life."

"What about people like Ferdinand, or Linhardt, or Bernadetta? Does everyone with a crest live that long?"

"No. The noble bloodlines are 'diluted'. In fact, some crests are dying out. My Crest of Daphnel is considered very rare. As for longevity, I can certainly say I'm not aging any differently than anyone else."

"You sure you're aware of that? You don't eat like a woman trying to stay in shape." Leonie sneered. "Won't be high school skinny forever there, big eater."

"Not everyone _drinks _their bread, Leonie!" She shot back.

Byleth experienced odd memory flashes. Nothing like a true recollection, but it was enough to bring to mind certain images. A floating little girl. A confession from Edelgard on the academy grounds. An old man with two purple lines over his left eye. "What about my Crest of Flames? Where did I get it from?"

"I… don't know, Professor. Nobody knew. Maybe you're a descendant of Nemesis, though that doesn't explain why no one else had the crest."

"Nemesis? From the legends?"

"Rough ancestry, huh? Then again, maybe it is a prime crest." Ingrid looked her up and down. "You… do look the same as you did five years ago. Younger than us, actually."

Leonie smiled to herself. "Always wanted a baby sister."

Byleth looked over to her. "A baby sister that can out drink you?"

"... Shut up."

Byleth didn't stay amused long. "So, what happened to Jeralt? Where is my father?"

Again came the metaphorical net. "Um," Ingrid's voice fell. "Your father is no longer with us, Professor."

Byleth couldn't consciously remember him, but she took that as a bit of a blow. It wasn't a pleasant thing to hear, and she didn't know of any other family. "Oh. I… why didn't you tell me earlier, Leonie?"

She glanced over to see the mercenary's breaths were now short and staggered. Pained. "It's depressing."

"Well, how did he go? Was it natural? Peaceful?"

"That's why it's depressing."

Ingrid gave a sympathetic look. "Your father was killed in action, Professor. Murdered by a 'Stateless' assassin named Kronya, who had disguised herself as a student."

"But we got the little gray-skin." Leonie added. She labored to stand up and shot the Professor a look of angry determination. "You and Edelgard, but also Dimitri and Claude. All three houses. We all went with you that day. The Archbishop wanted you to stay, but we insisted. That's... that's how much we all cared about you, Professor."

"Why would she do that?"

"Orders. Our revenge was incomplete in the end. She was just a lackey. A pawn the Flame Emperor willingly sacrificed. The people responsible for wars are always the last to suffer in them, after all."

"And what happened to the Flame Emperor? Who was he?!"

Ingrid raised an eyebrow. "Why assume it was a man, Professor?"

"Emperor is a masculine title."

Leonie shifted her head towards Ingrid with an exasperated expression. "Oh _please _let me tell her."

"We talked about this, Leonie. She won't… she won't _believe _us if we tell her."

Byleth looked between them. "What does that mean?"

"Like I said before, we're not like Edelgard. We're not trying to tell you how to think. We only want to open your eyes. You'll learn the Flame Emperor's true identity in time, and when you do, you'll understand why it is we hate the Empire so much."

Byleth took a seat and unintentionally slumped into it with a thud. Now she had two things to be depressed about. "I don't suppose I have any other living family?"

"Not that anyone knows of, Professor. I'm… I'm sorry." Ingrid rested a hand on her shoulder. "Can I get you anything? Water? Tea?"

"Thank you, Ingrid, but I'm fine."

"What about me? Can I get—"

"No, Leonie! _You _can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because you riddled the walls here with arrows, and I know you just want something that'd make you do it again! You're impossible! Goddess, the bartender cut you off ages ago and you just bring your own stuff in without having learned anything! He lets us stay here because he's sympathetic to our cause. If you anger him, we go out on the street with all the ISS patrols. You realize that, _right?_"

"The guys out there all thought that was hilarious and, hey, the Professor was with me. Why isn't she in trouble?"

Ingrid adopted a well practiced lecturing tone. "Because the Professor doesn't have a history of binge drinking and you do. And because the Professor is a big girl and you clearly _are not. _I mean, you know full well we're not supposed to stay together if we can help it, but I have to hang around and babysit when you're like this!"

"I was helping her relax!"

"Can you do that while still fully appreciating we're fugitives in occupied territory?!"

"Nag, nag, nag. You know, Ingrid, you were always angsting about whether to be a knight or marry a nobleman, but it was a big assumption to think any man would even want _that_ voice in his ear every morning."

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh yeah, the chaste knight shtick was _totally _a conscious decision. Just like it's every little girl's dream to head a convent."

"Leonie… my message is really simple." She loomed over. "Make. Smart! CHOICES!"

The exchange at least put a brief smile on Byleth's face. "Honestly though, Ingrid, I'm not sure what to do now."

The knight looked surprised, then genuinely flattered. "You want me to give you advice? Heh, how far we've come, Professor." She took a seat by her side. "Truthfully, I think you need to return to Edelgard."

"Um, hello? Ingrid?" Leonie interjected. "We're trying to keep her away from the Emperor!"

"We can't just ask her to leave so suddenly. We're not swindling her away like Almyran pirates."

"Oh? Does the knight have an interest in those kinds of stories? Thrilling tales of burly, bare chested Almyran swashbucklers luring naive Fódlan women away? Will I find books like that smuggled under your mattress if I look?"

"Leonie, SHUT UP!" She regained her sympathetic expression before glancing back to Byleth. "I can't ask you to run off with us, Professor. I know you're not ready to commit to our war, and I know you don't want to turn your back on Edelgard."

"I… I can't do that, Ingrid."

"Exactly. It would be unfair to put you in that kind of position right now. You don't know us as well yet. You were the Black Eagles Professor, after all." She rested her hand on Byleth's shoulder again, this time in a reassuring manner. "So go back to her, but remember what we've told you. Don't let Edelgard shape your views for you. Test her. Trip her up. Make her talk about things she tries to distract you from. Be warned. Everything she does is calculated. Always take her seriously, and I mean always. In time you'll see the truth. Of the Flame Emperor. Of the war. Of Her Majesty's vision. All of it."

"And then?"

"You'll always have us." Ingrid smiled warmly as she stood up, but the expression also served to hide a necessary seriousness. "Really, I'm grateful for the support and wisdom you provided at the academy, Professor. To offer my assistance now is the absolute least I can do. That said, we are in the middle of a war, and I have no intention of deescalating. Not until the Empire is gone. Not until my homeland lives under its own banner once more. I have a feeling you'll share our convictions soon. You'll regain all your memories, and you'll recall how things between you and Edelgard really ended."

Leonie nodded. "You'll remember who the good guys are."

"But in the meantime." Ingrid cleared her throat. "We'll need to keep these meetings brief. I imagine Imperials are looking for you right now, especially if you've not returned to the garrison since our reunion. I'm sure they were ordered to treat you well—"

"But you don't want them stumbling on this place?"

"They won't be as friendly with us."

Byleth nodded. "I see. Thanks for the advice, Ingrid. Thanks for… the perspective."

"And thank you for coming to us, Professor. For trusting. It means a lot."

"Well, you've reminded me I taught more than just one house. Maybe I shouldn't be defined by just one house." She excused herself from the room. "Or the nation it represents."

Byleth returned to the back alley and the stinging cold of the mountain mist. She persisted through it, her thoughts dominated by the division of her class. She liked her Black Eagles, but she didn't want to lock out Ingrid, Leonie, or any students from other houses that might otherwise show up either. She wondered how long she could freely mingle between the two cultures.

Meanwhile, Ingrid stood over Leonie with folded arms and a frustrated expression. "Why do you insist on all these petty jabs, Leonie?"

"Why is your middle name Brandl? Huh? Answer me _that._"

"Leonie…" She sat with her. "It's not like I can't sympathize with what you've been through. The conquest of the Alliance, Claude's disappearance, Marianne, Lorenz, and Lysithea taking positions in the Empire; I know the war's been hard on you. I want you to understand you don't have to face the world alone. You don't have to turn to the bottle. We're in this together, Leonie, and we can talk about anything. Really. I'm here for you."

Leonie suddenly snapped her fingers and smiled. "In the morning I'll be sober, but you'll still be ugly! Ha! _That's _what I was trying to say earlier!"

"... I tried."

* * *

_The Black Eagles followed after Linhardt as he led them through the winding passageways, though it eventually became clear he had only a vague sense of where to go. The group ended up in dead ends more than a few times, and the route became so jumbled no one could remember how to turn around even if they wanted to. Not unless they were willing to take a few steps off the stone walkways and try braving the frigid, murky waters of Lake Teutates to get back to shore._

_Beyond just being uncomfortable, the idea of swimming here was oddly disturbing. There was something off. Dorothea could feel a kind of magic pervading the air here, and glances to her magically inclined companions suggested Linhardt, Hubert, and even Edelgard could feel it too. She had a sense this part of the lake was locked off from the rest, hidden away unless you knew about it beforehand. It would explain why the temple here still had a mystery to it considering fishing boats would otherwise patrol up and down the shorelines. Focusing on these gut feelings and attempting to make sense of it all, Dorothea quickly wished she'd left it alone._

_Because she now felt there was a being behind all this. Something old and long thought dead._

_The group continued on, navigating the causeways in unintended silence until Caspar spoke up. "Wow. I can't believe how far into the lake we are. How'd they get all this stone to float, anyway?"_

"_I sincerely doubt the stone is actually floating above the water." Hubert replied. "The construction is most likely connected to a foundation on the lakebed."_

_Ferdinand looked around. "It is still an impressive feat of engineering."_

"_Indeed." Edelgard took it in herself. "This temple is truly ancient, likely predating the War of Heroes. A relic from a more advanced age now lost to the dead past. I imagine this was a time where people were not constrained by corruption and class divide. A time where men and women could rise through merit, free to pursue art, science, and prosperity in peaceful structures like this one. Before it was all abandoned, of course."_

"_All things sorely lacking in our modern Fódlan."_

"_Just so, Ferdinand. Just so."_

"_How could you call this place peaceful?" Bernadetta was in a constant state of unease, staying as far from the water as she could and flitting around from Caspar, Petra, Edelgard, and Dorothea depending on who she felt most comfortable with at that particular moment. "I can't stand being surrounded by all this goop."_

"_Yeah, you're right to watch it." Caspar teased. "There could be lake snakes in there. They could be slithering onto the walkway as we speak."_

"_S-Snakes?! There are snakes in lakes?! And they can still go on land?!"_

"_Oh yeah. Big ones too."_

"_Hey, stop it." Dorothea put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she abandoned Caspar for her. "Don't worry, Bern. Snakes don't live in water."_

"_Actually, they do. Several species live primarily aquatic lives." Hubert flashed the smallest smirk as he glanced over. "And a great many of them are common in Faerghus lakes."_

"_Hubie!" _

"_Am I to lie to her, Dorothea?"_

"_Edie! Say something!"_

"_You're welcome to turn back if you're uncomfortable, Bernadetta. If you're willing to find your way through the fog on your own, that is." Unfortunately, Her Majesty deferred to her retainer's idea of humor. "And I can't promise there won't be any snakes resting on the pathway."_

_The archer turned pale. "What?!"_

"_Don't wake them."_

_She stopped and flailed her arms in frustration. "Stop it! You guys are getting me all worked up! I can't take it anymore!"_

"_Hold on a moment." Linhardt took a sudden interest, looking over a confused Bernadetta and apparently comparing what he saw to his written notes. "Sweating. Shortness of breath. Something really is going on with her. I think it's crest related."_

"_You think everything's crest related." Caspar shook his head in disbelief. "Last week you knocked over your tea and spent the next hour telling me how your crest must have mutated and given you latent telekinesis."_

"_That cup moved entirely on its own! Going back to Bernadetta, I earlier theorized her crest of Indech could potentially react to the center of the temple here. It seems I was correct."_

"_You knew this trip would bother me?!" Bernadetta huffed. "I've told you before, Linhardt! I don't want anything to do with your experiments!"_

"_This isn't an experiment. I've just been… observing you."_

"_What's the difference?"_

"_I don't need your consent, for one thing."_

_Petra furrowed her brow. "Why would the Indech cresting within Bernadetta's blood see agitation from the temple?"_

"_Because her crest is connected to the legend hidden within the lake."_

_It was Dorothea's turn to wonder. "And what exactly is this legend?"_

"_Um," Ferdinand warily pointed ahead. "Perhaps it has something to do with that?"_

_The impenetrable fog previously obscuring everything further off than a few meters ahead had quietly given way over the conversation, and a massive platform serving as the nexus for the causeway system revealed itself to the group. Imposing as the floating island of stone was, all eyes were immediately drawn to the being it seemed singularly built for. _

_The lake's guardian, the being Dorothea and everyone else could just feel inside of their thoughts, had elected to make itself known._

"_Oh, it is big." Ferdinand murmured as he stepped behind Edelgard, moving with more speed than decorum. "It is really big!"_

"_Gods!" Petra exclaimed. "I have never been seeing such a creature!"_

"_G-Gah!" Bernadetta stuttered. "Giant turtle!"_

_Linhardt just smiled. "Intriguing."_

_The entity before the Black Eagles now, the Lord of the Lake, was essentially, as Bernadetta had so succinctly put, a giant turtle. More than that, it was a cross between a reptile and a building. The guardian stood about _fifty _meters tall, supporting an ungodly weight on massive tree trunk legs of sagging skin and armored scales. Massive horns jutted out from the head, several meter long spikes lined the back, and a long, sweeping tail extended out from behind as if the inherent stability of four legs still wasn't enough to keep the enormous creature balanced. All in all, this was an impossible, out of control cascade of Testudine biomass. Larger than any marine mammal. Larger than any man made building save for the most fortified of castles. That said, and as surprising as the sight was to the likes of Dorothea and the others…_

_Edelgard had seen this draconic power before._

_Bestial as the guardian was, there was clearly an intelligence in its beady eyes. It opened its beaked, toothy mouth (the presence of teeth being notably un-turtle like) and prepared to speak, but the words to follow did not manifest as sound. The guardian made its words burrow directly into the Black Eagles' heads. It _thought _to them. "Excuse me? A… giant turtle? Is it I to whom you are referring?"_

_The voice boomed. Guttural, like a hundred men talking at once. That said, it also felt calming. Inviting discussion. "A magic beast?!" Said Petra, the first who managed to regain her voice. "And he can be speaking?!"_

"_Hmm. You do not fear me as the others have, and I sense you've already accomplished the aim of your quest." The creature raised his massive head, eyeing his visitors. "I am the guardian of this lake. The guardian of this otherwise forgotten ruin and the secrets it conceals. For centuries members of your kind have come in search of my treasure, and for centuries I have put them through trials to judge if they are worthy of it. You, however, do not seek the sacred relic here, do you? I have been aware of you since your earliest steps on my shores, and I have seen your thoughts and desires laid bare. I do not understand. Never before has your kind come here… to talk."_

_Edelgard stepped forward when everyone else stood their ground or gave themselves a healthy amount of space, placing her far closer to the entity than the rest. "It is true, great guardian. I am aware of the relic here, but we've not come to increase our own power. We've not come to perpetuate conflict in any way. We came for you. If you'd be so kind as to explain, Linhardt?"_

_More fascinated than anything else, the scholar happily stepped forward. "Centuries old legends identify you as 'The Immovable', and it's commonly said you guard a bow called The Inexhaustible. But there's more to it than that, isn't there? Your crest, your mannerisms, your draconic physiology…" He took a prideful expression, having at last confirmed his theories. "You're one of the Children of the Goddess, aren't you? You're one of the Four Saints? Aren't you?"_

_Hubert was in on everything. Everyone else expressed mild shock. Dorothea, for one, was surprised Edelgard would ever sponsor a visit to a religious symbol. Surprised she even thought the legends worth considering. "W-Wait! We've been seeking a Saint all this time?! Edie, you didn't tell me that!"_

_She raised a finger. "Ah, but I did say we were seeking a legend."_

_Saint Indech, hero, religious icon, and giant turtle, angled his massive head away from the group as if unsure. "You have me at a disadvantage, little ones. That is not a position I enjoy."_

"_Forgive me, great one, for we come in peace. My friends here would be more than happy to introduce themselves. Hubert, if you'd start?"_

"_Very well." The retainer stood at attention, imposing himself as much as possible. "I am Hubert von Vestra, devoted guardian of Her Imperial Majesty. My sole desire is to see her ambitions achieved. I am eager to see if you will prove yourself a boon in this regard, Your Excellency."_

_The nobleman was next, endeavoring to stand out. "I, Ferdinand von Aegir, welcome you into our new world. Perhaps your military prowess shall be a great benefit to the future of Adrestia."_

_The scholar clutched his notes tight. "Your strength is hardly all you have to give. My name is Linhardt von Hevring, and I would simply adore the chance to study the legends you've lived through. Would you mind if I studied you directly as well? I've never had the chance to experiment on—err, I mean, _observe _a 'prime' crest before."_

_The huntress twirled her sword. "I am Petra Macneary! I am seeking to be the best warrior I can be, for the future of Fódlan and Brigid!"_

_The songstress tried her best to be as charismatic as normal, though Indech's sheer size made that admittedly challenging. "I'm Dorothea. Dorothea Arnault. Heh, I'm, uh, always excited to meet new faces. I look forward to a future people and dragons can share… which isn't to share dragons aren't people or anything. Um… you know, Bernadetta here has a connection to you. She's your descendant, I think?"_

"_Huh?! W-Why'd you have to throw me in the spotlight?!" The archer nervously twiddled her index fingers. "Um, this really isn't Bernie's thing. I've been told I have your crest, but that doesn't make House Varley your responsibility or anything. Really, we don't have to talk if you don't want to. Um, which of these walkways is the shortest way back?"_

"_Err, why are we all talking like this? It's not like there's an audience we're giving snippets of our personalities to." The brawler didn't say anything else at first, but an awkward silence followed until he continued. "Erm… whatever. My name is Caspar von Bergliez, and I fight for all the people that can't. As a Saint, you'd be pretty dedicated to justice too, right? I'm sure we'll be fast friends."_

_Edelgard took another, prideful step forward. "And I am Edelgard von Hresvelg, Emperor of the Adrestian Empire. I wish to build a lasting peace in a continent torn apart by disorder, and I'll be proud to step into this bold future with you at our side."_

_Indech focused on her. It was hard to physically tell what he was looking at, what with the sideways eyes, but all the Black Eagles could tell when the guardian's mental concentration was on them and when it had left. "Hresvelg? You are the progeny of Wilhelm?"_

"_The very same."_

"_Yes. I thought I sensed Seiros' blood in you. Tell me, young ones. You speak of warriors and legends. Of Empire and conflict. What has happened beyond these shores? What has become of Seiros and the peace she left behind?"_

"_War, great Indech." Edelgard turned solemn. "The Holy Adrestian Empire Wilhelm and Seiros built together still stands, but centuries after Wilhelm's death, corrupt nobles and ruthless insurgents split Adrestia in half to form the Kingdom, and they split in half to form the Alliance. Fódlan now suffers in seemingly endless war just as it did before."_

"_Another war?"_

_Edelgard briefly looked to all her allies before speaking again. It seemed innocent at the time. "Yes. The political powderkeg was finally lit by an… individual calling himself the Flame Emperor. His actions have plunged the continent into disarray, and I have since mobilized the Empire to stop this war and bring order back to the land."_

"_The other Children of the Goddess?"_

"_Alas, Seiros disappeared after the Church fell to the Flame Emperor's army, and the other Saints have been missing for centuries. You are the only Child of the Goddess we could find. Just as Wilhelm made a pact with Seiros all those years ago, I have come seeking your aid now. We are desperate, great Indech. I know you've stood vigilant here since long before my birth, but if you'd allow us to relieve you…"_

_She wasn't sure if the others caught it, but Dorothea would swear Indech looked moved. "So long. So… _long _have I stood guard in this self-exile. My strength is not what it once was, and I did not oppose the Fell King without Seiros' guidance."_

_Edelgard smiled, shifted her weight to one hip, and struck an inspiring pose. "Then we shall endeavor to find her. Together. In addition, when we have prevailed over our foes, we can work towards the creation of a better Fódlan. An orderly and more stable Fódlan. We stand on the precipice of a golden age, and as heir to the holy throne of my ancestor, I bid you to forge it with me. Together, we shall provide freedom, the right of all sentient beings. Together we shall unify the continent and create a world where all shall be as one. Just as Seiros intended…"_

* * *

Byleth walked through the emptied streets with purpose, moving far more energetically than before. The weather remained foul, the precipitation accompanied by an icy sting thanks to large gusts of wind now hammering up the mountainside, and the cold was difficult to ignore. The Professor made her way to the army base in haste to avoid the elements, but she was just as hurried by an urge to see Edelgard again. For better or worse, it was time to confront the consequences of her actions, and by extension, the uncertainty she'd wrestled with ever since Dorothea had invited her out the previous day.

The quickest way into Imperial custody was logically through an ISS patrol, but Byleth still had her dignity. She didn't like the idea of being bound and marched through the rainy streets into a cell which, for all she knew, might not even be in the base. A combination of spite and administrative ineptitude might further keep her like this for hours before Edelgard could finally clear things up. If she did see someone before she could make it back on her own two feet, she hoped it'd be the friendlier face of a Black Eagles student, and half-hoped it would at least be a more professional kind of Imperial than an occupation patrolman.

She thus ended up half-relieved when two of the Emperor's Honor Guard approached with noticeable intent from across the street shortly after seeing her. Trepidation was to be the emotion that would win out in the other half, as these armored bulwarks on legs didn't offer the most inviting sight. She had a feeling they were reserved for tasks important to the Emperor. They held themselves with a sense of regality, and unlike state security officers, they did not radiate a pungent sense of idiocy.

"Miss Eisner?" One of the men boomed. Apparently they could speak when needed. "Correct?"

She almost expected Her Majesty to have them call her Professor. "Yes?"

"At last. We've been sent to escort you back to base. Come with us."

To her surprise, given how heavily armored they were, she didn't notice two other guards coming up on her sides until they were only a meter away. She was surrounded, and though she didn't feel threatened, she got the sense they'd be quick to follow if she turned right around. "Oh?" Returning to base was her goal, but she wanted to test something. "And what if I'd rather take my time?"

"We've been sent to escort you back to base." The guard repeated. He took a step forward and flirted with the bounds of personal space. "Come with us."

Looking closely, Byleth realized these might not have been Her Majesty's men, at least not directly. Edelgard's guards had a flashy, imperial gold as a secondary color, but these otherwise identical sentries adorned their armor with accenting of a solid black. The Professor understood the connection.

Hubert _was _a bodyguard, so it made sense his would-be protectors would find employment as agents and errand runners.

And it explained the cordial forcefulness in their behavior. "Well, I suppose we'll be going now."

"Hold on! Just _hold on!_" Ferdinand sprinted up, annoyed and short of breath. Byleth might have felt some relief in his presence, but the complete apathy of the guards suggested he lacked the ability to actually rein them in. "There is no need to handle this situation in such an uncouth manner!"

The guard angled the empty, unfeeling glare his way. "Hubert wants her returned."

"She is not an object!" Ferdinand shook his head and tried to ignore them. "Are you alright, Professor?"

"I'm fine, Ferdinand. Thank you."

"I told Hubert you'd come back to us in time, but he insisted on a search party." He shot the guards a side glance, but his eyes soon went back to Byleth as if to suggest she could have avoided this. "Why didn't you return this morning?!"

"Am I not _allowed _to wander?"

"Edelgard has been worried about you!"

The Professor relented in mild guilt, acknowledging how strange it was to just disappear for a full day without warning. "Edelgard. I… I didn't mean to worry her."

"And as she said herself, there is little reason to be on your own." Ferdinand glanced to her knuckles and somehow saw what Ingrid had. "We are aware of the… incident with the ISS officers."

"That fast, huh?"

"Her Majesty is not angry, if that is what stayed you. Edelgard cares about your safe return first and foremost. That goes for all your old students. Please come home, Professor."

"She _is _to return." The guard stated, as if offended by Ferdinand's soft touch.

"Would you just—" Ferdinand tried staring him down, but the attempt fared as well as his standoffs with Hubert himself. It didn't help that he was shorter, or that his girlishly long orange hair comically clung to his face in response to the weather. "... She's coming with us. Your master's directive, utterly rude as it is, will be upheld." He then turned to the woman the trouble revolved around, his expression suggesting he didn't mean to presume. "Y-You are willing to come back with me, right Professor?"

Byleth could see Ferdinand cared. Enough to go after her alone last night. Enough to run after guards he had no authority over to see if manners alone could blunt their edge. She didn't want to reward him with stubbornness on her part. "Of course, Ferdinand. I didn't mean to stay out so long. I promise you that."

He smiled. "Her Majesty will be glad."

"And I'm…" She grinned apologetically. "Sorry about anything I might have done or said last night. Thank you for leaving me at an inn."

"Well, I… didn't want the base personnel to see you like that, much less interact with you."

"Not the most professional context to see an old teacher in."

"I did have to carry you…" His smile turned embarrassed. "It's fine. Really, it's, um, perfectly fine."

She nodded for him to lead the way. The guards were quick to fall in behind her, and she decided to focus on her student. "Edelgard's really not upset with me then?"

"It has been a long time since Her Majesty has been upset with anyone. I assure you, Professor. Edelgard is nothing if not cordial…"

* * *

**Three years before the Millennium Festival… **

"_You'll see, Bern. It's a beautiful night out for stargazing."_

_Across Fódlan, the war the Garreg Mach class of 1180 had unwittingly nurtured continued to wage, but those flames burned unevenly. On the front lines in Faerghus; wildfires. Here in the Imperial capital of Enbarr; barely a whisper of heat. The Adrestian heartland was secure and peaceful._

_And even military officers could get away with a lazy night of stargazing every once in a while. _

_Dorothea spoke in a reassuring manner as she led the recluse up the spiraling staircase of an observation tower. Bleak as this wartime era was, she had to admit Bernadetta had matured significantly over the past two years. She was much more willing to engage in activities with others, and Dorothea felt she was finally moving past the trauma induced fear of commoners that had always hung over their academy interactions._

"_It's true, Bernadetta. There isn't a cloud in the sky. You can make out most of the constellations, maybe all of them. Did you know each one has a story behind it?"_

"_Really?"_

_Ingrid nodded. "They do. I'll be happy to point each one out to you."_

_It was also a chance to spend more time with her old pegasus knight friend. Though not Adrestian, and technically still not a member of the Black Eagle Strike Force, Ingrid was one of the many students of other houses to accept Edelgard's offer of amnesty. The knight had previously fought in her Kingdom's name for the better part of two years, but constant defeats and the Prince's recent disappearance had taken their toll on her. With defection no longer a personal slight against His Highness, Ingrid had finally decided to give Edelgard's way of things a chance. The Emperor, in turn, had been genuine with her offer, as evidenced by the dark gray steel plating Ingrid now wore. Her armor even had the Adrestian double-headed eagle proudly emblazoned on the breast._

"_Oh, Gridie." Dorothea giggled. "It's so nice to have you back."_

"_I'm not sure serving in another nation's army is really the same as when we were together at the academy, but I share your sentiment, Dorothea. It is nice to… hold on. 'Gridie'?"_

"_A little nickname. I never did come up with one for you."_

"_And why do I need a nickname?"_

"_What? You don't like Gridie?"_

"_No."_

"_What about Ingie?"_

"_Stop."_

"_How about Grid-Grid?"_

"_Dorothea, I will pay you to stop."_

_The three women reached the top of the spire and stepped out onto the observation deck. "Come now. You can't expect me to call you Ingrid all the time."_

"_Yes I can! That's my name! That's _my name… _oh. Dorothea, we're, um, not alone up here."_

"_Hmm… oh! Saint Indech!"_

_Having worked with the Empire for the better part of a year now, Indech wasn't an unfamiliar sight to the Adrestians, but the songstress still wasn't quite used to him yet. At least now she could have a man's face looking back at her when they did interact._

_Indech had taken his human form for the first time since the War of Heroes, and he now enjoyed a freedom of movement he hadn't known for all those centuries. He'd certainly never been able to take people by surprise without the benefit of fog before. Standing alone at the balcony fuzzed in weak starshine, Indech now wore an elaborate, downright museum worthy set of armor right out of the legends of the Empire's creation. He looked identical to the statue of him Garreg Mach had kept in the cathedral, though it was entirely possible he dressed that way because he was expected to rather than because he historically had. He notably had his relic, The Inexhaustible, slung across his back. He also had distinct green hair not unlike Seteth, Flayn, and Rhea._

_He turned to face the three, but his expression wasn't nearly as serious as Dorothea expected. He actually looked rather… embarrassed. "Young ones! I… apologize. I did not mean to disturb any business of yours." _

"_Oh, no. No, not at all." Replied Dorothea, a little wariness in her voice. "We were just coming up to look at the stars. It's nothing really."_

"_I… had actually sought to do the same."_

"_Y-You?" Bernadetta asked. "You mean even thousand year old saints like to just stare at the night sky every once in a while?"_

"_I was awaiting the Emperor. She wished to meet me here." His mannerisms became somewhat reserved. "But… yes. It is a hobby I have enjoyed all these long years."_

"_Are we bothering you?" Ingrid asked. Indech shook his head._

_Dorothea giggled, her apprehensiveness completely gone. She'd never been around Indech without Edelgard's company before. She expected a strict and austere warrior. Not a bashful stargazer. "Well then, if it's alright with you, perhaps we could join in?"_

_He returned a sheepish smile. "Very well."_

_The four looked up at the sky and took in the sights; the gleaming off the resplendent Enbarr architecture, the crescent moon, the gentle colored hum of the galactic disc, the endless shimmer dancing light by light, pinprick by pinprick, glistening in a gentle rising and falling that went on forever in the star filled void. Ingrid had completely forgotten to look for constellations, not that Bernadetta needed them to be entertained, and no one noticed Edelgard joining in until she spoke. "Ah. The stars shine upon the Imperial capital in all its glory. I doubt I shall ever tire of this sight."_

"_Oh, Edie. Nice of you to join us."_

_Dorothea casually smiled. Ingrid was still a little insecure around her former enemy and new boss. "We didn't mean to interrupt your meeting here, Your Majesty."_

"_Perfectly fine, Ingrid. I only wanted to introduce Indech to a few allies of mine. They should be here momentarily." She glanced back up. "Beautiful, isn't it. You know what I see up there?"_

"_Uh, stars?"_

_She chuckled. "No points for that answer, Bernadetta."_

"_Constellations?"_

"_Not quite, Ingrid."_

"_Unity." Indech answered. She nodded._

"_Yes. Look. Do you see borders up there? What has borders given us? There are no divisions in nature. No nations. No social strata. Everything is as seamless as that starry sky. Someday, I hope to make all of Fódlan a land without divides. Equal and free. For everyone."_

_The next moment of serenity to pass over the group wouldn't get the chance to really breathe like the previous one had, as the sound of muffled but serious voices coming up the staircase quickly drew Her Majesty's attention away. She was already turned towards the door as it opened to reveal three new faces for the impromptu gathering. Edelgard clearly expected them, but their expressions made it clear they didn't expect anyone _but _her and Indech. Friendly as the Emperor was, Dorothea suddenly felt out of place, and she imagined Bernadetta and Ingrid did too._

"_Ah, here we are. Indech, allow me to introduce my 'Stateless' associates; Lady Cornelia here is an experienced mage and the regent of the Faerghus Dukedom, and Myson and Odesse are scholars researching the effects magic has on human physiology."_

_Lady Cornelia held the carefully maintained appearance of a woman in Faerghus high society which, believe it or not, belied her true power as the effective governor of occupied Kingdom territory. Aside from nigh countless instances of jewelry hanging off her body, the regent wore an elaborate dress of deep, rich mauve that did much for her… erm… womanly assets. "Ah, so this is the legendary Saint Indech. Edelgard didn't tell me you'd be as handsome as you are knowledgeable. It's true our research in… certain applied uses of magic has hit a bit of a snag as of late. We're simply overjoyed to have the chance at studying under someone as venerable as yourself."_

_Odesse, by contrast, didn't exactly dress for social situations. He wore pitch black mage robes with brilliant golden accentuation along with a large "plague doctor" gas mask that extended out past his neck. His gender couldn't even be determined until he spoke. "Indeed. I am particularly interested in any advice you could give on the fine-tuning of our magical output. As it is, mutations in the tissue of non-crested humans derived from exposure to crest based energy are too extreme to be viably bio-engineered, but perhaps if we first apply controlled bursts of Ernest-Solon radiation directly to the telomeres of subjects before—"_

_He only stopped after Myson elbowed him in the chest. Whereas the other Stateless were more visually distinctive, Myson simply took the form of a pale skinned man with more typical robes and a wide-brimmed hat. "Odesse, you're boring the Saint with the scientific details. Besides," Dorothea couldn't see his eyes under the hat, but she had the feeling his scorn had turned towards her. "There are individuals here that don't need to be hearing this. I was told we'd be alone, Edelgard."_

"_I'm sorry." Dorothea spoke up. "What did you have planned here?"_

"_It doesn't concern you."_

_Edelgard put a friendly hand on Dorothea's shoulder and smiled, but her message would be the same. "It doesn't concern you, Dorothea."_

"_I didn't mean—"_

"_No need to apologize. We don't mean to kick you out. This was just the meeting place. Please, stay as long as you'd like. We'll continue our own discussion in a more secure area."_

"_Very well." Indech turned to leave, but not before flashing a small, shy smile as he bowed towards his temporary companions. "It was nice to share this evening with you, Bernadetta. Ingrid. Dorothea."_

"_Oh." The songstress smiled back. "What a gentleman—"_

"_Yes, yes." Edelgard waved her hand along. "Everyone's very nice. If we could speed things along now?"_

"_Of course. I would be more than happy to lend my knowledge to your pursuits. Anything to bring a lasting peace to Fódlan." The Stateless were quick to descend the observation tower once more, but Indech turned to Edelgard just before they left earshot. "And when we have brought an end to this senseless war, we will endeavor to find Seiros? You said the Flame Emperor had captured her."_

"_Of course." Dorothea could just see how feigned Edelgard's grin became. A slight, blink of the eye change Indech didn't seem capable of noticing. "I wouldn't have it any other way…"_

* * *

**This chapter and the next were originally going to be one chapter, but were split because of the length.**

**As seen in the flashbacks, this story occasionally introduces major changes to the canon of White Clouds and the timeskip. Edelgard was very active during the war here, which is an important part of the reason why the Empire won before Byleth even awakened.**

**Another minor change. In the game proper, the house leaders you didn't choose offer their assistance to you when going after Kronya. This actually happened in the fic's backstory. I think it adds to the idea that everyone in the academy cared greatly for Byleth, regardless of their House.**


	9. Paradise Lost Part 2

** Across past and present, Edelgard's allies reflect on her growing Empire...**

* * *

Though it probably didn't take much time at all, the road back was long, dreary, and all kinds of uncomfortable. Ferdinand being behind her was something, but Byleth couldn't shake the cold glares she could feel through the supposed neutrality of the Honor Guard helmets. The weather was still appropriately foul, to the point where she couldn't even see the red in the Adrestian banners she noticed. Even the destination itself looked brutalist and unappealing. She ate and slept there, but that didn't make it a real home.

"Welcome back to the world of the sober, Professor. I was wondering when that particular trait of your father's would finally rear its head." Hubert crossed his arms dismissively as Byleth and Ferdinand returned to the comforting, or perhaps, stifling formality of the Adrestian army base. An annoyed expression adorned his stern and unforgiving face, but he also smiled at his own remarks. "I'd caution you against such a pattern of drinking in the future, especially in the countryside. There are still a lot of bars in Fódlan with unpaid tabs attributed to the name Eisner."

Ferdinand scowled. "There is no need to mock her, Hubert."

"On the contrary, I am suitably impressed. Impressed she managed to keep her vice under control five years ago, given how the Professor's genetic history is working against her. I don't recall her touching a drop while under Garreg Mach's employ."

"Nice to see you too, Hubert." Byleth responded, matching Hubert's tone. "Were the guards really necessary?"

"A complimentary service. I thought they might help you find your way back to the base, or at the very least offer support if keeping your balance was the problem."

"I'm not a drunk. That was just… I don't know what that was."

"Now are you sure you want to pursue that line of thinking, Professor?" Hubert arched an eyebrow as his eyes drifted to the eagle on her breastplate, then down to her knuckles. "Because that would mean you chose to assault two state security officers while in full control of your mental faculties. Now how are we going to explain that?"

"Right. Of course you would know."

"Nothing happens here or anywhere near Her Imperial Majesty without my knowing about it." Hubert warned. "My reach is intangible, but my grip is cast iron."

"I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Hmm." Hubert flicked the light amber of his eyes Ferdinand's way. "Would you kindly excuse us, Commissar? I'd like to have a word with our Professor in private."

Ferdinand looked a little worried. Doubly so since he knew full well Hubert's orders overrode his feelings. "Edelgard would want to see her as soon as possible—"

"And I would be the absolute last person to stand in the way of her desires. This will only take a moment."

Ferdinand nodded, shot Byleth a final "good luck" look, and departed. Hubert's guardsmen followed shortly after, leaving the two relatively alone. Byleth wasn't bothered, though she did take a second to make sure there were other people in the base, and she realized she never checked for witnesses when talking to any other Black Eagle.

Byleth took the time to analyze Hubert. He was different from the other students. Every other young adult she'd mentored was never anything short of glad to see her. Glad to talk. Glad to reestablish bonds. Glad she'd escaped a tragic end everyone had reluctantly been forced to accept these five long years. Hubert, however, seemed to put Edelgard before anything else, and he also seemed to tailor his expressions and mannerisms to make that abundantly clear to anyone who spent more than a minute with him. To the retainer, Byleth mattered only to the extent that she was useful to Edelgard. He was constantly monitoring her. Calculating her actions and measuring them against expectations on how she should be acting. Whatever his thoughts, he never looked entirely pleased with her, nor did he seem to enjoy how readily Edelgard herself trusted her. "Professor… how do I put this delicately…" He waved his hand around. "Are you planning on… eventually… contributing?"

"Contributing?"

"Making something of this new future you've been given? Granted, there is little you can do in such an insignificant town. I imagine things won't change until Her Majesty has you moved to the Imperial capital of Enbarr. Still, you could refrain from actively undermining the Adrestian military."

She sighed. "I don't know what came over me. I've betrayed Edelgard's trust, and I'm sorry."

He straightened himself while fiddling with his cape. With his sharp, jet black cross between armor and a suit, the rigid retainer rocked a look that practically screamed draconian. "Know I've little sympathy for the officers involved. They did disobey a direct order from Her Majesty, after all. As for why you felt violence was necessary, I do acknowledge you've yet to be properly educated on Adrestian virtue. I've no doubt you'll come to have more respect for the common soldier and, in fairness to you, they'll be taught to show you proper deference going forward."

"Are the officers alright?"

"They are easily replaced. The impact on ISS will be minimal."

"That's not what I meant."

"Ah. I've not checked on their condition."

"Why not?"

"Why?" Hubert replied, not understanding her empathy.

"I…" Byleth sighed. "Just let Edelgard know I'm sorry. For everything."

"Tell her yourself. She is in her quarters."

"I won't keep her any longer."

Hubert moved to block her. "You and I aren't finished."

"Oh. Sorry?"

Hubert all but loomed over Byleth, taking full advantage of his height. Perhaps he felt he hadn't intimidated her enough. Perhaps he was just in one of his moods. "Professor, you are an undeniably intelligent woman. Your instruction at Garreg Mach was at times nothing short of brilliant, and Adrestia is arguably in your debt for giving Lady Edelgard the skills she needed to prevail over the Church and the corruption of the old world."

Byleth tried raising the same teasing smirk she used with Edelgard. "There's a but in here, isn't there?"

Hubert just scowled. "But you have yet to prove your loyalty to the new order. To actively serve Her Majesty's vision. Adrestia is bringing Fódlan into the future, but as of now, you're only accepted because of what you were in the past. I wouldn't want you to be left in the footnotes of history."

Switching gears, Byleth tried uncovering his angle. "You're wary of what I mean to Edelgard?"

"The only reason you're even still here is because Lady Edelgard longs to visit Garreg Mach with you a few days from now. To fulfill a promise our class made in our youth. It's mildly whimsical, just between you and I, but ultimately harmless since you'll be moved to Enbarr soon enough. Your vices, however, are not. Drinking. Aimless forays into the slums. Altercations with law enforcement. I'm not convinced you're taking the life you're being offered seriously. The Empire has to mean something to you."

She tried deflecting. "And what does it mean to you?"

"Lady Edelgard's vision will usher in an enlightened autocracy capable of uniting and integrating the disparate cultures of Fódlan behind a single nation, allowing the people of this continent to dedicate their lives towards something higher than themselves. Towards the Empire as a whole. The rampant greed and infighting of the feudal system will be swept away by a homogenous, nationalistic zeal. Human beings will be measured not by birth or crest, but by utility to the state. It will be a utilitarian and equal society that will forge a new era of peace and prosperity unending. An Empire to last ten thousand years. A Grand Constellate. Pax Adrestia. No more nobles. No more war. No more stratification. From each according to his ability, to each according to his needs." He leaned forward. "_That _is what the Empire means to me."

"... Oh."

"And in my humble opinion, Professor, you still need to prove your willingness to fight for this vision. To accept it as your own. You need to prove Edelgard's trust in you is well founded." He finally stepped aside. "That is all."

Byleth met Hubert's gaze, not wanting to look like she was hurrying to leave. "Always nice talking to you, Hubert."

* * *

**Two and a half years before the Millennium Festival…**

_Edelgard's war was far from over, but the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus was falling. There was no denying that._

_In retrospect, the Empire's superiority was never seriously in doubt. The Imperial army had the Kingdom forces outnumbered three to one, and Adrestia's ability to launch attacks from occupied Leicester territory in the east stretched the royalist defense perilously thin. The Adrestian economy flourished thanks to the plunders of war and high civilian morale, while the Kingdom struggled to maintain the basic responsibilities of a nation as its cities and resources fell under enemy control or went up in flames. Emperor Edelgard and her handpicked inner circle continued to bring victory after victory to feed the warhawkish environment she'd encouraged back home, while the people in Faerghus had to cope with a non-existent royal family and a civil war between the loyalist royalists and Cornelia's Faerghus Dukedom. Prince Dimitri had disappeared without a trace, and troubling accounts of mental instability soured his reputation even when he had been around. Rodrigue of House Fraldarius had also vanished, taking a large Faerghus army with him. Fhirdiad was under siege. Fortress Arianrhod was close to falling. The lands of House Dominic, Gautier, and Galatea were under pressure, and their respective patriarchs were all on the negotiating table. All in all, an Imperial victory was guaranteed. It was only a question of when._

_This wasn't to say Edelgard's liberation was going flawlessly, or that the people of Faerghus weren't digging in like mean old sons-a-guns for what little of their Holy Kingdom they still controlled. The Royal commanders that remained were staunchly patriotic, resisting years of defeats and Faerghus Dukedom bribes. Even in the absence of the military, Kingdom civilians picked up farming tools or looted weapons and took the fight upon themselves, and overconfident Adrestian squads were actually lost to them from time to time. Partisan attacks on overstretched supply lines stalled the general advance. Guerrilla warfare left overly traditional Imperial officers confused and flat-footed. Winters were especially bad, and the Faerghus northerners enjoyed an advantage fighting in temperatures the Adrestian southerners could only describe as "Goddess-forsaken". Front lines wobbled, campaign goals changed on the fly, and in the absence of geographic objectives, the only target for each side was to kill as many enemy soldiers as possible. _

_The violence confounded Edelgard. Why were her armies hated so? Why didn't these people welcome her beautiful dream of peace with open arms? With casualties mounting, she'd become increasingly devoted to helping her Stateless allies with the finishing touches of a project they'd been working on for her. A project, they'd promised, that would make continued resistance to her utopian ideals all but impossible. _

"_Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's man. Bake us a cake as fast as you can. Pat it, prick it, mark it with B. Put it in the oven for Bernie and me!"_

_Saint Indech and Bernadetta accompanied the lyrics with a synchronized clapping game and shared a giggle like playground mates when they finished. "Hee hee, that was good, Indech!"_

"_Ah, what fun it is to have articulated digits again! I always did enjoy crafting, but these games of yours prove there's so much more to learn and experience!"_

"_I'm still not sure I believe you ever built anything with those hands. Hee, I remember when you fumbled trying to clap at all."_

"_Well, thank you for helping me relearn, Bernadetta. Who knew coordination could be actively reinforced through such mirthful activities." _

_Dorothea stood nearby, observing their game with a smile on her face. She thought it rather cute that Bernadetta could keep up such a positive mentality even as the war escalated, and seeing a legendary warrior from Adrestian myth look at his own fingers like an excited infant just now comprehending their existence, an expression more than a little odd to see on a grown man, was oddly endearing. Alas, her other companion couldn't share a smile with them._

"_Gods above." Ingrid muttered as she looked off in another direction. "What a mess. Well, if Indech's here, there must have been a good reason for all this fighting."_

_Dorothea caught the sadness and need for justification in her tone. "Still not used to fighting your own countrymen, huh?"_

_The songstress got a despondent look. She would lament how little Ingrid smiled anymore. "How could I ever get used to that, Dorothea?"_

_It was in pursuit of her lust for Stateless advancements that Edelgard had launched her recent attack against an outlying fort outside of Fhirdiad, previously dismissed by her commanders as something Imperial forces could safely ignore. Bernadetta had sat out the actual fighting, hence her cheery mood, but Dorothea and Ingrid had been positioned solidly in the front lines. It wasn't a long battle, Adrestian numbers easily overrunning the enemy, but the Faerghus soldiers had fought hard. Dorothea didn't want to imagine how much longer the war would go on for if the larger sieges at Arianrhod and Fhirdiad were this bitter. She reminded herself this feeling was far worse for Ingrid. Still, she also sought some solace in Edelgard's leadership. She would not have instigated this violence without an important reason, and indeed, this particular fort was said to contain an invaluable prize._

_A crest stone._

_Ingrid had been briefed the same as her, but looking at the knight, Dorothea knew she'd rather the fort have been skipped entirely. Every battle in the still escalating war weighed heavily on her. Dorothea didn't know exactly how to calm her friend, but she had to say something. Anything to snap Ingrid out of her trance as she gazed aimlessly into piles of rubble and debris the Imperial siege engines had left behind. "Edelgard came here out of necessity. If we really do find a crest stone here, we'll surely be one step closer to ending this thing."_

"_Yeah, well, we'd better. I'm very ready for this war to be over."_

"_As are we all, Ingrid. As are we all."_

_Dorothea turned to find Edelgard approaching. Two Honor Guards stood right beside her, and a retinue of officers and Stateless associates trailed behind. Things tended to ramp up whenever Edelgard was near. Visits with her could never be casual anymore. "Oh, Edie! Didn't see you there."_

"_Please, Dorothea." Edelgard gave a light chuckle, but her voice also had a commanding inflection that never left it these days. "As I've told you before, it's more proper to address me by title in the presence of regular soldiers."_

"_R-Right, Your Majesty. I'm sorry."_

"_You have my sympathies for today's unpleasantness." She continued, now looking at Ingrid. "I don't enjoy having to discipline your Faerghus brethren. Hopefully, infantry battles like this one will very soon become a thing of the past."_

"_Because we'll bring peace?" Ingrid wondered. Edelgard smiled and raised a corrective finger. _

"_Because we'll teach people to respect the peacemakers. Standard Adrestian soldiers still conjure a negative image in occupied territories, but soon the army will be reformed, and unification will become so much less of a hassle."_

_Ingrid nodded along. "These crest stones can accomplish that much?"_

"_Come now, Ingrid," Edelgard gently countered. "You don't think your Emperor would chase after something unworthy of the Empire's time and resources, do you?"_

"_Oh, um, n-no, Your Majesty! I'm just curious about them. I didn't know the Kingdom of Faerghus even had crest stones. I thought they all belonged to the Church."_

"_I'm sure there are a lot of things the Kingdom didn't tell you. Those in power always withhold information from the people."_

_Dorothea giggled. "But keeping secrets is heroic when our fearless leader does it."_

_She meant that as a defusing joke, but Edelgard only half smiled. "Very funny, Dorothea. Very… funny. Now, if you'll excuse me…" The exchange ended as quickly as it began, Edelgard instead directing her focus towards Saint Indech. He too had been kept from the fighting, and in fact, Edelgard never asked Indech to participate in conventional battles. He always seemed to dedicate his time to the Emperor's projects. "Saint Indech. Bernadetta. You took a little longer than expected to arrive." Her eyes shifted to Bernadetta. "Am I interrupting anything?"_

_Bernadetta sheepishly tapped her fingers together. "S-Sorry, Edelgard. We, um, lost track of time."_

"_No, allow me to apologize. I didn't mean to take you away from your… important business."_

_Indech gave a friendly smile, not able to detect Edelgard's slight annoyance. "Heh, Bernadetta was teaching me several human games. Such fascinating and delightful complexity I've seen in some of your clapping rituals."_

"_Yes, well, that's very interesting. If we could focus on the reason we came here?"_

_Waving her hand along, Edelgard had Myson, Odesse, and a few other robed scholars step forward with the captured fort's carefully guarded prize; an honest to Goddess crest stone, Odesse carefully holding it at arm's length in a metal grasping tool. Indech still had a few laughs left, but he became as serious as Lake Teutates' ancient guardian had been as the crest stone was carefully dropped into his palm. "Hmm, so it is true. Your foes have been hoarding these."_

"_Yes." Edelgard carefully monitored him. "I take it you deem their actions irresponsible?"_

"_Crest stones are pure power. With all due respect, the energies contained within were never meant for your kind. Tell me, what did this Kingdom think could be gained from such a rash action?"_

"_Intelligence from captured officers suggests they intended to weaponize crest stones as a last resort. The Kingdom's royal guards are going to intentionally expose themselves in the event of total defeat. Turn themselves into monsters in the hope of repelling us through brute force. This crest stone was likely just one of many they have stockpiled."_

_Indech contorted in worry, like a parent watching a toddler explore a fistful of rocks with his mouth. "They would willingly become crest abominations?!"_

"_It would seem so."_

"_Then you were correct in mobilizing against them, Edelgard. To use this kind of power in such a way is nothing short of inhumane, if I may be allowed to judge such things." Indech took a long breath. "We were careful with crest stones in Seiros' time. Our kind, I mean. We did everything we could to safeguard them, lest they become a corrupting influence. Our failure to recover the Heroes' Relics was mistake enough. The last thing we wanted was human warlords amassing crest stones in the vain belief they might tame the resulting abominations. Your kind deserves to develop your own history, untainted by… our failures. The Flame Emperor can never be forgiven for stealing so many."_

"_I agree wholeheartedly." Edelgard flashed a friendly smile. "That is why we seek to make the best of the situation. The Flame Emperor's actions cannot be undone, but we may be able to turn crest stones into tools of progress nevertheless. The key to a peaceful and unending Empire."_

"_It is an ambitious plan." Indech stared through Edelgard as he thought it over. "Utilizing the mutative power inherent to crest stones for humanity's benefit. Theoretically, you could use them to cure diseases. Heal injuries. Extend your lifespans. These rewards cannot be won without great challenge. Your form just isn't meant to handle the energies involved. The draconic power of a crest stone consumes the body, creating a cancerous chain reaction that overwrites human genetic material completely and entirely. That is why crest abominations are so uncontrollable. So violent. There is nothing human about them anymore, save for a small fragment of consciousness besieged by madness. To be able to use such power without consequence is a daunting prospect."_

_Edelgard furrowed her brow. "But can it be done?"_

"_I do not know. I honestly believe you flatter me with your faith, Edelgard. Even with my expertise, I never worked without Seiros' guidance." He smiled. "But if the relics of our fallen world can truly forge a brighter future for humanity, I owe it to her to at least try."_

"_Excellent. If you're willing to get started, Odesse here can show his existing research. Perhaps a new crest stone to work with will speed things along."_

"_Yes." Odesse eagerly pressed his hands together. "We've had considerable difficulty trying to keep physiological changes induced by crest stone exposure within acceptable parameters. Crest stone radiation is known to have lessened mutative effects along the gamma spectrum when crossed with genetic markers common to ethnic Adrestian populations, as shown in the experiments of Thales et al., so perhaps an updated control group—"_

_Myson elbowed him. "Odesse, what did I say about the scientific jargon?"_

"_But I'm explaining!"_

"_Adrestian populations? Experiments?" Ingrid wondered. "What exactly is being done with captured crest stones? What makes them worth all this?"_

_Edelgard was about to speak, likely ready with a diplomatic answer, but Odesse cut her off. He didn't take criticism well. "Who are you to question our methods, surface female?! __**WE CREATE LIIIIIFE**_… _and we destroy it."_

_Myson elbowed him again. "Odesse, what did I say about volume control?!"_

"_Ow! I can't win with you. I hate it up here."_

_Indech appeared to be the only person unaffected by the resulting awkwardness. "I would be more than happy to help with your work. I'm sure any project you respectable academics are involved in will provide great benefit to humanity as a whole. Seiros would be proud."_

"_Yeah." Myson responded, his expression as stern and unflinching as it had been the first time Dorothea saw him. "Definitely."_

"_I'll be going then." He took the time to give everyone a small bow. "Edelgard."_

_She nodded back. "I thank you for your service."_

"_Guardsmen."_

_The Honor Guards by Edelgard stared blankly without speaking._

"_Ingrid. Dorothea."_

_The two gave a small wave, Dorothea giving a small smile. "Heh, goodbye."_

"_Bernadetta."_

_She giggled and smiled. "Don't be too long."_

"_I shall return in haste."_

_With that, Saint Indech followed the Stateless off into the distance. Dorothea would never know where exactly they went. She wasn't high ranking enough to have that information. Some instinctive part of her was rather unnerved, and she could tell Ingrid was suspicious too, but Indech himself walked away with the same cheery smile he usually had these days. He'd come to trust the Empire completely._

_Dorothea's thoughts were quickly torn away from the Stateless as Edelgard unexpectedly became rather cross. Bernadetta waved back at Indech for a few seconds, only to turn and find the Emperor giving her a barely contained glare. "Bernadetta? _What _were you doing?"_

_Bernadetta had slowly been coming out of her shell all these years. It helped that she was often with close friends she'd come to know and trust._

_Edelgard's current tone set that progress back by several orders of magnitude. "I… um… I'm sorry for being late, Edelgard! I didn't mean to get distracted!"_

"_It is not just that. What were you doing with Indech?"_

"_Um… playing a game?"_

"_How much time do you spend with him?"_

"_He's nice!" She responded warily. "We have a lot in common."_

"_Because you have the same crests?!" Edelgard snapped, bringing up a personal white whale of hers and working herself up even further. _

"_Well… yes… maybe? I-I don't know. I just think he's really nice to talk to, and he's not actually all that scary like he seemed at first, and he's interested in what I have to say, and—"_

"_Bernadetta, listen to me. _Listen to me." _Edelgard rested a firm hand on her shoulder, pretty much putting an end to her defense. "He's a Child of the Goddess. He's not one of us. He never will be. You would do well to remember that."_

"_... Yes ma'am."_

_She took her hand off only after several more seconds had passed. It felt like ten minutes, and Dorothea failed to even notice Randolph approaching and standing at attention behind Edelgard. She was still stunned from the unexpectedness of Edelgard's sudden anger when he started speaking and snapped her attention back. "Your Majesty." The officer spoke up. "The fort's commander is ready for further interrogation."_

"_Excellent work, Major." She replied. He wasn't quite "Commander" yet. "I'll be there at once."_

"_Interrogation?" Dorothea mumbled. "_Further _interrogation?"_

"_Erm…" Randolph didn't seem to have the heart to elaborate to Dorothea. "About the location of other crest stones, Ms. Arnault. Um, did I say interrogation? I meant… super duper… questioning…"_

"_This fort's commander knows the location of other crest stones in the Kingdom's stockpile." Edelgard replied. "Granted, most are probably locked up in Fhirdiad, but every one we can capture is integral to our war effort."_

_But something didn't sit right with Dorothea. Looking to Ingrid, she realized the knight had been staring at her for some time. She longed for Dorothea to speak up. She was still too uncomfortable around Edelgard to say anything that might remotely be interpreted as challenging her authority herself. "Um, Edie? Can I talk to you? For a minute?"_

_Edegard briefly flared in anger, but it was gone like a flashbulb. Her aristocratic manners returned before she spoke again. "Heh, we just talked about this, Dorothea. You should address me by title here."_

"_Oh, um, I'm sorry again, Your Majesty." Dorothea took a stuttered breath. "It's just… that…"_

"_Dorothea?"_

"_The way you're handling things…"_

"_What?"_

"_Aren't you being kind of extreme? Sometimes it's like you're a dictator."_

_Dorothea clammed up just after speaking. She forced herself to get those words out, and her courage was expended afterwards. Sapped by a fear she didn't understand. A disquiet that she shouldn't have felt around her old friend. Edelgard, however, didn't seem to take the question as a criticism. If anything it just bounced off her. "Please, Dorothea." She gave an odd laugh. "Dictator is a rather distasteful word. I prefer the term autocrat."_

"_Um… okay?"_

_Edelgard turned rather prideful. I mean, more so than usual. "This is all part of the future we're fighting to create. The continent will no longer stagnate under glorified rebellions and the tyranny of the Church of Seiros. No longer will people exercise power just for its own sake. Fódlan will no longer have petty monarchs and megalomaniacal hierarchs propping up a repressive feudal system through ecclesiastical lies and noble privilege, but an _autocrat? _An enlightened ruler who will lead the people into a new age? Yes, _that _Fódlan shall have…"_

* * *

Byleth made her way through the base, the corridors growing narrower and more heavily guarded, until she reached Edelgard's reserved quarters. In truth, she hadn't been here often. Edelgard usually visited her, and she was _always_ awake before Byleth got up and after she went to bed. Several Honor Guards stood at attention at the entrance to the hallway directly leading to her door. None of them paid her any mind, suggesting they hardly cared about her recent actions. They were purely an extension of their charge, and Edelgard still viewed her mentor positively.

She hoped.

Finally reaching her old student's room, Byleth took a deep breath and summoned the courage to knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, El."

Edelgard had been anticipating Byleth's return, but she apparently wasn't ready right that moment. "Ah! My teacher! You're back! I'm more than happy to see you, but d-don't come in! Now yet!"

"I know you're aware of what happened last night. I want to talk about it."

"Oh. That. Erm, not right now, Professor. I'm… changing my clothes. Don't come in."

"How long will you be?"

"Ten minutes?" Edelgard responded, oddly unsure of herself. "Seriously. Don't come in."

"Is the dress that complicated?"

"Um, well, I… actually, I just remembered I have a meeting with Hubert. He'll be here any minute. It's sensitive information, so please leave."

"But won't he need to wait ten minutes too?" Byleth smiled to herself. "Unless you're more comfortable around him than I thought?"

"... Fine. Come in."

"Are you decent?"

"I wasn't really… now you're just teasing." Byleth opened the door to find Edelgard wearing her full regalia, same as always. The color on this outfit was new, but it was otherwise the same Imperial dress. The Emperor herself seemed oddly insistent on blocking her desk. "My teacher."

Byleth poked her head around to see, specifically because she knew it would bother Her Majesty. "Hiding something?"

"No!"

"Is that a drawing? It looks kind of like a head."

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Edelgard turned flustered and stepped to the side, revealing her hidden hobby. "It's a portrait I'm working on. During the height of the war, Hubert, of all people, suggested I take up an avocation in my free time to calm my nerves."

Byleth assessed her project with a smirk. "Looks a little unfocused."

"Well… I haven't had an abundance of free time."

"What is it anyways?"

"It's… um… it's you, Professor. It's supposed to be a portrait of you. I was working on it to celebrate your return."

"Me?" Byleth smiled wider. "I don't see it. Linhardt maybe, but not me."

Edelgard's pale skin did her no favors as she tried to hide her blushing. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. Just forget you saw anything. That's an order!"

"I'm not in your army, Your Majesty." Byleth teased. "You can't really give me orders."

"Would you like a position in the army starting right this instant?"

"Heh, alright. I won't bring it up again." Byleth almost forgot about the discomfort hanging over her. Even this small conversation with Edelgard put her at ease again, and as she watched the Emperor backpedal and hurriedly flip the portrait over to avoid any further scrutiny, she couldn't help but think back to Ingrid's warning. Was this one of those times Edelgard needed to be taken seriously? "It's good to see you too. I'm sorry for… disappearing."

"I'm just glad you're safe." Edelgard still glanced back to her handiwork, very self-conscious about whether Byleth could still see it or not. "Though I wish someone would have announced you."

"Well, that's what you get for having mute guards and a retainer more interested in grumpy lectures." She teased. "And speaking of dull government things, I notice you've a new dress. Would've gone with black over gray myself, but it's nice to see something besides red on you."

"What's wrong with red?" Edelgard frowned, but it quickly devolved from childish disagreement to genuine concern. She looked her Professor dead in the eye. "And what do you mean grey?"

"Your dress. That's the color. I know it's big and poofy, but you can still look down in that thing, right?"

"Heh. Uh… hmm." Edelgard looked Byleth over. "Professor… do you know there's blood on your knuckles?"

"Huh?!"

"It's not an Adrestian idiom. There is blood spattered on your knuckles. Are you… aware of that?"

Byleth looked down and noticed gray markings all over her knuckles. It explained why Ingrid, Ferdinand, and Hubert had stared at her hands, but blood? This was some kind of grey, pasty material. Then she glanced down and noticed a gray streak over the Adrestian eagle on her breastplate, and she vaguely remembered how Leonie had "crossed it out" with red paint when they were drinking.

Edelgard's words came right as Byleth's mind finally dared to consider the disturbing implication. "And Professor, I'm not wearing any grey. This is the same dress from before."

Byleth looked back in stunned disbelief, but a long look at Edelgard's attire forced her to accept the reality. It was, undeniably, the same royal outfit as all the other times she'd seen her. "I can't perceive red anymore?!"

"Yes, I was afraid of this."

"What?!"

Edelgard was rather unfazed. "The healers warned me there could be minor—key word there, _minor_—brain damage from the trauma you suffered in your awakening. Temporary color blindness was one of the side effects they mentioned. It seems your brain has lost the specific ability to properly comprehend red if it's coming across as a muted gray."

"I could see your dress just fine before! When could this have happened?!"

"Maybe your brain recovered only to a point. Could something have brought this on? Triggered a regression in the progress of your mental healing? Don't take this as an insult to your combat abilities, but did you take any blows to the head in your confrontation with state security?"

Byleth remembered one of the officers playing matchmaker between street pavement and the back of her head. She also remembered the inhuman power that had surged from within her and wondered if that could have scrambled things. "Just a little bit."

"That's probably the cause. In any case, the effect should be temporary. Nothing worth worrying about. Another good night's sleep, preferably without any alcohol involved, and everything will be back to normal."

Byleth's unease didn't fade quickly this time. "So the healers knew about this?"

"They knew it was a _possibility._"

"Ferdinand was with me for two weeks. He must have known. Why didn't he tell me?" She frowned. "Why didn't _you _tell me?"

"It never seemed pertinent before."

"Excuse me?"

Edelgard remained casual. "I didn't want to bother you over irrelevant information."

"It's relevant now."

"And now I'm telling you. There's no sense sharing inconvenient details if they're just going to cause trouble and alarm people. There was a good chance this issue would never surface, but since it has, I'm taking the time to inform. Yes it's after the fact, but it's not as though you're any worse for wear."

"I just didn't…" Again Byleth thought back to Ingrid's words. To her warnings. "I didn't think you kept secrets from me."

"Come now, Professor. That's a little overly dramatic, don't you think? So you can't see the color of my dress. I never wanted to alarm you, that's all. I just thought things between us would be easier this way." Edelgard took a few steps forward, quietly staring at her mentor for a few moments with an odd expression of both compassion and mild impatience. "Now, you wanted to talk with me about that earlier incident?"

"Right." Byleth took a deep breath, willing herself into burying her frustration. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, or why I didn't come back for a whole day, but it won't happen again. I don't mean to abuse my status with you."

Edelgard's response was gentle. "It's fine, Professor. I'll make sure your name isn't tarnished. I'd certainly like to know why things had to come to violence. What did those officers do? Did they threaten you?"

Byleth expected a more hostile conversation. "You're not angry with me?"

"Why would I be? They ignored my directive."

"But I went too far. I assaulted those soldiers."

"Police officers. You assaulted those _police officers._" Edelgard just kind of stood there. Like Hubert, she didn't understand the Professor's concern. "I'd prefer it if you respected your Adrestian comrades in arms, but I understand it'll take time for you to adjust. You are essentially a time traveler. Now, why did it happen?"

"I wasn't fond of their _policing. _Still, I feel bad about it."

"They were just low ranking ISS enforcers. Thousands more can take their place. The Empire is for movers and shakers. Those two should have respected their orders, and their places. You and I—"

"Are above the law?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I… I'm serious. I feel guilty. I put those two in the hospital, and I did it so easily."

"So fighting comes naturally to you. Given your father—"

"I've been hearing a lot about him lately." She shook her head. "Maybe I don't want to be like that."

"There's nothing wrong with fighting, Professor. Sometimes violence is justified. Sometimes change comes because of it."

Byleth got a little worked up. It was far removed from her general inexpressiveness, and her old student saw it. "Why aren't you angry with me, El? I started a fight with two of your Adrestians and beat them into the ground. Why aren't you upset? You're not just my friend. You're the Emperor too."

"You… want me to come down on you?"

"You've treated the rest of Fódlan that way."

Edelgard furrowed her brow and looked at her. For a long time she just looked at her, her lilac eyes seized by an inquisitiveness Byleth hadn't seen from the Emperor before. Subordinates like Ferdinand were very familiar with the look, however, as were they the tone to follow. "Except that's not really what you want to know, is it? Rephrase the question, my teacher. Rephrase the question and I'll answer it."

"I'm told this is all because of you."

"Rephrase the question."

"The policing. The occupations."

"Rephrase the question."

Byleth grew frustrated again, though Edelgard only crossed her arms in response. "The war, Edelgard. I'm told thousands were lost. I'm told some of my other students were driven off and _killed. _Innocent cities disfigured. A continent conquered."

"Rephrase the question."

"All the fighting. So much destruction. Countless gone. Countless displaced. I… I just… is there any part of you—"

"_Rephrase the question._"

"Do you—"

"Do I what, my teacher? Do I what?"

"Do you regret any of it?!" Byleth snapped, taking deep breaths before speaking again. "Is there any part of you that regrets what was done to build all this? Is there any part of you that regrets what the Empire has become?"

Edelgard paused, but not because she was thinking. It seemed purely for effect. "_No._"

"No?"

"No. I am not an intrinsically violent woman, my teacher, but you have to understand the system was designed to withstand all other forms of dissent. I regret that the violence was necessary, but I don't regret its application. The war had to be fought." Edelgard stood tall. "And understand this. In the final analysis, so long as people stand in the way of a better world, I will respond with fighting. What choice do I have? War made me what I am. If I hadn't stood up for myself, I would be another puppet Emperor taking orders from Duke von Aegir. War is the great liberator, Professor."

"I see…"

Edelgard's determination left her, and she looked upset with herself until she rested a gentle hand on Byleth's shoulder. "This conversation got away from us. Let's… let's just take some time to cool down. You have another day with your Black Eagles ahead of you." She put on a smile. "And if you're bored here, I'll show you there are plenty of things to do inside the base."

"Right. Well, I'll see you later, El."

She almost let Byleth leave, but something made her speak again. "And Professor, I know there are people who don't agree with my revolution, but know I truly want a better world for everyone. There are those who call me a tyrant, but someday everyone will finally see the good I've done. Then they won't call it tyranny. They'll call it _peace._"

* * *

**Two years before the Millennium Festival…**

_Unification was going well, all things considered. The Leicester Alliance was no more. The corrupt Knights of Seiros were scattered, and members of the clergy either disappeared or renounced their faith, no longer capable of swindling the population either way. The Siege of Fhirdiad, once a seemingly endless quagmire, had ended in an Imperial victory, and at last the long running Faerghus Rebellion would be brought to an end. Military enlistment was on the rise. Kingdom resistance was on the wane. More and more nobles were coming around to the new order. Edelgard's Empire continued twirling towards freedom._

_But how many people truly agreed with her? How many looked under the surface of this golden age only to find a layer of rust?_

"_Saint Indech! I need to speak with you!"_

_Indech walked the streets of Fhirdiad, now in its second month of Imperial occupation. The ancient city and former capital bore considerable scarring from its 'liberation', but reconstruction efforts were already well underway. Contracted workers scurried from project to project, and the legendary warrior couldn't help but draw comparison to ants working on a damaged mound. Indeed, human lives were as fleeting from his perspective, but on a more positive note, he admired the diligence and perseverance displayed. Truly mankind was worthy of inheriting the Goddess' legacy. He really had taken on Seiros' old role, helping to end a terrible conflict and leading Fódlan into a new age of stability and peace. _

_Indech lost himself in these thoughts and failed to hear Ingrid's frantic cries until she was right next to him. "Saint Indech! Great one!"_

_He smiled as the pegasus knight sprinted up, not initially noticing how worked up she'd become. "Please, Ingrid. There is no need to address me in such a manner."_

"_I… forgive me, Indech."_

"_There is nothing to forgive. We are all equal in this new Fódlan."_

_She caught her breath. "All but the Emperor! All but Edelgard!"_

"_No. All are as one. Everyone is equal."_

"_You don't understand! Edelgard holds herself above everyone else! Above morality! Above decency!"_

"_Hold on, Gridie-Grid! Wait! I'm not as athletic as you!" Dorothea chased after Ingrid, slouching over and supporting herself on her own knees the moment she came to a stop. She was now adorned in her ornate red and black timeskip dress, and physical activity was no longer a daily part of her life. "Hate… running… in these… shoes."_

"_Dorothea?!"_

_She needed half a minute to recover. "Ingrid, please think this through! Edie already knows you left your post. If she finds out you're talking to Indech by yourself—"_

"_I don't care! I need to warn the Saint!"_

_Indech's kindly features finally settled in an uneasy expression more thematically appropriate to Ingrid's tone. "Warn me?"_

"_How do you think Edelgard's Stateless allies have been using the knowledge you've provided them?"_

"_I was told they were experimenting on human physiology. The Stateless seek to increase the lifespans of your kind. I believe it to be a noble goal."_

_She furiously shook her head. "No! No, that's not what they've been doing at all! Edelgard has been using the Stateless to create monsters! Abominations of human and dragon biology that serve as war beasts in the Adrestian Army! They do this by exposing regular people to crest stones!"_

"_What is the meaning of this?!"_

_Dorothea was surprised to see Edelgard suddenly appear behind her. "Edie!"_

_Ingrid was outright terrified. "Bah!"_

_The Emperor stood flanked by several of her impossibly well armored Honor Guards, the recently promoted Randolph, and the Stateless scientist Odesse. The friendlier faces of the Black Eagles were missing save only for Hubert and Ferdinand. "Ingrid, you are greatly abusing the freedom of movement I have given you. Your continued status as a free woman is a privilege. Not a right."_

_Indech narrowed his eyes. "What is the meaning of this, Edelgard? What is disturbing Ingrid so?"_

_She raised her hand diplomatically. "Mere ignorance, great Indech. An affliction I seek to dispel. Please, allow me to demonstrate what she only speaks of. Odesse, if you would trigger the experiment?"_

"_I would be more than happy to." Replied the Stateless, his voice a little too gleeful. "Witness now the fruits of our labor. Ten volunteers that have evolved to become _more _than individuals."_

_Turning back at the sounds of footsteps and clanking metal, Dorothea was taken by horror and shock as she had never seen the Stateless' "volunteers" before. Following Her Majesty was a chain gang of ten prisoners taken from the local Daphnel Correctional Facility for Women. Differing in height, age, build, and ethnicity, they had nothing in common but their shared origin, the chains linking them at their necks and ankles…_

_And the fact all ten women had crest stones _surgically implanted _in their chests. The arcane objects had been grafted onto their sternums, visible through open wounds kept forcibly unable to close through metal clamps. Dorothea looked to these frightened women, then back to Edelgard, and made the horrifying realization that the Emperor had intended this demonstration. Intended for Ingrid to slip away and set it up._

_Dorothea had never seen this project before. Never even heard of it. At once she understood her Faerghus friend's terror. "Edie, what have you let them do?" She would whisper under her breath. She did not have the courage to speak up any further._

"_What—What is this?!" Indech boomed, his voice firm and demanding. "Those women are surgically altered and in chains! Edelgard, this is not equality!"_

"_I assure you, great one. Everyone is equal in my Empire."_

"_Mmph!" _

_Edelgard stepped to the side, backhanded one of the prisoners as she struggled in her bonds, "Shut it!" Then turned back to Indech. "It is just that… some are more equal than others. These women are all criminals. Drunkards, narcotics runners, thieves, insurgents. They owe a debt to society, and today they shall repay it. Odesse, demonstrate your work. Show Indech what he helped to create."_

_At the scientist's direction, Edelgard's Honor Guards seized some of the women and, through their connected chains, forced all of them away. Far away. At least _two hundred _meters away. Only then did Odesse ready his esoteric spell, a steady pulse of energy that caused all ten of the crest stones in their chests to spark. Then flicker. Then flare._

_The details could not be made out through the distance involved, but Dorothea could see these ten lights grow until they were blinding, and then she could just manage through squinting eyes to see them merge into _one _light. A continuous, inextinguishable flash that cascaded outwards like an explosive reaction. The songstress found herself with the urge to run. A fear that they weren't far enough away. _

_But it wasn't endless, and as the light receded in intensity, it became properly perceivable as a color. In retrospect, the outcome was first hinted through the eerie green left behind; an almost unnatural emerald-mint color immediately reminiscent of Rhea. Of Seteth and Flayn. Of Indech's human form. Of Professor Byleth's "enlightened" state._

_Of draconic power._

_And then the ten prisoners were gone. In the place of "they" and all words plural was an "it", the word perfect not just because only a singular entity was left behind, but also because only traces of humanity remained. The crest stone abomination was a horrid mass of mammalian and reptilian biomass in the rough, hybrid shape of hominid and wyvern. Splotches of armored scales randomly covered tumorous growths of skin. Human looking vertebrae protruded out into lizard-like spikes alongside bat-like wings of leather sheath. The creature sported a dragon's claws on a human's hands and feet, and its head was similarly divided between a human's upper jaw and two toothy mandibles that didn't actually connect to each other. In short, it was a mess. Sacred magic of Fódlan's past gone horribly wrong, not unlike the Demonic Beast Miklan became, the Umbral Beast Aelfric became, or the rotting, insane Immaculate One Rhea was said to hide within. No features of the "volunteers" remained. Nothing about the beast was even feminine._

_The most striking of the abomination's phenotypes was easily the extreme size, as it stood far larger than any predecessor at over _fifty _meters tall. It made sense in a twisted way. Crest beasts created from normal people were the size of small buildings. Ten people together then…_

"_Behold the new power of Adrestia!" Edelgard held her arms proudly to the side, standing such that the abomination towered behind her. "These ten undesirables are now a greater form. Cured of their predilection for crime and disloyalty. Society will be ailed by the woes of individual will and sovereignty no further, for those resistant to our new order shall serve as war forms in my army. At last we will rid this land of anarchy and disorder! All shall be as one! Just as Seiros intended…"_

* * *

Byleth still had most of the day ahead of her, but she felt no urge to do much of anything with it. The weather outside was still rough, and her mind felt heavy and sludged under the weight of a discontent she couldn't quite put into words. Talks with Edelgard usually brightened her moods, but this one felt like something she would need to recover from.

The Professor leaned back in her chair, the same chair in her room Edelgard had sat in two nights ago. She felt no physical pain, hadn't since her hair and eyes had briefly and inexplicably shifted to green the previous night, but gingerly pressed her fingers against her head as if nursing a headache. Knowing something was off in her brain was deeply uncomfortable. It filled her with a queasy feeling, like what one might feel from looking at an open wound that for whatever reason could not actually be felt. Such a quiet disability it would be, to never see red again, but uncomfortable all the same. Edelgard promised it would be temporary, but Byleth couldn't make herself believe that.

Her true condition could be another "inconvenient detail" Edelgard didn't want to alarm her with.

"What a confusing mess." Byleth lamented to no one in particular. "Ingrid and Leonie on one side. Edelgard and the rest of my class on another. Nothing's made _sense _since Dorothea invited me out."

The Professor associated the songstress with her recent uncertainty. Everything was fine. Everything made sense. Then Bernadetta made a comment about losing her sewing needles, and she had the confrontation with the police officer, and Dorothea invited her out…

Fittingly enough, her train of thought derailed as a conversation outside her room became too loud to ignore. Turning her head, Byleth noted she'd forgotten to close the door behind her.

And realized one of the voices was Dorothea's. "Well, I had fun today. Of course, you'll want to see me again, yes?"

"O-Of course. I'd love to, Dorothea."

"Well, until we meet again."

Byleth would find her giving a flirty wave to an ISS officer. The man seemed quite smitten as he left, but Dorothea was entirely casual as she turned to her old mentor. "Oh! Hello, Professor. I'm glad you're back. I haven't seen you since you disappeared yesterday."

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No, nothing important. Just passing the time with… actually, I didn't catch his name."

"Should I be expecting a save the date?"

Dorothea scoffed. Even that came out refined and teasing. "Oh, please. It's nothing like that. Flirting is a skill, and you have to keep practicing just as with any other skill. And sometimes it's just nice to get attention from guys even if you don't want it to go anywhere. You know what I mean." Byleth returned her default look. "Or… maybe you don't. I never knew much about your love life, Professor."

"I can't remember much about my love life."

"... Not much for girl talk, huh? Anyways, what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you about a few things."

"Oh? You need advice, hmm?" Dorothea giggled. "Is it about fashion? I can't tell you how much fun it was to help you get ready for Edelgard's arrival last week."

"It's nothing like that, Dorothea."

"Oh?" She said with a wink. "Well, go on. What's his name?"

"It's not like that either."

"Hmm, final guess. It's about Her Imperial Majesty, isn't it? I heard you had a chat with Edie not too long ago."

"Heard that, did you?"

She put on a teasing smile. "Tell me, what color is my dress right now?"

Byleth scowled, somewhat offended. Taking the question seriously, the bright color in Dorothea's dress was closer to mauve than simple red, and it blinked between this and gray in the Professor's brain. Like a faint light that disappeared in one's peripheral vision. Still, the correct color remained perceptible, so she responded with, "White and gold. No wait, blue and black."

"Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. No need for sarcasm."

"Were you listening in?"

"I asked a guard afterwards, actually. Some of them have a bit of a thing for me and are rather generous with favors." She shrugged. "I just wanted to know if I could ever take you out again before Edie spirits you away to Enbarr. I half expected her to put you under base arrest. Then again, I should have known she could never be mad at her Professor."

Byleth wasn't in the mood to sugarcoat things. "Dorothea, why did you take me to see Ingrid and Leonie? Do you want me to run off with them? To join this… rebellion of theirs? You know you're putting me in an awkward position."

"Oh." She said without a wink, her expression caught in a soft unease. "That's quite a question to just pull out of nowhere." She glanced both ways and took a few steps forward before speaking again. "Nothing's stopping you from mentioning them to Hubert or Edelgard. Why didn't you?"

"Because…"

Dorothea gave her time to consider, and when she still wouldn't speak, offered an explanation of her own. "Because you know they'd be arrested. They'd be taken away, and you'd never see them again. You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you're still everyone's beloved Professor at heart, even if you don't remember all of your old life, and you couldn't do that to any of your students."

"I don't want to be caught between groups like this. Between these cliques or… factions. I don't even know the proper word for what this is. Why are my students this way?"

She sighed. "Because of the war, Professor. Because of Edie's war."

"But it's supposed to be over." She countered, almost pleadingly. As if this were something she desperately wanted to be true. Dorothea shook her head.

"Not everyone wants Edelgard's world, and that will always be true. Unless, of course, our dear leader succeeds in defeating her opposition. Forever. That's part of why she wants your help, you know. She won't admit it outright, but she longs for your assistance in ending the 'rebellion' you mentioned. Together the two of you would finally end the unsung war, crushing everyone that stands in her way and ushering in a new age of peace under Adrestia's boot. If she gets what she wants in the end, Ingrid, Leonie, and everyone like them… will be killed." Dorothea grew serious. "You blame me for muddying your worldview, Professor, but I'm the only reason you've any real choice. Edie would have just kept you here with no one to talk to except her and people who think like her until taking you to Enbarr. You'd become an officer in her army, and before you know it, she'd have you killing Leonie and Ingrid without even offhandedly mentioning they used to be your students. She'd probably do everything in her power to _prevent _you from remembering them. In this future, you'd just be an extension of Edelgard. _Forever._"

Byleth hung her head. "I just want my students to get along."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but our dear house leader never wanted peace. She made that clear when she invaded the academy." Dorothea gave a subdued smile. "By the way, Edie paid me a visit earlier. She told me that, if you ever ask, I officially _was _present for that battle. I fought alongside her and all the other Black Eagles. We were all on the same side."

Byleth remembered Edelgard recounting the battle on their trip to Garreg Mach. "Well, were you there?"

"Read my lips. Yes." She mouthed "no".

"Were all the other Black Eagles there, fighting with Edelgard?"

"Read my lips. Yes." She mouthed "no".

"Huh…"

"Edie's always had a tendency to deceive and hide things, even from her friends and allies. Prettiest one I've ever seen, granted, but she's still a _politician_, and she plays political games with the best of them."

Byleth studied her. "I don't… I don't understand. You're a Black Eagle, but you have nothing but criticism for the Empire. Why—"

"Why am I a traitor?"

"Not… what I was going to say."

"Treason is such an ugly word." She smirked. "Good thing it doesn't technically apply to me. I don't work a government job anymore."

"Then why are you allowed to be with all these soldiers and the other Black Eagles?"

"Nepotism." She answered bluntly. "Edie's bad about that."

"So what's your plan here? Why associate with the Empire if you disagree so strongly with it? Why be around Edelgard at all?"

Dorothea's voice fell and choked in sadness. "I care for Edelgard, I do, but… I don't agree with… what she has become. With what she has done, and what she will continue to do. Does that… does that make any sense?"

"No?" But Byleth thought about it. She saw something inside herself in Dorothea's confession. "Well…"

Dorothea fiddled with her hair, a nervous habit not so unlike Edelgard's own. She eventually took one of the long strands cascading down her shoulders and held it between her index and middle fingers, carefully inspecting it and frowning at the results. "My poor hair. It's not used to this mountain climate anymore."

"Sorry?"

"It'll be fine once I get back to my brushes and combs." She flashed an inviting smile. "Would you mind accompanying me to my room, Professor? You could help me with my hair and makeup? I could teach you a few tips."

"I'm not sure if I'm good with that kind of thing."

"Come on, Professor. There's nothing wrong with being in touch with your feminine side. I mean, you don't want to end up like _Leonie_, do you?"

"That's mean, Dorothea." Byleth said while internally suppressing a snicker.

The songstress' emerald gaze became heavy and sincere. Byleth realized their conversation could go deeper, but only if she followed. "Come on. You learned a lot the last time you went out with me."

"Are we actually going to your room? If we end up in another bar, I swear I'll do everything I can to embarrass you."

She just giggled. "Aw, that's sweet, Professor. Assuming I have any shame left. Besides, I'm not the one with a young man's name scribbled below my collarbone."

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Byleth gestured for her to lead the way. "Teachers can have lives outside the classroom, you know…"

* * *

_The reactions to Edelgard's demonstration were mixed, to say the least. _

"_Gods above, Edie!" Dorothea cried. "What did you let them do?!"_

"_Stop trying to excuse her!" Ingrid roared. "I'm sure she knew what was going on the entire time!" _

"_E-Edelgard." Ferdinand murmured. "I-I did not think you would… actually go through with it."_

"_Hmm." Hubert shrugged. "Smaller than expected."_

"_You have gone too far, Hresvelg!" Indech denounced. "This monstrosity is not what Seiros meant! This is not the unity she wanted!"_

"_It is a simple weapon, Indech!" The Emperor shot back. "A tool! The means by which I will spread freedom to the world!"_

"_You call this freedom?!"_

"_I speak of true freedom! Freedom from scarcity! Freedom from poverty and want! Freedom from the chaos of unlimited free will! In my world, everyone will have the chance to belong to something greater than themselves! If they oppose my vision," She smiled. "Heh, then they'll become something _bigger _than themselves."_

"_Edelgard?!" Indech looked hurt. "You speak of tyranny!"_

"_Perhaps we've a misunderstanding. I told you I would bring peace to this continent, and I am doing just that. These things do not come easy. Wilhelm understood that, after all. It was through blood and iron that Nemesis was stopped, not speeches and majority decisions. You see, at the beginning of the war, my forces raided the Holy Mausoleum beneath Garreg Mach and stole crest stones from the Church to strengthen my army. I've used these to create crest beasts in limited numbers from the very beginning."_

"_You… you kept this from me."_

_She continued. "But the supply was always limited. The Stateless tried creating artificial crest stones, but could not master the energies involved on their own. This is why I sought your help. This is what your magical insights have been used for. It was through your assistance that this creation became possible."_

"_Ingrid was right."_

_Her smile grew. "And with the artificial crest stones, I will mass produce these draconic warforms and grant my freedom to the world. The power of the Goddess herself will soon be at the beck and call of even the lowliest Imperial Academy graduate. That's equality, Indech."_

_The Saint stepped back in abject disgust. "You… you have become a monster! Absolutely consumed by power! You are no better than the Flame Emperor!"_

_Her smile grew wider still. At last the reservoir of smugness Her Majesty kept dammed behind an aristocratic reserve could finally flow free. "Well, perhaps we've misjudged him all these years. Perhaps there is validity in his actions, and perhaps he was right to rid the world of Seiros."_

_Indech snapped and drew his bow. "How dare you!"_

"_Threatening me, Saint Indech? So much for the tolerant Church."_

_The argument was interrupted by the creature it centered around, everyone turning as they heard disturbing noises and felt tremors both emotionally and literally unsettling. The crest abomination aimlessly toddled around like the brand new lifeform it was, and its every childlike step caused considerable damage to the pavement below. The dozens of people now fleeing from the thing served to confuse and frustrate it, and the experiment threw an outright tantrum after carelessly slamming into a building. It shoved back against the inanimate construction as if threatened. "Sss… sMAAgh… smASH… c-ccCITY!"_

"_Hmm?" Hubert remained unfazed. "They've never spoken before."_

"_Edelgard?" Ferdinand almost whimpered. "Please tell me it only said those words for the alliterative value." The abomination spun around and swiped its massive tail through the building, annihilating a story within an instant and scattering the rest in a thundering maelstrom of dust and masonry. "Edelgard? Please?! Edelgard?!"_

"_Odesse!" She snapped. "Why does my war beast behave in this manner?"_

"_The subjects used to create it all came from the nearby penitentiary. Perhaps it is driven by a subconscious rage towards establishment."_

"_I need this thing under control! My army _is _the establishment!"_

_But the scientist was utterly enamored with his creation and didn't take criticism well. "You disrespect my work! The beast is not meant to _be _controlled! By anyone! It is the PERFECT LIFEFORM! The next stage of HUMAN EVOLUTION!"_

_Ferdinand shot him a side glance. "The next stage of what now?! Your pet here is completely insane!"_

"_**INSANITY **__IS __**NOT **__A __**WEAKNESS!**_"

"_That's it! Black Eagle Strike Force! Take that thing down!"_

_No one was quick to respond to Edelgard's command, and Randolph eventually said what everyone was thinking. "Um, how?!"_

"_Yes, how indeed." Hubert rested a hand on her shoulder in his usual advisory manner. "If I may make a suggestion, Lady Edelgard, perhaps the situation will solve itself. Fhirdiad is still heavily damaged from the siege, so further destruction will not cause any noticeable impact on our economic output. In addition, the city still harbors many seditious elements." He glanced over to Indech. "We may be able to kill two birds with one stone here…"_

_Hubert whispered something Edelgard apparently found agreeable. She waved her guards away and prepared to leave. "Very well then. This problem concerns us no further."_

"_What?!" Ingrid stepped in front of her. "Your creation is threatening innocent people! You can't just leave it like this!"_

"_I have no need for this city, Ingrid! Many more will take its place."_

"_How can you say that?!" She turned to pleading. "Fhirdiad is ancient! It is the legacy of my homeland! It is a symbol of Fódlan!"_

_There was a truly unhinged look in Edelgard's eyes as she looked back to the pegasus knight. For a brief flicker in time, Dorothea saw the ugliness she was capable of. Planted by the war and nurtured in her megalomania. "__**I **__AM THE SYMBOL OF FÓDLAN! I AM THE __**ONLY **__ONE IT __**NEEDS!**_" _She stuck an armored finger in her face. "And I will brook no further dissent, Ingrid! Someone get this _Faerghus piece of trash _out of my sight! She has lost her place in this Empire!" _

"_Hold on! Edie!"_

_But Dorothea couldn't muster any further protest as Randolph and Odesse seized Ingrid by the arms. She struggled all the way, frantically calling out to Indech while she still could. "Don't you see what this is?! What she's doing to Fódlan?! It's the end of the _individual _for the expansion of the _state!"

_Indech sheathed his bow but did not relax, instead taking a combat ready stance. "I know what this means. I see now the age of peace Seiros created for your kind is well and truly over, but perhaps the Goddess may allow me to right my mistakes."_

_Another flash of green light briefly enveloped the area, but this one was more controlled. A brief pulse that again marked the end of Indech's human form. He rose as the guardian of the lake once more and charged forward in surprising dexterity to slam the crest abomination to its back. A small earthquake triggered as the thing finished crumpling to the ground, but Edelgard couldn't be arsed to care. She just power walked away, her Honor Guards following after her without question. "Come, Black Eagles. We're done here. Our Empire shall not be held back by ancient cities," _

_Dorothea warily glanced back to see the abomination righting itself. It soon began fighting back, dooming a significant chunk of Fhirdiad to be collateral in the clash between titans. "Or ancient guardians…"_

* * *

"It's not as though I've always disagreed with Edelgard. She had some good ideas, and at the academy, I thought she was downright inspiring. She made a lot of sense back then."

"Oh?"

Dorothea had taken Byleth to her quarters, and she busied herself tending to her hair and makeup as the two spoke. It appeared to be a kind of calming technique. The songstress enjoyed dolling up and admiring the results in her mirror, but the conversation itself otherwise unearthed a few painful memories of hers.

"She told me she'd someday create a world without corrupt and incompetent nobles, and I'm not gonna lie, that spoke to me." Her hair brushing became somewhat compulsive. "I didn't have anything growing up. I was an orphan living on the streets, and I saw the worst parts of Enbarr on a day to day basis. I was saved when my singing talents were discovered and my opera career began, but I wasn't happy there either. As a starlet, I saw the worst _people _in Enbarr on a day to day basis. I was well paid and taken care of, but I was fundamentally an object for the entertainment of the upper classes. I knew no one cared for who I was past the voice and looks, and I knew I was expendable. Countless other young starlets could take my place, and my youth wouldn't last forever."

"You're still young, Dorothea. You could still live that life if you chose."

"I have a solid few years left in me, sure." She shook her head. "But it was kind of a toxic life. My costars were always trying to undermine me and claw their way to where I was on the stage. Also, I could only deal with creepy older suitors for so long, and there were even a few kidnapping attempts. There's a reason I could use a sword before even enrolling in the academy, Professor. I didn't want to stay in the opera for longer than I had to, and I also knew my success was tied to me being a pretty, talented young woman. Someday I'd be old, the public would fall out of love with me…" She paused. "And I'd be back on the streets again."

"What, no pension?"

"Hardly, and there definitely wasn't anything in the way of government support. The nobles in charge of the Empire didn't care about the masses. I knew the only real way out of that life was to marry into financial stability. That's… that's the real reason I came to Garreg Mach, you know. There were a lot of eligible bachelors there." Her eyes shifted upwards to meet Byleth's through the mirror reflection. "I sound so shallow, don't I?"

"A teacher doesn't judge her students, Dorothea." Not openly anyway. "Garreg Mach was a military academy. It would've given you career opportunities in the Adrestian army, right?"

"True, but I had no desire to serve in the old Imperial Army. To serve the old system. Besides, those outfits are so stodgy and prudish.

Byleth recalled more of her time with Dorothea in the past. "They'd have a problem with you unbuttoning the top of your uniform, huh?"

She giggled. "Hey, look at that. You really do remember me." She set down her brush, scrutinizing the results and apparently noticing all manner of imperfections. Her hair looked the exact same to Byleth. "In all seriousness though, I really did think about joining Edelgard. She's my friend, and like I said, I kind of liked her sales pitch. I ran from the start of the war because I didn't want to fight my classmates, but when I realized the conflict would spread across Fódlan whether I liked it or not, I finally made my choice."

"So you do agree with her views?"

"In some ways. I think Edelgard was right about Fódlan. If anything, I think an extreme reaction like hers was inevitable. Things were just getting worse and worse. Wealth inequality was more severe than ever, and the one percent became more and more ingrained. The power of a monarchy is supposed to keep them in check, but Adrestia's previous Emperor was neutered in a coup, and Faerghus' King died under mysterious circumstances. This was all just in our lifetime. If you want to see what happens when noble families are allowed to run rampant, look at the old Alliance. It was constantly in a lowkey civil war, and if I recall, Lorenz, Ignatz, and Raphael had to enlist your help to deal with violence there. Even the Empire wasn't immune. When we were invaded by Brigid and Dagda several years back, the reigning noble families threw House Nuvelle under the carriage. They withheld assistance and allowed foreign invaders to ravage Imperial territory just to get rid of a potential rival." Her voice ran hot with disgust. "So I don't blame Edie for wanting to fix things. If nothing had changed, Fódlan would've eventually collapsed into petty civil wars. The masses would be utterly screwed, and the nobles would devolve into warlords hiding behind walled cities hoarding women and toilet paper."

"Sounds exciting." Byleth remarked dryly. "Now would someone like me become a trophy or a warlord?"

"Professor…"

"Would be wealthier as a warlord, but one might have more fun as a trophy."

"Fine, mock me. Maybe I'm exaggerating, but society really was broken. Edelgard was right about that, and I can't blame her for having her famous sense of righteousness. I think, deep down, she really does want to help people." Dorothea took a long breath. "But I'm not so sure about her methods. I never did agree with her there."

"But you fought for her in the war? You say she represents positive change? Have you any pride in the Empire you helped create?"

"I did help forge this new world order. I did serve." Her tone turned slightly sour. "Now I try to move on. If you want some heroic story of fighting feudalist oppression and Church zealotry, talk to one of the political officers. I know Ferdinand fed you a tale about Edelgard's wartime greatness."

"There must be something good the Adrestian army has done that you're proud of?"

"Well… I do have one story. How about this. I'll tell you if you'll do me a favor. Could you comb my hair, Professor?"

"Me?"

"Come on. I helped you with yours before Edelgard arrived."

Byleth figured out this was for Dorothea's nerves. To calm her and help her refocus while she dredged up a part of her life she clearly hadn't enjoyed. Agreeing with a nod, Byleth waited as the songstress eagerly fished out a particular comb from her many personal care products. It was clearly an expensive grooming instrument. The container was jeweled and engraved, and the comb itself featured an elaborate carving of well dressed nobles attending an opera. "Here, Professor. Use this."

"Quite the workmanship for a comb."

"Oh, it's just the cutest little thing, isn't it. I received it as a gift from a suitor."

"Who was he?"

"Hmm… I don't remember his name, but I like the comb." She squirmed in place expectantly. "Now make sure to focus on the back. Don't be shy."

Byleth was still a little surprised, as Dorothea hadn't asked this of her before, but she didn't mind the request either. She gingerly steadied several locks of flowing brown and began to run the comb, establishing a gentle rhythm as Dorothea leaned back. Her elaborately coiffed and well attended hair offered virtually no resistance, and Byleth still couldn't find any tangles or obvious problems that the songstress seemed to notice in abundance, but she continued all the same. "How am I doing?"

"Mmm, that's nice, Professor. You're good at this. Have you ever thought about growing your hair out like mine? It'd look good on you."

"I don't really think about my hair."

"Ah, well, you should. It's yours. No one else can control it, or tell you how it should be. That's a luxury of peacetime, and it's not something I take for granted anymore." Her voice became considerably more serious. "Now, about my story. This was about four years ago, when I first joined Edelgard's army. You see, the war had already been going on a full year when I came back to the Black Eagles. The Leicester Alliance had fallen, and people were moving into the occupied lands."

"Moving into?"

"Edelgard allowed Adrestians to settle in the newly seized territories. It was part of her 'imperialization'. Her plan to make the lands in the east and north permanently Adrestian. Peasants who could never dream of having land to call their own in the Imperial heartland readily took her up on the offer, and they followed the conquering armies in droves. When I came back to Edegard, the first command position she gave me involved protecting them. My orders were to patrol the occupied lands in the east, making sure nothing bad happened to the settlers moving there."

Byleth continued, occasionally glancing up to monitor Dorothea's expression in the mirror. "Yeah?"

"One day I got word of a settlement that had come under attack, so I took my handful of troopers—maybe because I was new, maybe because she didn't fully trust me yet, Edelgard had only given me a few soldiers—and went to investigate. When we got there, we found a small shantytown built around a well. It was probably less than a month old. Outside of the buildings, the first thing we noticed were the signs of conflict. There were dozens of graves surrounding the settlers. Dozens."

"Settlers that died defending themselves?"

"Not exactly. See, the graves didn't have markers. We could only tell they were graves because some had body… had body parts sticking out, and we could also tell there were multiple bodies in each grave. That isn't how people treat _their own _dead, Professor. They were locals."

"Alliance soldiers?"

"_Not exactly._" Dorothea went quiet for a while. She closed her eyes and focused on Byleth and her combing until she'd been soothed enough to talk again. "They were peasants, Professor. People just trying to get some fresh water. A lot of them were women. A lot of them were elderly. They came because the settlers were sitting on the only well for kilometers around, but I didn't even have to talk to the men to know they didn't care. Not one bit. This was their land, and they were going to 'defend' the hell out of it."

Byleth's eyes widened in shock. "Did you tell Edelgard?!"

"You don't understand, do you? Edelgard allowed the settlers to live there. Because of her, the land was _legally _theirs, and they were 'justified' in protecting it. Talking to them, I could tell they were rough, frontier types. To be honest, I can understand their position. The inequality of the old world was almost impossible to escape. This was their first chance to be real landowners instead of peasant farmers, and they were going to take it. Still, I couldn't just do nothing and let the violence continue."

"So what did you do?"

"Well, I was between a rock and a hard place. These men were murderers, but I was ordered to _protect _them. That said, I wasn't technically ordered to protect their little shantytown. So I told them a massive force of Alliance partisans was on the way. I told them they were over a hundred strong, and taking advantage of how few troopers I'd been given to command, I lied and said I lost an entire battalion fighting them and that we were the only survivors."

"Did they believe you?"

"I think so. They looked at me, looked at my troopers, thought long and hard about their odds against a force we couldn't defeat," Dorothea shrugged. "And then asked me how I planned to help them. I offered to evacuate them back to the heartland. They agreed. They packed up and left their 'Nova Adrestia' behind."

"Huh." Byleth offered in earnestness. "Very crafty of you."

"You know, at the time, I thought to myself, 'What would my Professor do?' That's when I got the idea. You always had a knack for thinking outside the box. Anyway, that was the end of that. Last I heard, the men went on to settle in former Nuvelle territory, so thoroughly devastated by the Brigid and Dagdan forces that it's still being reclaimed by the Empire. They started a ranch and raised cattle for beef. Made a lot of money later in the war when food became scarce in places. Meanwhile, things went back to normal for the Alliance peasants. I can't bring back the family members they lost, but the violence ended." She exhaled. "So there. That's my one bit of good while serving in the Imperial Army. My _one _bit of good."

Byleth considered the story and what it said about Dorothea's views. "You lost faith in the Empire early on?"

"When I came back to Edelgard, I told myself I was fighting for a good cause, but that incident made me realize nothing's ever black and white like in the old legends of saints and heroes. Edelgard thinks that way though. She thinks everything she does and has ever done is justified because she _means _well. Once my eyes were opened, I started to see more and more about her I didn't agree with. She was sweet once, Professor. I mean, I half expected to be treated like a second class citizen once I realized I'd be the only commoner in the Black Eagles House, but Edelgard saw me as nothing less than a friend. She was the _Imperial Princess_, but she treated me like an equal. I'll never forget that about her." Dorothea suddenly sat up. "But the war changed her. Twisted her. Her and Adrestia. I wanted so badly to believe, but I could see my homeland corrupting into this vile and terrifying force. The Empire became something I couldn't support. Edie… became something I couldn't support. I don't hate her, Professor. I want her to be _better._"

A long and heavy silence came down on Byleth, smashing into her psyche and worsening the hairline fractures riddling her worldview into porous and gaping tears. It lasted until Dorothea unexpectedly and excitedly leapt to her feet and spoke with the same girlish voice she'd used to talk about hair care. Far removed from the voice that spoke of conquest and difficult orders. "Hey, here's a thought. How about I do you now?"

"What?" It took a few moments for her mind to snap back and even consider something so comparably casual. "You want me in that chair?"

"It'll be fun! There's so much we can do with that beautiful blue hair of yours, Professor."

"Um—"

"Ooh! Can you control when it turns green? Because I was thinking we could try for highlights."

"I don't think I can, no."

"Well at least let me apply some product. I can give you a nice glossy sheen."

"I… _what?_"

She proudly flicked her hair to the side. "Like what I have now."

"Our hair doesn't look that different to me. Yours doesn't even look different from before we came in here."

She shook her head dismissively, but Byleth managed to catch the sincerity from before in her eyes. "Oh girl, you need my help _bad. _Just give me a chance. There's so much I could teach you."

Byleth looked her up and down while mulling it over. "You've another story for me?"

"If you're up for it." She patted the seat. "But I also actually think it'll be fun."

"I… I don't know."

She gave a pouty frown. "You're pretty cautious for a woman who supposedly doesn't care about her hair. I've spent a lot of time with stylists, you know. I know what I'm doing."

"Alright." Byleth seated herself in front of the mirror and was treated to the mildly unsettling reflection of Dorothea flitting around her hair in crazed, artistic delight. "Just don't change the style or put anything weird in it."

The songstress petered out in disappointment. "Then what am I supposed to… come on, Professor."

"I like it the way it is. If anything you could make it a little shorter."

"Shorter? You want less of these gorgeous curls?" She scowled. "Do you regularly fantasize about what you'd look like as a man?"

"You could tie it back? Like what Ingrid and Leonie do."

"Tie it back? Even Hubert could do that for you. Professor, that is a blatant waste of my expertise. Besides, dear Ingrid and Leonie wear their hair like that because they ride hoofed mammals in the frontier. You and I are _civilized _women, and your hair wants for an Imperial style."

Byleth blew an exaggerated stream of air from her lips, hoping Dorothea could glean her mood without the exchange of anything impolite. "What's the easiest way out of this chair?"

"You could at least let me show you one of my styling products."

"Fine."

"I knew I'd win you over." She disappeared just briefly, returning with a sludgy substance in a transparent jar before Byleth could even sit up. "How about this. It'll help your hair grow thick and ornamental while really complimenting that cyaneus complexion."

"Cyaneus?"

"The proper term for dark blue hair. Like brunette instead of brown, blonde instead of yellow, or platinum blonde instead of unnatural crest-induced white. Heh, don't tell Edie I said that."

"But what's in it?"

"It starts with a wonderful blend of calendine roots, olive-madder, oil of cumin seed, box shavings and saffron. They boil it in white wine and vinegar, leave it to cool, then mix it with the extract of black poplar buds and honeycomb."

"Ah." She frowned. "So the frog legs and pickled fish eyes are applied the next day then?"

"Oh, don't be like that."

"Dorothea, this counts as _weird._"

"Ugh. You know what your problem is? You're too used to fighting and conflict. You think my expensive, scientifically formulated product is 'weird', but you never batted an eye when I made lightning arc from my fingertips at the academy."

"You specialized as a mage. I was training you."

"And now I'm training you. Hold your head back, please."

Byleth relented and braced herself as the songstress went to work. She wasn't entirely comfortable with this strong smelling substance that refused to make up its mind about being liquid or not, but Dorothea's touch was also calmingly gentle and massaging, at least proving she'd done this many times before. "How long does this last?"

"I just need to work it in. It does give us time for another story, at least."

"About Edelgard?"

The brunette nodded as the cyaneus finally eased up and let her head fall. "I mentioned the old Adrestian creation legends before. Do you remember them yourself, Professor?"

"Edelgard told me. She's rather skeptical."

"A better word is cynical. She has little respect for the old legends, but she also knows there's truth in them. The Saints are real. We met one."

Byleth had been squinting in fear of the sludgy mixture getting into her eyes. This tidbit opened them in stunned surprise to meet Dorothea's emerald gaze of seriousness. "What?!"

"It wasn't just any one thing or event that made me turn against Edie's vision. Allow me to tell the tale of how our dear friend proved that even gods can be conned…"

* * *

**One and a half years before the Millennium Festival...**

_The war was over._

_It was a bit of an arbitrary statement, granted. The Alliance and Kingdom were no more and the Church of Seiros' ancient grip on society had loosened forever, but organized resistance to the Empire remained, and it might very well continue for years to come. Edelgard decided it was best to end things with a bang. By her word, the war was over, and no one was particularly willing to argue otherwise._

_And so today would go down in history as the beginning of a new age of peace. Today was the first ever "Empire Day"._

_The Imperial center was alive with patriotic fervor. For the better part of a day, tens of thousands of Enbarri (Enbarrians?) lined the streets of the capital to watch just as many members of the armed forces participate in a victory parade. Thick streams of gray-plated veterans poured across Imperial Square and the front of the Royal Palace, a demonstration of Adrestian might, and more specifically, of Edelgard's achievements. Along the sides, citizens crowded each other for a chance to see, and parents even held children on their shoulders for the best view. Government workers passed out memorabilia of all kinds to passersby, and banners of Adrestian gold and red flew proudly amongst the masses. Everyone readily bought into the Emperor's holiday, and why wouldn't they? They reveled in imperialistic pride, as the heartland had proven its martial superiority forevermore. Fódlan and Adrestia were synonyms once again. _

_If nothing else, the seemingly endless parade showed just how continental Edelgard intended her version of the Empire to be. The end of the war would not usher in demilitarization. Far from it, the Adrestian army proudly displayed plans for future growth. Aside from the countless war veterans and their dark gray armor, there were also new recruits set apart by bright silver armor. The "new order" troops to form the backbone of occupation details. The parade also unveiled the new "Imperial State Security" troops, policing units in solid black armor set to shift the army's focus from 'liberation' to 'peacekeeping'. _

_And there was great diversity too. Special Stateless enhanced troopers proudly showed off tools and gadgets no one had ever seen before. There were Mage Troopers with armor that dispelled magic instantaneously, and there were Crest Troopers with weapons that supposedly hit harder against crested foes. There were tundra troopers with armor that trapped heat and desert troopers with armor that repelled it. There were troopers with climbing gear for mountains and rappelling gear for caves. There were troopers for glaciers and troopers for swamps. There were troopers for the beaches and the landing grounds. For the fields and for the streets. There were even navy versions of all of the above just so the naval brass couldn't complain about being ignored. There were Kingdom and Alliance defectors in their own units specifically so their experience could be used against any organized resistance from their homelands, and former Knights of Seiros headed units of the new Imperial Inquisition to hunt down their old comrades. When at last the military exhausted its variations of infantrymen with pikes, the parade sent forth countless variations of mounted units. Wave after wave of horse, wyvern, and pegasus riders, all boasting slightly different weapons and slightly different breeds. Unit after unit. Soldier after soldier. Specialization after specialization, each type delivering the same message as the previous. There was no foe the Empire couldn't take on. No place in Fódlan the revolution couldn't reach. _

_And when the parade at last ran out of human patriots, Edelgard proudly displayed the fruits of her crest stone production. Dozens of mutated war beasts of just as many phenotypes and variations were led down the street like circus animals, each one fitted with a ceremonial mask over its visage to prove it had been tamed. When at last the crowd recovered from this otherworldly display, the army further unveiled its newest toys. Stateless made "Titanus" mechs—massive contraptions the size of crest beasts, not created through flesh and magic, but rather forged in metal and powered by electricity—lumbered down the street at the tail end of the festivities. The masses exploded at the sight of them, taken in a patriotic euphoria that their nation could build and command such awe inspiring technology. Crest beasts and Stateless mechs. Tools and puppets, Edelgard called them. Machines and beasts out of hell, the common soldiers called them. Either way, they sold the citizenry on Her Majesty's promise of a new future. War would surely never grace Adrestia again if the deployment of these monsters and contraptions would be the inevitable consequence. _

_As the sun set and the Soviet style flex finally came to an end, Emperor Edelgard stood in front of her palace and proudly delivered a speech to hundreds of assembled soldiers and thousands of eager civilians. _

"_Citizens of the Empire, on this day we mark a transition. For century after century, Adrestia stood as the crowning example of civilization in Fódlan. Then came the Church, the feudalists, the nobles; the corrupt, who split our Empire apart and threatened our very way of life. Our ancestors, up to my own father, suffered the consequences of their weakness and greed, but at long last, through the resolve of the brave men and women of our armed forces, things have been made right! The Church of Seiros has been broken, and its lies are forever refuted! The perpetual rebellions calling themselves the Alliance and Kingdom have been crushed! Henceforth, to protect and secure the peace and freedoms we Adrestians hold dear, our Empire shall be continental once more! The world will again spin on an axis that begins right here in our great city of Enbarr!"_

_Edelgard readily took in the applause, holding her arms triumphantly to the side even after it faded as if incapable of ever putting them down again. "Today, we take our first steps as the citizens of a single Fódlan. Savor it. Cherish it. This will be an event long remembered indeed, for as your Emperor, I would like to be the first to ever wish anyone a happy 'Empire Day'. This day, and its every anniversary for millennia to come, will be honored. For our children, and our children's children, we will celebrate today as the very first day of ten thousand years of peace! The start of an Empire that puts the old one to shame! My brothers and sisters, now and forevermore. War. Is. Over."_

_The crowds cheered for their young leader. In contrast to their chaotic cries, the assembled soldiers raised their right fists in a regimented manner and gave a sharp chant. "__**ALL HAIL EDELGARD! ALL HAIL EDELGARD! ALL HAIL EDELGARD!**_"

_All the while she waved her hand and smiled. "Not me!" She boomed. "Not me. _Us."

_Dorothea took it all in herself, but she hardly had the same view as the Emperor. Edelgard surrounded herself with administrators. With Lord Arundel and Lady Cornelia. With Imperial officers and bureaucrats and Stateless scientists and technicians. With rows and rows of guards and soldiers and peacekeepers. Dorothea and her fellow classmates stood in the very back of the stage. They'd been invited to attend the parade as her friends, but there was no place at her side for friends at official events. The days of the Black Eagles going on adventures together were long passed. _

_Just as much as the days spent with their old Professor. _

"_Kind of a boring speech, but wow! Did you see that parade?! What am I talking about, of course you saw the parade!" Caspar grinned like an excited schoolboy. The demonstration of Imperial power was apparently just that to him. "I mean, look at those Titanus thingies. What did Edelgard call them? Dolls? That's not even an awesome enough word for them. We should call them something like… juggernauts, or punch-machines! Can't wait to see one of those in action!"_

"_Yeah." Dorothea sighed. "Real exciting."_

_He looked over to her. "Something wrong, Dorothea?"_

"_I… I don't know. I'm just not sure about what Adrestia is… becoming."_

"_You don't sound very optimistic."_

_She returned a long, sad look. "Why should I be?"_

* * *

And so Dorothea told Byleth the story of Edelgard's quest to perfect artificial crest stones. She told her about Saint Indech and how he was betrayed, and about the Stateless and how Edelgard became increasingly dependent on her alliance with them.

And from this tale, Byleth learned of how far Edelgard was willing to go.

Of how she commanded without Byleth's guidance.

Of how Fódlan was unified under dictatorial power.

And of how her star student's inspiring leadership had devolved into an iron-fisted forcefulness.

Both women fell silent for some time. Byleth was incredulous, but it was impossible to deny the quiet horror and depression that had taken Dorothea's voice towards the end. Edelgard had confessed to her the level of guilt she felt over some of her wartime actions, but not before had Byleth heard of any of them in such detail. Given how zealous Her Majesty had acted in this retelling, she wondered if said guilt even applied here. Creating a monster to attack Indech after he'd outlived his usefulness to Those Who Slither in the Dark. Turning more of these monsters on the last of the resistance. Snapping at Bernadetta. Condemning Ingrid. Taking such pride in the war. When did Edelgard feel guilt over these things? When did she feel pride? Was Dorothea entirely honest in her stories? Was Edelgard? Byleth's sense of right and wrong had been left more jumbled than ever.

And this feeling wasn't helped by the surreality of Dorothea going between hair care and war stories as if different women kept swapping places.

"There." Dorothea spoke softly, finally ending the long sense of disquiet. Her tone made it clear she was back on styling, though her voice could not regain its energy. "Now we just let it sit overnight. In the morning your hair will be smooth and radiant."

"Overnight? I have to sleep like this?"

"You don't _have _to, Professor. You could dip your head in the nearest well."

She briefly smiled standing from the chair, but nothing could shake her unease. She stared longingly at Dorothea, as hungry for understanding as she'd been when talking to Ferdinand for the first time those weeks ago. "That story… all of it's true?"

"I didn't want to be witness to all those events, but I was."

"You believe Edelgard crossed a line."

Her lips curled in a sorrowful, defeated frown, as if horrified at her own words. "If I told you I believed Fódlan was only good for war and strife… it would be wrong for me to believe that, wouldn't it?"

"Dorothea…"

"Look at our history, Professor. The Empire, the Kingdom, the Alliance, the Church; all born through conflict. Nemesis, Seiros, Wilhelm, Loog; all remembered for fighting. Even Claude, Dimitri, and Edelgard. Even you, Professor. You'll all be remembered for fighting. No one ever talks about art or literature these days. Hell, opera stars are forgotten about while still alive. You have places like Garreg Mach, the Fhirdiad School of Sorcery, and the Imperial Academy providing education, but it all relates to combat. Not many people are interested in science unless it's to figure out new weapons. Even crests themselves are almost all suited for combat. They don't serve much use in peacetime. Everything in our society seems to revolve around war. Doesn't matter if you're a royal princess, or a new teacher, or a street orphan. If you belong to Fódlan, she'll make a killer out of you."

"You think we're all hopeless?"

"I… I don't know. Maybe." Dorothea looked off into the distance. "We're stuck. As a people we're just _stuck. _We only seem capable of solving problems through conflict. Chaos and bloodshed spreads like wildfire until it finally burns itself out. Then we live in peace for a little while, but it's always flawed. Some people feel oppressed. Some people feel they can't let go of old feuds. Some people feel so horribly, unforgivably wronged that they finally snap and take up arms, and then the wildfire begins again. No one can escape it. The Unification War was exceptionally awful, but at the end of the day, it's just another conflict in this endless spiral."

Dorothea's would be harangue, her depressing condemnation of life spoken without anger but with a bitter resignation, sapped any remaining excitement Byleth had for the relatively new to her world she'd come back to. At last that sense of unease that had taken her since the first run in with the police officer the previous day, that primal feeling telling her everything was just _off_, overwhelmed her need for denial. She felt so strange. So tawdry and used. Her entire world as she understood it now made out like something Edelgard had invented. She half wanted to keep poking holes in a lust for forbidden knowledge. She half wanted to desperately cling to the scraps in a need for stability.

Luckily, mercifully, Dorothea didn't leave her Professor in this state of mental short circuit. She'd gone off to retrieve something at some point, and Byleth didn't realize until she seemingly teleported slightly to the side with a new piece of jewelry clutched in her slender fingers. This was a woman already done up in rings, earrings, collars, embedded gems, and things that otherwise shone, gleamed, and dangled, but she handled this particular article with exceptional attentiveness, and she bit her lip slightly in excitement the moment Byleth took notice. "But hey, I don't want our date to end on such a downer. I've a little gift, Professor. Actually, I've been meaning to give this to you."

Byleth found it was an elaborately carved brooch. The center was a perfectly rounded gem of precious, iridescent opal, and surrounding this like rays of light from a cartoon star was a snowflake of shimmering silver. It looked like an expensive gift, and though she smiled politely, she wasn't sure what to make of it. She'd have at least understood the intent if a man had gifted it to her, but with Dorothea…

Then again, she was rather eager to pin it to Byleth's chest. "Thank you, Dorothea. It's beautiful, but… is there an occasion?"

"For finding you alive after five long years, of course." She smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I know it's a little late, but the jeweler needed time to finish it."

"Well, erm, thank you. I don't know what to say."

"Just promise me you'll wear it around, Professor? I just can't wait for everyone to see it." Her green eyes sparkled. "Pretty please?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll, um, definitely keep it on."

"For awhile?"

"Well, it kind of… stands out against the black in my armor. It's not that I don't like it—"

She glanced back up to find Dorothea's lips trembling.

"It's that I love it. A snowflake. Um, very original. Very fine craftsmanship. Thank you, again."

"Don't mention it. Just think of me when you're wearing it, hmm?"

"Heh. You got it."

The conversation didn't come to a natural end, and Dorothea aimlessly stared through Byleth as if the more serious woman had suddenly shifted into her. "And wear it in front of Edie, will you?"

"Erm… sure."

'How… How do you feel about Edelgard, Professor? In light of everything you know?"

"I… I don't know." Byleth answered almost regretfully. "I like her. Ingrid and Leonie speak of her with such venom in their voices, but I don't agree. I can't. They're right though. You're right. The Empire is anything but perfect, and I think Edegard knows this deep down, but… I'm not convinced she'll do anything about it. If I stay with her, maybe I could fix things from the inside… but how would I ever know what needs fixing if my views are the Empire's to shape. I… I don't have any answers."

"... Yes. Yes, I think that's correct, Professor. Sometimes I wonder if Fódlan is hopeless, but still I catch myself hoping someone will do right by her. Sometimes I wonder if Edegard is lost in power, but still I catch myself hoping her heart will soften and… be at peace again. For what it's worth, I don't think Edelgard was wrong in the beginning. She sought to question and enact change, but when people resisted, she was all too willing to force her vision. She became too used to war, and ended up another conqueror in the cycle." She looked back into Byleth's eyes. "But I think it's important for people to question the status quo as she did. When people come along and pose difficult questions, they force us to think and understand our beliefs, and in doing so, they make change possible. Maybe our culture is fated to endless war, but to put on a brighter spin, perhaps fate can be kind. Maybe that's why you came back to us when you did. Maybe _you're _the hero to set Fódlan on a new path when she needs it most. Question is, will you accept that destiny? Or will you allow yourself to be part of Edelgard's."

"... So this is girl talk. Is it always this heavy?"

Dorothea flashed a soft smile. "I'll leave it at this. A woman like you? A brilliant leader who can connect with, well, just about anybody? A lot of people will want your support, Professor. They'll all tell you they're the just and righteous. Feed you their own patented spiel. Don't believe in what they say. Judge them by their actions and methods. Learn what they've done, what they do, what they will do, and make note of what they ask of you. Understand the world they want, and how they're going to bring it about." She began to aimlessly run her finger along the edge of the silver snowflake design. "I used to wonder why you chose us Black Eagles to teach, but would things be so different if you'd chosen the Blue Lions or the Golden Deer? If the old Kingdom or Alliance reigned instead of the Empire? I don't think you should be defined by house leaders and nations, Professor. It's time to walk your own path. To take a _fourth option._"

Dorothea gently rested her finger against the precious gem. It briefly flashed light blue against her touch, like a machine activating, but this was most probably a trick of the light. "The future isn't set. It's something brought about by individuals, and right now, Fódlan's future needs _you._"

* * *

**So that was incredibly long, though I think these two chapters set up a few important moments and I enjoyed writing them.**

**I do wonder if everything in this story is really working for readers. I like to try for heavy characterization and worldbuilding, but is it something you enjoy seeing here? Do conversations drag? Does the story move too slowly? Please let me know if you have any opinion.**

**These last chapters took some time to write, so I'd definitely be interested in hearing about any issues you think shouldn't be replicated going forward. **


	10. Unreliable Narratives Part 1

**Byleth and Ferdinand face their growing uncertainties...**

* * *

"It was on campaign in the northern Ohgma Mountains, the Campaign of Snowfall and Sorrows, that the Fell King would go on his first madness.

The fighting was heavy and casualties for both sides were severe. As the battle reached its height, Nemesis, wielding his blood power and the sword of killing light the shadow people had made for him, became taken by an otherworldly rage that consumed him entirely. Already known for his brutality and ferocity, the madness made the warlord a spine-chilling thing of destruction. He became more an act of nature than a man.

As his sanity left him and gave way to a frenzied bloodlust—like a predator delirious, no longer capable of fear and killing without desire for food—Nemesis gave the madness voice. He ranted about Seiros—though he did not call her Seiros and instead called her "Rhea"—and screamed that even should he someday fall, the Nabatean faith would be wiped from the land by a demon of white hair and red eyes and black metal skin that he called the "Ay-Dahl Guard".

And he ranted that any Nabatean victory would be finite, for one day their Fódlan would sunder. He ranted that his infamous killing light would be used by a son-daughter who would become the "Fell Star" when his/her hair and eyes changed from blue to green, and he further ranted that Fódlan would someday lock up in a war of "Three Houses" involving the Guardian of Ay-Dahl and the future children of Blaidydd and Riegan. (Both men indeed had fathered many children, though few were claimed as theirs.)

When the battle ended and his rage finally left him, Nemesis was taken by a kind of amnesia and could not for the life of him remember any of his ravings. His soldiers questioned him for meaning even hours and hours after, and he eventually grew frustrated and forbade further discussion. Nemesis was not religious and hated the idea of his words forming the basis for any kind of prophecy.

Later that day in a moment of calm, a member of the Ten Elites, the only people who would dare question Nemesis about such things, asked what his madness had been like. He would give only the following answer.

'Like when a war grows to no longer need its cause.'"

**From **_**Songs of the War of Heroes**_**, a collection of tales relating to the conflict between the Fell King and the Holy Saints (Banned from publication by the Church of Seiros under the Heresies Act of Imperial Year 114)**

* * *

**UNRELIABLE NARRATIVES**

* * *

All his life Ferdinand had been allergic to down time.

Raised from a young age to embody a tireless work ethic and boundless ambition, the Imperial had languished in insecurity since Edelgard's rise. He'd given the war effort his all, he really had, but his successes were mixed, and Her Majesty had a low failure threshold. He'd won victories at the Great Bridge of Myrddin and in the Ailell Campaign. He'd contributed to reforms in the Imperial administration. He'd negotiated trade with Dagda and convinced Almyran privateers to raid Kingdom shipping for the Empire. Bring up his name with the higher ups, however, and he'd just as readily be remembered for his failures. For being outwitted by the Kingdom commander Rodrigue at the Gautier Highlands and for failing to hunt down the Alliance "Steppe Fox" partisans. For being conned into a number of scams, including an infamous scandal involving farmers and alfalfa. For his involvement in the infamous "Red Dress" incident, a particular embarrassment and sore point for Edelgard. Her Majesty had gradually lost faith in Ferdinand, accentuating his failings and increasingly uncaring of his continued loyalty. He was a toy to her. A toy unfavored that had since been tossed aside for shinier things. Ferdinand had fallen behind his peers. Behind Hubert and the other Black Eagles. Behind the old guard like Count Bergliez, Count Hevring, and Lord Arundel. Behind even the "defectors" like Lady Cornelia, Count Gloucester, and General Holst. Edelgard had blunted him. Used and abused him. She could crack him with those lilac eyes like a pistachio. He could cut through her regality with all the success of trying to slice into steel with a banana.

At least he wasn't under house arrest like his father, though he couldn't be sure Edelgard had never considered this for him.

Ferdinand was a slick and dashing young man of twenty two. He had a distinguished crest, an above average height for an Adrestian man, flaming locks of orange hair, and a toned, athletic body. He was the ideal male specimen. He wanted very badly to be a high ranking and important commander in the Imperial Army.

Ferdinand was a slipshod, dejected young man going on twenty three. He had the crest of a wanted criminal (Seteth), a below average height for an Adrestian soldier, clingy ginger locks of greasy hair, and an easily perturbed, malnourished body. He was a sad, pathetic excuse for a man with a distinctly feminine haircut. He was perfectly content with his status as a low ranking political officer posted out in the sticks.

Ferdinand was dignified and chagrined. Confident and insecure. He was brilliantly daring in the stratagems he concocted to win recognition from High Command and amazingly timid in applying them for fear of failure and embarrassment. He was handsomely unattractive. He was popular with women and had never been with one in his life. Ferdinand had a preference for fine dining. He had eaten only slop since taking his current assignment. He was secure in his status but measured his worth in relation to the achievements of others in paranoid jealousy. He was proud to be more accomplished than many other men his age. He was mortified to be less accomplished than many other men his age. He loved tea and prided himself on not touching alcohol. He secretly feared he looked dorkish drinking alcohol and would never be invited out for wine tasting.

Edelgard loved Ferdinand. He helped her win the Battle of Myrddin. He was happy because he got to spend time with Dorothea and Byleth. He was enlivened in a prideful delight because his career was more notable than Randolph's. Someday he would free his father and bring honor back to his family name.

Edelgard hated Ferdinand. He'd embarrassed her in front of Claude during Alliance peace negotiations. He was miserable because he had to be with his rival Hubert and Byleth no longer spent time with him. He was weakened in agonizing self-doubt because Randolph's star was rising faster than his. He cursed his father for making the Emperor distrustful of his bloodline.

Years of serving in Edelgard's inner circle had taken their toll on the noble. He'd been molded into a valorous opportunist. Ever in pursuit of promotions and chances to impress, he'd pounce on opportunities to win Edelgard's favor and recoil in fear of failing and losing that favor. He hoarded rumors and gossip. Put faith in all the news he heard yet believed in none. He was in the know yet always striving to stay in the know, and he was constantly alert and sensitive to relationships and situations that may or may not have existed. He oscillated between exaggerating the grandeur of his victories and overanalyzing the impact of his defeats. Left to spiral out of control, the Black Eagle's ego could shake itself apart.

Ferdinand was currently having a severe allergic reaction to down time.

"Ah, that is much better. This will do me some good."

Ferdinand's mind snapped back from his turmoil as imported tea graced his lips. As bad as these spells could be, the Commissar was always soothed by an afternoon tea break. This at least had not changed since his Garreg Mach days. Sitting down with his freshly made cup and a relieved smile on his face, Ferdinand let his troubles fade away in a sigh and endeavored to focus on positive things to keep his mind from wandering and disintegrating any further. He'd found Byleth. Big tick. He'd brought her back to base. Big tick. He'd made himself a fine cup of tea to compliment his exquisite tea set, a finely crafted inheritance from his father. That was more of a little tick, but it still made him feel better.

Ferdinand took the time to admire his teacup as he drank it down. His personal set was ornate, and he displayed it grandly on every possible occasion. As far as he could tell, it was the only such example of such a fancy tea set in the area, and he found this thought quite flattering. He had no doubt Edelgard would respect such class, even though the two were seldom around each other and he never had the opportunity to serve her. This was lucky, as he doubted Edelgard would actually appreciate his display of class. When such misgivings crept into Ferdinand's thoughts, he choked back self-loathing and considered smashing his ancestral set into tiny bits so as to put Edelgard's views of utilitarianism into praxis, but was always restrained by the unswerving conviction that the tea set was, indeed, a mark of sophistication that greatly embellished his martial yet refined image. It surely illuminated him to dazzling superiority over the other officers in the occupied territories with whom he was in competition. He just had no way to be sure.

"Uh-oh. My mind is wandering again."

Ferdinand downed the cup entirely and was again relieved of his contradictory thoughts, though he knew they'd be back as soon as the tea was gone. Why was this happening so much as of late? Why were these doubts appearing in his waking hours instead of infecting his dreams at night like they were _supposed _to?

Perhaps his chat with Dorothea still bothered him.

The Commissar poured himself another cup and drank it pacing through his office, aimlessly treading a path from chair to waiting room couch to would-be secretary desk. About thirty minutes had passed since Hubert had dismissed him to speak with Byleth alone. He'd hovered around then to make sure things between them were okay, but there was no hope of joining in on Byleth's talk with Edelgard. He'd been holed away in his personal little wing of the base ever since, an early supper since delivered directly to his office and consumed in quiet worry. The once nobleman tried to take comfort in his decorum. Much of this office decoration came from his familial estate, and everything purchased was otherwise overpriced, over-designed, and overly opulent; the von Aegir tradition. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy his pre-revolutionary style. Ferdinand's office had a sharp elegance that ran papercuts through the base's brutalism.

But it wasn't enough to shut the worries of the outside world away. He hadn't been content since his conversation with Dorothea. More accurately, more disturbingly, he'd never been content. Not since Edelgard had come to take Byleth under her wing.

Not since he'd become a Commissar.

Not since the war started.

"Stop it." He snapped at himself. "There is no sense entertaining these thoughts."

None of the silver linings he tried to find in his situation ever manifested. Finding Byleth would surely boost his career? Edelgard rekindled their friendship but otherwise ignored her rescuer. Having Edelgard in the town could provide a chance to impress? Her Majesty spent all her time with Byleth. Surely he could at least be with his professor again? Byleth spent all her time with Her Majesty.

"Stop!" Ferdinand scurried over to a decorative plate, desperate for a distraction. "Oh… yes, I recall this piece. One of my grandmother's possessions. Heh, I remember seeing this as a child."

Old Ma von Aegir. Such a pleasant relationship she'd enjoyed with Ionius' predecessor. House Aegir had long worked hand in hand with the royal family, but centuries of respectful cooperation had been seriously strained by the Duke's actions in the insurrection, and Ferdinand himself personified the end of an era given his less than stellar standing with Edelgard.

"Ugh. I am not getting over this tonight, am I?"

Downing the rest of his tea in a single, ungentlemanly gulp, Ferdinand strolled over to his one window—the rest of his office nestled too far into the main structure to provide a view—and stared outside. The weather was as tormented as he, precipitation still gathering on the glass like jittery tadpoles clumsily slipping down. A tight knot of disgust twisted in his stomach, twisted in his soul, as he remembered the Black Guards approaching Byleth through the distant, angry mist. They probably wouldn't have antagonized her even if he hadn't been there. Probably. Still, he hated how little of the situation had been within his control.

Really, being there hadn't done him or her much good at all. The Professor had exchanged a few words with him, then disappeared back into Edelgard's grasp all the same. He might as well have done nothing. Impolite emotions rushed through him like waves on the ocean, chasing each other from horizon to horizon. He loathed Hubert's callous tendency to dispatch armed men on errands. He was jealous of Edelgard for monopolizing Byleth's time. He was jealous of Byleth for having sway with Edelgard. He longed for more attention from both women, yet he feared any possibility of disappointing the Emperor or potentially opening holes in the worldview he'd crafted for the Professor. He wished he had armed men of his own to dispatch on errands.

He didn't know what he wanted, but he knew that he _wanted._

Again feeling a desperate need to be relieved of his fretting, Ferdinand went back to his office for another cup, but an odd and sudden need to break routine, to be different, twisted him out of his mechanized motions. Made him realize his lust for tea was an addiction. A metaphorical pacifier in his mouth to calm his own fussiness. In raw defiance of his noble upbringing, Ferdinand set down his teacup and took a hard swig directly from the teapot. Now, the image of a man clasping down on a tea cozy and hoisting it upwards like a seasoned warrior might a broadsword might not look particularly imposing, most certainly not with Ferdinand quickly staggering back in a panic from the unexpected heat his drink still carried, but it was a significant moment of personal rebellion for the once aristocrat all the same. Regaining his footing and wiping piping hot tea from his lips, his dark coral eyes gazed off into the distance as a thought popped into his head. At once he felt a determination he hadn't known since first finding Byleth's emerald form within the rubble weeks prior. The world was sensible again. It was color, radiance, and sensation again. The Commissar surged with confidence, and he swallowed it down without the taint of insecurity because this feeling came from a true place of purpose.

"Enough! I am sick of waiting. Sick of skulking around in my room like a child! Dorothea was right. I… I allowed myself to just _fall into _Edelgard's new world like a coin slipping down a drain. Her ideals revolve around meritocracy. The Empire is about personal responsibility. If you see a problem, you solve it. Her Majesty sees me as passive, as incapable of living up to her ideology, and I have done nothing as of late to dissuade her of this notion."

Ferdinand made for his wardrobe, smiling to himself as he fingered through in search for his most dignified outfit. "Something happened to the Professor out there. Someone got to her. Filled her head with nonsense and manipulated her into acting out. Rest assured, they won't get away with it. I am a man of the Empire, and I will prove that to Edelgard. I, Ferdinand von Aegir, shall deal with this potential threat to Her Majesty's order before it even becomes a problem! The first thing to do…"

Ferdinand switched suits. "The first thing I shall do…"

Adorned himself in a tasteful but practical blend of clothing and military grade armor. "The very first step of this quest that I, Ferdinand von Aegir, shall endeavor to overcome…"

And finally donned an ornate cape and equipped a personal sword. Alas, as dashing as he felt catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his confidence faded when he realized he still wasn't sure where he was going with this. "I… erm… mmm. I have not any idea how to lead a police investigation. Hmm…"

Alas, placed right back into the unsure position he'd been in before, Ferdinand again fell into the trap of distracting himself. "Ah well. Perhaps practicing my swordsmanship will help clear my head."

* * *

Byleth didn't want to fall asleep with Dorothea's gunk in her hair. Not until it dried, at least.

That was her initial excuse for wandering around the army base, anyway. Now, with her feet beginning to ache and her mind a cluttered mess of conflicting notions, it was hard to deny her internal turmoil. Her walking had become a nervous habit. She wasn't sure she could even convince her legs to stop anymore.

Byleth decided she liked pacing; the jittery but directionless impatience, the addictive desire to keep moving, the anger and frustration implied to others with every stride. She was beginning to attract stares from the Adrestian personnel she passed, especially those she'd passed several times over by now, but the Professor didn't care. Let them know her discontent. She was happy being an oasis of uncertainty in a desert of disciplined, fascistic uniformity.

"Enough is enough." She convinced herself. Byleth couldn't make sense of her frustration. Not on her own. Hounded by the same painful irresolution from the prior day, she felt the need to speak with Ingrid and Leonie again. She had already seen them once today, but talking to people besides Adrestians opened her worldview. Gave her a new clarity. She'd _just_ been returned to the base, sure, but another trip to the town shouldn't present too much of a problem if she didn't stay out like before. She wasn't Edelgard's prisoner, after all.

"Hyaa! Hrrg! Gaargh!"

Byleth heard the grunts and sharp exhales of a familiar voice echo down the last hallway she was to pace through as she committed to leaving the base again. Ferdinand had been practicing sword strikes in a small training room nearby, and she accidentally attracted his attention in her newfound rush. Her old student caught her just as she neared a side exit to the outside perimeter. "Oh, Professor! I did not see you there. To think I almost let you pass by without saying hello." He visibly perked up. "Did you need anything?"

"Oh, hello, Ferdinand. Actually,"

"We have not enjoyed many moments with just the two of us since Her Majesty arrived, have we? How about I prepare a nice pot of tea, or perhaps you came to spar? As I recall from our previous sessions, you have been quick to recover your combat skills, but a distinguished Imperial officer such as myself will not accept defeat easily—"

"I was just passing by. I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

He visibly sunk back down. "Oh. Well, heh, I suppose it is no harm done. I was just passing the time, really." He almost turned around, but not before studying her. "Um, Professor, what exactly were you in the middle of doing?"

"Oh, this? This thing with the door here? It's called _leaving._" She admitted, rather sarcastically. "You should try it."

He frowned. "But you… just got back. Hubert would be disappointed."

"Don't worry. We'll make a game of it. I'll escape. He'll send goons to catch me. Someday we'll look back and just _laugh._"

"Escape?" Ferdinand looked hurt. "Is that how you feel about us?"

"I… no. I don't know." Byleth sighed. "Dorothea told me stories about the war and… it just gave me a lot to think about. I'd like to go outside. Clear my head. That's all."

"Ah." He remained inviting, but the Commissar crossed his arms before continuing. "Were you, by chance, going to see anyone?"

"What…" Byleth made sure no alarm would register in her voice. "What makes you think that?"

"I am simply curious."

"Well, I'm not. It's just me. Same as always, you know, when I'm not with Edelgard."

"Hmm." He raised an eyebrow. "Professor, I don't mean to pry—"

"All evidence to the contrary."

"Heh, I apologize for my bluntness. Still, I would very much like to know. Where did you and Dorothea go after you first reunited with the rest of our class yesterday? Did you meet anyone then?"

Byleth crossed her arms right back while leaning against the door she'd almost slipped through. "You're rather nosy today. That a skill they stress in the Imperial handbook, or did I accidentally give you a fun police certification exam?"

He softened slightly, and his voice turned quietly pleading. "I'm just worried, is all. You disappeared for a whole day."

"Alright. We just went for a walk together. I was feeling stressed, so she took me out to relax." Her eyes briefly darted to the side. "That's why I'm going for a walk now. Because it relaxes me."

"Just a walk?"

"Just a walk." She repeated.

If Ferdinand detected the lie, he pretended not to see it. "Ah. I see. Physical activity can be good for clearing the mind and helping to focus, I suppose. Alright, Professor. I shall not stay you any further. Just… just know you can always come to me if you ever need to talk. About anything."

Byleth noticed his disappointment as he turned around. She recalled how much time they spent together before Edelgard's arrival, and she considered how little time together they'd spent since. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to show she still cared.

She also felt a sudden unease at the idea of revisiting the bar and gave up on the idea with a resigned sigh. She didn't want the slightest chance of leading any Imperials right to Ingrid and Leonie.

"You know, Ferdinand,"

He spun right around. "Hmm?"

"I wouldn't mind practicing a bit." She smiled. "Think the week I've spent with Edelgard gave you enough time to improve?"

Ferdinand beamed excitedly. "Heh, I admit you were quick to outclass me after recovering, but Ferdinand von Aegir will not be bested so easily again!"

XXXXXX

"You bested me! So easily! _Again!_"

Byleth lowered her practice sword as Ferdinand recovered. The brief sparring match he'd shared with the Professor hadn't exactly gone his way, but as he quickly confirmed, at least his uniform hadn't been damaged. Even this was mildly humiliating though, as it served to remind him of how precise Byleth's bladework was. Her technique was still beyond him, and she somehow hit harder too.

"Sorry, Ferdinand. I didn't mean to emasculate you." She teased. "If you want, we could switch to a combat skill you're good at, like… I don't know… tea brewing? Horse grooming? Proper cape care?"

"Very funny, Professor." Ferdinand proudly fluttered his cape in defiance of her mockery. "But you should know my horse never wants for splendor, and even Her Majesty has complimented my tea."

"I'll take your word for it."

The moment was casual enough as the two sheathed their weapons, but Ferdinand found a deeply inquisitive look when he glanced back to Byleth. "Ferdinand, the two of us… can we really be open with each other? These questions I have about this new world of Edelgard's. Would you mind… helping me through them?"

"Oh?" Ferdinand was greatly relieved to find the bond he'd kindled with the amnesiac Byleth, arguably stronger than the one they'd shared as student and teacher, was alive and well after all. He endeavored to contain his excitement enough to be serious. "You'd come to me?"

"Why not?"

"Right. Heh, of course, Professor. I would be more than happy to provide my input."

Heavy as it was, Byleth's question came quickly. She'd been preparing it for some time. "What does the Empire mean to you, Ferdinand? Everything Edelgard's done, everything Adrestia stands for; what about it all has earned your loyalty so?"

"I… wow. What does… hmm. A surprisingly open ended question, Professor. The Empire is my home, but I like to think loyalty should be based on more than the randomness of geography. I believe the Empire provides order and structure."

"And the war? What of the violence necessary to achieve this new order?"

"It is as I told you before. The war is not something we wanted. We fought to preserve our freedom and prosperity. Yes our armies marched on foreign soil, but we had to overthrow the oppressors definitively. We could not allow them safe havens to retreat to. I know many view Edelgard as… heavy handed, but the truth is that order is something you have to impose. Structure is necessary, and individuals never impose structure and order on themselves."

"Some would call that imperialism."

Ferdinand's expression gave off a silent "pfft" or "suuure", but he managed to avoid saying anything so contemptuous. "It is natural for people to band together and make decisions for the collective good. Not all of these decisions will benefit every individual."

"Maybe the system can try to benefit everyone."

"And maybe we can all live on castles in the sky." Byleth didn't laugh along. "Err, I am just trying to say that the Empire is a streamlined and refined system, free from the corruption of the past. It strives for the betterment of all humanity as a whole."

Byleth's tone remained genuine, she really did want to know Ferdinand's thoughts on the Empire, but her counterpoints continued all the same. "You spoke of freedom before, but it doesn't seem like everyone in the Empire is free."

"Come now. Freedom consists of being free to contribute to the tasks appropriate and necessary to maintain something greater than yourself. Unlimited choice leads to the paralysis of confusion. Unlimited individuality leads to selfishness, conflict, and bigotry. This is not freedom. Letting the people do whatever they want means most will end up living in fear of their neighbors and whatever vices they wish to act on. You're a strong woman, Professor. You wish to stand against tyranny. Injustice. Oppression. These are just symptoms. The true cause is weakness, human and otherwise. The Empire exists to strengthen."

"So the Empire is a solution? To what, exactly?"

"The repression of the Church. The corruption of the old feudal system. The inequality that ran rampant."

"Hmm." Byleth looked Ferdinand up and down. Not so long ago, Ferdinand had found Byleth a little tipsy and more than a little unrestrained in her behavior. This time she was entirely possessed of her perceptiveness, and her blue eyes turned inquisitive as they scanned over Ferdinand. He found himself far more unsure of what she was doing now than he had been then. "Remembering what you told me about your family, and what you were like as a student, I'm surprised you're so dedicated to Edelgard."

"Excuse me? Why would I not be?"

"You were her rival. Always trying to outdo her." Byleth gave a teasing smile. "I remember you used to drag me away to demonstrate your superiority."

"Err, I would hardly say that I 'dragged you away'. You make it sound childish."

"You know what they say about boys that pick on girls in their class."

"I… do not understand where this is going."

"It doesn't really seem like you intended to be her better. It seems like you just wanted her attention."

"Huh?!"

"I thought your little schoolyard crush was cute."

"That is what you thought of me?!"

"Now I wonder if you really grew out of it."

"T-To think about Her Imperial Majesty as a w-wom… this conversation is very distanced from your original query."

"I'm guessing no."

Ferdinand tried to turn it around. "I-If there is anyone with actions towards Edelgard driven by romantic intent, then that… that would—you would be that person. You spend more time with her than anyone. You need not worry that you are both women. The Empire has become a progressive place."

A _very_ long moment of silence passed between the two.

"Err, that was a joke, Professor. That was… my attempt at a joke."

"I'm not offended." Byleth leaned into her hand. "But there's always a kernel of truth behind jokes like that. You really think Edelgard and I are exceptionally close?"

"Well, you are. You certainly bring out a light in her I've never seen."

"And, in turn, you believe she's rather distant towards you?"

"I…"

"In all seriousness, your rivalry did seem one sided."

Ferdinand threw his arms to the side while shaking his head as a kind of exaggerated shrug. "It is for the better that I was unable to surpass her. Maybe… maybe it's better that she never paid me much mind. She had an important future ahead of her."

"Oh?"

It was not intentional, but Ferdinand's voice grew more faint, defeated even, as he continued. "I sought individual gain. For my future. For my career. My selfishness stood in the way of Edelgard's vision. I… I had to fail. Now I understand that a life lived in service to a better world can be fulfilling on its own. I don't need recognition for my work."

"Edelgard was selfless?"

"Yes. That was her strength."

"But she did receive recognition. You didn't."

Ferdinand couldn't brush that off. "... What are you trying to say?"

"I recall what you told me about Edelgard's reforms. How she broke the power of several noble families."

"Yes, yes. She dismissed my father and seized absolute power. All necessary changes. I always thought I'd be the one to unseat him. I certainly never thought he would be under permanent house arrest."

Byleth hadn't known that. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Permanent… and you were okay with this?"

"He abused his powers as Prime Minister and sought to preserve his own power at the expense of the Empire. It was necessary to remove him.

"But was it necessary to remove the position of Prime Minister entirely?"

"Y-Yes… well."

"Was it necessary to place your father under permanent house arrest?"

"Look, I respect my father as a son should, but I also know what he did was wrong. He needed to go."

"You wanted to be the one to do it."

"That is not relevant."

"But you brought it up."

"What… what do you want from me, Professor?"

"I don't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm just trying to understand." Byleth spoke softly, but her words unsettled Ferdinand more than anything she'd said before. Her every breath tugged at that sense of not knowing the Commissar hid behind an Imperial shell. "You always wanted to be a leader, Ferdinand. You wanted the strength and wisdom to provide counsel when the Emperor needed it. You wanted to lead House Aegir. To make right where your father did wrong. You never got the chance."

"So what?"

"Edelgard's rise took these opportunities from you. She dismissed the position you thought you'd inherit. She stripped your House of its prestige. She didn't even see you as a competitor, and simply offered you the chance to serve under her as a subordinate. You support the new order and offer insight into the Empire, but I have to wonder where this devotion comes from."

"Edelgard gave me the chance to actually prove myself."

"Maybe. Or maybe it's connected to you supporting the woman that invalidated what you thought would be your future. Edelgard left you without purpose. Maybe you hoped siding with her would help you find a new one, but you also know she stole your world. You want to throw yourself into her new Empire, but it's fundamentally hers, and you don't entirely understand it. You want the future that died with the old one. You want to look up to her, but I think part of you resents her. You hate what happened. You hate this, and you hate that you hate it."

Ferdinand stood in silence for a few moments. He was… shocked wasn't the right word, because deep down these weren't new thoughts. No, no it was closer to a kind of anger. Whatever the cause, Ferdinand's noble mannerisms were burning away. That Byleth's tone was completely innocent was the only reason he hadn't snapped outright. "Professor, I… I'm glad we had… part of this discussion. Now, I mean no… disrespect—"

"Yes?"

Ferdinand turned away from her. "I think you'd better leave."

"I'm just trying to say that you shouldn't think any less of yourself—"

"_Quickly._"

Byleth hardly looked comfortable with how that ended, but she complied and silently exited the room. Ferdinand returned to training, swinging more wildly than before.

"_**HYAA! HRRG! GAARGH!**_"

As the Commissar continued to seethe, he was overcome by a furious determination he couldn't find on his own. What Byleth had said. What Dorothea had said. Ferdinand couldn't ignore it all anymore. He couldn't accept his place in things anymore. He was tired of feeling like his life was slipping through his fingers. He was tired of feeling like a side unit in a greater game.

He _would _prove himself to Edelgard.

* * *

_My people, called the Fódlanic-Almyrans by the feudal theocracies of the so-called "civilized", have a proud history. My father, Khagan of our nation, is a light skinned man from the west. His heritage gave us steel, agriculture, and masonry. My mother is a dark skinned woman from the east. From this heritage we take our mastery of archery, animal husbandry, and the secrets of wyvern taming and rearing. We have thrived independently for centuries, living in tune with the land and practicing our peaceful worship of Almyran pagan gods and the ancient Fódlan hero, Ernest._

_Then came the Nabateans. With their magic, with their blood powers, with their armies of endless human thralls; they descended from Fódlan's black heart and forced upon us their idea of worship. Our ancient ways swept aside in favor of a new doctrine. A new god they call… Soe-thiss._

_My father, humiliated._

_Tribute paid._

_Forced adoption of a feudal caste, centered around fealty to the western lords._

_My people, vassals to the Nabateans in Zanado._

_Now it is the son's burden to steer our future. Seizing my ancient birthright, I have my people take to the skies once more and ally with the warlord Riegan, who further aligns with the other warlords of the east and the knights of Blaidydd in the far north. We take a stand, that the Star-Fallen people of the canyon shall not reign over humanity forever._

_I'd be lying if I said I took much stock in our chances._

_The Nabateans have already raised an army to quell our insurgency, but the force is not lead by any Goddess-Child. They have sent the greatest of their slave-soldiers. A race traitor who serves them with pride. They call him…_

_Artorius…_

Within the great canyon Zanado—not a desert then, but alive in the inhuman vibrancy and wonder of the Church legends—stood the Goddess-Child they named Seiros, along with the favorite of her holy bannermen, Artorius. Serios was not the woman's name, but was instead a sacred title given to her in her damehood by the canyon people, and it was only one of the titles she would hold in life. Artorius too was a bestowment, the name given to the man by his peasant mother overridden when he ascended to service in cause of the Holy See, and indeed he too would take more titles as his role in history mutated. It matters in the eyes of historiographers that they were Seiros and Artorius, but in their time, it was simply a small part of their myth. Theirs was a deep relationship between a lady and her faithful knight.

As the two walked together, as they walked along the hanging gardens and the shimmering canals and the mage towers and otherwise took unto the majesty of Nabatea, Seiros spoke of Artorius' grand task before finally stopping to ensure his comprehension. She spoke of peacekeeping and of crusade. Of challenges to the sanctioned authority of the human bishops and uprisings on the fringes of their dioceses. Of a revolutionary and escalating insurgency threatening both the temporal and spiritual power of the Sothian Curia.

And Artorius fell to one knee when his command had been entirely given, showing that he understood his charge and showing that he gave himself fully to the pontifical authority the Nabateans held over their human crusader armies. None of this, however, informed his tone when he spoke to Seiros, as the two were very close, and words between them were rooted in their personal relationship and not in the general relation between Goddess-Child and man. His dialogue to her, spoken in a softness reserved for no one else, was as follows. "I understand what is asked of me, Lady Seiros."

"Be careful, Artorius." She replied, not through a commanding voice, but from a place in her heart filled with worry, as she always feared greatly for the knight when he went out on campaign. "The heresy grows stronger by the day. In the east, Riegan and his allies include Almyran mercenaries and brigands and pirates, along with the nomadic peoples living east of the River Airmid. He musters a force of irregulars along with archers and skirmishes and wyvern riders. In the north, Blaidydd has turned the economic strength of Tailtean and the federation of northern kingdoms unto warfare. He musters heavy cavalry and mages and pegasi harriers to support a core of levy pikemen and the Proto-Sothian knightly orders poisoned with the lies of secularism. These are far beyond the bandits and minor rebellions you faced in the past."

And Artorius was not afraid, for he replied, "My faith is strong, Lady Seiros. I will not fail Zanado." And his expression was confident and teasing when he added, for her benefit, "I will not fail you."

Seiros would smile back, and in humility Artorius would take her hand and lightly

press her fingers to his lips, and in affection she would in turn take her other hand and lightly tussle his flowing blonde hair before gently running her fingers down the two purple lines that went vertically across his left eye.

The Nabatean Fódlan was one of caste and station. The Star-Fallen, with low numbers but venerable lifespans that stretched beyond the beginnings and ends of entire human cultures, handled matters of governance and religious affairs. Humans then, with their prolific breeding but comparatively pitiful biological existences, made up the lesser caste. For the Nabateans they were laborers and soldiers, though when properly educated they could spread the Goddess' teachings, and with direction and the proper temperament they could assist in religious governing as Bishops, Crusader-Lords, and sanctioned tribal chieftains. When left to their own devices, humans would try their hand at ruling, but their civilizations were flawed and broken. They had a mean lifespan of only a few hundred years before giving way to civil war and dissolution. This was the classical view of the time, and the faithful, then, were humans that ascribed to these beliefs themselves.

By the views of her own people, Seiros could never truly view Artorius as her equal, but her affection for mankind was great, and her affection for the man before her was greater still. Seiros had known her knight since he was a boy, brought to Zanado as a refugee when his village was lost to abominations of misused power. Many humans filtered through Zanado over the centuries, and the visits of individuals always seemed short from the perspectives of the Nabateans no matter how many years they stayed, but Seiros had taken special interest in the orphan. She had guided him as a child, steered him towards military service as an adolescent, and counseled him to his fame and glory as an adult.

Seiros was enamored with the idea of humanity. She took inspiration in the strength in weakness they displayed and the force of will they championed even in the face of such short lives. With the right guidance she believed mankind could inherit the Goddess' legacy, and with the crusader knight Artorius, molded by her guidance to serve in the name of that legacy, she had given praxis and form to her faith. Seiros loved and adored her faithful.

And she loved and adored her knight most of all.

"I know you will not fail." Said Seiros as Artorius stood. Such was his height that the Nabatean's head went only to his chest, and Seiros would upon looking see her reflection in the polished silver of his armor that was itself significant to the canyon primacy as it signified Artorius as a sanctioned crusader, as did the holy symbol on his chest, like the shape of a leaf resting on the water—the future sigil of the Church. She looked upon her favored knight, then glanced towards the sky so that both could share the moment. "These heavens, Artorius, that have not known kindness since the Creator Goddess' departure, now glow free and pure in our shared faith. Let this sky be the sky the heresy sees as we crush them in compassion, as we burn them with clarity, as they are cut down by the steel of love, for then they will look upon the smiling face of the Goddess' benevolence and see their wrongness for what it was. When the war is done, your kind will have a thing I am not sure your kind has ever known, and this thing that I have thought of and named is freedom. Freedom from the pain of ignorance and freedom from the disease of dissident thought. This freedom shall be the Goddess' love in absence, and it shall come as naturally as rain and wash away the ills of humanity, provided, of course, that those polities that cannot see the freedom of our faith are no longer around to poison it for everyone else. You will have the strength to build our new world, Artorius. Of this I am certain."

And as Artorius nodded in understanding, Seiros rested a hand on her knight's shoulder and spoke in a tone reserved for no one else. "You will do great things one day. I know you will…"

XXXXXX

_It was supposed to be an easy job._

_We're a bandit troop. We rob and take things for a living. There, I said it. Wouldn't have to if spoiled nobles weren't so goddamn greedy. Would much rather be a highwayman than a dirt farmer, anyway. The road's free and open, and you ain't gotta live by no laws. Sometimes you even snag mercenary contract work. Gets you good pay, and the client does their best to keep the law away. A successful job'll let you live like kings for a while, laying low and kicking back until the money's spent. Contract work's definitely easier than trying to hit caravans on your own, anyway._

_So when some fop in a red and white mask offered us a small fortune to off some schmucks he'd taken issue with, you best believe the boss took him up on the offer. All we had to do was ambush some military academy class and kill three noble brats. It was supposed to be easy, goddammit. We were never told that the targets were the royal heirs of all goddamn Fódlan, or that the brats would somehow find the Blade Breaker and his entire friggin' mercenary battalion. _

_We managed to escape and had to hide out in the Red Canyon, but not two months later they chased us even there. Some blue haired wench Jeralt had working for him lead the charge, and one of the brats was there too. As it turns out, she was the heir to the Adrestian-goddamn-Empire. The Imperial Princess herself. _

_I barely got away. Boss wasn't so lucky._

_Years later, after the big continental war settled down, I learned there was a connection between the princess and that armored prick. We'd been played. Who knows what else she was up to. They did say the war started at her academy._

_Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I know I'm a lowly bandit, and society ain't got much sympathy for me. But with all that I am, for everything she's done, I ask that the Goddess curse the name…_

_Edelgard…_

Byleth wanted to lie down and die.

For the past several hours she'd been unable to do anything but grade essays and down coffee to fuel her weary body and grade yet more essays. It was well past sundown, and only a spattering of candles done up like a botched Cathedral ceremony made continued work possible. The flickering light had been driving the Professor crazy, but now it was the only thing her sanity could anchor to as yet another procrastination-rushed student essay scraped and clawed through her brain.

"Come on." Byleth had started talking to herself hours ago. "That's not even a sentence. How can eighteen year olds still write like this?"

But as bad as it got, and as heavy as her eyelids became, the Professor would insist on soldiering on. Her immediate plans would soon take her away from the academy for several days, and she needed to have that much work done before retiring for the night. She briefly paused to consider the cause of her crunch, about a favor the Imperial Princess had asked of her, then suddenly froze up as that familiar voice echoed across the academy, coming across as something between a shriek and squeal. She was seized in worry as her mind put a face to the noise. "Edelgard?!"

Byleth rushed to her slippers and accidentally took the last essay with her as she hurried from her first floor accommodations to the open air academy grounds. The Imperial Princess, like other prominent nobles, slept on the second floor of the main structure, but the Professor paused before making her way there. She couldn't have heard Edelgard's scream if she was that far away unless she had some third, more embarrassing crest power she'd been hiding. Hubert's room was also right next to hers, and there was no way the retainer wouldn't be all over her concerns by now if he was anywhere nearby.

Yet still Byleth would hear another shriek, this time somewhat quieter and coming from the much closer courtyard area. She entered the building and ascended the stairs, but instead of checking the nobility reserved bedrooms, the Professor instead made for a balcony overlooking the academy's outdoor areas. Sure enough, Edelgard could be found learning over the railing, a visibly uncomfortable expression etched on her face turning to embarrassment when her mentor approached. "Professor?! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She ran her trademark white glove across her forehead. "I do hope that didn't wake anyone else."

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's..." Edelgard gave a self-conscious sigh, but eventually managed to point out the source of her distress. "It's nothing like that. I… I saw a rat in the courtyard. That's all."

"You screamed because of a… rat?" Byleth tried to fight off the growing smile. "Twice?"

"Another one appeared after the first."

Byleth glanced down. "And you were afraid of these rats that were… several meters away?"

"I had no way of knowing how many there were! I thought there'd be a swarm!" Edelgard huffed. The Professor's smile became unsuppressable.

"A princess afraid of rats. Really challenging the stereotypes there, Edelgard."

"Please, my teacher." She almost pleaded. "Spare me the teasing. I just… really don't like rats, alright!"

"Alright, alright." She stepped forward and leaned over the railing alongside her student. "Don't worry, Edelgard. There are a lot of cats around, so I daresay the academy is safe. Maybe you can take the 'secret' of owning a cat back to Adrestia if rodents are that problematic there."

Edelgard gave a childish scowl. "What are you even doing up, anyway?"

"I haven't been able to enjoy my bed yet. I'm still grading essays, and I'll be perfectly happy to never touch another sheet of paper the entire rest of this month."

"I see." Edelgard glanced down to the essay Byleth sat on the railing, nestled under her arm so as not to blow away. A mild look of guilt got to her. "I apologize, Professor. I didn't mean to thrust extra work on you."

"It's fine. I'm almost done, and at least it means you didn't wake anyone up." She glanced over to her student with a smile. "You'd better hope Claude's still sound asleep. If he knew how much a little rat got to you—"

"Two _medium _sized rats." Edelgard corrected. "And Claude? Claude who had the things scampering around whenever we fought in training? Claude who brought one with him in the Eagle and Lion battle just to unbalance me? Unless I wake up with one in my boot, I don't think he could stoop any lower, Professor." She looked wistfully over the courtyard again. "And in all seriousness, I'm sorry you had to handle a month's work within a week. It means a lot that you're coming with me to Enbarr tomorrow, my teacher. I honestly wasn't sure you'd agree. I… I wasn't even sure if I had any right to ask this of you."

"I'm more than happy to go, Edelgard. It seems important to you."

Edelgard exhaled, and her eyes were cautiously optimistic when they met Byleth's. "And… that is reason enough? That our trip matters to me?"

"Why shouldn't it be?"

"I…" She flashed a smile that seemed to want to grow beyond what she allowed it to be. "My teacher… thank you."

Though Edelgard had proven safe and sound, Byleth didn't mind continuing the conversation. Looking at the princess now, she couldn't help but remember the complete seriousness that had dominated their earliest interactions. Edelgard was oil if levity was water, and the Professor recalled how those lilac eyes always used to be scanning; watching, assessing, judging. Thankfully, she'd managed to win the heiress' trust months ago, and at the risk of projecting, Byleth liked to think the two had something between them. Small talks like this with her always brightened the day.

She leaned further into the railing, shuffling out the paper she'd last been grading and idly skimming through it. "Besides, I could use the break. These end of year projects and written assignments are hard on the teachers too. I mean, some of these essays…"

Edelgard perked up in a negative way; a star student reacting to the possibility of an academic issue like a gazelle sensing a lion in the distance. "Some of the essays are problematic? I wouldn't, erm, be one of the problem writers, would I?"

"This one was clearly written about fifteen minutes before my class started. Listen to this. 'Since maybe like the Middle Ages, there have been many differing opinions on hustle and bustle. First, moving around quickly, and with purpose, is a true sign of character. Secondarily, bustle (e.g. hustle) yields more product for the working types. In conclusion, I think I have done a great job illustrating the many differing opinions about hustle and bustle, may they both rest in peace.' As for your question," Byleth shook her head. "This was one of your old essays, Edelgard."

"What?! I would not have written, let alone turned in—" She was almost red in the face before correctly interpreting her mentor's tone. "And you're not serious. Why are you always messing with me? Why do I always _fall_ for it?"

"It's best I prepare you now. You can't be serious _all _the time on the throne."

"That's how a leader should be!"

"To the point of obsessing over every inconsequential thing? I still remember first month of school Edelgard—her eyes shiny and wide, her uniform pristine and immaculate—coming to see me after class to talk. And what did we discuss, if you recall?"

"The, erm…" Byleth intended to retire for the night the moment the last essay was done and so came outside wearing only slippers, nightgown, and (because she'd never taken them off) her leggings. Edelgard looked her body up and down in a not-as-discreetly-as-was-intended manner. "The appropriateness of your school attire, which was, as it still is, simply the uniform of your prior vocation."

"You told me it wasn't—now, how did you so delicately put it?—entirely appropriate for a woman of my standing."

"And you claimed you'd consider my criticisms and thanked me for bringing them to your attention… only to continue wearing the same attire with no changes."

Byleth nodded as she smiled wider and wider. "And a few days later you came to me again."

"And you returned the same canned response as before."

"And _eventually_ you got the message. I'm happy to teach you, but I simply _don't care _what teenagers think of my fashion sense."

Though Edelgard had long gotten over the exchange, Byleth's teasing succeeded in unearthing some of her old pride. "Y-You're rather quick to forget how close in age you are to the student body! You're far closer to myself than either Manuela or Hanneman." Her eyes drifted lower. "So you would do well to distinguish yourself and dress more thematically in line with the expectations of such an ancient and renowned institution as this one."

"Oh, there it is. Here it comes." She replied good-naturedly. "It always comes back to the leggings."

"I did not mention them!"

"But you are staring at them."

"Am… not." Edelgard quickly looked back to the courtyard while still speaking directly to her. "I just don't see why you're so attached to them. I mean, you're wearing them even with your sleepwear!"

"Do you often think about what I sleep in, Edelgard?"

"No! I… doesn't it bother you how young men occasionally stare as you walk by?"

"Among others."

Her Highness finally lost her Imperial inflection entirely as she ran out of responses. "... I wasn't staring."

"Of course it doesn't bother me. Those students are just curious about the intricate patterns and designs." She responded in feigned innocence. "And I'm always happy to give them a closer look."

"What do you mean a… closer look?"

Byleth suddenly planted her foot directly on the railing, putting her outstretched thigh directly in Edelgard's face. "Why? Did you want one?"

"D-Do you do this to me on purpose?" Edelgard whispered to herself, probably not intending Byleth to hear.

"No? I suppose not everyone appreciates the patterns." Byleth relaxed her leg, hands on hips as if in an exercise regimen. "Come to think of it, I'm not sure I have to take any commentary from you. How are thigh-high ruby red boots any different, Edelgard?"

"Yeah, um, you got me. I'm wrong and you're right." Edelgard answered through short, rapid breaths as she turned away from Byleth. "Can we change the subject, and c-can you take a few steps away from me?"

Satisfied with herself, Byleth returned to leaning against the cool stone and taking in a soft breeze on her shoulders normally unfelt through armor and cape. Again the Professor thought back to her early interactions with Edelgard, and as she watched the princess slowly put her back in her peripheral vision, she noted how far they'd come together. On some level she suspected why she could fluster Edelgard so easily, and why she in turn enjoyed teasing her, but Byleth never dwelled on these feelings. She had responsibilities as a Professor before anything else… but maybe someday… when Edelgard was no longer her student…

"Well, if you insist on being serious for a second," Byleth spoke up, snapping her own mind back to reality. "Would you mind if I asked you something?"

"About _why_ we're going to Enbarr?" Edelgard answered.

"I don't want to pry. The Empire is your world, not mine, and I respect that. Still, it'd be nice to know why it has to be a secret?"

"I don't mean…" A long sigh left the princess as embarrassment turned to pensive melancholy. "I'm sorry, Professor. You're giving me more than half your month and I can't even be candid. I promise I don't enjoy keeping… so much from you. Let's just say it's a matter of national security. I can't risk anyone here at the academy overhearing me."

"Can you tell me in the carriage ride tomorrow? When it's just us?"

"Not… all of it, no."

"So it's not just about secrecy?"

"... No. To be fair, I wasn't lying about national security. I can't talk irresponsibly about affairs of the Adrestian government."

"So it's about your family?" She gave a disarming smile when Edelgard finally turned to her. "It's not hard to guess. Your family is the government."

"I suppose that's true. The royal family. Monarchy in action. Monarchy… inaction. I really don't enjoy how hereditary rule dominates my life, but it's a responsibility I have to acknowledge." Edegard wore a brave face, but her Professor knew this was quite personal for her. "Yes, it is about my family, my teacher. Emperor Ionius IX, my… my father, is sick. Granted, he's been sick for some time, and his condition is stable for now, but it's important that I see him as soon as possible. While he still has his mind."

Byleth's playfulness left her. "Oh."

"Professor…" Edelgard saw the change in her. "I was only… I didn't mean to bring up fathers."

"It's alright. If anything, it helps me understand your situation. It hurt to lose him so… abruptly. It's good of you to want to see your own father while you still can. Gives you time for real goodbyes."

"Well, my father may very well still have a few years left in him, so I wasn't thinking about goodbyes. He and I just need to… talk about a few things. I do see what you mean, however. Father won't be around for much longer. I'd certainly like for him to recover, but I need to be an adult about this. I know better than to hope for idealistic things if it's chasing at the wind. Something beyond your control. Someday, someday very soon, the Empire will fall entirely on my shoulders, and I have to be ready for that. Father and I need to smooth out a few details on the transition of power and…" Edelgard looked down. "You know what, I've said too much about what we're doing. Forgive me, I don't mean to be rude."

"Hey, it's your military-industrial complex. Not mine. You worry about the affairs of Adrestia under the reign of Edelgard the first." She teased through a reborn smile. "And I'll just worry about molding her into that leader."

"Heh, alright." Edelgard tried to settle into the peaceful moment, but gave up and turned to longingly admiring the night sky, perhaps seeing lost halcyon images of her past within the starry canvas. "Now that I think about it, I ask a lot more of you than other students, my teacher. Even just _being_ your student is extra work my family forced upon you, in a way."

"What do you mean?"

"It was never _supposed _to be like this. My eldest brother, whose academy education ended long ago, was always going to be Emperor. He was fifteen years my senior. I wasn't intended to rule, not by my father or anyone else. While the crown prince was groomed into a leader, my life was carefree. I… remember playing with my closest sisters and getting my brothers to lift me up while wondering how anyone could ever be so tall. I remember meeting the visiting children of nobles in the palace; among others, I met Caspar, Linhardt, and, yes, even Ferdinand that way. I remember meeting Hubert and coming to terms with knowing this scary looking boy would follow me around forever." A small smile lived its whole life and died across the length of Edelgard's recollection. "It's always the little things when I think of my childhood."

"Edelgard?"

"I remember sitting on my father's lap while he sat in the Imperial throne himself. He was a busy man, obviously, but he always made time for his whole family. I admit, it was strange knowing mother was just one of his loves, or that my brothers and sisters were all of different mothers who didn't necessarily care for the other children. In that way, being with my siblings was sometimes almost like being over at a friend's. Still, I know he loved my mother, and I know he loved me. He made sure we knew he loved all of us. I used to think he was the strongest man alive. I used to think my family was invincible. I used to be so _proud _I'd inherited his special blood. I never imagined it would damn me, or that my father would become so utterly _impotent._" Edelgard almost turned to look Byleth in the eye before stopping herself. She clearly wanted to, but couldn't seem to overpower some self-imposed feeling of wrongdoing. "What I'm trying to say is that… my life has taken some strange twists and turns and… and I've only ever been able to react. To try and fix things best I can. I've had to make a lot of hard decisions, and most of those choices were forced on me in confined spaces. Figuratively _and _literally. I get the feeling my life will someday be analyzed and picked apart by historians. For good or ill, my name will always lead a parade of questions. 'Why did she do this? Why didn't she do this? How could she have done that?' I feel I'll be remembered as a controversial Emperor. More so than my father."

"What do you mean by all this, Edelgard?"

"I was never… I was never _supposed _to be what I am. I was never intended to come to Garreg Mach, or to become the sole heir to the Hresvelg lineage, or to… to…" She clenched her fist. "Or to ever have this second crest. This unnatural, nonsense crest. My father never dreamed any of the weight I carry would ever fall on my shoulders. I was born a minor princess. I was only ever supposed to marry off."

"Is that… what you wanted?"

"No… but… I can't say I look forward to everything that's coming."

"Coming?"

She took a deep breath and forced herself to spit out the rest. "I can't go into detail, Professor. Just know that in the coming months, things are going to… escalate. I'll change and… and you'll see what I truly want for Adrestia and… I'm sure there'll be a lot of 'how' and 'why' questions. You might be… _upset_ with me. Whatever I become, however what we have between us changes… I just want you to understand me. I've been alone a long time, and with no precedent to follow or any loved ones to turn to, I've had to just… do the best I can. I've chosen a path, and now I have to stick with it even if it's swathed and engulfed in flames. It's all I can do. It's all I could ever do. Maybe my plans for the future are flawed, and maybe my views aren't as righteous as I believe them to be—I can never truly know—but I have to go through with what I've started."

"But why do you feel you've been unfair to me?"

"As brilliant as you are, my teacher, I'm not sure I'm as worthy an apprentice as you truly deserve. I know I've seemed distant and imperious and even superior in the past, and worse than that, I fear you may not… agree with how I'll use the skills you've taught me in the months to come. I'll always appreciate you, my teacher, but in regards to what's about to happen, you may regret ever having chosen me—"

"Edelgard, enough." Byleth interrupted, her voice starting out firm but easing as she continued. "Look, I don't understand where this is coming from, nor do I understand how the Empire works or how this trip is going to change it. I _do _understand how things work here in Garreg Mach. I teach students. I watch them grow." Surprising herself as much as Edelgard, Byleth wrapped an arm around Edelgard's shoulder with an affectionate squeeze. Anything more would have been a full on hug. "And I feel proud when I get to see what they become."

"P-Professor?"

"I know no one I've taught has actually graduated yet, but I doubt I'll be wrong about that last point. I doubt I could ever come to regret instructing you, Edelgard. Even if we part ways someday, and even if you regress back into that ice princess without me around, I'll always be proud to have known you. You're forward thinking, strong willed, and unflinchingly dedicated to anything you set your mind towards. If those traits could ever be harmful, I've yet to see how."

"You… really mean that, don't you?" Edelgard met her mentor's eyes without any attempt to dart her own away, and though this wasn't the first time in the conversation her cheeks went a little red, she stopped trying to hide her feelings. She finally let the moment breathe. "Heh. Um… is all that…"

"Hmm?'

"Is that your opinion as a _professional, _my teacher?"

"Well, if you need praise from the teacher side of me," Byleth moved her hand to Edelgard's other shoulder in a reassuring manner. "You've become a strong young woman, and I have little to fear for the future if you'll be steering it. You'll do great things one day. I know you will…"

XXXXXX

_I was once one of _them. _I was once with the _dragons.

_In my past I served as a crusading knight, fighting the battles of the Nabateans in the name of the Holy See, the Creator Goddess, the ancient Liberators, and the legacy of an ancient civilization once called Agartha. I fought for them. I bled for them. I killed for them. All in the name of a better world. That Seirosian order might bring peace to both wyrm and the races of man._

_For the Goddess, for Zanado, for Seiros in particular; I crusaded northwards into the once sanctioned kingdoms of the warlord Blaidydd, himself a rogue Crusader-Lord once anointed by the adventurer errant Cichol to bring peace and structure to the tribal groups of the region. I met his armies in a blinding zeal of ordained morality. I believed so strongly that the blessings of the divine would propel me to victory in the temporal world, but the northern lion was no fool. We would clash again and again, and as the war dragged on, and as I watched my men die by their many thousands for my "glorious" cause, I dabbled in the unthinkable. I began to _talk _to my foe, and Blaidydd began to show me things. He spun a tale of corruption and incompetence in the polities the Nabateans were happy to maintain, provided they adopted the "true" faith and paid tribute to Zanado. He spoke of magic and divine power the dragons kept hidden from humanity, and of the true causes behind the old Agartha's fall. Lastly, he gambled to tempt me with his vision of a new Fódlan. Of a world without gods or masters. _

_Frankly, I don't entirely remember what won me over. It wasn't just the ideology, and I doubt it was the promises of endless gold, glory, and women. None of that explains the _rage _I would come to nurture. _

_Where once was the armor of Seiros worn, I covered in animal pelts or went bare-skinned. Where once was a sword entrusted to me by the Nabateans, I took instead to a red-orange machine blade made for me by a city without light. Where once was I clean shaven, a ragged beard sprang forth, for many decades of aging took me before finally I could be ready to begin my new war. The Star-Fallen Crusader was gone then. In his place—especially after raiding the Goddess' tomb and stealing her blood, bones, and spirit—was the Fell King come._

_The Children of the Goddess would denounce me as a heretic and an insurgent. More than that, they would brand me with a new name to give voice to their destruction. To be honest, it hardly bothers me. Let history forget my old name. Let me be remembered for my new war and the Fell Kingdom my armies have built. I sincerely doubt anyone will remember who I was before._

_But they'll remember Nemesis. I'll make sure of that. _

There was not to be true peace in Fódlan in the time when the War of Heroes began, as the crusades of Seiros and her knight orders had been going on for decades when the Fell King first appeared, and he was born into the world killing and conquering as if war were a teat to be suckled. Word of the warlord's arrival first came from the peasants fleeing the destruction of the northern plains, and these commoners would spread in their diaspora tales of savagery and brutality coming from the knight Blaidydd's army. The northern lion's warriors were long known for their martial might, but never had such a death wave accompanied his gains. The news spread quickly, and many nations across Fódlan quickly died silent deaths as their populations fled in abject terror, for the Nemesis was come.

The Fell Kingdom, called that because the mass of land Nemesis controlled had to be called something, was a more a horde than a nation, and the mass of soldiers fighting in its name were more a gang than a feudal army. The men—and indeed they were almost entirely men—made terror a weapon and so adopted a policy of burning, looting, and otherwise ravaging as much as they could, stopping only to refresh themselves on captured women and food until the campaign was concluded and the territory thoroughly inhospitable. The Nemesis encouraged their savagery, though he at least ensured it was directed outwards, as it was not his intention to simply ravage, but to spread; to engulf until all Fódlan was his and the Nabateans that had previously been her masters lay dead around him like candlelight.

The barbarian crusade—the terror that the Nemesis spread unto the canvas of Fódlan—spread as a wildfire, but for all its speed it was not random nor purely chaotic, for with the help of his warlord allies or without, the Nemesis knew the weaknesses of Nabatean civilization and managed to break them quickly and early. The war terrors had only just begun when the Fell King descended upon Zanado itself, doing the unthinkable as he ended the shimmering city and the holy canyon primacy and slaughtered the Nabateans as a race almost to the last. The bodies of the Star-Fallen Goddess-Children were then taken away, and though it is not known how, it is known the Nemesis gave them to shadow people of a city without light and was in turn rewarded with glowing weapons and phantom powers for his closest warlords. The Nemesis himself was known to channel the Creator Goddess' holy flame through his heretical form, and in his right hand for much of the war was a blood orange killing light, taking the shape of a sword but able to erase legions of soldiers with a single strike and said to be made from the bones of the Goddess herself.

With the Goddess-Children broken, the Nemesis turned to the feudal Crusader-Lords, and as he had inexplicably intimate knowledge of their ways and martial traditions, he was able to defeat them by calling them one by one to personal duels their honor would not allow them to refuse. Nemesis for his part did not cheat, it is said, for he was instead strong enough to simply beat the lords down, and many died spectacularly memorable deaths facing him; one died when Nemesis tore out his neck veins with his teeth, another had his head repeatedly smashed against a statue of Seiros until the statue became uncleanable, and another was weakened before being thrown to a crowd angered by the lord's taxation—the lord simply disappeared in a sea of red and probing angry hands. When the Crusader-Lords fell and their system of feudalism collapsed into itself, the Nabatean empire-in-all-but-name died quickly, for the vassalized tribes defected and the dioceses the Bishops had been sanctioned to administer became satrapies of the Fell Kingdom. This last stage of conquest came easy for Nemesis, as the peasantry was eager to surrender if it meant his armies would not come for their lands, and the Bishops were cowards who mostly fled for their lives. There was one Bishop, it is said, who stood up to Nemesis, and he was not initially harmed. He instead died alone later that night, apparently smothered in his sleep by a swarm of moths. This otherworldly last thing in particular terrified the clergymen who remained, and many would decry that the Goddess had abandoned Fódlan. People came to believe that the Nemesis was a dark god of the north, or that he was a manifestation of a previously hidden malevolent side to the Goddess, or they would simply believe that Sothis was dead and Nemesis had killed her.

And when at last everything in Fódlan was dead or burned or taken, Nemesis made himself king in name, but not necessarily in practice, for with his reign came not feudalism but anarchy and disorder and chaos. Nemesis created no structures or institutions for his civilization. Every man and woman and child was left to their own agency; all part of Nemesis' extreme views on personal liberty and freedom.

For years the War of Heroes came to a lull, but it was a war still, for the Nemesis had not defeated all his foes, and the lack of control he exerted over the people he ruled was to be a severe weakness. The Goddess-Child Seiros had survived, as had the future Saints Cichol, Cethleann, Indech, and Macuil. Traveling in the western lands, where Nemesis' army was thin, Seiros performed miracles for the faithful and kept her people's teachings alive, and she would eventually come across an ally by the name of Wilhelm who agreed to fight against Nemesis, and together the two would breathe life into a new civilization, which they proclaimed Adrestia after the words of a holy oracle. With the help of Seiros and the remaining Children of the Goddess, Wilhelm raised an ordained army and would set out in campaign, and where Nemesis championed chaos and anarchy, the Hresvelg cause would bring structure, order, and rule of law while building something Fódlan had never truly seen before; a centralized empire entirely under human dominion.

This rising action of the War of Heroes was long, and many lost their lives as cities flickered out and the land itself was devoured in wartime rampage. The fighting could come to a climax only because both Seiros and Nemesis would meet each other in battle at the Tailtean Plains, a battle which notably involved all the major figures of the time. As the two armies clashed, the Fell King and the Goddess-Child both came to blows, their battle becoming the center of the entire campaign; everyone around them stopped what they were doing, all the common soldiers and heroes alike, and simply watched as the duel raged on; two central figures of history, both fighting for ideology and purpose even as the heavens swathed them in blood and life-death and starlight.

"**NEMESIS!**" Seiros called out.

"**SEIROS!**" Nemesis called out.

It was hard to say whose voice carried the greater weight of hatred. One thing was sure. The Goddess' love was nowhere to be found on this battlefield.

The two were both tired when the clashing of their blades came to a natural cessation, and both would speak through heavy and labored breaths as many blows had already been exchanged. "Tell me, Fell King!" Seiros shouted. "Do you recall the Red Canyon?!"

"If you ask for the fate of the other lizards," Nemesis called back. "You need only look upon me." He slammed his blade into the ground in front of him. "And as you look upon my weapon, you may deign to imagine it encrusted in reptilian viscera. _There _is your family, Seiros, no longer filled with their lies and talking. Where once they ruled as gods, know they are now nothing more than the provender for worms. That is the legacy of your kind."

"Monster! How could you have fallen so far from the Goddess' light?! How could the knight I knew have been replaced by this thing in front of me now?!"

"I am beyond your deceptions now! Beyond the petty judgement meted and doled out by your kind, and because of this stand I have taken, all humanity shall know my freedom as well; freedom beyond that which you once dared to speak of, but true freedom for mankind; a freedom that churns forever in the furnace of total war, where men decide their fates through strength and will, never to be rendered part of the soulless, mechanical churnings of a 'peaceful' society, let alone a society imposed upon them by reptiles pretending that a pretty face and honeyed tongue might make them women."

"You are the lowest form of being! A heretic and a traitor, and after everything I had given to you; my faith, my guidance, my heart! You were to bring my mother's love to everyone, but instead you spat in her face!"

"Enough prattle! If you miss your mother so badly, then prostrate yourself before me and this weapon made from her corpse!" Nemesis readied his infamous sword. "That you might join her and the rest of your race in OBLIVION!"

"BLASPHEMY!"

Seiros would charge forward and rekindle the dialogue of combat then, and more blows were exchanged between them. Both gave everything they had to the fight; Seiros relying on her holy sword, holy shield, and god blood; Nemesis relying on his bone machine sword and the Goddess un-life coursing through his veins.

Perhaps Seiros' cause was more just, or perhaps Nemesis had simply weakened with age while the Goddess-Child continued to hang on to her (relative) youth. Whatever the reason, Nemesis was to make a mistake as the fight continued; Seiros tricked him into wrapping the killing light around her indestructible blade, allowing her to pull both weapons free. And Seiros would draw a dagger and fall upon her foe, but as she neared the Fell King, she could not help but remember the crusader knight that was.

And she remembered a frightened boy coming to Zanado.

And she remembered raising him to knighthood.

And she remembered how they would discuss the future together.

And she thought of their relationship and how it had changed. She had helped to raise him, and when the boy became a man, she had become more. She had guided him. She had fought with him. She had _been _with him.

But Seiros did not forget her mother, her loved ones, the life that had been taken from her, or her own righteous fury. Without any further hesitation, Nemesis was laid low. Only one ideology escaped the battle at Tailtean.

The future would belong to the Church, and to Adrestia.

XXXXXX

_I was born Edelgard, daughter of the reigning Adrestian Emperor, Ionius IX, and one of his last mistresses, Anselma von Arundel. I was born a minor princess, distinguished only by the holy blood of Seiros I'd inherited from my father's ancient lineage. My destiny was simply to be married off and produce children, that my crest might be passed along. My hypothetical children would in turn be valued by the aristocracy as gloried breeding stock. Nieces and nephews to my eldest brother, the intended inheritor of Adrestia._

_I was never meant to be the last Hresvelg. I never imagined the burden of the Empire would ever fall entirely on my shoulders. _

_I'm not proud of all the choices I've made since then, nor do I look forward to the consequences of my actions, but I sincerely believe in my cause. Given the chance to do it all over, and assuming I couldn't change the situation itself, I'd make all the same choices again. The world is broken, and I don't care how many people disagree. I know in my heart that what I'm preparing for is necessary. _

_I don't want to hurt my peers at the academy, but I know many will take up arms against me. I don't want to hurt Dimitri and Claude, but I cannot allow that pitiful theocratic regime or that spattering of selfish nobles calling themselves a nation to continue. I don't want to face most of the faculty… especially not _her… _but I know they'll side with the Church in the end. I have no choice. They're standing in the way of my path, and I will continue to follow it. The old world will die, or I will._

_A set of armor was fashioned for me when I ascended to the throne, but I will instead wear the plating of my shadowy alter ego. Many blades are available to the sovereign, but I will instead use a blazing orange axe forged of draconic bone and old world ghosts. I will not don the crown of my father, and will instead wear a new one of horns and a diamond soaked blood red. As I prepare to give a speech to my father's… no… to _my _army, I catch a passing glance of myself in a mirror. I can't say I like who I see staring back, but no matter. I've already changed so much. Perhaps it's better to think the Edelgard anyone has ever thought they knew never left Garreg Mach. _

_Edelgard. I have the strangest feeling this name will someday be drowned out by the many sobriquets my reign is sure to earn me. I am reminded of something from the Empire's history. Though called Adestria now, my home was once, in the pre-Imperial days of Fódlan, known as the land of the sunset people because the ever westering sun always gave it the last of the light to grace Fódlan for the day. Whereas once I might have brushed off such trivia with the roll of an eye, I find it oddly poignant now. Names change, and so do countries, people, and destinies._

_Perhaps, if I am to go down as a just and righteous ruler, I shall be remembered by my birth name. However, should I be branded a warmonger and tyrant, I fear history may only remember me as..._

_Flame Emperor…_

Garreg Mach was still in the process of preparing its defenses when Edelgard's revolution and her Furor Adresticus made homecoming. Though Her Highness, or rather, _Her Majesty _had rushed to assemble the force, she still had more than enough siege engines, cavalry, fliers, and gray-plated foot soldiers to mount an assault on the fortified monastery. Individually, her enlisted men were not the equal of the famed Knights of Seiros, or even of the various Garreg Mach students, but they also had the defenders outnumbered by about twenty to one. Inheriting half the continent will do that for ya.

Having been tasked with the Church's defense, Byleth did the best she could with what she had, but Edelgard's forces were relentless, and too many objectives constantly called for her attention. She had to split her forces to guarantee the safe evacuation of the majority of the student body, and high ranking members of the clergy nominally placed under her authority further demanded protection for innumerable holy relics and other Church of Seiros owned antiques along with, of course, themselves. Even Rhea had disappeared, insisting on the importance of some old and otherwise forgotten thing locked away beneath the monastery. Last but certainly not least, the civilian population of the nearby village became caught in the crossfire once the Imperials forced their way through the outer gates, and Byleth took it upon herself to protect as many as possible. She didn't think Edelgard would have them intentionally targeted, but then again...

She wasn't sure she knew Edelgard anymore.

The siege was already going poorly when the newly crowned Emperor of sunsets and shadows and cinders strolled onto the battlefield; a young ant queen leading her drones into new lands, virgin wings proudly outstretched in chitinous glory that she not be confused with her subjects and lessers. Edelgard came through the blown open outer gate as if Garreg Mach was already hers to own, flanked by red and gold plated guards and shock troops Byleth hadn't seen before. They stormed through the village shoving frightened peasants and slaying holy knights like it was going out of style, and as Edelgard advanced, any soldiers she happened to be near fought with renewed ferocity to prove themselves. In some ways it was like the Adrestian army of the very first Emperor, but the cause had become horribly inverted. Edelgard herself participated in the fighting, her motives made clear as day through her many symbols of Adrestian splendor and unrepentant killing of the academy defenders.

If she'd ever truly been self conscious about seeming arrogant or cold, she'd sure as hell gotten over it.

Byleth had to stay on the upper levels of the inner defenses for as long as possible to effectively direct the fighting, but she knew from the start where she'd eventually have to be. What she'd eventually have to face. Catherine had taken most of the knights to halt the main Imperial advance. Nothing had changed. Seteth went afterwards, but that hadn't changed anything either. Lastly, Claude and Dimitri had gone off on their own, Claude assuring the Professor "[he's] got this", and Dimitri saying something about the Emperor's head and his lance. They couldn't stop the Imperial advance either. Edelgard's numbers were too great, but the Professor could also see a clever strategy in her war effort. Her troops split into a trident-like formation, each assault led by an officer like Hubert, and forced the knights to spread themselves thin. Her reinforcements came in waves, allowing fresh faced infantrymen to relieve tired and battleworn companions, while the knights had to fight continuously. Edelgard also made clever use of unit diversity, sending horsemen, fliers, and mages to back up beleaguered pikemen, and she wasn't above having her trebuchets simply level any areas her troops were unable to take. Lastly, Edelgard herself had become a pillar of support for the Adrestian attack. Her strength was overwhelming, and anyone who challenged her was wiped away like so many twigs before a wildfire. She truly had come to use Byleth's military education against her.

The Black Eagles House Leader. Byleth thought of her more and more as her advance neared. Well, it was hard not to think of her even back when her trebuchets first wheeled over the horizon, but now, in this moment, Byleth stopped seeing her as a foe. Instead, the year the two had spent together as teacher and student played out in her mind over a manner of seconds. How promising a learner she'd been. Strong and intelligent in equal measure, and always striving to better herself. Her best and most ambitious student, then, would surely become the wisest? The most capable leader? The brightest light in Fódlan's future? It was not to be.

Edelgard. Her greatest charge. Her greatest failure.

Perhaps she should have been more cautious, but caught up in these emotions, and with no one by her side to counsel her anymore; not Manuela or Hanneman, not Catherine or Alois, not Claude or Dimitri, not even Seteth or Rhea, Byleth couldn't control herself. Abandoning her command position, she made her way down the staircase leading to the monastery's inner gate and casually approached the Adrestian lines. It didn't take long for the Imperials to see her. A wyvern rider made a threatening approach as she descended the first set of steps, but pulled up before actually attacking. An archer fired a single arrow towards her at one point, but she wasn't attacked again. Eventually she stumbled upon a unit of young enlisted men pumping themselves up for an assault on the very position she'd left while notably carrying an Adrestian banner, perhaps in the hope they'd be able to dramatically plant it Iwo Jima style inside the captured monastery. They drew weapons and warily surrounded the Professor but wouldn't move to attack her, and Byleth soon saw why. Edelgard was near, and they did not dare take this moment away from her. Just as the Professor knew she'd have to face her old student directly, the Emperor had planned on seeing her too.

Edelgard appeared just seconds later, and with the wave of her hand, her many guards and nearby soldiers reluctantly backed away. It was just the two of them, but the many signs of battle and of how much things had changed in just one month made the moment like no other the two had shared together. Was this to be only the meeting between two enemy commanders? If this was reunion, it was a bitter and sorrowful one.

Even the very appearance of her student forced Byleth to remember her betrayal. To acknowledge how far she'd fallen. Edelgard's armor was the same worn in the Holy Tomb. Her mask of red and white was gone, for she was done hiding, but the dreaded armor of void black and volcanic crimson remained. A strange new axe hung at her side, seemingly forged from that same living, moving bone as the Professor's own weapon. Lastly, Edelgard herself wore a new battleforged look of ruthlessness. Perhaps taking the throne had changed her. Perhaps it had always been there, hidden behind an aristocratic facade that had since burned away.

Both women approached, and though it was clear neither was eager to fight, what was felt between them was lost. They could both feel it as they clung to their pride. As they held back their longing.

"Professor."

"Edelgard." Byleth looked out over the destruction unfolding in the town below. "I see the Imperial Army came to your graduation party. I hope they brought their own folding chairs for the ceremony. Limited seating and all that."

Edelgard responded with a sad sigh. "I see some things never change. Oh, Professor. I suspected you wouldn't stand with me, but you were the last person I was ever prepared to fight. We could have walked this path together. We could have spoken for the law and the land and driven the mongrel dogs of the Church from Fódlan. We could have watched the sun rise on a newer world."

"I'm going to stop you right there, Edelgard. When you revealed your identity in the Holy Tomb, you revealed you were behind the violence the academy faced this year. Then you fled back to the Empire and raised this army. Created this war from nothing. How could you expect me to join you?" Byleth's voice turned pleading as she continued, as if desperately trying to understand where things had fallen apart. "How could you think you could just come here and attack our home?"

"And now you understand how I've been unfair to you." Edelgard lamented. "Professor, I have to know. If I had formally offered to let you join me, if I told you the truth when I was at the academy, would you have accepted?"

"No, Edelgard." She answered quickly yet mournfully. "I… I hate standing across from you now, but you would have me turn on my own students. On my new family. I could never be a part of that."

"Well," Edelgard hung her head briefly. It was obvious she'd seen the response coming, and the sadness passed quickly. "I thank you for your forthright response. I'm sorry it had to come to this, Professor, but I have to walk my path. Fódlan needs saving. My actions _are _just, my teacher. Someday you'll see that. Someday everyone will see that."

"Edelgard." Byleth's voice fell almost to whisper. "Where did I fail you?"

"Are you wondering, perhaps, what went wrong? If my soul can still be saved? I'm sorry, Professor, but I am as I've always been. Perhaps the lightheartedness of our academy days blinded you. The fishing, the dining hall meals, building up support with everyone through conversations; I'm sure you thought it would go on forever. I'm sure you thought your students a memorable, innocent collection of tropes and quirks. I was never truly part of that peace, my teacher. I've been preparing for this war since I was nine years old. Since my brothers and sisters were taken from me. Since my father was rendered an impotent broken shell of a man. I have always been swathed in flame. My revolution is nigh, and whether you like it or not, soon we will all wake up to a new Fódlan."

The Professor felt more defeated and depressed with every word. Any hope of reconciliation she might have nurtured was rapidly flatlining. "Edelgard…"

"If I may be forgiven for my bluntness, I genuinely believe I've grown stronger than you, my teacher, and I have every intention of winning here. Still, I cannot be sure I will prevail. I admit I am vain enough that, should I fall to your blade this day, I would like to be remembered in my own words. If you've any questions, ask them now."

"Very well." Byleth motioned to the raging battle. "How? How could you _possibly _think this is necessary? How can you justify your crimes?"

"If, by my crimes, you mean the inevitable destruction of war, then I accept the burden of leadership. My revolution cannot succeed without warfare. The Church will never relinquish power on their own, and I cannot reform society without upsetting the masses. I act through charity and compassion, and my cause is noble and righteous. I will mourn and grieve for the fallen."

"Edelgard, do you listen to yourself?" Byleth replied, the anger in her own voice surprising her. "Fódlan is stagnant and broken and corrupt, and you're the only one who can save it? A princess who inherited her position is going to champion equality? A shadowy leader making deals with ancient cults and fanatics is going to save us from a dogmatic church? The… the sheer _arrogance _of it all."

"I am not a typical princess, Professor." Edelgard extended her arms. In her left hand she channeled the sigil of the Crest of Seiros, and in her right hand she channeled the sigil of the Crest of Flames. "For good or ill, I was _made _for this war."

"Ah," Byleth responded dryly. "I see this will get us precisely nowhere."

"It doesn't have to be this way. Please, my teacher. Allow yourself to be taken as a prisoner. Things between us may never be the same as they were, but I promise you will be unharmed. You can accompany me back to the Enbarr, and someday, when you finally realize the error of your ways, we will finally be together again."

"How generous. I can't offer the same, I'm afraid. Rhea, and Dimitri for that matter, would never allow you to live if you surrendered. They took your betrayal rather poorly, I'm afraid, so here's my counter-offer. Leave. Just… just turn around and walk away, Edelgard. Go back to the Empire. End this pointless war before it begins. Please. This doesn't have to go any further. No one else has to die."

"Professor." She shook her head. "What a grand and intoxicating innocence. How could you be so naive? I have to walk this path. For as long as it takes." Edelgard finally drew her axe. "I will negotiate no further. Final offer. Come. Lay down your weapon. It is not too late for my mercy. If you join me, I will have a place for you in the Empire. If you surrender, I shall ensure you are unharmed. If you stand against me, I will strike you down. Should you choose the later, I will honor your strength and independence and have bards praise the glory of your death in song. Those are your options, Professor. This is how it has to be."

Byleth visibly saddened and resigned herself to combat, but oddly, she also wore a smile as she finally drew her sword. "Heh. You always did think highly of yourself."

The fight between master and apprentice was long and bitter. They were largely evenly matched; both wielded Heroes' Relics, both fought with the same crest, both knew each other's fighting style and abilities intimately. Of course, the two were not the exact same. Edelgard had become a dark reprisal of her mentor; her relic a modern invention, her holy crest artificial, her skills being used against the very woman who taught them. In a way, another war of heroes was unfolding. Once more a charismatic conqueror was leading a violent, atheist horde against an established religious order while forcing their personal philosophy on Fódlan. Edelgard even shared her crest and hair with the figure in question.

Though it should be noted history had an ironic sense of humor. Edelgard descended from the holy crusader Seiros had allied with, and Byleth fought to defend the Church with the Fell King's death light.

The duel continued to intensify, Edelgard and Byleth holding each other's lives in their hands many times only to lose the opportunity before either could squeeze. As the fight slowly led up the staircase, closer and closer to the academy itself, the two slowly became the focus of the battle. The clashing armies became increasingly aware of the two, and many watched on in awe. They stopped what they were doing—all the Imperial soldiers and Knights of Seiros—they all _stopped what they were doing _just to watch them go at it; two central figures of history, dripping in the bonds of student and teacher, and of avatar and lord, clashing in a bitter tale of ideology and fate and love gone cold.

Something strange happened as the duel continued and Byleth began to tire. Edegard took a few hits as the fighting escalated, but she never seemed to actually suffer for her injuries. The more she gave to the battle, the less like Edelgard she became. Soon her girlish face disappeared as the mask of red and white returned, and she fought entirely in the armor of her alter ego for a while. Then her black cloak grew into a whirling darkness that encircled her entirely. When it faded, Byleth looked in disbelief to find a monstrous being only reminiscent of Edelgard in front of her. The creature was at least three meters tall and covered in a kind of living shadow. Massive black wings extended from its back like those of a raven, but glowing red lights adorned the husk in a machine like manner. Edelgard's face was still visible, but the horns of her crown had fused with her, and her eyes were solid black with eerie, glowing red pupils. This monstrosity attacked Byleth with claws and dark magic, and whenever fit struck her, she was taken by an uncontrollable, primal fear and forced to see prophetic images; Dimitri in darkness, Claude exiled, Rhea in a restless sleep, Garreg Mach in flames, Edelgard's soldiers enveloping the land.

She had to stop and shake herself out of it. When finally she steadied her fraying grasp on sanity, she looked to find Edelgard had changed further. Her skin became jet black composite armor. Her eyes were ensconced within blazing red optics that fed information from a heads-up display directly to her brain. Her wings grew more angular and featured vertical take-off and landing fans in the center. Aymr stopped being an axe Edelgard was holding and became an extension of her arm. Her limbs became hardpoints for weapons. Her blood became electricity. Her spine became a pump for kerosene. Her whole body revved up like a jet engine as her assault continued.

She was more machine than woman now. A synthetic creation of Those Who Slither in the Dark.

Byleth couldn't tell if this was real or a figment of her perception and imagination and struggled to hold on to reality, let alone hold her own in the fight. She would not give in however, and even as the hegemon's assault intensified, the Professor managed to see a weakness in her defense. With her sword already in position, she realized she could strike the Emperor down. End the war before it began.

But as she prepared to strike, she could not help but remember their time together. She remembered instructing her. Going to the sauna with her. Retrieving her lost items.

And she remembered when she caught her having a nightmare.

And she remembered their time at the Goddess tower.

And she remembered their trip to Enbarr.

And she thought of their relationship and how it had changed. She remembered Edelgard's entire time as her student. They had worked with each other. They had fought alongside each other. They had almost held each other.

And Byleth was overcome by these emotions. She could not bring herself to do what Seiros had done all those years ago. She could not bring herself to strike down her old student.

Edelgard had no such weakness. Quickly realizing her mistake, she moved to close the hole in her defense, readied her weapon, and raked it across Byleth's chest. She died with a mild look of surprise on her face.

And a green light seeped from her corpse as she fell. It briefly took the form of a floating, barefoot girl before dissipating into the air.

The thing Edelgard had become stood over the Professor's body in triumph. She began to speak, but the words were not Edelgard's. The voice was male, and Byleth, still able to hear, somehow knew it belonged to a man named Arundel. "At long last, Seiros' legacy is undone, and the Goddess is dead. At last we will reveal ourselves to the surface. At last we shall have our revenge."

"Now the real work begins."

* * *

Byleth awoke from her disturbing dream trembling and short of breath. Her mind was shattered and broken, short circuited and overloaded. It took her a painful few minutes to rebuild it. She felt afraid, but it was a vibrant, giddying fear, smothering and sticky. She knew the feeling wouldn't simply pass, so she embraced it. She let herself host and nurture the primal terror in its entirety, and then she formed a symbiosis with it. Slowly sights and sounds returned to her. Slowly rationalism won out as her fear was cuddled and lulled back to its cradle. Byleth knew she'd overcome the panic when finally she could feel her own heartbeat again. Her ragingly accelerated heartbeat.

It took half an hour for that to go back to normal.

"What… was… what the hell?!"

XXXXXX

Peaceful rest never returned for Byleth, so for once the Professor managed to be dressed and active when Edelgard began to stir. For once she caught the Emperor in _her_ Imperial PJs.

"Oh, Professor!" Her Majesty exclaimed when she saw Byleth standing outside her door, entirely uncaring at this point of the Honor Guards flanking her on either side. "You're up early."

"Yeah." Byleth replied.

"Heh, this might be a record for you. I think the sun's an hour or two away from rising."

"Yeah."

"Of course, this is entirely usual for me. I didn't sleep well. I never do these days."

"Yeah."

"How about you, my teacher? Did you get a good night's rest?"

"Yeah." Edelgard's disbelief was clear by the time Byleth booted up properly. "I mean… not yeah. Sorry. I've been awake a very… not comfortable amount of time."

"Yes." Edelgard looked her over. "You don't seem to be entirely… here. Are you alright?"

"I had a bad dream." She massaged her forehead. "It was about the Church legends you told me, and… it was about my class. The dream went back and forth. It was narrated to me, and the writing style changed with the time period. Some of it seemed real, and some of it couldn't have happened. I don't… I just don't know."

"Oh? Strange nightmares? I certainly relate. Don't worry, Professor. I've long since learned to rely on breakfast to provide the day's energy. I'm sure a good meal will perk you up, and Hubert can provide any special request you might have."

"He takes requests?"

She chuckled. "He does if you're up early enough to order with me. Come on. We can head down as soon as I'm properly dressed."

"That's great, Edelgard." She firmly grabbed the Emperor's shoulder before she could withdraw into her room. The otherwise unmoving guards immediately tensed up, and Edelgard's entirely casual reaction was probably the only reason they hadn't moved to attack. "That gives us plenty of time to discuss a few things."

"Erm, Professor?"

"In my nightmare, I saw events through the eyes of other people, but some of it was from my point of view. Some of it felt like a _memory. _There are questions I can't get out of my head now. Edelgard, I… I'm sorry, but I need to ask you something. I _need _to know."

"Of course. I'll be more than happy to answer any questions you might have."

"Edelgard." Byleth took a stuttered, anxious breath. She remembered the nightmare. What Ingrid and Leonie had told her. Dorothea's story. "Who was the Flame Emperor?"

The color drained from the Emperor's face, and she could only speak in a shocked whisper. "... What did you just ask me?"

* * *

**I swear I don't mean for the chapters to be this long. I'll start writing a scene, and it just... keeps going. **

**But I promise this chapter begins a sequence of events that will really drive the plot along.**


	11. Unreliable Narratives Part 2

**Byleth and Ferdinand face their growing uncertainties...**

* * *

"The Flame Emperor, Edelgard. Who was the Flame Emperor?"

Emperor Edelgard went quiet, her expression locked in cold stasis. A solid few seconds of muttering and aborted sentence starts went by before she could articulate anything. "H-How did you hear about that?! Who told you about that?!"

Byleth looked on incredulously, a quiet suspicion she wouldn't be receiving a simple answer confirmed. "You did. You mentioned the Flame Emperor as someone we faced back in Garreg Mach."

"R-Right. I suppose I did mention this when we hiked up there. How foolish of me… to forget that, I mean."

Another long silence passed. Byleth finally held her arms out. "Well?"

"Professor?"

"The _Flame Emperor?_" She reminded. "Edegard, _who was that person?_"

"W-Why do you want to know?" She asked meekly. Byleth rapidly burned through her patience.

"Are there rules to this, El, or do you get unlimited questions before I get even one answered?"

"I… sorry. I'm sorry, my teacher. I just… you've really caught me off guard. If I may be so bold, I'd really like to know what brought this on."

Byleth saw through the inquiry. She realized Edelgard wanted to know what her Professor already knew, and by extension, what Edelgard herself had to work with. It seemed Her Majesty was trying to construct and fabricate an answer. "It's from my dream. I saw… I saw the Flame Emperor leading the Imperial Army against Garreg Mach."

"Are you referring to the very start of the war? Was this set in the past?"

Byleth nodded. "Yes. It was in the past, like a memory."

"And you're sure you saw the Flame Emperor? How could you know what that person looked like?

"I just know. The Flame Emperor commanded the attack." This wasn't exactly what was shown in the dream, but Byleth wasn't sure how to mention the antagonistic version of Edelgard she'd seen. The statement also didn't feel like a lie as it left her.

"And where was I while this was happening? Was I in your dream at all?"

"Come on, El." Byleth gently insisted. "Please answer me."

"Of course." Edelgard's eyes darted frantically. "But… you have to understand the Flame Emperor's identity is… something of an inconvenient truth for me. Please, if we could step into my room for a second."

"It's just us here, Edelgard." Byleth glanced over to the Honor Guards, both still less than happy she'd "dared" to touch the sovereign. "Unless it's a secret to them?"

"That's not it. Heh, the members of my Honor Guard know more of the Empire's recent affairs than you do." Edelgard intended that as a joke, but Byleth was only reminded of her evasiveness. "Erm, it's just an uncomfortable topic for me. Please, Professor. Grant me this small indulgence."

"Alright."

Edelgard moved aside and allowed Byleth to step into her room. The Professor immediately noticed a few packages on a side table, wrapped up as if delivered from quite a ways away. One was exceedingly long and thin like a weapon. Byleth also noticed her very own portrait from before, further noting Edelgard had worked on it somewhat. She wasn't surprised to see the Emperor make her way towards her handiwork, but she wasn't darting to hide it like before. She closed her door slowly and walked along the circular wall to her workstation as if circling around a sink drain. As if orbiting Byleth, who stood patiently waiting in the room's center. She realized Edelgard's gingerly pacing bought her time. Gave her a few precious seconds more to craft a response she was comfortable with.

Yes, Byleth realized. That was it. Edelgard was engineering an answer she was comfortable with.

"The Flame Emperor…" She finally spoke up. The words were shaky and uncertain at first, but Her Majesty gradually picked up speed. Her normal dignified air soon returned. "The Flame Emperor was an old ghost from the pre-war past. Gone now, to be sure, but an important figure in the immediate lead up to hostilities."

"In my dream," Byleth clarified. "I saw an armored figure in a mask. Is that what this Flame Emperor was really like? Who was underneath all that?"

"He…" Edelgard's pause seemed deliberate and calculated this time, perhaps wondering if Byleth would challenge the gendered pronoun. "He was a revolutionary. An early one, and the thing about revolutions is that their early days are often inglorious. Built on events later generations would hardly take pride in. The individual who would become the Flame Emperor wasn't officially affiliated with the Adrestian Empire in his actions, but his views weren't so different from mine. Like myself, he sought to end the corruption of the Church, and for that reason, he was involved in actions taken against our class at Garreg Mach. We fought against him and his armies, Professor. The two of us along with the rest of the student body."

"Why would he attack my class? Threaten innocent students?"

"Garreg Mach was the center of the Church's power. I imagine the institution as a whole was an objective for him. Beyond that, many heir apparents attended Garreg Mach that year. Claude, Dimitri, and myself, of course. Perhaps he sought to destabilize the existing structures of the continent. To cripple the Kingdom and Alliance and prevent—and the Empire, of course—to cripple all three powers and prevent them from opposing his revolution. The Flame Emperor wanted to change everything. To burn away the old world that a newer Fódlan might rise."

Byleth considered all this. "It sounds like… it sounds like he wanted what you wanted."

She slowly nodded. "Yes. I can't approve of his methods, but he did seem to hold many of my views. There's a reason for that, actually. As it turned out, he and I… had a connection."

"Who was he?" Byleth asked eagerly.

Edelgard took a deep breath and turned away. "My brother." She said, her tone that of reluctant admission. "The Flame Emperor was my elder brother."

"Your brother?" Skepticism welled up like aquifer water in a stream, but Byleth still believed Edelgard enough to want genuine clarification. "You said all your siblings are gone? Killed in the experiments done to you back when you were a girl?"

"That wasn't… entirely true. I was the only one of my siblings to receive a second crest from the experiments, and I was the only royal _fit to inherit_ the throne after it was over. That isn't to say all of my brothers and sisters were actually _killed._ Many were, but a handful survived what Those Who Slither in the Dark did. That isn't to say they were spared. None of the other survivors could fully recover, and one by one they started to die off. I still had brothers and sisters even as a teenager, but it was clear even before then the others wouldn't make it."

"But your eldest brother did?"

"Not the eldest. The Flame Emperor was my second oldest brother, and the first of my siblings to inherit the Crest of Seiros. The crown prince didn't actually inherit a crest, and that's part of the reason father was encouraged to have so many children. Tradition demanded the holy crest continue to run in the royal bloodline. The individual who would become the Flame Emperor was experimented on by the Stateless same as me. His name was Merovech."

Byleth considered the name. It wasn't different from the structure behind Edelgard's own name, but it hardly seemed like something she'd come up with then and there. "So Merovech survived the Stateless experiment, and he survived the aftermath of the experiments when no one else did? Why was he passed over for the throne?"

"Merovech wasn't crippled to the extent of my other siblings, but that doesn't mean he was unscathed. My brother was never the same after that. He was left with… mental scars. Maladies of the mind. His body survived, but he was left unfit to rule all the same. I didn't interact with him much as a teenager, and he disappeared entirely from the palace long before I attended Garreg Mach. I was led to believe he died. Professor, _you have my word,_ I had no idea who the Flame Emperor was when we were fighting him."

"When did you know?"

"After the war began. The Flame Emperor fell in battle while trying to raid the Holy Tomb beneath Garreg Mach for crest stones. His forces recovered the body afterwards, but I launched an investigation into the matter after the war began a few months later. I couldn't believe it myself."

"Why did he do it? Why become a terrorist?"

"Like I said, Professor. He went through what I went through, and I imagine he came to feel like I do about the way Fódlan was. He too saw the stagnation and corruption that had taken hold, and he suffered for society's obsession with crests the same as me."

"And how did you feel? When you realized who our enemy really was?"

Edelgard stared off. "To be honest, I think the Flame Emperor's cause was necessary. He just… went too far. Did a lot of questionable things. I'm just glad that persona is gone. Now we can _all_ move on."

Byleth carefully monitored her own expression as Edelgard turned back to her. She kept it kind. Tried to hind a thousand small concerns surging against the reservoir wall. Something about Edelgard's story didn't sit right with her, but it hardly seemed entirely fabricated either. In the end, she chose to believe.

She didn't see why the Emperor would lie to her.

"Thank you for telling me, El. I'm… I'm glad that's settled. It's good to know I can come to you about any questions I have about the past."

"Of course, Professor. A-Always." She cleared her throat and spoke in an almost pleading voice. "Look, my teacher… I don't like to discuss much of my past. Even if it's a lie I tell myself, I like to think my life began at Garreg Mach. When I… met you. I don't know why I've always been able to open up to you so easily, but I normally keep my thoughts under wraps. I… erm… I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone else. Certain people, like Hubert, already know, but most Adrestians don't. I just don't think there's any reason to tell them. I've never actually told all of that to anyone before. Not like that, not so brutally."

"Sure thing, El." She nodded. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, my teacher. It's part of the past, anyway. Even if I do agree with the Flame Emperor's goals, the violence he represented is something I'd like to move beyond. We're at peace now. We don't need to fight anymore…"

Edelgard became lost in her own thoughts, and a long pause followed as both women wondered what to say next. Byleth ended up breaking the silence… with an entirely unrelated comment. Something caught her gaze as she idly glanced down, not really intending to look at anything in particular, and Byleth realized two things.

Her red color blindness was finally gone. (She'd been too distracted to notice with the Honor Guard armor.)

And Edelgard apparently painted her toenails bright crimson.

"Professor?" Edelgard looked to her own bare feet. "Is there something on the floor?"

"You… you have bright red toenails?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes? Why?"

"The Emperor of all the Adrestians… paints her toenails?"

Edelgard absentmindedly wiggled her toes, then scrunched them in mild embarrassment when she realized Byleth was still aimlessly staring. "Why are you pointing this out?"

"The woman who started a revolution and unified all of Fódlan takes time out of her day to… paint her toenails." She snickered. "Come on, Edelgard. I'm trying to be serious, but that's making me want to smile."

"Believe it or not, Professor, I do _occasionally _have free time." Her Majesty cocked her head slightly. "Besides… it hardly looks like I'm the only one guilty of occasionally indulging a 'girly' side."

"What do you mean?"

"That brooch, for one thing." She pointed out. "That kind of jewelry is new on you."

Byleth fiddled with it. "This was a gift from Dorothea, actually."

"Ah. How nice of her." Edelgard glanced back up. "Well, there's also your hair, Professor. It looks… fuller. It has a sheen to it. Did you… put something in it?"

"Huh… oh! Right, that was, that was also from last night. Dorothea did something to it. I don't really know."

"So it's not going to be a regular thing? Because… um…"

"Hmm?"

She almost bit her lip slightly. "I kind of like it."

"O-Oh." Edelgard's compliment resonated with Byleth more than she thought it might. She suddenly felt like having the songstress treat her hair every night. "Well, if you like it…"

A pleasantness washed over the Professor, the alarm from her nightmare entirely gone now. Edelgard seemed content to share the moment with her for a while, not fighting back her own feelings like before, but she eventually began to fidget. "Anyway, if there's nothing else, Professor…"

"What is it?"

"Heh," She tugged on her shirt collar. "I'd like to get dressed for the day. You did catch me right after waking up."

"Oh! Right, sorry."

"Tell you what. I'll meet you in the dining facility for breakfast. Don't wait for me, Professor. I'll, erm, I'll be right there."

"Sounds good, El. Sorry for confronting you like that."

"It's fine, my teacher. I'm always happy to answer any questions you might have as your memories return. Really."

"I appreciate it, Edelgard." She gave that small, trademarked smile of hers. "I really do."

"So I'll… see you soon then?"

"Sure thing."

Edelgard smiled at her old mentor as she left, but found herself leaning against her door as soon as it was closed. "That… that was unexpected. What would possibly make her ask about that?" She gave a long sigh. "Oh, Edelgard. I know you want to take her to Garreg Mach soon, fulfill our old class promise, but it's getting dangerous to keep her here. Maybe… if she could be given a role in the Imperial administration? Have some kind of responsibility?"

* * *

Dawn. Daylight bleeding into open night.

The sun was just beginning its ascent over the gentle curve of the horizon. Its actual rise, fiery colors and all, would have been exceedingly difficult to see over the jarring skyline of the Ohgma mountains, but the glow of early daylight managed to creep past the peaks regardless. It was a cool morning, the previous night's precipitation still hanging in the air and giving the ambient temperature a biting chill, but Commander Randolph didn't mind. A year's time in the mountains had granted him an immunity to the colder temperatures, and other problems that might otherwise plague the early morning, like biting insects and odd forest smells, didn't exist at these altitudes. Glancing over to the ancient monastery looming in the fog, he understood the advantages of having an officer's academy out here. The mountain mornings were nothing but pleasant, perfect for getting a good start on training and exercise regimens.

Or for popping open a few cold ones with the boys.

Randolph and his immediate officer subordinates, who he got along quite well with, began their almost daily trek from the Command Post to a quiet, out of the way pond they favored. They made their way up the road while shouldering fishing gear along with chairs, bait, and booze. It made for a bit of a hike, but the Imperial wasn't bothered much. The crisp air kept him comfortable and the exertion manageable even through plate armor, and a long day of sitting around would stand as his reward.

"Ah. Hear that, boys?" He spoke up, voice filled with boyish glee. "The bullhead are calling my name. God it's a good day for this."

"Ha! Don't be so sure, Commander!" One of the army division's majors called back. "You barely manage to catch crayfish half the time."

"Hey! I caught a good size fish the other day!" He shot back.

"Only 'cause that weird golden light was coming out of the pond."

"Still counts!"

One of division's colonels moved to be at Randolph's side, inviting conversation with a friendly punch to the shoulder. "You're in a good mood today, sir. Might it have anything to do with that letter you received yesterday? Is a lady friend of yours looking to get in touch?"

"Hey, don't get any funny ideas. That was from my _sister_ back in the heartland."

"Fleche?" A captain called out. "How's she doing?"

"She's doing well for herself!" Randolph beamed with an almost fatherly pride. "Made the honor roll at her school. Pretty soon she'll be graduating top of her class from the Imperial Academy."

"So your little correspondence wasn't with a grown woman?" The colonel asked tauntingly. "I would have thought you'd be talking to the _guard commander._"

More of Randolph's officer buddies joined in on the teasing. "Hell, what are you doing hanging around with us, Commander? I'll bet she's waiting for you."

"Lovely Ladislava came with the Emperor's entourage. You're not going to get another chance like this."

Randolph hid his embarrassment behind anger. "Hey, shut up. Shut up! You all know I could get in serious trouble for that!"

The colonel scoffed. "Ah, come on. I think Her Imperial Majesty's a little too distracted to notice. She spends all her time with that MIA academy professor."

"Besides," another major chimed in. "Nobody around here cares."

Randolph's cheerful smile deteriorated entirely into a hardened scowl as he noticed a familiar, orange haired rule stickler coming up the road. "Yeah, well, speak of the Fell King…"

"The Commissar? The hell does he want?"

"Something stupid I'm sure."

Ferdinand stopped in the center of the road and waited patiently for Randolph and his companions to reach him. The Commander couldn't just ignore a visit from his political officer counterpart, but he certainly took his time, and a look of disdain was writ quite plainly across his face when he reached speaking distance. "Commander Randolph. I need to speak with you."

"Oh boy. I can't wait." Randolph's sigh told his men they'd have to hold. "Really, I'm just shaking with excitement over here."

Ferdinand looked the group over with increasing disbelief. "Wait. Are you… what are you doing?"

"What are we doing? You mean, like, right now?" Randolph jostled the things in his hands for emphasis. "Well, I've got fishing poles, tackle, outdoor chairs, and a case of beer so… clearly I'm getting ready to do my _taxes._"

"I can see the fishing equipment, but… how…" Ferdinand glanced around incredulously. "Where could you possibly find fish around here?!"

The Commander nodded towards the mountaintop. "Heh, funny story. You remember your old academy, right? Turns out the pond there is still packed full of fish. I don't know how they survive with no one managing them anymore, but hey, I'm not complaining."

"That fishing pond is still around?! Garreg Mach has been abandoned for years!"

"I know! Pretty nice, huh? Nobody else knows about it, and you can catch all kinds of things there. Perfect for kicking back and relaxing. Speaking of—" Randolph set his gear down and opened a container to reveal a case of southern Adrestian lager. "Interest you in a cold beer?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Honest to Goddess, they're still cold. The Stateless manufacture these things called 'coolers' that keep drinks chilled all damn day. Best thing Edelgard ever gave the people, 'sides all the conquered land, I mean. You know what they say. A one that isn't cold is scarcely a one at all."

"The temperature of your drink is hardly what prompted my exclamation, Randolph!" Ferdinand got all huffy. "Alcohol?! On duty?! While wearing your full officer's uniform?!"

"Oh, that's right." Randolph fondled his plating with a bottle he retrieved for himself until it seemed to catch on a familiar spot. He then popped it open with a practiced strike and enjoyed a long swig in open defiance of Ferdinand. "You're allergic to fun. Hell, your family's so stuck up, your momma probably breast fed you through a damn tea set."

"A ridiculous summation of my infancy! My earliest days were as nipple filled as anyone else's!"

"... I'm gonna let that sentence stand on its own."

The Commissar crossed his arms and stood with an imperious air. "Drinking while on duty is a clear violation of Imperial military conduct. I should expect better from an officer."

"Oh yeah, sure. Yeah, you're right. You right." Randolph rested a casual hand on Ferdinand's shoulder, passive-aggressively mocking his formality. "Cos, you know, this _incredibly important _land is constantly assailed by terrible enemies of the revolution. Why, if even a single trooper lowered his guard for a second, _even a second, _we could be overrun by… what… mountain peasants? Rats? Vultures? What the hell else even lives around here?"

"You can't honestly try to justify—"

"Come on, mate. Listen to me. _Nobody cares about what we do. _I know you've somehow managed to hold on to your Enbarri sense of self-importance even after several months of being stationed out here, but surely Edelgard's visit helped you realize how insignificant all this is?"

"What? Why would Her Majesty's presence change anything?"

"Uh, seriously? You haven't noticed she's pretty much turned a blind eye towards everything you do? Edelgard hasn't paid anyone not named By-whatever the slightest bit of attention, and she already ignored your ginger-haired arse harder than a Faerghus Country Club ignores Duscurians. She spends all her time with her old sorority girlfriend, and the rest of the Empire has practically been ruled by Hubert the First ever since. Grunts like us? We don't gotta worry about nothing. _Bugger all._"

"We are not 'grunts'! We are officers in the armed forces, and we take our orders from High Command in Enbarr!"

"And in case you haven't noticed, High Command is currently here, and the Emperor has made it pretty clear her whole world revolves around wonder wench right now. Army guys like us might as well be grunts. Ferdinand, this is a good thing. You remember how stressed I was when I heard she was coming? How sure I was she was out to judge and evaluate the garrison? Now look at me. Surely you could see how happy I was before I noticed your mophead coming over the horizon?" Randolph shouldered his fishing pole again, visibly yearning for the conversation to be over. "So go out and enjoy the free time."

"I am sorry, Commander, but if you are asking me not to take my position in our illustrious Empire seriously—"

"Ugh," Randolph pinched the bridge of his nose. "Four Saints above."

"A religious exclamation! In this new world of secularism? Randolph, for shame!"

The Commander unexpectedly shifted his hand from Ferdinand's shoulder to around his neck, aggressively pulling him in. He finished his beer in one power swig and jammed the empty bottle back in the cooler before again jostling Ferdinand into paying attention. "For the love of… just listen. We're pals, aren't we, Ferd? I mean, with us it's like in those crappy, post-revolution Enbarr plays where two people with nothing in common are forced to work together and have all kinds of wacky antics—you know, the kind of play where they hold up signs telling people in the audience when to laugh at all the jokes—but still. We're mates, right? Buddies? Comrades? You'll listen to your old pal Randolph, won't ya?"

"Um—"

"Take it from me, there's no need to be so _you _all the time. The army is not worth the attention and devotion you give it, and Her Majesty certainly isn't going to reward your service. Not after that _red dress incident._"

Ferdinand winced. "That was not entirely my fault."

"And yet it happened. You've had your chances to impress her, Ferdle, and they've come and gone. Being super anal retentive about everything isn't going to woo her now. She's not going to forgive you. She's not going to promote you. She's not going to come to your house, tie you to your bed, and step on your naked man-parts with her high-heeled foot."

"Excuse me?!"

"So you gotta find something that you really _want _to live for. Something more than fleeting recognition. Look, I'm a little older than you. I'll be looking at thirty pretty soon here, and let me tell you. This youth you've got? It doesn't last long. This is your _prime. _A man your age should be living life. Making friends. Screwing the women around you! Instead you build an entire personality around quoting Edelgard's manifesto like it's the Book of friggin' Seiros. I'm telling ya, mate, you're going to regret spending your time like this."

"I…"

Randolph gave him a hard pat on the shoulder and readied his gear. "Now go out there and find your metaphorical fishing hole. If you'll excuse me, I gotta get back to my real one."

Randolph's take on things briefly wormed through the noble's defenses, but Ferdinand shook himself out of it in time to block his escape attempt. "No, Randolph! That is enough prattle! I do have matters of importance to discuss with you, and I will not be distracted any further."

"Oh really? 'Importance'? Important like your war bond presentation?"

"_Peace _bond." He took a step forward. "And I assure you, this is far more serious."

Randolph let out a long exhale, still going strong even after aimlessly glancing towards the sky, then the mountains, then back to his men. "Alright, you boys go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"You sure, Commander?" A major asked warily as the others hurriedly forged ahead.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right there."

"You are willing to listen now, Randolph?"

The Commander stared on longingly as his friends disappeared further up the mountain, and he could only face the Commissar with great reluctance. As if his neck couldn't be bothered to hold against gravity. "Damn, and I thought I was finally talking some sense into you. Alright, let's put this to bed, mophead. What do you want?"

"There is a serious deficit in local security, Commander. I have reason to believe that subversive individuals, wanted criminals of the Empire, have infiltrated Poverty Hill, and I highly doubt it's a coincidence this happened alongside Edelgard's visit and the awakening of her Professor."

"You mean, like, people from the Empire's most wanted list?" Randolph considered it. "You think we're dealing with someone like Dimitri?"

"Well… not necessarily him."

"Claude?"

"Erm, not him either."

"Seteth?"

"No."

"Catherine?"

"No, not her."

"Bishops that escaped the purges?"

"Not them either."

"Ah, I see. Remind me why I'm paying attention again?"

"Look, I do not have proof of my claims just yet, but I genuinely believe something is going on under Edelgard and Hubert's noses, and I have been planning an investigation into the matter. I can quell this dissidence before any adverse consequences can take hold."

"Investigation? What, like, a police investigation? You don't have the resources to—" Randolph understood. "... I see what this is. You want to borrow some of my boys."

"State Security personnel here are impossibly recalcitrant, but I know they will listen to you, Commander. All I need is for you to grant me authority. Provide me with the manpower I need to thoroughly search the town."

"Come on, Ferdinand. If you want to trick me out of my own job, you gotta try harder than asking for my consent."

"No," He grew increasingly insistent. "You misunderstand. I only need enough officers for a few patrols. The investigation would be over in days. Maybe less!"

"No, no. I understand perfectly." A grin manifested, stretching from ear to ear and at last dispelling the annoyance and frustration Ferdinand's visits always seeded Randolph with. "You've a little plan to prove something to Her Majesty—I guess we're just ignoring everything I said about you and her, but whatever—but your brilliant stratagem requires my help because Commissars are fundamentally useless when they're on their little lonesome."

A twinge of desperation went through Ferdinand. "Randolph, don't be like this!"

"And why should I help you, Ferdicus? What's in this for _me?_"

"T-The continued security of the Empire! Guaranteeing the safety of the Emperor!"

Randolph sarcastically looked around, if such a motion could carry inherent sarcasm. "Mmm… looks pretty safe to me. And you can't seriously think anything could happen to Her Majesty with Hubert around. Edelgard gets so much as a pebble in her boot, Hubert'll force everyone in a ten kilometer radius to pick up every pebble around, then fine them for allowing the pebbles to exist." His grin continued as he crossed his arms. "And hey, since you need my men for this, why don't _I _just command your little operation? Take all the credit for myself?"

"Y-You don't have my initiative! You were about to go _fishing _for Adrestia's sake!"

Randolph snapped his fingers. "Am. No past tense. I _am _about to go fishing."

"You clearly do not even care about this!"

Another snap. "Now you're getting it. Thing is, _you _clearly care, and that's reason enough to stand in your way."

"Randolph!"

The Commander seemed to talk through Ferdinand. "Oh, how many officers can only dream of working over their Commissar like this? And to think you were a Garreg Mach graduate. You ain't making any famous alumni lists."

"I implore you to reconsider—"

A third snap. "Then again, you aren't technically a graduate, are you? Edelgard's attack kind of cancelled the graduation ceremony, didn't it?" A bitter, mocking chuckle left him. "That makes you a college dropout! Ha!"

"If I could just get a word in—"

"Ah, but don't feel bad. Edelgard's a dropout too, and look how she turned out."

Ferdinand's upper class conditioning kicked in, allowing him to hide his welling fury by resting a hand on his lips and pretending to be deep in thought. In truth, Randolph's pettiness was well anticipated, and Ferdinand had already considered a way to appeal to him. He silently wrestled with insecurity for a few awkward seconds, mulling over concerns on how far back he'd set things if Randolph wouldn't take his deal, but at last his teenaged confidence finally found its way home again. "What if there were something I could offer you, Commander?"

"You think you know what I want? Really, Ferdinand. You know what I _really _want right now?"

"Recognition, and promotion to general."

Randolph's fingers stopped in the middle of a fourth snap, and his mouth froze up as if made to quickly backpedal from the likely next sentence of _to go back to what I was doing. _"Actually… hey, don't mess with me, mate!"

Ferdinand crossed his arms and endeavored to keep his voice confident. "We have been stationed together for almost a full year, Randolph. Do you believe me incapable of understanding your desires? Your motives?"

"You think you know your onions about me?"

"Stop me if you've heard this before. You started the war as a captain. You'd never seen a real battle before the assault on Garreg Mach, and it was sheer luck Emperor Edelgard gave you command over one of her strike forces at all. You fought well. You proved yourself. Edelgard promoted you, and as the war went on, the promotions kept coming." Ferdinand picked up the pace as his words visibly took their toll on Randolph. He could see the Commander's face rise with pride at his own accomplishments, then predictably sink with bitterness at what he'd failed to seize. "But these promotions also came gradually. Slowly. You were still far less notable than Count Bergliez himself." Ferdinand leaned in a little, remembering when Dorothea had done the same to him. "Or his son Caspar, your nephew by marriage."

"That blue haired blue blood. 'Life's so hard because my brother is going to inherit the family's position.' Yeah, try being from the wrong end of the family _tree._" Randolph caught himself. "Wait… why did I just admit that to you? Knock this off!"

Ferdinand fought the urge to smile. It seemed Randolph wasn't above his own insecurities. "And in the end, you could only get so far. You made it up to Commander—"

"A damned fine rank, sod it!"

"But then the fighting ended. The Unification War exhausted all its battles, and with them, all opportunities to impress Edelgard. You have ended up lower on the ladder than your brother-in-law. Below any member of the Black Eagle Strike Force. Even foreigners like Lady Cornelia, Count Gloucester, and General Holst outrank you, and all they had to do to earn their positions was _defect._ As much as you try to get under my skin, Randolph, I think it is clear you wanted Her Majesty's attention too. You gave her everything you had, but she only gave so much back. You are still an auxiliary. An understudy."

It took a while for anger to register in Randolph. He could still hardly believe Ferdinand would turn the tables on him. "Careful there, schoolboy. Keep going down this route, and you'll learn all the _colorful synonyms _for Commissar."

"It is not my intention to mock you, Randolph. I have a proposition." Another step forward. "What if there were another way to distinguish yourself to Edelgard? Even in this post-war malaise?"

"You're talking out your arse." Though he couldn't help but eye Ferdinand suspiciously. Curiously. "Her Majesty wouldn't trust you to hang the palace's toilet paper."

"My time at Edelgard's side is over, you are correct, but my old connections go beyond her. There is another woman who will soon be steering the future of the Empire. She means a great deal to the Emperor."

"Your old teacher?" He asked disbelievingly. "Hold on. You're seriously ranking her alongside the Emperor?"

"She is Edelgard's old professor too, and you yourself mentioned how much time they spend together. It is likely Professor Eisner will go on to serve as an advisor in Enbarr. She will stand at Edelgard's side just like Hubert, perhaps even above him, and everything she says will be said directly into the Emperor's ear. Edelgard will give considerable weight to her suggestions."

Ferdinand had gotten to his counterpart. Randolph grew more and more receptive to the conversation, and as he raised an inquiring eyebrow, Ferdinand knew he now longed for an offer to be made. "You… you're saying you have the inside track with wonder wench?"

He allowed himself a small smile. "Now, Randolph. That is not going to work going forward. You have to start calling her by name."

An angry growl. "She almost pulled off my face! I know she has a crest! I could've been hurt!"

"Randolph."

Followed by a pained sigh. "Fine. You're saying you could put in a good word for me with _Byleth?_"

"And by extension, to Edelgard. The Professor is new to everything. I can mention you as someone she can trust. Someone she can depend on." He took a final step forward. "In turn, she might mention you to Edelgard, and the Emperor would look on you with renewed interest. You could stand out once again, Randolph. You could still be a general. Make a name for your side of the Bergliez family."

"A member of High Command, huh?" He couldn't resist picturing it. "Leading entire campaigns. Giving orders from Enbarr."

"And without having to slog through another war." Ferdinand stiffened. "But you'll need to treat the Professor with considerably more respect going forward. You can't just avoid her."

"Yeah, yeah." Randolph muttered with the roll of his eyes. "Goddess. She kills my men at Garreg Mach, and five years later she's some great Imperial hero—"

"And," Ferdinand snapped the conversation back. "You need to cooperate with me here. I require direct command over a detachment of your men. We both know they respect your word a lot more than they respect mine."

Randolph really considered it. He seemed almost embarrassed to be taking Ferdinand seriously, but the practical side of him could eat through his pride if necessary. "You're serious now? You'll really talk to miss teacher about me?"

"I could be persuaded. Honestly, Randolph, what other opportunities for promotion do you see around here?" Ferdinand stated bluntly. "And what do you have to _lose?_"

"Damn. I don't think you've ever made this much sense." Randolph regarded him in a new light, as if finally realizing the ambition and drive Ferdinand had once nurtured, as well as the talent for negotiation it could inspire in him. Ferdinand himself seemed surprised he could still bring it forward. "Alright. What'd you have in mind, Ferd-meister? Something quick and decisive, like your actions in the Battle of Myrddin? Or something convoluted and stupid, like everything you've handled since?"

"After the Professor briefly disappeared from the base a few days ago, she began… chafing against Adrestian military assets. She started questioning our very way of life, even though it is soon to be her way of life."

"Yeah, I heard about what she did to those two troopers." Randolph remarked bitterly. "I may not be in charge of local security right now, but that kind of thing is hard to ignore."

"I believe someone may have corrupted her." Ferdinand spoke up, somewhat defensive. "Someone, maybe someone who knew her at Garreg Mach well enough to understand her potential, might have sought her out to turn her against us."

"That's a little paranoid?"

"Anti-Imperial resistance still exists, Randolph, and turning the Professor over to their side might be the last chance these rebels possibly have. It's just… I don't know. I just want to make sure. If I'm right, we may yet catch some of the Empire's remaining most wanted. If I'm wrong, nothing will be lost. It never hurts to be cautious."

"So, what, you're going to spy on your own mentor? The same woman that's supposedly going to be some big deal soon?"

"What?! No, I… the details are not important to you." Ferdinand retrieved a carefully folded sheet of parchment and held it for Randolph to skim through as he explained. "On to the matter at hand, I have already taken the liberty of drafting a document. Something in writing that I can show to the ISS officers. All you have to do is sign it."

"You wrote this?" Randolph wondered aloud as he squinted over the fine print. "Yeah, girly handwriting. You wrote this alright. So it's just going to be a small squad, huh? You don't need anymore of my men?"

"I only need enough personnel for patrols." Ferdinand gritted his teeth, reminded of how unnecessary his maneuvering should have been. "Really, Randolph. You wouldn't have missed them _at all._"

"Ah, but then I wouldn't be getting anything for myself out of the deal. See how that works, Ferd?"

"It is _painfully _clear to me now."

Randolph took the document and the pen Ferdinand provided but looked around expectantly before turning back. "Erm, I don't have a writing surface."

"Seriously?"

"What? You couldn't have planned this out?"

With a less than dignified groan, Ferdinand turned and allowed Randolph to sign the document against his back. The Commander took his time. "Now, let's see here. Pen's a little dry. I'll have to wet it a little."

"Are you signing it?"

"Hold on, hold on! Alright, let's see if I can still do this all fancy like. Randolph…"

Ferdinand wobbled in place. "Are you done yet?"

"Von…"

"Randolph?"

"Berg…"

"Commander?"

"—liez. There we go."

"Randolph?!"

"Hold on. Gotta… dot my 'i's."

"You only have one in your name!"

"Yeah, but it's spelled differently in classical Adrestian."

"What?!"

"And done. There, you big baby."

Ferdinand retrieved the parchment and looked to find Randolph had "signed" it with a little doodle of him dancing on Ferdinand's grave. "What?! Now I have to draft another copy!"

He finally suppressed his extended snicker. "Nonsense. I sign a lot of documents that way. It's official enough."

"You're serious?!"

"Again, High Command doesn't care what we do out here." Ferdinand let out an aggressive sigh and pinched his nose as if trying to tear it off. When he finally ventured to glance up again, he found Randolph had taken a step closer and actually looked like he'd be somewhat helpful. "Now I'd bet you'd like a head start on the investigation, huh? It's just… how much paranoia would you be willing to entertain?"

"Come again?"

"Thing is, I got a report the other day from an officer walking the beat. He says he saw _Ms. Arnault _with the Professor."

"Dorothea? He was sure it was her?"

"Yeah, she sang at the opera house, mate. She ain't exactly some obscure face, plus she doesn't exactly dress like the peasant women around here. Anyway, she and Byleth made their way to a bar. The songstress left a while later, but your old teacher wasn't with Dorothea then. This was the day before her, erm, little meltdown by the way."

Ferdinand vividly remembered Byleth's… antics that night. He twisted in frustration as he realized how much sense it made. "What in the name of Lycaon is Dorothea up to?"

Randolph raised his hands and stepped back. "Look, I don't have anything against Ms. Arnault, so I'm not trying to throw anyone under the carriage. I know she was one of them fancy Black Eagles Strike Force members, and all that what they got up to is a bit above my pay grade innit. Just wanted to see if any of that was relevant."

"This report, did it mention where they went?"

"Some dive bar in the center of town. You might want to give that a look-see."

"I just might have to."

* * *

Edelgard didn't keep her promise to Byleth.

Though she went to the base's DFAC and waited for her student as instructed, Her Majesty didn't show, and the Professor would eat breakfast without her that morning. She waited for some time at first, downing several cups of flavorless military coffee in a bid to win back some of the sleep her prophetic nightmare had stolen, but her patience was not rewarded. Giving up, she eventually went through the standard officer's line, shoulder to shoulder with career Adrestian military men and bureaucrats that knew of her importance but never moved to converse or engage with her in any way, and returned to the reserved Black Eagles table to choke down a small meal of dry eggs and stale toast because, alas, without Edelgard, Hubert's supposed breakfast making skills were unavailable to her. This food was flavored by an awkward and unexpected loneliness, as none of her other students would visit either. Petra and Caspar trained early in the morning, Bernadetta took all meals in her room, Linhardt never left his quarters before noon, Dorothea just didn't show up, Ferdinand was apparently off on a misadventure, and Hubert never went out of his way to spend time with just Byleth. Aside from the young adults in her life, Byleth also couldn't help but note how alien she seemed to the Adrestian personnel Edelgard had brought with her. From the young revolutionary officers to the pension paid old guard brass, no one ever talked to her. Ever so much as acknowledged her. She did catch daggered glances shot her way, and whispers occasionally sharpened as if conversations were about her. She wondered if word about her stand against police brutality had gotten out, or if the others were threatened by her relationship with the Emperor. Perhaps they viewed her as a foreigner, not naturally part of the Empire. Of course, it was also possible Edelgard had ordered them to leave her alone.

Alone. No parents. No job. No hometown. Really, divorced from her role as a teacher, what did Byleth have in the world? She didn't consciously think it a big deal that Edelgard would miss one planned breakfast, but as she finished her food and left for her quarters, she did feel a painful twinge. Edelgard's Empire was an endless, apathetic ocean. Without the Emperor, nothing really anchored her. None of this felt like a substitute for her old life.

Byleth didn't have to worry long. With no immediate plans for the rest of her day, the Professor idly made her way back to her room and took to aimlessly pacing around or relaxing on her bed. She had just begun to wonder if this would be a rare day without Edelgard—if their earlier conversation had actually bothered Her Majesty—when a sharp series of knocks on her door snapped her back.

"My teacher?" Chimed a familiar voice. "May I come in?"

Byleth caught herself welcoming the visit with a strong sense of relief. Whatever suspicions of Edelgard she still harbored didn't override her desire to see her again. "Sure thing, El."

She opened up to find her pupil alone, unaccompanied by guards. It surprised her somewhat, specifically because the Emperor's hands were filled with several large and unwieldy packages one wouldn't want to carry themselves, including the long and thin one Byleth had seen in her room earlier. "Thank you, Professor. Now I don't suppose you'd mind if I found a place to set these?"

"No. Not at all." She replied with a laugh as Edelgard stumbled in and dumped her haul on a side table. "Heh, were you alright there? An entire base full of Imperials and you couldn't find anyone to help?"

"It was quite alright, Professor." She regained her composure completely after a quick exhale. The packages had been more awkward than heavy. "Really, I didn't want to involve anyone else. I'd like for this moment to be between just the two of us."

"Moment? Is something up?"

"Look, Professor…" She let out a long exhale, but ended it with a warm smile. "I wanted to apologize to you. For a few things. I know we had something of a disagreement last night, and just after you made it back too. I really didn't mean for that to be an argument, and I'm sorry for any tension it may have caused between us. I'm also sorry about how things went this morning. You caught me off guard with your question, brought up a difficult time in my life, and… well, I should have been more forthcoming with you."

Byleth felt a little off guard herself, and she couldn't say she'd ever felt wronged. "It's fine, El. Really. Maybe we did raise our voices last night, but there's nothing wrong with sharing opinions. I didn't have a problem with this morning, either. You were truthful with me."

"Right," Edelgard's eyes briefly darted to the side. "Well, all the same. I wanted to say I'm sorry. Actually, I wanted to do a little more than just say it." Her cheeks went a little red as she stepped slightly to the side. "These packages are all gifts. For, heh, for you."

"Is this what you were working on all morning?" She wondered. "Is this why you missed breakfast?"

"Erm, well, I suppose that's a third thing to apologize for. This is just my way of putting the past behind us. Or, rather, reminding you of a better past."

"What do you mean by that?"

"To be honest, most of these 'gifts' are actually old possessions of yours. From before the war. Before we lost each other. I'd been saving them to remember you by, but now I think it's better for you to have them again. Perhaps it could help with your own memory. I'd have given them to you earlier, but I was just so overjoyed to see you again. Everything slipped my mind until now."

"A few old things of mine?" She glanced over curiously. "Like what?"

"Well, let's open your gifts and find out, shall we?"

Edelgard started off with the bulkiest package, heaving the thing on Byleth's bed and eagerly standing to the side as the Professor investigated. Inside was a school year in microcosm, a sight as intriguing as it was dusty. Byleth could make out a number of teacherly objects. Writing utensils, old assignments and tests, course material, prank items and knick-knacks apparently confiscated from students; all part of an extensive Class of 1180 time capsule the Emperor had prepared.

"Wow, El. Just… wow."

"Go ahead, Professor." She cooed. "Take a look."

None of it jogged her memory much, but a few items caught her attention. She picked up a pair of black leather training gloves. "What are are these?"

"Hmm?" Edegard investigated herself. "These seem like something Prince Dimitri would have owned. Perhaps he lost these and you found them. You did have a knack for finding misplaced possessions."

"But I forgot to return these?"

Edelgard could only shrug. Byleth copied the motion herself and again shifted through the time capsule of sorts, this time settling on a tea set and a few dried leaf packets. "Was I a tea enthusiast?"

A pleasant nostalgia swept over the Emperor. "You liked to set aside tea breaks in the academy courtyard. I remember you would always go for different blends too. A shame you couldn't use these."

Byleth returned to scrounging and took interest in a stack of letters squashed beneath everything else on the bottom. She skimmed through to find they were all addressed to her from a man named Seteth. "Huh. These all seem to be requests. Who was Seteth again?"

"He was the Archbishop's assistant and an administrator at the academy. I suppose he did ask a lot from you, thinking back on it."

"Is he still around?"

"Well, erm…" Edelgard cleared her throat. "He was a high ranking member of the Church… and my revolution overthrew the Church…"

"I… I see." She thumbed three letters out of the stack.

"_Professor, I have something to ask of you. Students have been complaining about the lack of meal options in the dining hall, but the staff informed me they are dealing with a shortage of supplies. Could you source a greater diversity of seed packets for the greenhouse so as to alleviate the situation? I'm sure the students would appreciate the wider culinary selection more efficient ingredient harvesting would provide."_

"_Professor, I have something to ask of you. Claude von Riegan has been awarding self-declared 'house points' to students based on arbitrary activities, and though he has been generous with the Blue Lions and Golden Deer houses, he has adamantly refused to bestow the Black Eagles with any. When Edelgard confronted him on this, he refused to stray from his current path and, according to the princess, walked away with a final statement of 'harlots mad'. Could you kindly talk to Claude and inform him he hasn't the authority to judge the houses in this manner?"_

"_Professor, I have something to ask of you. Several students have made a habit of sharing notes, allegedly written by me, that feature myself making ridiculous requests from you. They consider this comedy, and even read the notes in poor impressions of my voice. Could you consult with the students in question and inform them my communications are essential to the maintenance of the monastery and are not to be mocked?"_

"This is the kind of thing I had to deal with?"

The Emperor was enjoying herself now. "I suppose teaching wouldn't always be glamorous."

Byleth set everything back where it was, and sure enough, sensations from a life lived and lost came seeping back like raindrops through a bad roof. The whole truth was still tantalizingly out of reach, but the Professor enjoyed what little clarity her foggy mind found all the same. She was content enough knowing Edelgard's theory seemed to be working. "Thank you for all this, El. I'll be sure to hang on to it this time."

"That's not everything, Professor." Next up was a smaller container that opened up on a hinge. Almost like…no, that couldn't be right…

Byleth cautiously opened the container to find it was, indeed, a ring. It was an elaborate band, with ornate silver and blue gems that shined with pinkish color in the light. "Um… El?"

"I thought it was too precious to simply stuff in a box. I wanted to make sure you saw it on its own."

She wore a smirk as she took it. "Oh, Edelgard. I accept your offer. We'll be together forever."

"Wha—ah—wuh—what?!" She took a hurried step back. "P-Professor, I think you're misunderstanding… wait, you're teasing me again."

"No, no. I'm completely serious. Now, were you thinking of chicken or fish for our reception?"

"Very humorous, Professor." She said with a long exhale. "In all seriousness, this ring was another possession of yours. If I recall, it used to belong to your father. He gave it to you five years ago not long before… he left us."

"Oh… well, thank you, El. It would have been a shame to lose this." Byleth almost casually put on the ring, but something stopped her. She couldn't call it a memory, but a vague sensation came to her. Reminded her, for lack of a better term, that the ring was for something special. Not casual jewelry to be worn whenever. She wrestled with this feeling for a few seconds, trying to unearth whatever memory was driving it, but gave up and simply pocketed the ring. "And there's more?"

"Well, this next one is technically a new object, though it might remind you of something you once owned." Edegard retrieved the long package Byleth had made an earlier note of and held it out for her to take. "Consider this a gift from the Empire."

Indeed, the package really had been shipped from some distance away. Byleth needed half a minute to work through the postal service's packaging, and she damn near cut herself finally reaching the item. She wasn't expecting a weapon. "Woah! You got me a… sword?"

"There's something of a story behind it." Edelgard informed as she continued unwrapping. "Tell me, Professor. Do you remember the Sword of the Creator?"

The words tugged at something deep in Byleth's subconscious, but she couldn't work it into a real memory. "No."

"It was a Heroes' Relic. One of the sacred weapons from the old legends. It was also your personal blade, Professor. Given to you by Archbishop Rhea. With your Crest of Flames, you were the only person who could safely use it."

"Why would our foe give me a weapon?"

"This was before the war, Professor." Edelgard and Byleth both took in the now fully exposed sword. The uniqueness was immediately apparent. This was no standard issue blade. It didn't even appear to be forged from steel at all. The thing seemed to be made from bone, jagged on one side of its blade like a key and unnaturally sharp and angled everywhere else. A distinctive circular gap was crafted just above the hilt, and a brilliant purple glow was ensconced within; tendrils and striations arcing out from its center like plasma filaments. "I don't suppose you recognize it now?"

"It does feel familiar." Byleth took the sword in her hands, curling her fingers around the handle in a bid to lure out old muscle memory. "This really is a Heroes' Relic?"

"Well…" Edelgard admitted. "No. The actual Sword of the Creator is… unavailable. It's very curious. You had the sword on you when you disappeared at Garreg Mach, but my scouts found the blade in the middle of the Zanado Canyon a month after the battle. It just… teleported there somehow. I tried to have it recovered immediately, but the men I sent disappeared. I sent additional teams as the months went by, but they never returned either. Every soldier sent to the canyon just… vanished. I initially thought the men might've stolen the relic for themselves, but that doesn't explain why later teams disappeared too. I ended up leaving it alone for years, but I wanted to have it for you when I heard you'd been recovered. I sent a final team just weeks ago, but the curse continues. They've disappeared too. I'm sorry. I can't explain it."

Byleth's eyes widened in mild interest. "Well, that really is a sword worth keeping tabs on. What am I holding now, then?"

"A Stateless made replica. A 1:1 recreation of the real thing. It's not a Heroes' Relic, no, but I'm told the material used is harder than any steel." Edelgard flashed a rather sentimental look. "It was the closest I could get to bringing back the past. It's long past time you had a weapon to call your own again, and… this was my way of trying to restore what was lost. I'm sorry I couldn't source the original."

"It's fine, El." She put on a smile, though the oddness of the story was something she'd remember. "I don't remember having it, so it's not really like losing a possession. When we do find the sword, it'll be like a brand new gift." Byleth held the weapon in a combat stance and began testing its weight and balance, relying on her old mercenary instincts to handle the blade properly. The weapon was deceptively heavy, as if there were more to it than first glance would suggest, and she could feel an odd kind of magical taint radiating outwards. "So, is there anything I should know about 'Mark 2' here?"

"The Sword of the Creator Mk. 2," She shrugged and gestured for it. "The Stateless never did name it, so I suppose that's as good a designation as any. As for the weapon, it's a perfect replica of the real thing, so it naturally retains its combat capabilities. That includes its main feature."

"And what would that be?"

Byleth wasn't sure what would happen when Edegard took the sword of forged machine divinity from her. She definitely didn't expect the blade to almost propel itself into the wall. "The Sword of the Creator could extend like a chain, and you made frequent use of that feature in battle all those years ago. I wanted to make sure your new sword could do it too."

"Okay…" Byleth had to work up the nerve to take the weapon back even after Edelgard flipped a switch on the handle, retracting the blade to its original shape. "Well, that was… neat."

"You adapted quickly to the original sword, Professor," Edelgard reassured. "I'm sure you'll get used to it. This blade was able to extend as far as thirty meters in demonstrations. The actual Heroes' Relic could probably exceed that."

"How… how can a blade this size do that?"

Edelgard's voice tone turned short and sharp, as if to tell Byleth the following applied to more than just her new weapon. "It's easier to just accept Stateless technology than question how it works. Those Who Slither in the Dark have always been secretive."

"I'll keep that in mind. Well, thank you, El. _Again. _This is quite a haul here." Byleth set the heavier box on the floor and went to rest her new blade against the wall. She noticed the last thing Edelgard had brought into the room still on the side table. It appeared to be a small card. "Was there anything else?"

"U-Um… I suppose there was one more thing." Edelgard suddenly stepped forward and quickly plucked the envelope off the table. "I… well… n-no. It's nothing, actually. It certainly doesn't measure up to a brand new sword."

"Come on. What is it?" Byleth playfully moved to take it from the Emperor, much to her increasing embarrassment.

"It's nothing really."

"Your face is turning the color of your outfit." She teased. "It has to be something."

"Very well." She sheepishly handed over a letter. "I… did have another gift for you. It's something I gave you back at the academy, actually. It's… a little embarrassing to admit, but I wanted to remind you of it."

Byleth took the letter, finding it very crinkled. Too crinkled for Edelgard to have just crushed it in her hand, and she doubted Her Majesty would treat it that way given how tender she was in handing it over. She opened the envelope, unsealed and clearly opened once before, to find a short note.

_"It's your birthday, is it not? I wish you a truly happy day. Even with the times as they are, won't you celebrate with us?"_

"Is it my birthday? Genuinely curious."

"No, my teacher. That was for a birthday five years gone. I wrote that for you when I was your student." She gave a nervous laugh and found the walls very interesting. "Heh… I know it's not much. I'm not exactly a wordsmith."

"Aw." Byleth cooed, holding it close. "It's sweet."

"D-Don't 'aw' me, Professor. I'm embarrassed."

"That just makes me want to say it again." She looked back down and realized the paper was crinkled as if stuffed away. "Did I have this on me?"

"I suppose it was. Ferdinand said he found it on you after you were brought to the base for treatment. I… didn't even know you carried it on your person until he told me. I almost can't believe it meant that much to you."

Byleth gave another smile and a shrug. "Why wouldn't I keep a gift from my student? And why was this so hard to show me?"

"Well… it seemed silly to bring it up again. It's just a little note from five years ago."

"But you did want to give it to me, deep down. Why else would you bring it with you?"

"Uh… heh…"

She smiled wider, thoroughly amused. "I love it, El."

A moment passed between them, and Byleth noted these didn't seem to fluster her old student as easily as before. At least, she managed to maintain eye contact and didn't fight back her smiles anymore. "I'm glad you like your gifts, Professor. Did they help to remind you of your past?"

"Yes." She answered genuinely. "I think they did."

"More specifically… did they remind you of me?"

"You mean," She responded playfully. "Of how things between us used to be? Just the two of us?"

Intentionally or otherwise, Byleth thought Her Majesty's smile turned a little provocative. "However you want to think of it."

"Yes, El. I think they did."

Her eyes drifted. "It sure beats just a brooch, huh?"

Byleth glanced down, remembering Dorothea's gift. Was Edelgard a little insecure over the songstress' affection towards her? Byleth found her breath shortened and felt a tingling down her spine. The thought of a jealous Edelgard was oddly… exciting. "I don't know. I do like Dorothea's sense of style."

"Well…" Her tone started out peeved but ended up almost kittenish. "I suppose I'll have to earn your attention in other ways."

"And what did you have in mind, El?"

Alas, Byleth pushed the moment too far. Edelgard's cheeks matched her national colors, and her eyes nervously fluttered around in avoidance of Byleth's until her pretending-to-not-have-feelings stoicism finished rebooting. "Ah, heh, I-I think we're losing track of time here. Aside from those gifts, I actually came to discuss a few things with you. I also wanted to show you a few things. Perhaps we could go for a walk? It won't be anything like that hike to the old monastery, I assure you."

"Sounds fine." She glanced back to her sword. "Although I'm a little nervous leaving that thing around."

"So take it with you. Get a feel for having it." Edelgard stepped just outside the room and retrieved a sheath. "It doesn't hurt to be armed, anyway."

"Erm, what exactly are we going to be doing?"

"Heh, nothing so dangerous. It's just that since civilians aren't permitted to possess weaponry in the Empire, your right to carry a blade will immediately prove your affiliation with the Imperial government. Actually, I'd like to talk about the Empire as a whole with you, Professor."

"The Empire?"

"Specifically, your place in it…"

* * *

The sun was a little higher in the sky now, and the citizens of "Poverty Hill" were beginning to stir. It never took long for the day's labors to begin. People flooded the streets in a furtive manner within half an hour of dawn's first light, all fed and dressed and scurrying to their stations. Farmers walked to the artificial agricultural elevations along what had been the mountainside. Craftsmen made for their workplaces. Merchants hurried to their stalls. Edelgard's revolution may have changed the political landscape of Fódlan, but a single year of Pax Adrestia wasn't enough to change everyone's lives. The common people overwhelmingly lived the same way as before. Whether living under the banner of the Church or the Empire, life as a member of Fódlan's peasantry was a constant series of work days, and it was best to get started early.

That said, the ISS patrolmen "holding down" the settlement in Her Majesty's name couldn't empathize. Theirs were the lives of occupiers. Of the _winning team. _Even the lowliest beat cop commanded an air of fear and acquiescence when he stood with the double-headed eagle of Adrestia emblazoned on his chest for all to see. Serving in the lowest echelons of State Security—to receive minimal training and to spend most of your time watching over peasant villages in what had been Faerghus or Leicester territory—was inglourious and dull, but that worked out just fine for the slipshod and thoroughly disinterested young men that generally filtered into the occupation police forces these days. Provided you had the stomach to club down an uppity civilian every once in awhile, service in the ISS was an easy ticket to a fat, Edelgardian pension—paid for through wealth appropriated from the "traitorous" nobles and wartime loot from "liberated" territories.

Such was the mindset of two young ISS officers, at the very least. Much like their Bergliez born superior, the two were quite happy to let Edelgard's dedicated guard detachments handle the most pressing matters of local security. They were content to stand idly on the street corner, watching as nearby civilians lowered their heads and gave them a wide berth.

"You hear the Emperor is changing how things are measured?" Said the first.

"Huh?" Replied the second.

"Yeah, the Empire is going to switch to a new system of measurement pretty soon. It's all part of the Weights and Measures Act of 1186."

"They're changing everything?"

"Yep. They're calling it the 'metric system' or something like that. Instead of meters, we're going to have 'feet'. Instead of liters, we're going to have 'gallons'. Instead of kilograms, we're going to have 'pounds'. Instead of kilowatts, we're going to have 'horsepower'. Stuff like that…"

"That's nonsensical! I don't want to switch measurements! I'm 1.7 meters tall, not five foot whatever!"

"Yeah, well, you know how the Emperor is. Everything's gotta be new these days. New upper class. New tax codes. New public urination laws."

The other officer glanced off into the distance. "Wait, hold on. Isn't that the Commissar over there?"

"Just ignore him. I mean, why would he come talk to us?"

"No… no, he definitely sees us."

"Aw, what the f—"

"Troopers!" Ferdinand snapped at attention in front of the two. "I am Commissar Ferdinand von Aegir, representative of the Adrestian Political Bureau tasked with the enforcement and preservation of Edelgard's utopian ideals. Now that there is no mistaking my identity—"

"Wait," The first officer replied. "Your name's Ferdinand? Huh. I thought our Commissar was named Frank? I've been telling people to watch out for a Frank."

The second officer nodded. "Maybe you served under a Frank in Faerghus?"

"Yeah, maybe. I'm not sure they even had Commissars back then. Could have sworn that's a post-war development."

"I don't know. Let's ask. Hey, Ferd-Wad, when did Emperor Edelgard start handing out the tight pants? Before or after the war?"

Ferdinand let out a long sigh. He instinctively sized the two up then visibly fought back disappointment, the men apparently failing some invented test of his. "Now that there is no mistaking my identity, there is no mistaking my authority. Is what I was _trying _to say. Look, might we be professional? We need to have a few words."

"Army base is back that way." Said the first man as he angled his thumb behind him. "I'd have thought you'd know that by how, but hey, we all make mistakes."

"What… no. I do not require directions to the base, trooper."

"Closest public restroom is that way." Said the second. "Though your outfit doesn't really look like a cop uniform, so they might make you buy something first."

"No, I… I do not require directions of any sort!" Ferdinand pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered to himself. "Just once the men could show me respect. Just once this could go smoothly."

The two exchanged glances. "Yeah, well, whatever it is you need, I'm sure someone relevant is around here somewhere—"

"No." He stood tall and proud as he retrieved Randolph's signed document and presented it to the men. "I am recruiting ISS officers, and you two are relevant. You are to serve under my command in a special task force assigned to address an imminent threat to Her Majesty's security. Full scale mobilization of all ISS assets will take too long and would likely top off our targets. I need a small team, and I need to act at once."

"What the hell?!" The first trooper moaned as he read. "Under the Commissar's direct authority?! We report to Commander Bergliez!"

Ferdinand tapped the "signature". "He agreed with my concerns, trooper. I have been given clearance to appropriate state security personnel as necessary."

It was their turn to give exasperated sighs. "Yeah, that's his signature. Fine. What do you need, Commissar?"

In fairness, Ferdinand stayed professionally detached himself without showing too much satisfaction in his little moment of authority. Actually, these weren't the first ISS officers he'd recruited for his mission, and their opening jeers were starting to wear him down.

Soon though, _soon _he'd have results for Edelgard. He'd prove his ability by quickly and efficiently solving a problem Her Majesty and Hubert had let fester right under their noses. "Tell me. Have you two any experience with detective work?"

* * *

Edelgard led Byleth through the winding corridors of the Adrestian officer's quarters and into the base's main reception area, but she never turned towards the entrance. Come to think of it, Byleth had never once seen Edelgard go outside without her red plated automatons, and the back of the Professor's head remained blissfully unmolested by their silent condescension. She realized they weren't leaving the compound at all as Edelgard continued through the hallways, taking her through increasingly heavily guarded corridors.

Though she technically hadn't lied. The base was certainly large enough for this to still qualify as a walk.

For her part, Edelgard was rather talkative, and she took to broadcasting her thoughts on government and society as the stroll continued. It wasn't really a discussion. She didn't mind being the only one speaking. "Fódlan," She continued. "A tarnished jewel on a scorched ring worn on the planet's clenched fist. Make no mistake, my teacher. Though many say we were at peace before my war, this continent has long been blackened by constant violence. From the major wars that created the Kingdom and Alliance from Adrestian lands, to the minor conflicts we see every generation like the Brigid and Dagdan invasion of the Empire or the constant Almyran incursions into the east, our society could never sustain a period of real, lasting peace. Even when there wasn't a war going on, you couldn't find a town or village that didn't have a story of banditry. Does it matter if someone dies by the hands of an enemy soldier in a major battle or by the hands of a brigand in an act of crime? Death is death. It was inescapable. In fact, the two of us first met when I came under attack by bandits."

"Are you saying the Empire has put an end to all that?" Byleth inquired, finally breaking her silence.

"Certainly an aspiration of mine. I don't pretend the war is something it wasn't, Professor. I admit, the conflict grew into something more horrific than anything I'd anticipated." Edelgard continued walking, but her mind shifted into the abstract. She traversed hallways and gave her guards cursory greetings in an entirely mechanized manner. "Society torn in half; Imperial and Anti-Imperial, Revolutionary and Counter-Revolutionary. A war spreading like wildfire; an entire continent soon engulfed—but all for a _reason, _my teacher. Forged in all that flame and pain and death was a resolve. A resolve to build something _new._" The Emperor stopped in front of a heavy set of double doors stamped with the ancient emblem of Adrestia. She'd clenched her fist as the speech ramped up, which served to answer a silent question of Byleth's. She'd half wondered if Edegard had memorized a script, but no, it seemed every monologue of hers came fresh from the oven. "The beginnings of a utopia. Of a society free from strife, stratification, and sundering. No poverty. No privilege. No one forgotten and left to fall between the cracks."

"You sound as if you know the future."

"The future is unknowable, Professor, but I know the path I travel."

Byleth glanced behind her, noting how this room seemed to stand out from the rest. Expensive imported (or stolen) lumber from Faerghus territory with extensive finishing for the door. A more stately eagle considerably more detailed than the stylized symbol used for ISS. Two Honor Guards standing at attention just outside instead of regular, silver plated troopers.

This looked like a room Byleth couldn't get within ten meters of without Her Majesty's presence. "Where are we, El?"

"This room? I think it used to be a storage area of some kind, but I've since converted it into an administrative center for the duration of my stay."

"So it wasn't always this important?" She raised an eyebrow. "Did you… did you bring those doors with you and install them?"

"Well," She sheepishly twirled her hand in place. "They certainly serve to mark the newfound importance. The connection this room now has to Imperial High Command."

"You mean they tell the laypeople to keep out?"

"Another way of making the same point." She turned, flashing an expression Byleth had seen several times over by now. Edelgard wore it whenever she sensed her mentor disagreed with her new world. "Though make no mistake, Professor. This base is here for the people's benefit. An Adrestian presence is a boon to the locals in these occupied territories. We help them to… adjust."

"Oh?"

Edelgard stepped forward and supported herself on a railing as she glanced down from the administrative halls of the second floor to the lobby. Her lilac gaze fell on several civilian workers permitted access to the base for one reason or another. Joining her, Byleth thought it almost… parental. As if Edelgard believed the people were hers to be watched after. "I mean, look at these people, Professor. Listen to them."

Byleth noticed two men speaking and focused on their conversation.

"How goes it?" Asked one.

"I've been better." Replied the other.

"I hope things get better."

"What's the news from the other parts of Fódlan?"

"I hear Zahras worship has become increasingly prevalent in the Brigid isles."

"I saw a crest beast the other day. Horrible creatures."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

"Oh, how are you today?"

"I've been better. How about you?"

"I've been better."

"If you've got to travel, by the Emperor, stay on the road. It's the rebels, you see."

"*coughs*"

"So long."

"Be seeing you."

Her Imperial Majesty shook her head. "These people would be _lost _on their own, Professor. They need a strong hand to guide them."

"What exactly are you trying to show me here, El?"

"I'm glad you asked."

Edelgard led Byleth inside to display her improvised command center. It clearly was something lesser before Edelgard's arrival, the room large but severely lacking in decorum, but its modern importance was quite clear. The room's center was dominated by a conference table, this wood also stamped with a stately Adrestian eagle, capable of seating at least two dozen. There was also a speaking podium at the room's back behind the table, and this too featured an eagle on the off chance someone confused it for another country's. Byleth imagined it would be intended for Edelgard, allowing her to address assembled Enbarri officers, bureaucrats and civil servants that followed her here, but the Emperor was with Byleth far too often to attend many meetings, and Hubert likely served as her proxy. The command center was rounded out with the bare minimum of stately decorations, including several Adrestian military banners, (in case the administrators forgot who they worked for?) and a half-dozen guardsmen, snapping to such a straight and unmoving posture at the Emperor's arrival that Byleth initially confused them for static sets of armor.

Last, but certainly not least, the room proudly featured a large map of Fódlan bolted to the wall behind the podium. Actually… no, it wasn't just Fódlan. The continent's boundaries—the Adrestian heartland along with what had been the Kingdom and Alliance—were shaded in dark red and adorned in deep black lettering that read, "Adrestian Empire". It didn't stop there.

The map went far beyond this and featured detailed geographic and political depictions of surrounding lands; Almyra, Sreng, Albinea, Brigid, Morfis, Dagda. These lands were colored in various shades of red; territory close to Fódlan, like western Almyra and Brigid, in a bright crimson, territory further away, like Sreng and all of the eastern lands, in a light red, and everything else in an almost pinkish color—done in a way that suggested gradual acquisition. Larger black lettering, done over the southern seas as if to suggest it referred to _all _the shaded territory, read, "Adrestian Grand Constellate".

Then there was the rest. The most striking feature of Edelgard's map was its shape. Though the map was flat itself, its projections bended as they expanded and featured curved lines of longitude and latitude circling the world like a bent wire mesh. In other words, Edelgard's cartographers seemed to suggest the rest of Fódlan's world was _round. _Beyond the borders of the known world, continents devolved into blurred lines and blobs as if the mapmakers didn't quite know what they were dealing with, and yet they went through the effort all the same. The reason dawned on Byleth as she studied the projections further. Some of the meridians and parallels specifically represented political borders. _Future _borders.

And at the bottom of the map, written in the largest lettering yet, read the name for this final stage of expansion. "The Greater Adrestian Co-Prosperity Sphere." If the world really was round, Edelgard's map seemed to suggest she wanted a solid _quarter _of it.

"El… what is this?"

She turned to find the Emperor had been watching her intently. "Ah, you've noticed my little roadmap. It will certainly make for an inspiring backdrop to our discussion."

Byleth's tone was caught somewhere between reverent and intimidated. "You're planning to go beyond Fódlan… aren't you?"

"Not… directly. I'm not going to _conquer._ It's just that… we stand on the precipice of a new golden age, a real one, and it will be built not on crests and aristocracy, but on equality and opportunity and freedom. Peace everlasting. My teacher, why should it only be for Fódlan? Almyra, Sreng, Morfis, Dagda; there are so many other lands out there. Living in these faraway places are countless people—countless lives that need changing. They're awaiting the gift of freedom. The right of everyone. Why shouldn't I bring it to them?" Fittingly, Edelgard stood with her back facing towards her map. "I want to refine the world, my teacher.

Byleth realized she was hearing more than flowery language. This was, intentional or otherwise, a glimpse into what Edelgard's better future was actually supposed to be. "I thought you didn't want another war?"

"No! No, Professor. Not… not if it can be helped. I'd prefer to spread Fódlan's influence through diplomacy and economic strength." Edelgard shifted her weight to her hip slightly and held her hand towards her lips, a pose she struck often as a princess. "Of course, the new order needs to defend itself. Peace isn't free."

"Ever… the visionary."

"What you have to understand, Professor, is that my dream is more important than my nation. I'm not a petty despot. I shall not be remembered along the lines of the first Riegan Duke, or Loog, or even Wilhelm and Lycaon. I'm not building something so short sighted as a nation. I'm trying to build an _idea. _Something all mankind will strive towards. To that end, I plan to eventually move beyond the Empire. Adrestia was the cradle of my mind, but one cannot eternally live in a cradle."

"I don't understand."

"I want to do away with nation-states, Professor." She answered, a grand passion building in her voice. "No more borders. No more flags. No more separate races, or languages, or traditions. No more divisions. The Empire may have changed under me, but the entire governing apparatus is fundamentally a relic of the old feudal world. Someday, when Fódlan is ready, I want to move beyond it. I want to _do away _with the Empire."

"And replace it with what?"

"I've given that some thought." Edelgard replied. Her mind was elsewhere again, as if she were forging these new ideas just now, in response to Byleth's input. "When the time is right, I'm thinking of disbanding the monarchy entirely. The Adrestian Empire will legally cease to exist, and in its place will be, if I'm using this term correctly, a _republic._"

"A what now?"

"A theoretical form of government. A nation that has no monarchy. No noble families of any kind. There's never been a republic in Fódlan's history, but why can't it work? It just hasn't been tried yet. The revolutionaries of the past were too eager to set themselves up as royals. I won't allow that."

"So Fódlan will be ruled by a differently named Adrestia?"

"I'll go beyond that. I'm thinking the Adrestian heartland will be organized as one republic, and since I know the people of Faerghus and Leicester don't really want to be Adrestian, the former Kingdom and Alliance will have republics of their own. Each government will be led by representatives of the workers and peasants, and the representatives will in turn be part of a political party headed by a kind of… General Secretary. The great thing about this system is that it can easily expand to encompass more republics, should more territories someday be added. I envision a system of world revolutions, where a united Fódlan's economic and political influence will be used to overthrow feudal systems in all the countries of the world through the widespread activism of the working classes. Someday, however long it takes, Adrestia will be a synonym for _all humanity. _This will be my legacy. A union of independent _people's republics _to stretch across the planet. All united under a single vision. The entire world will turn on an axis beginning in Enbarr."

"And… the people of these lands will be able to choose their own leaders?"

"Well, not necessarily." Edelgard's voice fell in volume somewhat, as if she could tell when her mentor was uneasy. "They'll have to be approved by the General Secretary. We can't have the system come apart at the seams, can we?"

"So who's going to rule, El? You?"

"Someone has to." Edelgard glanced back to her map. "But make no mistake, Professor, this is beyond any one person. The future I'm talking about will take _centuries _to build. It's important I someday find a successor, and, in case you were wondering, no. I don't plan to give any future children I might have any kind of inheritance. That would defeat the purpose of a republic." Then turned to look Byleth in the eye. "And, as for the present day, it's important my government is made to be fair and stable. It's important I find someone to advise me. To assist me in leading and make up for my shortcomings."

Edelgard couldn't bring herself to admit it, so Byleth finally ventured to break the silence. "Me?"

"Yes." She spoke earnestly at first. "Professor, I… I want you to steer the reins of the Empire with me. I want you to stand by my side." But her voice choked as she continued. "And… not just when I'm Emperor. I… I don't ever want to be without you."

Byleth looked back to Edelgard's projections in a mixture of wonder and alarm. It was hard to imagine her future might lie in this ambition, and yet, there was Edelgard. Standing just in front of her. Offering her a new life.

And all the world.

"El…"

"It's not… I mean… you don't have to decide anything right away. I have more to show you, if you'll continue to follow me."

"Where are we going now?"

"Well, you are technically unemployed." She teased. "So think of this as a job fair…"

* * *

It was midday in central Fódlan, the sun's light now free of the mountain ranges as it bore down from directly overhead. Commissar Ferdinand endeavored to shade himself as he read from a pocketbook, awaiting the return of his patrols. His book of choice, worn from wartime stress and four years worth of re-reads, was a somewhat autobiographical manifesto written by none other than Edelgard herself. Widely distributed and renowned as the pinnacle of post-revolutionary political dissertations, Edelgard's book detailed her life, the process by which she turned against feudalism and the Church, and her plans for the future of Fódlan. She'd published her work within the first year of the Unification War, but some sections were supposedly written as early as her school year in Garreg Mach, and an abridged version was sent to Alliance and Kingdom lords at the start of the conflict in order to invite defection. Many people referred to it as Edelgard's Manifesto. The pocket version was often called the Emperor's "little red book".

The actual title of the full version was _My Struggle_.

"Brilliant, Edelgard." Ferdinand whispered to no one in particular. "Even I couldn't have written a more succinct criticism of Loog's gentrification policies in future Leicester territory… although, she did end a sentence with a preposition here."

Already struggling to avoid the sun, Ferdinand found himself squinting hard as clanking footsteps snapped to attention nearby. Smiling as he bookmarked his progress, he looked to find an ISS sergeant returning with a small squad. The man's armor shined brilliantly, radiant black if such a thing could exist. His expression, less so. "Reporting, Commissar."

"Ah, I see you have polished your armor, Sergeant. I can finally see myself in your double-headed eagle emblem. Congratulations, you are now in accordance with the Military Regalia Act."

"Thank you, Commissar." He groaned. "You pretty much forced us to even though Commander Bergliez never cared, so it's a pretty hollow compliment, but… yeah, sure, thanks."

"Image is everything." Ferdinand stated as he flipped his orange mane back. "Now, did you find the… entertainment venue we were looking for?"

"There's tons of watering holes in this hick mountain pisshole," The sergeant motioned to one of his men. The very ISS Officer Byleth and Dorothea had the misfortune of running into. "But yeah. I think we've got it narrowed down. Tell the Commissar, comrade."

The beat officer stepped forward. "Yes, sir. I saw Ms. Arnault and her companion hurry to this exact bar the other day. It was almost as if they were sneaking around."

Ferdinand looked him over. "You made the earlier report to Commander Bergliez?"

"Yes. I was just minding my own business when those two started causing trouble. That blue haired woman even had the audacity to litter. She just tossed a can into the street, forcing me to pick it up."

"That… does not sound like her, but okay. Sergeant, ready your squad and hold position outside this bar, but don't alarm anyone. I'll investigate myself."

"We're not going to have to, like, raid the place, are we?"

"Not—"

The ISS breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yet."

The ISS groaned in exasperation.

"We may need to secure areas of the city later, but for now my actions shouldn't warrant much attention. Our target should be blissfully unaware we're on their tail."

"The hell d'ya think we'll find?" The sergeant asked bluntly. "What, you think some dangerous criminal is hanging around a place like this? We'd know by now if we were dealing with remnant Church knights or ol' one-eyed Dimitri. You're wasting everyone's time."

"Sergeant!"

"I mean… you're wasting everyone's time, _sir?_"

"Just… be ready to follow me, alright?"

"What are you going to do in there?" The sergeant asked as he hurried after Ferdinand, the Commissar taking off at a brisk walking pace. "Just ask around?"

"I can be inconspicuous when necessary."

XXXXXX

"Felicitations, malefactors! I am endeavoring to procure information regarding the patronage of certain individuals at this establishment. Perhaps one of you might have borne witness to their presence and would be willing to assist in my edification regarding this matter?"

A rough looking man eventually turned away from his drink to stare at Ferdinand as he stood proudly in the doorway. "You, erm, you one of them new foreigners they got now?"

No one else paid any attention.

"Uh… never mind. I shall… make inquiries with the staff. Excuse me for a moment, good sir."

Ferdinand took a look around as he weaved through tables to reach the counter. His mind promptly deleted everything he'd seen in disbelief, and he needed double and triple takes to confirm the place was as shady, rundown, and utterly _pedestrian _as it first appeared. Dorothea may have been born a commoner, but she was still a woman of class. How could she possibly have wanted to come here? For any reason? Ever?

"Afternoon." Said the green eyed, brown haired bartender. The man notably sported a goatee and raging power sideburns, but only the faintest whisper of a moustache.

"Oh, hello." Ferdinand spun around, unnerved at how quickly the man had materialized. No one manned the counter when he first stepped in. "Are you the proprietor of this establishment? Or at least employed here?"

"I get you anything?"

"Um… I shall take that as a yes. I am Ferdinand von Aegir, Commissar in service to the Imperial Adrestian Armed Forces."

"Okay." He responded blankly.

"Erm… so what is your name?"

"Pallardó."

"A pleasure to meet you, Pallardo."

"No." He corrected. "Pallardó"

"Oh, my apologies."

"So, you want anything?" He asked, his voice still blank and direct.

"Erm, no. I actually wanted to—"

"It's a bar."

"Yes, I… I know that."

"We sell drinks."

"I understand—"

"Gotta buy a drink to be here."

"Oh. I… see what you are getting at. Actually, I just wanted to ask you a few things."

"This is a business."

"If I could just have a moment of your time—"

"Gotta buy something to be here."

"I… ugh, fine. Fine, I'll just… I'll have a cup of tea."

"Don't have tea."

"Well, what do you have?"

"Drinks."

"Tea is a drink!"

"We have bar drinks."

Ferdinand slumped in place. Pallardó continued to track him in a disinterested gaze. "_Fine. _Um… what is a weak alcoholic drink?"

He shrugged. "Beer?"

"Alright. I shall have a beer."

"What kind?"

"I… I do not know."

"There's different beers."

"Look, I do not drink beer. I do not know what kinds there are."

"Then why'd you ask for beer?"

"Because—" Ferdinand remembered his conversation with Randolph as he ran his hand forcibly down his face. "How about a southern Adrestian lager."

"We got three brands. Which one you want?"

"I don't… just surprise me! Just give me your favorite! It doesn't matter what kind!"

Pallardó shrugged again. "Don't have a favorite."

"Which one do you like?!"

"I don't like alcohol." Pallardó admitted. "I like spaghetti."

"Then why do you work at a… look, I am an officer of the state! I should not have to buy something just to ask you questions in the interest of national security!"

"You work for Emperor Edelgard?"

"Yes!"

"She pays you?"

"I am paid for my service, yes."

"But you can't afford a drink?"

"I can afford a drink! What I'm saying is that I'm just… the only reason I… fine. Just… give me something. Just give me anything!"

"How about a glass of mead?"

"Alright, fine. I'll have mead."

"What kind of mead you want?"

"_It doesn't matter what kind!_"

Ferdinand could feel his exchange had attracted looks, and he turned to find half the bar staring at him. One of the men wagged a finger his way while squinting. "Wait… did you say you were an Imperial Commissar?"

"Erm, yes, citizen." He struggled to regain his composure. "I am."

The whole foundation shook with the boos and jeers thrown his way. "Fascist!"

"Imperialist!"

"Outlander!"

"Faithless Adrestian heretic!"

"Goddamn Drestie!"

"Edelgard's gigolo!"

"W-What?! How… how dare you all!" Ferdinand proudly stepped forward. "I am an officer in the Imperial military here as part of an official investigation. You would all be wise not to get in my way!"

Ferdinand's angriest nobleman voice simply didn't compare to the drunken taunts rapid-fired his way. "Eat my Holy Kingdom arsehole!"

"I'm Alliance born and raised, you western fop!"

"It's Edelgard's turn!"

"Brigid and Dagda shoulda finished you people off!"

"I lost my sons in your Emperor's war!"

"Overdressed twank!"

"Imperial dog!"

"Dastard!"

"Your insults mean nothing!" He huffed. "Adrestia is law!"

"Oh, why?!" An older man stood up. "Cause of your 'grand revolution'? That's what it says in your little red book, right?"

"Well—"

"Edegard didn't change anything for the working man! Any noble who sided with her got to stay in power! There was no land reform! No representation for people like us! We're all still down in the muck, while Edelgard is yet another Emperor living in yet another palace! We still got taxes. Soldiers telling us what to do. _Crested _people telling us what to do. Only difference is we're all missing _family members _because of your war! Edelgard didn't reform Fódlan. She just painted it _red._"

The bar roared in agreement. "Screw your entitled generation!" Yelled one man. "Why'd people have to die because some twenty-somethings weren't happy with society?"

"Maybe we'd have a reason to like the Emperor if she were open to changes." Declared another man. "Instead she has the damned ISS because she gets so booty-blasted over wrongthink."

"What's the matter, Commissar? Are we upsetting you?" Jeered yet another. "Better run back to your base. Don't want to be late or Edelmommy will give you a spanking!"

Ferdinand turned red in the face, but he clung to his patriotism all the same. Found strength in it. "Enough!" He barked. "I am not going to stand here and listen to you people badmouth the greatest monarchy the world has ever known! You are, all of you, disloyal! Traitors to the Empire!"

"Can they really betray something they never chose to be part of?"

Ferdinand glanced behind him, unsure of exactly where the comment had come from. His eyes narrowed as he scanned from table to table, desperate to confront the final dissenting voice. "Who said that? Who said that?!"

The Adrestian's moralizing gaze eventually fell on an out of the way booth nestled towards the back of the establishment. There, in a blurry haze of smoke and vapor, was a decrepit older patron of the bar, his personal grooming ragged and his table cluttered with signs of degeneracy. He appeared to be strumming on an instrument of some kind, not even glancing up in Ferdinand's direction, but the noble was sure he had been the one to criticize. With a passionate heat in his breast and a patriotic pride clamped around his chin, forcibly keeping it skyward, the young Imperial stepped into the billowing white cloud surrounding the old man's table and prepared to defend the honor of his homeland. "What did you say, citizen?"

Ferdinand received no response, or at least couldn't hear it above the clammer of the bar as the other patrons returned to mocking him and the Empire. Realizing he'd lost the larger argument against the drunken masses by turning around, he became more determined than ever to confront the final jab, that last critical comment that had risen when everyone else was briefly silent. Barely able to see, he almost bumped into the old man's table as he came across it. "Hey!" He barked, quickly reclaiming his dignity. "You criticize Her Imperial Majesty, Emperor Edelgard the First?!"

"Edelgard the First?" The old man said, his tone making it seem like an idle comment directed at nothing. "There's going to be another one?"

Ferdinand wasn't sure himself. He'd heard Edegard referred to as such once or twice and, in his need to be official and imperious, had called her by the most professional form of address he could think of. "You're living in Imperial land." He responded, bringing the conversation back. "I see that you're older, and I can imagine you remember a time when this land had long been independent, but that is not the world we live in any longer. The Empire is law and order now, and as a Commissar in Her Majesty's grand and glorious civilization, I will not tolerate dissent. Is that clear?"

Ferdinand tried his best to sound imposing, but it was increasingly difficult to focus as he continued to take in the odd man in front of him. At first glance, the decaying bar patron seemed like an unkempt beggar off the street, but his striking emerald eyes and graying hair marked with streaks of bright green immediately inspired double takes.

Glancing down, Ferdinand also saw through the tattered rags the man used for clothing to find… yes, he was sure of it… to find that he had four nipples.

Looking back to the table—quickly looking back to the table—Ferdinand also realized this was no common drunk. His lazy stupor hadn't come from the bar's beer and ale. An elaborate oil lamp enraptured the man's attention, and his only initial response to Ferdinand's declaration was to hold his pipe over it and take another hit. Ferdinand recognized the substance as "bloom", also known as "Almyran bloom" because it originated on the warm, eastern coasts once shared by the Almyrans and the Alliance. Named so because it came from a latex harvested from the buds of a flowering poppy plant, bloom was an ancient drug with a usage that antedated settled civilization in the region. Ancient cultures used it for pain relief and pharmaceutical treatment, but modern users often vaporized it for a quick high. The Church of Seiros had long banned the practice. Edelgard too had considered it an illegal substance at the start of the war, but she eventually changed her mind and allowed regulated, taxable sales. It brought considerable wealth to the Empire, though the Commissar liked to imagine there had to be a less cynical reason for the change.

Ferdinand recognized the design of the lamp, specially designed for smoking the stuff. He recognized the sweet sting of the vapors, wafting around the two and shielding them from the rest of the bar in a way. He'd briefly served in an anti-narcotics task force early in the conflict, and he distinctly remembered occasionally raiding "bloom dens". It was a powerful poison; it'd been said that even the sight of a man's entire family being put to the sword in front of him wouldn't break him from its high. The use of the narcotic, common in poor, occupied towns like this one, immediately triggered his stodgy, conservative morals something fierce.

But the greasy, repulsive old man just kept at it, taking long hits from his pipe and blowing clouds in Ferdinand's general direction. When finally satisfied, he went back to an instrument Ferdinand made out as a lute and strummed a tune he could only now hear clearly. It was played slowly and peacefully, but the song was immutably upbeat and heroic. It was the melody one might hear played in the background as stories of flames and symbols began.

Ferdinand only recognized it from the chimes Garreg Mach played at the start and end of school days.

"Is that… is that… that song. Did you attend Garreg Mach?"

"Almost… in a way." The man finally met his eyes. "So young one, have you come to keep a lonely old man company? Do your good deed for the day? Or did you come to tell the useless, out of touch relic of the past how backwards he is? You young adults do so love to talk down to the older generations."

Ferdinand felt a little dazed and wondered if the residual bloom vapor was safe to be around. His need to defend Her Majesty's new order ultimately won out and made him take a seat opposite the rubbery and dissipated old sack. "Who are you to criticize the Empire?"

"The second thing then?" The old man leaned forward and took a final hit. His answer came through coughing and wheezing as he nestled in. "I've seen your kind of Empire before. Back when it flew another banner, ruled from another capital, and called itself by some other culture. They always turn out the same in the end."

"What?! Adrestia is like nothing that has ever come before! We have brought unity to Fódlan, and now our civilization stands as the most powerful and prosperous in the world."

"Ah," He said in a taunting tone. "So you won the war. The great war to end all wars. That is the source of your superiority?"

"Well," Ferdinand thought. "I would say so, yes. Edelgard's victory proved the strength of her cause. Proved we had a greater resolve than our foes."

"Yes, that is how it goes." He said mysteriously. "That is the premise that always defines the settings, isn't it? A group of young adults, born into a land of old religions and social unrest, will take it upon themselves to better the world. A lord of noble lineage with divine weapon in hand will champion a group of friends and companions, and together they will face down impossibly large armies and decaying old dragons. That's how it was with Edelgard. She was the young lord, Aymr was her lord's weapon, and her Black Eagles were her faithful companions. The armies of the nations and Church were her faceless, old world foes, and Rhea was the grand and terrible dragon."

"I… how do you know—"

"And now the fight is over, and the setting's story has ended." He smiled with an odd sense of self-amusement. "But you would be wise to remember that unchanging premise. Edelgard is not the lord anymore, but the 'Rudolfian' Emperor. Her Black Eagles are no longer side units, but commanders and generals. Her Adrestia is the authority now, and should it become too tyrannical, her fighting men will be the new faceless, old world enforcers. And while Rhea is gone now, Edelgard herself—with her ties to ancient orders and the less than human power they granted her—might yet take her place as the 'dragon'." He returned to playing his all too familiar tune. "Should your generation succeed in giving rise to a new order, you may yet inadvertently create a new opportunity for a setting. A new cycle. _Another _lord will rise to change the world, and your crimson flower in full bloom may yet wilt."

Ferdinand stared blankly. "That doesn't… this isn't a damned story!"

"If you ask me, Adrestia's problem is being too powerful. Too prosperous."

"What?!"

"Your Empire should strive to be more like us. Here, in these mountains."

"Garreg Mach fell to Edelgard." Ferdinand responded sharply and matter of factly. "It is Adrestian."

"I'm not talking about the monastery or the academy. Those narcissistic edifices." The old man corrected. "I mean this settlement. This town once named after Garreg Mach, now called Poverty Hill. These people have lived unchanging lives in the Ohgma Mountains for generations, and though many here now came only during the war, they have since settled into the same, unchanging existence as the locals. This place is stable where Fódlan is not. For centuries the rest of this continent has seen squabbles of conquest and succession and secession, but this village has lived through it all, and it has done so in peace. While everyone else fights, these people make a simple living trading with outsiders, regardless of who they might be. When the work is done, they eat their dinners, hang their laundry in the sun, and sip tea while the day's light slips beneath the mountains. It has been that way for generations. Significant figures have come and gone through that old officer's academy. Wars have started and ended. Entire nations have risen and fallen. This little community goes on all the same."

Ferdinand failed to see his point. "This region is poor and historically always has been. Gross domestic product is low. Standards of living are far behind those enjoyed in the Adrestian heartland. Local infrastructure is old and primitive, and the refugee crisis has only made the situation worse. Why should the Empire take after a… a _peasant hamlet?_"

"So the Empire is big and strong?"

"Yes!"

"And this little settlement is small and weak?"

"Well, yes."

He smiled assuredly. "Maybe that's why it will survive when your Adrestia is gone."

Ferdinand was past offended and guffawed with simple surprise. He quickly caught his noble mannerisms and returned to a polite condescension. "I… I am afraid I might simply be misunderstanding you. You mean to compare a small community like this to an entire Empire?"

"It's doing well so far."

"This town is under occupation. It belongs to our Empire. You call that doing well?"

"Of course." He answered cheerfully. "Long ago, the Church expended a fortune to build that monastery. The people living here enjoyed the benefits of its presence for free. Adrestia sacrificed at least a thousand men to capture it in the war. The people here survived, joining the Empire automatically without a drop of blood spilled. Now, should your Empire become as prosperous as you believe, this town will benefit along with it. But should your Empire be overthrown and driven out, like the Church before it, this town will side with the victors. All by default. There's stability in it all. The Church falls, but still this town remains. Someday the Empire will fall, and this town will still remain. The rest of Fódlan's cultures constantly turn to warfare, and their sons and daughters fight and die for some cause or another, but through it all, this town remains. Oh yes, I am certain this town will remain. Long after your Enbarr is burned and your Adrestia nothing more than a section in history classes."

Ferdinand could scarcely believe it. How could someone so unpatriotic even exist? Where were the revolutionary g-men to take him away for daring to say such things about Adrestia? Surely it was his responsibility to educate. To protect his country's future from the unfair calumnies of this sly yet obnoxious assailant. "The Empire cannot be destroyed! It will stand for ten thousand years!"

"But not ten thousand and one?"

"What a pointless… you know what I mean!"

"Can you really say never?" He said with a shrug. "Will Adrestia _always _be around? A hundred thousand years from now? A million years from now?"

"What are you—"

"Will it do better than every culture to come before? The Church reigned for a millennia, but it was finally destroyed by your rise. For as far back as any of your historians care to go, the Nabateans once ruled from Zanado, but even that civilization fell to the Nemesis. Are you saying Adrestia will succeed where they all eventually failed? Will Edelgard's vision remain long after her very bones have turned to rock and dust?"

"Well, I—"

"Will your grand and glorious Empire; with the strength of its cause and its resolve, with its wealthy population and its strong gross domestic product, with its high standards of living and its solid infrastructure, with its mighty armed forces and its determined, protagonistic young lord—will it stand the rest of time and survive as long as… say… the housefly?"

"Flies?!"

"The humble housefly. I imagine you hardly pay them much mind as they live their lives, subsisting on dung and bumping into the same windows time and time again, but they have called this world home for far longer than any human."

Ferdinand looked this way and that in a fury, unable to believe his ears. How dare this man, this sickly old dreg that made his own balding father look sprightly and young, criticize Adrestia. This was Ferdinand's homeland he was talking about. His employer. His emperor. Most importantly of all, this was his _dogma. _If Ferdinand could not contend with such challenges to his worldview, then what was even the _point _of his loyalty to Edelgard? Of the way he'd been living his life for five long years? "Look, I do not know how long Adrestia will last. Perhaps it will not last forever. I mean, it would come to an end if for no other reason than because everything ends eventually. I suppose even the very bedrock Enbarr is built on will eventually crumble into sand."

"So not as long as the housefly?" The man taunted. Ferdinand continued practically shivering in silent fury.

"But until then, Adrestia will enjoy a long, peaceful rule as the dominant power in Fódlan. We will survive and triumph for a long, long time, and when Edelgard's vision has run its course, our glory will be remembered for all of recorded history. That is more than any… fence sitting _centrist_ like yourself will be able to say. If the world were run by people like you, nothing would ever change! Nothing would ever get done at all!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." The man mocked. "There would be a lot less wars if the world had less _lords _and more _villagers. _Alas, you people just can't leave it well enough alone. The Goddess created Fódlan to be a paradise if only you could enjoy it in peace, but you just can't help but dream of _empire._"

"So you oppose Edelgard on religious grounds, then?" Ferdinand cut in, still trying to make sense of the scornful yet tranquil argumentation thrown his way. "You're unable to let go of the world you grew up in?"

"It's like this." He continued with a slight eagerness, unwilling to be characterized so one dimensionally. "You Adrestians, you Imperials, you _young adults _in general are too focused on being right. On winning, be it arguments or entire wars. You should try losing every once in a while. It's good for the soul."

"I… what?!"

"Look at history. I'm sure the Nabateans fought a war or two to build their perfect little Fódlan, but Zanado ended up a ruin all the same. Blaidydd won wars to carve out his northern kingdom, but Nemesis outshined him. Nemesis won his own war of conquest in the beginning, but Seiros and Wilhelm undid it all, and was even that permanent? Seiros reigned for some time, she did, but her precious Church eventually splintered between traitorous Cardinals and Bishops. Meanwhile, Wilhelm's children held all of Fódlan for a time, but the Empire started to come apart as the children of Blaidydd and Riegan clawed for their own shares, and the throne itself became so weak and distanced from its original, divine mandate that you eventually ended up with weak and pointless emperors like Ionius. In the end, the great legacy of the War of Heroes, of everything Seiros and Wilhelm fought for, came apart just like every empire before. Overthrown by a _schoolgirl _in leggings and a _skirt. _Someday, Edelgard or her descendants too will watch as everything they've worked for is lost. The cycle repeats. Endless and forever. That's what winning wars gets you. The real trick is knowing how to lose. Winning gets you a false sense of invincibility. Losing teaches you to roll with the blows." He gave a proud, madman smile. "Just look at this little town here. These people never had dreams of empire, and look how well they've done. This community has survived the rise and fall of Zanado, the Fell Kingdom, and the Church. They survived the rise and fall of Wilhelm's Adrestia, and I'm quite certain they'll be here long after Edelgard's. You Imperials have a lot to learn from such a small 'peasant hamlet'."

"What you speak of is… is little more than opportunism!" Ferdinand informed with lofty fervor and dignity. "You boast about accomplishing nothing for yourself! About leeching off the ambitions of others! You suggest we should all strive to do nothing and allow history to leave us behind!"

The old man took another hit of bloom as the Commissar worked himself up. "And living that way has allowed me to grow very, _very _old. You could yet live a full life of your own, if you weren't willing to fight and die for something so absurd as a country."

"Adrestia is worth my loyalty!" Ferdinand snapped. "And at least I have something in my life I'd very readily die for. Better to die on your feet than live on your knees."

He smiled. "You have it backwards, surely. It's better to live on your feet than to die on your knees, and the only reason people even fear having to die like that is because of conquering empires like your Adrestia."

"You talk like a lunatic!"

"And live like I'm the only sane man left." He countered. "I live in the moment, knowing all the 'very important' political issues of the day will soon pass me by. You can't fix the world by forcing yourself on it."

"You allow things to just happen to you? That's how animals live!"

The old man shrugged, gentle yet goading. "Perhaps your kind could learn from other beasts. Allow us to return to the example of the humble housefly. Mankind builds his mighty empires and thinks up his grand philosophies, but he also spirals into continental wars and unspeakable atrocities. Mankind is uniquely idealistic. Selfless. Well meaning. Man cares for his fellow man, and he longs for a world free of injustices. Flies are driven purely by natural selection. Survival of the fittest. They are entirely selfish, concerned only with eating and procreating as they buzz around. They never care what happens to other flies." The old man's self assurance began to fade, not because he doubted himself, but because a powerful and effervescent misanthropy rose in him and added a resigned bitterness to his ramblings. "But there's peace in that. People care about bettering the world, but all too often they end up corrupted. They start thinking they can fix all of society's problems if only everyone else would do as they say. In the end, they end up creating another repressive establishment to be overthrown by another well meaning revolutionary, and the cycle continues. Regime after regime, each one trying to fix the problems of the last." The vulturous old man grew livelier, powered by his own resentment. "As apathetic as flies are, they never end up killing each other. There are no fly genocides. No fly tyrants. There are no fly empires launching fly wars of unification against fly churches and fly kingdoms and fly alliances. Don't you see? In their selfishness, animals never try to force themselves on the rest of the world. Only man destroys himself so readily. Because it is so easily twisted and corrupted, used to justify unspeakable atrocities in the name of a 'greater good', altruism is humanity's greatest sin. The more idealistic a regime, the greater its capacity for fanaticism. Edelgard's Adrestia wants to save Fódlan, and how many people have died because of it? Meanwhile, this little settlement here in the mountains is selfish. The people only care for them and theirs." The man leaned back. "And yet they've never started any wars. They've never killed anyone."

"Now I know you're delusional!" Ferdinand shot in befuddlement. "Ranting about the failings of my people because we don't live up to _flies?! _Ridiculous! You are nothing more than an bitter old man unable to let go of the past. You couldn't accept a world where the Church wouldn't be around to tell you what to think, and now you've rotted your own mind away rather than actually try to make something of yourself. Perhaps you lost a loved one in the fighting. Perhaps your job is gone. I feel for those struggling to adapt in the new order, I do, but that is no excuse to live this way. I will remember this conversation, good sir. Remember it when I discuss just how damaging fully legalized bloom is to lower income communities such as this one."

The man laughed, indulgent yet bitter. Any amusement he took from talking to Ferdinand was gone, and seemed to continue out of a desire to vent. To expose his ravings to the world that they might stick. "Ha! A human lecturing me about moving on. As if your kind could ever let go of your gods."

"... Excuse me?"

"We never should have let your kind organize. You never stop expanding. You're never happy with what you have. Oh, what the world would be without _lords._"

"I… I don't—"

"Why wasn't your Edelgard happy with what she had?" The old man asked, his voice deepening into the abstract. "Same question I would ask of Loog, and Lycaon, and Blaidydd, and all the despots that came before. Why did they need to expand their cultures by force of arms? Does your hunter-gatherer wanderlust diffuse into your social hierarchies? That doesn't explain why the Empire inspires such fervent loyalties. Why a young man like you would talk about Edelgard, a woman your own age, as if she were a divine being."

"Adrestians do not worship Edelgard!"

"Humans always worship." The old, four-nippled man pierced Ferdinand with the shimmering emerald of his eyes, and his voice boomed and growled with an inhuman resonance. "Your earliest ancestors worshipped pagan spirits; abstract manifestations of human life. When you caught an animal, you thanked a god of hunting. When you had a child, you thanked a god of fertility. When you witnessed some grand and terrible natural phenomenon you hadn't the capacity to explain, like a tornado or a volcano, you made it a god and prayed that it might spare you. Your earliest gods were your way of explaining a world you didn't understand and assigning meaning to the nature of your existences. The gods were anchors for your sanity."

He readily continued. "As your populations grew, as your tribes gave way to cities, human hierarchical organization reached a threshold. Your instinctive social organization was lost when your hunter-gatherer ancestors created cities in their teeming thousands. Your societies needed to change. Humans created civilization not out of willingness, not because every individual agreed, but because, as a whole, your kind has a need to be assimilated into higher structures of order and meaning. Everyone wants to belong, deep down. To be told what is right and how to act, provided that such judgement comes from an authority perceived as greater than any one person. Tribal cohesion, however, did not apply to these cities. Thousands of people cannot be made to agree on anything so easily. Your newborn civilizations needed a way to organize themselves. People had to be made to agree on a standard of ethical behavior. People also had to accept a legal system that would have the authority to act on these standards of ethics and punish those who violated them. Lastly, people needed to feel they were part of something greater than themselves. Something that satisfied the need to be observed and cared for."

"As your lifestyles changed, so too did your concept of gods. Your civilizations created increasingly complex religious organizations. Your pagan faiths gave way to scripture and doctrine. The gods became a singular concept of a higher power—in your case, the Creator Goddess Sothis—and the interpretation of your new God provided by your religious organization—the Church of Seiros—became the only correct one. Faith now went hand and hand with obedience. To be devout was to accept the Church's word on all things. Again, your kind willingly adopted this monotheistic canon not out of willingness, but because of a need to be assimilated into something greater than yourself. God became the anchor for your civilization. The anchor for the unified standards of ethics required to maintain social cohesion. 'Why should I do this? Why shouldn't I do this? Why do I have to follow the rules of society?' Because God tells you to. The idea of God assures people their lives are all part of a greater plan. Assures them there is more to life than randomness and scarcity and entropy. It assures people they will be rewarded for living 'moral' lives, and it assures them those who violate society's ethical rules will be punished. God fulfilled people's desires to be known and understood, and in the context of society as a whole, God became an apparition of observation, judgement, and punishment. All other sentiments were secondary. After all, when someone was overly religious, they weren't called 'God-loving'. They were called 'God-fearing'."

Ferdinand wasn't sure what he was hearing anymore, or it if even pertained to Adrestia. "None of this applies to Emperor Edelgard!"

"Oh, but Edelgard is part of this too. Though born to the lineage of the feudal worldbuilders, the young Hresvelg Lady of War was also born in this new age of enlightenment, rationalism, and skepticism. In her mind, God was something the older generations asked her to believe in. Nothing more. Hers was a generation that valued objective methodology over sacred revelation; philosophical materialism and naturalism that dispensed with the role of God in human affairs and the destiny of the world. For her and others like her, God anchored nothing. She did not need religion to reinforce the importance of legal systems, or justify the existence of her Adrestia. She had never known a Fódlan torn asunder by the Nemesis and his barbarian thesis; she'd never had to fear Enbarr in flames, or her property ransacked, or her own body dragged away in slavery and bondage. She never needed the Creator Goddess and her prophets to serve as the basis for a unified Fódlan. Indeed, what was once a new and revolutionary organizing principle in society became little more than the ramblings of the clergy. The infallible centrality of a single God, once a new force of societal change to sweep away the pagan, tribal faiths of the past, became nothing more than an old idea forced on Edelgard and her generation by the old and conservative. The princess would hold her chin high and dispel the need for God. Insist that humanity, working as one, could fill the void itself."

"But what then of Fódlan? Of her laws? Of her ethics? Of her very identity? How could something anchored to a divine and greater entity function in the face of a new wave of enlightenment thinkers barking, 'Nay, 'tis but entropy that governs us'? When God justified society's system of values, how does one maintain any values in a divine being's absence? To destroy religion is to destroy all things religion anchored. One cannot cling to Sothic morality when the Creator-Goddess herself is refuted. Edelgard knew this. She knew what she had wrought. As the schoolgirl became sovereign, and as her Adrestia became an exalted laboring that would yet bring all of Fódlan under rein and bridle, she knew her grand refutation of the Church could very well inspire despair and nihilism. To preserve existing social structures, to supplant the Archbishop's authority without bringing ruin upon her own tax paying masses, she needed to preserve order even in the face of religion's impotence. She had killed God, you see, and as the greatness of the deed vastly surpassed what Edelgard wanted for the world herself, what choice did she have but to make Adrestia's government as to what God had been?"

"I don't… I don't understand your point. Edelgard is not a higher being!"

"Edelgard is nothing more than a young woman, fundamentally no more valuable than any other… but that is not how she is treated. If every Adrestian were to come together and say, 'There is no Emperor'—if Edelgard could not get a single person to heed her commands—her power would evaporate. She would become a normal person, but that is not what Adrestia wants. Adrestia wants to elevate her. To make her the centrality of your culture; the axis that your entire world spins around. The Empire wants an emperor, and in this new age of enlightenment, a feudal one like Ionius is no longer enough. You want a physical god. A replacement for what your rationalism and naturalism killed."

"Look at how your Empire is run. Adrestia is no longer just another country. You view it as a revolutionary take on society. An entirely new kind of civilization. What's more, you think Edelgard's values are so righteous, so inherently utopian, that you had not just the right, but the _responsibility _to spread them to the people of the Kingdom and Alliance even though they resisted. Their inherent right to sovereignty meant nothing to you. You conquered them, and you did it believing you were acting in the interests of all Fódlan. Same as the Adrestians of yore, you came to believe Adrestia should enforce a partnership on all the disparate cultures of Fódlan; harnessing the continent to a single ruling power that from your conquest and bloodshed, an untroubled harmony of human brotherhood might yet be won. There's only one difference. Wilhelm and Seiros fought for Sothis, while you fought for Edelgard. Actually, no. You didn't just fight for her. With your moralizing and your self-righteousness, you _crusaded _for her."

"And look at how the Empire takes shape in this newfound era of peace. To go against Edelgard isn't just national treason. You Imperials view it as amoral. You believe her revolutionary ideals will save the world, and so anyone guilty of wrongthink must be silenced for the good of the majority. Your armies, your police forces, your 'protectors of the revolution' continue to occupy lands where you aren't wanted, suppressing the natives, and you do it thinking you're helping these people. Like the religious missionaries of old, you believe you're spreading necessary law and order to the uncivilized."

"Hell, look at yourself, boy. Think about what you do as a 'Commissar'. You enforce Edelgard's will. You monitor other Adrestians to make sure they're loyal. You preach Edelgard's talkpoints like it's gospel, and you carry her written work on your person as if it were scripture. Tell me. How are you any different from a religious inquisitor of old?"

Ferdinand froze, deeply shaken by the question. The old man continued on, his voice growing more powerful until it sounded like a hundred men somehow spoke out of one. "You humans could have built something new from Edelgard's revolution. You could have had a society where power is shared and everyone controls their own destiny, but you just allowed the Archbishop to be replaced by the Emperor. You wanted an autocracy, and do you know why? It is because the average person doesn't really want power. The responsibility is too great to bear. It's why they're so quick to fall in line as soon as someone takes charge. They want to be told what to do. They yearn for it. What most people want deep down is to be _cared for, _like children, provided they believe those with authority over them are fair and genuinely consider their interests."

"What your kind always hated about Sothis was her abstract existence. You hated that you could not see or hear her. You hated that she could not come to you. After all, didn't you Garreg Mach students have a little ritual said to summon the Goddess to the Goddess Tower? Didn't the Church have the Rite of Rebirth? You wanted a God you could touch. You wanted a higher power that could physically say you were doing the right thing, and that your life had greater meaning. The Emperor was a perfect replacement."

"Humans crave judgement. Without it, your social hierarchies would be impossible, and so too would civilization. God was a need to keep it all together. God was a desire for a fair leader. God was a dream for good government. When Edelgard killed your concept of God, you could not figure out how to organize society without it, and so you shifted your needs to her."

"Don't worry, little human. You will soon have your God once more, and this time, you will deliver her with your own hands."

Ferdinand shuddered in place. "What… what are you?"

"Me?" The man recoiled, as if he too had become unsettled. As if losing control of himself. He quickly seized his pipe and took several long rhythmic hits of bloom until his grip loosened and his eyes teared up. Then he sunk back into the booth coughing and wheezing until he could finally recover enough to aimlessly strum his lute. His voice was normal again, and his mind was clearly elsewhere. "Nothing. I'm no one. Just an old man… with a drug problem."

XXXXXX

Ferdinand returned to the street to find the ISS Officers waiting. The sergeant seemed to notice his vacant, befuddled expression. "Um, you okay, sir? You find out anything?"

"There's something off about that bar." Ferdinand glanced back warily. "I don't know. I just don't know."

"Do you have any leads at all?"

The Commissar stared into the Adrestian eagle on the man's breastplate, eventually regaining his sense of duty. "I want this place under constant watch. Monitor everyone who goes in and out. Make note of anyone you see more than once, and… watch for two men with green eyes. One is old, with fading green hair. The other has brown hair with sideburns and a goatee. Prepare a report as soon as you can."

"And what will you be doing?"

Ferdinand thought of Dorothea for two reasons. Because she'd been connected to this bar, and because their last conversation had also poked holes in his worldview. "I need to speak with Ms. Arnault."

* * *

**Sorry about the wait. Admittedly, this is an odd chapter. It started off as Ferdinand's investigation into Ingrid and Leonie's presence in the town, but that wasn't enough plot for an entire chapter, so I focused on a few character moments, and it grew from there.**

**A big thanks to everyone following this lengthening story. Feel free to let me know how you feel about this chapter or the fic as a whole. I'm always looking to improve. **

**In the meantime, while I have a lot of RL stuff to take care of, I'll try to get chapters out more regularly. This next update will be sure to revisit Byleth's other students while also giving the Professor choices to make...**


End file.
